Le royaume d'Hosture
by Melle.Author
Summary: L'histoire, parle d'une passion consumant deux êtres . Deux êtres s'abandonnant sans limite à l'ivresse de l'autre. Il existe une passion si dévorante que le seul moyen de l'assouvir est de la laisser nous emporter. L'histoire que je vais vous compter vous fera voir l'amour, mais surtout le sacrifice qu'implique celui-ci, différemment. Le mot amour se résumera à Elena et Damon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**Je descends ce long escalier, dans cette robe noir comme le cœur de certain, me demandant qu'elle est mon rôle ici ? Je ne le vois pas en bas, mes pas deviennent alors si lourds chaque pas me pèsent**__**.**_

_**Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec moi ?**_

_**Arrivez en bas de l'escalier et de ses marches sans fin, je le vois. Cet homme qui m'était jusque-là inconnu, me rejoindre en bas des marches. Il m'attrapa la main me rassurant. On traversa cette foule, jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de fêtes.**_

_**Certaine personne se demandant que fait je avec lui ?**_

_**Ceux regardant dans les yeux, on attend le signal afin que la danse commence.**_

_**Le voici qui arrive.**_

_**Un jeu de charme entre nos yeux commence. Nos mains se touchent**__**,**__** s'entremêles comme nos cœurs.**_

_**La musique s'accélère de même que nos gestes et nos cœurs. Il m'attrape le bras**__**,**__** mon cœur est troublé.**_

_**Je n'avais jamais ressentie cela pour personne, mon cœur est censé appartenir à un autre pas à lui que se passe-t-il**__**?**_

_**Que veut dire cette chaleur qui envahit mon cœur, mon être ? **_

_**Pourquoi est je l'impression d'être seule avec lui ?**_

_**Il me regarde, je le regarde.**_

_**Yeux dans yeux, main dans main, sa main sur ma taille, ma main sur son épaule. Je n'imaginais pas ressentir ce sentiment pour toi, ni aucun autre. Je ne savais même pas qu**__**'il existait.**__** Mes pas si lourds avant, sont si légers maintenant, légèreté qui envahit mon cœur.**_

_**Soudain le rythme ralentit, puis repart mon cœur s'emballe une nouvelle fois, puis ralentit une nouvelle fois.**_

_**Je suis terrifiée**__**,**__** pourquoi ces sentiments ont surgies**__**? Je les ai cachés en moi tout ce temps, la musique se fait de plus en plus lointaine, la fin arrive. Nos mains se délies, mon cœur ralentit, mes yeux le regarde. Pendant cette danse je n'avais émise aucunes émotions pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'il m'avait troublé au plus haut point. C'est la fin, on s'arrête l'un en face de l'autre, alors je remarque, les autres. Et me dit que nous, c'est impossible. Je repense à lui et à mon devoir et tu le sais .Notre amour ne peut exister**__**,**__** je ne peux lui faire ça et tu le sais.**_

_**Mais, mon cœur n'oubliera pas ce qui s'est passé et l'emportera avec lui à tout jamais.**_

_**D… !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Début

_Le destin équivaut à ne plus avoir le choix, il nous confronte à des choix qui ne peuvent être évités._

Je suis dans la calèche, m'emmenant au château, je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivée là. L'air est devenu irrespirable, ce qui semblait conté avant ne compte plus. Certaines choses que je croyais vrai, aujourd'hui ne sont que mensonges. Alors je regarde le paysage, si sauvage, vivant au contraire de moi qui de jours en jours me meure. Ma vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée, la formule ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ne s'applique pas à moi ! Certes je vais me marier et certainement avoir des enfants, mais mon cœur ne peut aimer un homme qui m'est totalement inconnu. Je souffre de n'être considérée que comme une femme qu'il faut marier, un vulgaire objet. Pourtant je sais qu'au fond, ma famille n'a pas le choix et que si elle l'avait, je ne serais certainement pas dans cette calèche. Seulement la vie en a décidé autrement. Les chevaliers d'Hosture ont envahi mon royaume, Neros et aujourd'hui nous sommes leurs disciples, même leur esclave. Et moi princesse de Neros, je dois épouser le fils du roi comme signe de paix ou devrais-je dire de soumission. En effet si je ne le fait pas mon peuple sera tuer, je n'ai donc pas le choix. Je dois accomplir mon devoir et épouser ce fils de barbare, tel est ma destinée une vie de soumission et sans amour.

- Princesse Elena, nous sommes arrivées.

- Très bien, descendons.

Quand je descendis de la calèche je vis cet immense château, sûrement construit à l'aide du sang des nombreux esclaves d'Hosture.

- Venez princesse, ne tarderons pas se serait mal vu.

- Mais voyons Laetitia, nous n'allons quand même pas nous presser pour ses barbares. De plus ils ne savent même pas recevoir, personne ne nous a accueillis!

- Je sais princesse mais je n'ai aucune envie que vous ayez des problèmes, nous sommes déjà en retard.

- Très bien je vous suis.

Nous longions donc un immense couloir, très peu éclairé, pour enfin arriver devant une porte, je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir quand Laetitia me dit :

- Nous devrions frapper mademoiselle.

- Laetitia, peu m'importe les bonnes manières. J'ouvris donc la porte, un silence se fit et tous les regards se fixèrent sûre nous.

Un homme vînt à notre rencontre. Il avait les traits du visage plutôt fins, des yeux verts et des cheveux châtains. Tout laissé penser que dans sa jeunesse il avait dû avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Cependant la fatigue se lisait sur son visage comme si il était las. Il portait une couronne sur la tête j'en déduis que se devait être le roi, il s'approchait et me dit.

- Princesse Elena, nous sommes heureux de votre présence ici.

- Vous m'envoyez ravis, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

- Ecoutez, tout ce que je veux est que nos deux peuples face la paix.

- Je veux la même chose, seulement je sais que le but de ma venue ici n'est que pour satisfaire votre envie de montrer votre domination sur tous les royaumes. Et si j'ai acceptée d'épouser votre fils, c'est seulement pour ne pas que mon peuple soit tué, alors excusez-moi de ne pas croire un instant à vos belles paroles, qui se veulent sans doute réconfortante mais qui ne sont que mensonge pour ma part.

A ce moment tous les visages qui c'étaient figés sur moi émirent un grognement de mécontentement. Et un homme, cheveux châtains et très beau physiquement, ressemblant au roi me dit.

- De quel droit vous permettez-vous de parler ainsi au roi?

- De quel droit je me permets de parler ainsi au roi, je vous signale que je suis princesse de Neros donc de quel droit vous permettez vous de me parler ainsi ?

- Vous devez allégeance à votre nouveau roi.

Sans fût trop je m'apprêtais à sortir quand les gardes me barrèrent le chemin. Le jeune homme reprit son discours.

- Je vous le répète vous devez allégeance au roi, prosterné vous !

Je me mis alors à rire.

- Vous parlez de paix et c'est ainsi que vous traitez les gens.

Le roi s'approcha donc de moi.

- Princesse veuillez excuser mon fils, il peut se montrer très insistant sur certains détails.

- J'accepte vos excuses, mais celles de votre fils non.

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir fait des excuses. J'étais sur le point de répondre quand le roi me coupa.

- Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai, vous avez vraiment un caractère de feu.

- Oui, c'est le cas et je n'accepterais jamais que l'on me donne d'ordres.

- Vous êtes une princesse cela est normal, mon fils va avoir du mal .Très bien, maintenant mon intendant va vous amenez vous et votre femme de chambre à vos appartements, reposez-vous et se soir je vous présenterez au reste de la famille royale et à mes chevaliers.

- Très bien.

Je suivis donc l'intendant accompagnée de Laetitia, en jetant un dernier regard rempli de mépris à cet homme qu'on dit fils du roi et dire qu'il sera mon mari !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.**_

_**Merci à mes deux premiers lecteurs ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Juste pour dire que j'espère que cette histoire va vraiment vous bouleverser et que vous allez aimer. Voici le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**_

Chapitre 2 : Fête

_Le paysage me semble si fade pourtant j'aperçois une lueur au loin._

Après quelques heures de repos bien mérité, l'intendant qui nous avait accompagnés à nos appartements vînt nous chercher afin de nous emmener dans la salle des fêtes ou le roi donnait son banquet. Je portais une robe simple de couleur bleu mer mais qui mettait parfaitement mes courbes en valeur. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés et descendaient le long de mon dos.

- Êtes-vous prêtes princesse ? Dit l'intendant derrière la porte

- Oui, nous arrivons tout de suite.

Lætitia et moi sortîmes donc de la chambre.

- Très bien suivez-moi, dit l'intendant.

Nous étions derrière lui à le suivre ne sachant pas ou nous allions, mais ce que je sais, sais que j'étais pressé d'y être, de voir la famille royale ainsi que les chevaliers le plus vite possible et de pouvoir retourner à mes appartements. Dire que je ne voulais pas me retrouver à dîner avec eux était un euphémisme !

Au fur et à mesure que nous marchions nous pouvions entendre de la musique et des voix. Je remarquais alors que nous, nous dirigions vers le fond du château, nous traversions une allée pour enfin se retrouver dans la cour arrière du château ou il y avait un jardin et le banquet du roi. Même si je n'avais aucun envie d'être là je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver le décor magnifique des lanternes était attachées à la multitude d'arbres du jardin ce qui avait un effet tamisé sur celui-ci .Il y avait aussi trois grandes tables misent l'une à côtés de l'autre pour ne faire qu'une, sur lesquelles était disposées des plats qui avaient l'air tous délicieux. La musique jouée par les musiciens était calme mais à la fois entrainante et eu sur moi immédiatement un effet apaisant.

-Allons princesse suivez-moi.

- Heu oui, juste une question quel est votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Arthur, princesse.

- Et bien Arthur merci de votre gentillesse.

- Mais c'est mon travail princesse c'est normal.

- Et bien merci quand même.

- Très bien maintenons allons s'y.

- Je vous suis.

Nous, nous dirigions vers le roi qui était dos à nous, en train de parler, Arthur émit donc un petit toussotement afin de signaler notre présence. Le roi se retourna et me sourit.

- Princesse Elena vous m'honorez de votre présence.

Je lui répondis en souriant.

- Très bien, votre attention chère convives.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet souhaité et il continua.

- Voici la princesse de Neros, Elena et aussi futur femme de mon fils Stefan.

J'esquissais un faux sourire quand mon regard croisa celui de Stefan.

- Je sais que nos deux peuples ont longtemps étés en guerre mais je souhaite que cela cesse. C'est pourquoi je dis aujourd'hui devant vous tous que mes chevaliers vont sans aller de Neros et que l'ancien roi sera réhabiliter. Le mariage de Elena de Neros et de Stefan de Hosture sera le symbole de cet engagement et de la paix entre nos deux royaumes.

Le roi me regarda alors dans les yeux et je ne savais quoi dire, j'avais tellement envie de croire à ses belles paroles mais j'avais toujours cette peur. Oui mon peuple pourrait être libre mais à quel prix celui de ma vie de femme ? Et bien si c'est ce qui doit se passer alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

- J'épouserais donc votre fils afin que la paix revienne.

- Alors maintenant célébrons mes amis.

Des applaudissements se firent et les gens se mirent à rire et danser.

- Maintenant princesse laissez-moi vous présenter au reste de la famille royale, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas vous présenter à mon autre fils, ni à tous mes chevaliers en effet ils arriveront dans un environs une dizaine de jours de Neros.

- Ne vous inquiété pas ce n'est rien.

- Très bien si vous voulez me suivre.

Le roi me présenta d'abord à la reine, c'était une très belle femme, aux cheveux d'un noir ébène et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant. Ses yeux étaient si clair on avait l'impression qu'un seul regard d'elle aurait pu vous briser. Que des yeux comme ça ne pouvait qu'émettre que froideur, mais non, quand elle posa son regard sur moi il n'y eu que compassion et chaleur.

- Princesse, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous d'être ici, loin de votre famille et votre peuple. Mais j'aimerais que vous, vous sentiez aussi ici, chez vous. J'espère qu'avec le temps vous arriverez à nous pardonner et me voir comme une mère.

Son discours comme celui du roi m'avait touchée, mais il était encore trop tôt pour que je les considère comme une famille. La mienne me manquait horriblement et ma mère surtout. En effet j'avais une relation très forte avec elle, elle était la personne la plus importante pour moi et être loin d'elle était un vrai supplice mais je devais être forte pour elle, comme elle me l'avait demandée.

_**Flashback.**_

- _Elena, ma chérie ne pleure pas s'il te plait._

- _Mais mère je vais tous vous quitter, comment ne pas pleurer ?_

- _Je sais ma fille que c'est dur mais tu dois le faire pour ton peuple._

- _Le faire pour mon peuple et moi dans tout ça, ce que je ressens n'est pas important, je ne compte pas ?_

- _Mais voyons ne dis pas de bêtises ma fille. Ce que tu veux comte et si je pouvais empêcher cela je le ferais, mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Oh je suis tellement désolée ma fille, si tu savais comment je suis désolée._

_Et elle tomba au sol à côté de mon lit._

- _Je t'en prie Elena pardonne-nous à ton père et moi, je t'en prie._

_Je me mis alors à genoux en face d'elle._

- _Mère, ce n'est pas votre faute, je vous aime et je donnerais ma vie pour ma famille et mon peuple__**. **__Je vous aime tellement. Je n'ai juste pas envie de vous quitter, de te quitter._

_Je relevais ma mère et lui dit._

- _Je sais que je ne suis plus une petite fille mais, tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir._

- _Bien sur ma chérie._

_Elle s'allongea à mes côtés et me dis avant de s'endormir._

- _Je t'aime Elena et peut être que l'homme que tu épouseras ne sera pas le prince charmant dont tu rêvais, mais ne baisse jamais les bras, reste forte pour moi ma chérie !_

- _Je te le promets mère._

Fin du flashback

La voix du roi me ramena à la réalité.

- Voici ma fille Alice.

- Enchanté princesse Elena.

- De même princesse Alice.

Alice était très belle comme sa mère, elle avait les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux verts de son père.

Après m'avoir présentée à sa famille le roi me présenta à ses chevaliers présents et je restais au banquet encore une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que je commence à somnoler.

- Stefan, dit la reine.

- Oui, mère ?

- Tu devrais ramener ta future épouse à ses appartements, je sens de la fatigue.

- Non…

- Mais si princesse et ne vous inquiétée pas, Stefan est digne de confiance.

- Très bien à demain.

Le chemin se fit en silence, arrivé devant ma porte je me retournais pour dire merci à Stefan de m'avoir accompagnée, il fit un signe de tête et alors que j'allais ouvrir ma porte il me plaqua au mur à côté.

- Lâchez-moi, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

- Vous me rendez fou, princesse, dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon coup.

- Je…

- Non laissez, moi finir je vous en prie.

Sa voix tremblait, cela me perturba au plus haut point.

- Je sais que la première impression que je vous ai faite n'était pas la bonne, mais je souhaite me rattraper. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'éprouve pour vous, mais je sais que je n'ai jamais éprouvé cela. Nous venons à peine de nous connaitre et vous me détesté sûrement ainsi que ma famille. Cependant je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour changer votre opinion et être l'homme dont vous avez toujours rêvée je vous le promet. Mais ne me détestez pas par pitié !

Je sentis son étreinte se desserrer et le regardait, il avait les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment, il était si vulnérable, il n'était pas cet homme arrogant de ce matin et quand j'y pense il ne voulait que faire son devoir de prince, comme je faisais le mien. Ses yeux verts étaient remplies de détresse, cela me brisa le cœur jamais je n'avais vu un homme aussi vulnérable, fragile. Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et lui dit.

- Je ne vous déteste pas.

Avec ces quelques mots je vis son visage effacer toute tristesse, il me sourit et me dit merci, puis partie.

Je rejoignis ensuite mes appartement, chamboulée par tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ce matin. Et bien s'il arrivait ça en une journée je me demande les prochaines!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.**_

_**Merci M de continuer à me suivre ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce que j'avais peur de poster cette histoire et de n'avoir aucune review donc ça fait vraiment plaisir merci de continuer à me lire. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**_

_**Mathilde, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire, que tu ne seras pas déçu. Je ferai tout pour te transporter encore plus dans mon monde et je vais faire un effort pour les dialogues afin que tu saches qui parle et merci pour ton commentaire constructif.**_

_**Je voulais vous dire aussi à tous que j'ai déjà écrit l'histoire jusqu'au chapitre 11 et je ne compte par m'arrêter maintenant, je vais aller au bout de cette histoire. Par contre pour ceux qui veulent voir le delena tout de suite il va falloir attendre un peu avant leur rencontre, je voulais la mettre dans les premiers chapitres mais au fil de l'histoire ce n'était pas encore le bon moment donc encore un peu de patience, voilà maintenant voici le chapitre 3 et je poste le chapitre 4 à la suite, en espérant avoir d'autre review et commentaire ( je sais je parle trop)!**_

Chapitre 3 : Connaissance

_La vie est pleine de surprise, parfois on peut être tellement mal que rien ne peux faire cesser cette peine, mais parfois il ne suffit que de la présence d'un ami._

Je me levais à l'aube et vis Laetitia en train de coudre.

- Bonjour princesse.

- Bonjour Laetitia.

- Puis je vous poser une question.

- Bien sûr Laeticia

- J'ai entendus votre conversation avec le prince hier soir quand j'étais dans la chambre, il y a-t-il un problème, me dit- elle inquiète.

- Non tout va bien, maintenant je vais déjeuner.

Je me lavais et m'habillais rapidement, je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ce qui c'était passé hier avec Laetitia. Je courais dans les escaliers et si quelqu'un me voyait il m'aurait certainement pris pour une folle, mais j'avoue que j'avais très envie de revoir Stefan. J'arrivais dans la salle de repas.

- Bonjour dis je.

Ils me répondirent tous bonjour et avec le sourire, je ne sais pourquoi cela me mis du baume au cœur, à la fin du repas Stefan me demandait si je voulais aller me promener dans le jardin et je lui dis que oui.

Nous marchions déjà depuis plusieurs minutes et de jour il paraissait immense, rien à voir avec hier soir.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas très loquace, je m'en excuse, dit Stefan.

- Mais non, ne vous inquiété pas, lui dis-je.

- Vous savez hier je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé, dit-il sincèrement.

- Moi aussi.

Il me sourit.

- Etre là avec vous et votre famille est très dur pour moi, cela me rappelle que je n'ai pas ma famille avec moi, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Il me prit le menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais en sorte que tout s'arrange, c'est promis.

- Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pourrez pas tenir, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et en souriant.

- Au moins je vous aurez fait rire, c'est un bon début non ?

- Oui très bon.

Puis le silence repris entre nous deux.

- Parlez-moi de vous prince Stefan, après tout vous serez bientôt mon mari. Même si j'avais voulu le dire de façon détaché la tristesse se remarquait dans ma voix.

- Je sais princesse que je vous ne m'aimé pas comme un mari, mais peut être qu'un jour ? Ce que je sais, sais quand seulement deux jours je suis tombé sous votre charme. Et j'espère que vous réussirez à m'aimer.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- Très bien, alors essayons d'abord d'être amis ?

- Cela me convient.

Il me tendit sa main et je la lui serrais.

- Amis, dit-il.

Nous, nous assîmes sur un banc en pierre dans le jardin.

- Très bien alors par où commencer. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez facile à comprendre, je suis très attaché à ma famille et au sens du devoir un peu trop certaine fois, il se rappelait de la veille et de notre rencontre et je lui souris. Je n'aime pas l'injustice. Je suis même assez timide et réservé. Quand j'étais petit je faisais beaucoup de bêtises.

Alors qu'il allait continuer je le regardais surprise.

- Oui j'en faisais, mais bon mon frère y était pour beaucoup.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on évoquait l'autre frère, déjà hier au banquet et maintenant là.

- Il est plus petit que moi de deux ans comme toi, il a toujours eu de l'emprise sur moi. Si bien que je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais avec le temps il c'est un peu, je dis bien un peu assagit.

- Ton frère semble important pour toi ce qui est normal mais vu ce que tu me racontes il attire aussi beaucoup d'ennuies.

- Oui et non, il n'est pas méchant et les ennuies ne sont que minimes. C'est quelqu'un de très protecteur envers les gens qu'il aime. C'est un passionné, mais bon je ne vais pas t'ennuyé avec ça c'est juste que je ne l'est pas vu depuis un an et il me manque.

- Pourquoi est-il parti avec les chevaliers de ton père, par devoir ?

- Oui et non encore une fois, le meilleur ami de mon frère Alaric est l'un des chevaliers de mon père et mon frère lui a toujours dit qu'il serait là pour lui, donc il est partie.

- Heu, c'est très courageux de sa part.

- Oui et quand tu penses que c'est lui le petit frère.

- Parles moi encore de lui, je vois que c'est important pour toi de te confier.

- Merci, alors par où commencer. C'est un homme très charmant et quand il est là on se sent en sécurité. Je peux te dire qu'il ne laisse pas la gente féminine indifférente, il aime plaire et faire plaisir. Il est perfectionniste et pour lui la famille est la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il est incapable de nous faire de la peine. Il est sensible, même si il ne veut pas le montrer et est courageux et déterminé. Afin de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses il se replie sur lui-même, ce qui est dommage. Il n'aime pas vraiment la guerre et comme il le dit souvent il préfère le jeu de l'amour.

Pendant tout son discours, Stefan avait le regard dans le vide, il aimait vraiment son frère et j'avoue que même si je ne le connaissais pas entendre parler de lui ainsi m'émue.

- Merci encore de m'avoir écouté.

- C'est normal entre amis, répond dis-je.

Je vis de la déception dans son regard, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

Chapitre 4 : Si seulement

_La barrière entre amitié et amour est infime. _

Voilà plusieurs jours maintenant que mon cœur ne fait que penser à elle. Comment est-ce possible, je suis fou de cette femme. Chaque fois que je me trouve à ses côtés tout mon être s'embrasse, elle me hante tellement que j'en deviens presque malade. Si seulement elle savait comment elle me tourmente. Je la désir temps, mais elle n'est pas encore prête pour mon amour. Je resterais son ami jusqu'à ce qu'elle se donne enfin à moi. Elena mon cœur t'appel, si seulement le tien pouvait éprouver les mêmes sentiments que j'ai à ton égard. Mais je ne désespère pas, je sais qu'un jour tu seras mienne, que tu m'aimeras comme tu n'as jamais aimée personne. Je t'aime alors que je ne te connais que depuis peu et cet amour ne cesse d'augmenter de jour en jour. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu seras bientôt ma femme, si tu savais comment mon cœur s'emballe à cette idée. Je t'aime et je te comblerais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours je t'en fais la promesse. Ce sont les mots que je souhaitais lui dire, mais dès que je me trouvé à ses côtés, rien ne sortaient. Comme si je savais au fond de moi que le moment n'était pas encore venu. On se découvrait au fil des jours et j'aimais cela. Elle me parlait d'elle, même si, elle le faisait vaguement, je ne peux lui en vouloir de ne pas se confier totalement. A vrai dire c'est plutôt moi qui lui parlais et elle qui écoutais, elle se contentait de sourire ou d'avoir quelque gestes affectifs que j'adorais. Ma future femme et mère de mes enfants, je ne peux rêver mieux et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel cadeau, mais je remercie Dieu. Merci!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

_**Mathilde, je suis contente que ça te plaise encore, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et c'est vraiment mon but quand j'**__**écris**__** que les gens se sentent aussi proche de l'histoire, qu'ils sont l'impression que c'est quelqu'un qui leur raconte un rêve qu'il ou elle aurait pu faire j'essaie vraiment de rendre l'histoire assez réel afin de la rendre ainsi que les personnages plus attachant. Merci vraiment encore une fois de prendre le temps de poster ton avis et de continuer à me lire ça m'aide pour écrire! J'espère que j'aurais d'autre commentaire aussi constructif et gentils, je vais essayer de faire plus attention aux fautes !**_

_**Maintenant voilà le chapitre 5.**_

Chapitre 5 : Annonce

POV: Elena

Je me levais à l'aurore habitude que j'avais prise ici, afin d'aller dans le jardin pour regarder ce spectacle magnifique que l'on nomme la rosée du matin. Cependant les autres jours personne n'était debout, alors qu'aujourd'hui rainiez une agitation dans tout le château. Apercevant Arthur je lui demandai pourquoi tout le monde été levés et avait l'ai si pressé ?

- Le prince Damon et ses chevaliers arrivent aujourd'hui, nous préparons les festivités.

- Le prince Damon ?

- Oui, le frère du roi, il ne vous a donc pas parlé de lui ?

- Si, si c'est juste qu'il ne m'avait pas dit son prénom.

- Très bien princesse, je suis désolé mais je dois continuer mon travail, puis-je ?

- Oui, allé y.

Il me laissa donc seule dans le couloir au milieu de toute cette foule. Au moins j'avais appris le nom du frère de mon futur mari. C'est fou quand même je l'ai écoutée me parler de lui tant de fois mais n'ai jamais demandée son nom. Heureusement, qu'Arthur était là sinon j'aurais vraiment eu l'air d'une imbécile qui ne sais même pas le nom de son beau-frère. Je retournais dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je me vêtu d'une robe blanche crème mettant mon corps en valeur et laissais mes cheveux raides descendant dans mon dos, cependant je crue que j'allais m'évanouir vu la façon dont Laetitia avait insisté pour attacher mon corset. Je mis aussi mon parfum qui à ça simple odeur me rappelais Neros, un mélange de fleur de verveine et de citronnade. Ah Neros !

Après quelques heures dans ma chambre je rejoignis la famille royale et ses invités dans la pièce de la réception. Stefan qui me vit tout de suite, me fis l'un de ses plus beau sourire, je ne lui disais rien mais je pense que je commence à avoir des sentiments au-delà d'une simple amitié à son égard, il faut dire que ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'on passait toutes nos journées ensemble. Seulement, il me faut encore les explorer avant de lui en révéler la nature. J'étais donc assise entre le roi et son fils, attendant le plus jeune des fils et je peux avouer que j'étais assez impatiente de rencontrer ce fameux Damon !

_**Voilà, attention c'est bientôt l'arrivé de Damon, pressé ? Hâte de lire vos commentaires !**_


	7. Chapter 7

- je suis répertoriée ici donne ton avis sur la fic !

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la à tous alors voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plairas encore j'espère.**_

_**fandefiction : désolé pour le fait que le chapitre soit court mais ne t'inquiète pas j'essaierais maintenant de poster les chapitres par deux comme ça ça fera plus de lecture et merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir!**_

_**sosso: Merci soso ton commentaire mais fait plaisir, c'est très plaisant de savoir que mon histoire est original pour moi c'est comme si elle était unique donc merci beaucoup et t'inquiète pas je vais mettre deux chapitre pour me faire pardonner pour l'autre qui était trop cout!**_

_**cricrid18 : Merci je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction et j'espère que tu aimeras les chapitres suivant, merci encore de prendre le temps de lire ma fiction!**_

_**Delena-Forever : Ton commentaire était vraiment sympas, merci par contre certaine chose dans ton raisonnement à propos d'Elena et Damon est vrai mais tu pourras voire dans ce chapitre que d'autre chose sont différente, je te laisse voir par toi même et me dire ce que tu en penses, merci encore!**_

_**Mathilde: Alors vraiment un grand merci à toi, j'ai toujours plaisir à lire tes commentaires à chaque fois tu me fait sourire. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours et ce que tu me dis me touche énormément. Merci aussi de me faire remarquer les fautes parce que même en me relisant je ne les voie pas forcément, alors merci. J'essaierais de faire des chapitres plus long mais bon qu'à partir du 12 vu que j'ai déjà écrit les autres. Encore merci à toi ma fan numéro 1!**_

_**Merci à tous pour toutes ces review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir. Mais c'est vraiment gentil à vous de lire mon histoire et de prendre le temps de commenter c'est vraiment touchant alors encore merci à tous et maintenant voilà le chapitre 6 et à la suite le 7.**_

Chapitre 6 : Retour

POV Damon

- Damon mais pourquoi t'arrêtes- tu me dis Alaric.

Je le regardais avec un sourire.

- Oh non, n'y pense même pas !

- Roh, allé ou est le mal ?

- Le mal c'est que l'on chevauche depuis des jours pour renter à Hosture et quand enfin on y est, toi tu veux te balader, tu m'expliques ?

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner tout de suite aux châteaux, dis-je sérieusement.

Oui je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner et de participer à la fête qui allait sûrement être donnée pour notre retour. Après tout, je ne vois pas ce que l'on fêté. La tristesse des peuples, ou bien les guerres qui n'ont aucun sens à part montrer sa domination et donc son pouvoir sur les autres royaumes. La vérité était que pendant tout le temps que je participais à ces guerres je n'avais qu'une idée en tête rentré ! Mais maintenant que je suis à Hosture, c'est différent. Je ne voulais pas voir tous ces hypocrites, ces gens qui ne savent rien de ce qu'est vraiment une guerre et de ce qu'elle engendre, misère, tristesse, perte, deuil et enfin haine. Heureusement pendant mon périple il n'y a que deux choses qui m'ont apaisé. D'abord Alaric il est mon meilleur ami, mon frère d'arme et on n'a pas forcément le même sang qui coule dans les veines mais je donnerais ma vie pour lui, il est mon frère de cœur. La seconde chose, c'est elle. Ont avaient envahi Neros et alors que je visitais le palais je suis tombé sur le plus beau tableau que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais ce n'était pas le tableau qui avait retenu mon attention, mais plutôt qui se trouvait dessus. J'avais tout de suite demandé de qui il s'agissait et on m'avait répondu Elena la princesse de Neros. Elle était sûrement la plus belle femme qu'il m'a été donné de voir, même si ce n'est que sur un tableau. Ses yeux noisette et son regard perçant son encré dans mon esprit. Sa chevelure noire et ses formes de déesse ne font que l'embellir et la rendre encore plus belle. Depuis je ne rêvais que de la voir mais non pas sur un tableau mais en face de moi. Et bientôt se sera le cas, seulement j'avais aussi appris qu'elle était destinée à mon frère, il avait vraiment de la chance, oui je l'enviais. Je ne connaissais pas Elena mais quand j'ai vu ce tableau d'elle, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle bouleverserait mon être à jamais.

- Damon?

- Désolé je pensais.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, bon je veux bien fuir ces futilités et tout le tralala.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon frère, dis-je en souriant.

Alors que l'on partait au galop, le chevalier numéro un du roi nous cria de revenir.

- Prince Damon que vais-je dire à votre père ?

- Dite lui que j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, lui criais je en riant.

- Le roi va me tuer !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson .**_

_**Nouveau chapitre pour vous!**_

Chapitre 7 : Attente

POV Elena

Les troupes du roi n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes du royaume, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais hâte qu'elles soient là. Arrivée aux portes du château tout le monde se précipita pour les accueillirent. Je vis enfin les fameux chevaliers du roi, ils étaient tous souriant, on pouvait lire sur leur visage leur joie à l'idée d'être rentré enfin chez eux. Ceux qui avaient des compagnes les prirent dans leur bras, les embrassèrent, même si je ne les connaissais pas j'étais contente de leur retour. Et j'avoue que j'étais curieuse de voir ce fameux Damon dont on m'avait parlé. Un des chevaliers du roi avançait vers nous, il fit la révérence au roi et dit :

- Mon roi, ma reine je vous salue.

- Nous aussi mon chère Locke, alors dis-moi ou est mon fils et je ne vois pas non plus Alaric ?

- Heu..

- Mais allons parler.

- Le prince Damon et Alaric m'ont dit de vous prévenir qu'ils voulaient revoir les pleines et tous les paysages d'Hosture avant de rentrer, on pouvait entendre dans sa voix de la peur.

- Je vois…

- C'est bien mon fils fuir les modalités du royaume, pour aller se ressourcer ne t'inquiète pas Locke on sait combien il est dur de contenir Damon certaine fois, dit la reine d'un compatissant.

- Très biens nous n'allons pas nous priver de cette fête en votre honneur, allé tout le monde c'est partie pour les festivités, dit le roi.

On le suivit donc, on pouvait remarquer que le roi était assez énervé son visage c'était refermé. Mais ce qui me peinait était la tête de Stefan il avait l'air si triste de ne pas avoir vu son frère que j'en eus mal pour lui. Lui qui avait tellement hâte, j'étais énervée même plus que ça on m'avait dit que du bien de Damon et pourtant je lui en voulais de faire ça à tous ces gens qui l'attendait. Au lieu d'être avec ses proches il avait préféré se promener je ne sais ou dans le royaume. Sa famille l'attendait depuis longtemps mais lui avait l'air de s'en ficher alors que moi j'aurais tout donné pour revoir ma famille, à croire que la famille ne comptait pas autant pour lui que m'avait dit Stefan.

Éclipse

Sa faisait plus de 3 heures que la fête en l'honneur des chevaliers avait commencée, le roi m'avait présentée à tous ses chevaliers.

- Bon mes chères convives, chevaliers il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Tout le monde rejoignis donc sa chambre, apercevant Stefan partir je le retins par le bras, il fut étonné de mon geste.

- Stefan je sais que vous êtes déçu de ne pas avoir vu votre je suis désolé.

- Ne vous inquiété pas Damon a toujours su se faire désirer me dit-il en rigolant.

- Allé vous coucher maintenant Elena, il est tard.

- D'accord dormez bien prince Stefan et je lui fis une bise sur sa joue qui devint rouge.

En allant dans ma chambre je ne cessai de me dire que ce prince Damon si je le croisais sur mon chemin il m'entendrait.

_**Ne me détesté pas lol je sais vous, vous demandez sûrement à quand la rencontre et bah dans deux chapitres et vu que le 8 est vraiment trop court je mettrais le 9 à la suite. Je les est déjà écrit donc quelque commentaire et je vous promets que je les mets, voila.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.**_

_**fandefiction: Ne t'inquiète pas la fameuse rencontre est pour bientôt et merci de continuer à me lire et commenter ma fiction!**_

_**inconu: Désolé lol mais c'est toujours bien d'avoir ce genre de réaction sa prouve que mon histoire te plait et donc je suis contente, merci!**_

_**sosso : comme je l'ai dit la rencontre est pour très bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas et merci pour ton commentaire!**_

_**cricrid18: merci de me lire et de commenter c'est vraiment gentil!**_

_**Mathilde: Alors tu ne m'embête pas du tout au contraire j'aime beaucoup lire tes reviews, tu est vraiment gentille et je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon à toi de prendre de ton temps pour me lire, je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction mais j'avoue que j'ai peur de te décevoir mais bon. Merci aussi de me faire remarquer mes fautes comme ça je peux les corriger. Concernant ton point de vu c'est vrai qu'au début j'ai pensée à tourner l'histoire dans ce sens puis je me suis rétracté parce que j'avais une autre idée mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que même si Elena semble ne plus en vouloir au royaume d'Hosture elle n'oublie pas pour autant tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour sauver son royaume et un jour ou l'autre les sentiments de haine referont surface. Voilà et encore merci à toi ma fan numéro un bisous!**_

_**Et maintenant le chapitre 8 et à la suite le 9.**_

Chapitre 8: Penser

Pov Damon

_Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré et pourtant mon cœur ne te quitte déjà plus._

J'étais allongé dans l'herbe avec Alaric et nos chevaux à côté, la nuit était tombée depuis maintenant deux heures.

- On devrait penser à rentrer Damon.

- Hum, dis-je toujours dans mes pensées tout en fixant la pleine lune.

- Damon je suis sérieux, nous avons manqué le banquet je n'imagine même pas le savon que ton père va nous passer alors rentrons maintenant.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas il commençait à s'énerver.

- Damon, maintenant !

- Ok pas besoin de t'énerver.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses, oh non attend je crois savoir son prénom commence par un E ?

- Quel perspicacité.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends tu penses sans cesse à elle alors que tu ne la connais même pas et là elle est au château et toi au lieu de t'y précipiter tu as préférés te balader, tu m'explique ?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer crois-moi, plus longtemps je mets du temps à la rencontrer mieux je me porte.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire.

- Laisse tomber, dis-je en me levant

- Allé allons y Alaric.

On partit donc en direction du château à une heure ou tout le monde devait dormir.

_**Je sais très court mais pour me faire pardonné je vous mets le chapitre 9!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.**_

_**Nouveau chapitre !**_

Chapitre 9 : Peur

POV Damon

_Une peur certaine fois est la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver._

- Bonne nuit Damon.

- Dort bien mon ami.

J'allais donc rejoindre mes appartements, il n'y avait aucune lumière dans le couloir à croire que les bougies et les torches n'existaient plus. Bon j'avoue que je marchais aussi silencieusement afin que personne ne m'entende, je n'avais aucune envie de me faire passer un savon cette nuit, je préférais remettre ça à demain. Alors que je jonchais cet immense couloir, j'entendis une respiration je la suivis donc et vu l'ombre d'une femme se dessiner sur le mur, je m'apprêtais à aller à sa rencontre quand sans que je n'ai eu le temps de l'esquiver, je me pris un coup sur la tête.

_**Très court aussi mais je vais me rattraper promis, je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre on aura enfin la fameuse rencontre t'en attendue entre Elena et Damon, à votre avis comment ça va se passer. Je veux pleins de review lol.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.**_

_**Mathilde: Salut ma fan numéro un merci pour ta review et je t'avous que ça me touche énormément tu peux pas savoir, de voir que tu vas commencer à écire ton histoire, c'est l'une des plus belles choses que l'on peut dire à un écrivain, même si je ne le suis pas vraiment lol. Mais savoir que l'on a donner envie à quelq'un d'écrire c'est juste whoua, merci vraiment merci! Et j'adorais lire ta fiction.**_

_**cricrid18: Contente que tu aimes et merci pour ton commentaire.**_

_**LoveIsAlwaysBlack : La voici, j'espere que ca te plaira!**_

_**M: merci c'est très gentil!**_

_**Voici enfin la suite, désolé pour le retard mais entres les cours, les rédactions et le travail (oui je travaille au mac do lol) je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre. Mais le voilà enfin en espérant que ça vous plaise, j'avoue que j'ai peur de vous déçevoir.**_

Chapitre 10 : La Rencontre

_Quand le destin décide d'une chose peut importe quand dans le temps, mais elle se produit inévitablement._

_POV: Elena_

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher j'entendis de bruits de pas provenant du couloir. Qui pouvaient circuler dans le couloir et même dans le château à une heure aussi tardive ? La famille royale et tous les occupants de la demeure, dormaient tous à par moi. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je pris sur la coiffeuse ma brosse et partis à la rencontre de cette personne. Je me dirigeais donc en fonction de mon ouïe. Plus j'avançais et plus les pas se faisait proches, seulement je ne voyais rien, il n'y avait aucune lumière qui me permettait de savoir où je me trouvais. Cependant je savais que je n'étais qu'à quelque mètre de ma chambre car je n'avais pas parcouru une distance très importante. A ce moment je pus sentir un souffle à côté de moi et prise de panique je frappais la personne se trouvant à quelque mètre de moi avec ma brosse, comme si elle pouvait réellement me protéger !

- Aie, mais vous êtes folle ?

A la voix, je sus que c'était un homme, sans réfléchir je lui redonnais un coup.

- Non mais voulez-vous bien arrêter !

Je n'écoutais pas ses exclamations et leva mon bras pour recommencer à nouveau. Cependant quand mon bras redescendu, il ne frappa que le vide. Je sentis alors le souffle de cet homme derrière moi, je nu même pas le temps de me retourner qu'il m'attrapa les poignets, si bien que mes mains était derrière le dos. Je sentis alors son visage se rapprocher de mon oreille et frémis. L'homme sentait une odeur de muscade et de lavande, je ne pus qu'apprécier son parfum. C'est seulement au son de sa voix autoritaire que je redescendis sur terre.

- Ne refait jamais ça !

Non mais pour qui se prend-il je ne le connais même pas, qu'il me tutoie et me donne des ordres, de plus je n'ai aucune idée de son visage. Sentant que j'étais à nouveau dans mes pensées, il resserra sa prise sur mes poignets, mais sans me faire mal, bizarrement sa poigne se voulait douce ce qui me procura à nouveau des frissons.

- Lâchez-moi dit je dans un murmure.

- Ah tu peur de moi ?

- Je vous prierais de ne pas me tutoyer et non je n'ai point peur de vous.

- Vraiment dis-t-il en riant.

Il m'énervait, vraiment, me sentant bouillir de colère à l'intérieur, je lui dis :

- Oui je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- Pourtant tu devrais, tu ne vois pas mon visage ce qui veut dire que je peux tirer avantage de cette situation, vu que de toute façon tu ne sais pas qui je suis ma belle.

Je sentis sa mais droite effleurer ma cuisse, j'étais énervée mais n'avait pas peur, de plus je ne sais pour qu'elle raison mais sentir sa main caresser ma cuisse me procura un bien fou.

- Arrêtez dis-je, sentant que je perdais petit à petit mes moyens face à cet homme dont je ne voyais pas le visage, mais qui me procurait un plaisir que je ne connaissais pas.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui.., je devais reprendre le contrôle sur moi, je devais me concentrer sur ma raison et non sur ce qu'il me faisait.

Mais il continua, alors reprenant le contrôle sur moi-même, je lui criais cette fois ci de me lâcher.

- Ok, pas la peine de réveiller tout le château ma belle.

- Je ne suis pas votre belle.

Il lâcha alors mes poignets et dès que je sentis le contact entre sa peau et la mienne se rompre, je ne sais pourquoi je sentis un vide.

Alors je me mis à courir ne sachant même pas ou j'allais, puis ouvris une porte au hasard qui se trouvait être celle de ma chambre, heureusement parce que je ne pense pas que quelqu'un aurait apprécié me voir faire irruption dans sa chambre alors qu'elle ou il dormait. Dans ma chambre j'eusse un sentiment de sécurité, dans ce couloir en compagnie si je puis le dire de cet homme dont je ne connais ni le visage, ni le nom, je m'étais sentis si vulnérable. Pas dans le sens où j'avais peur de ce qu'il aurait pu me faire mais plutôt de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, éprouver. Je ne pouvais que me dire qu'au son de sa voix et d'un simple touché, j'en avais presque perdue tous mes moyens, alors je me demandais que si je le voyais en plein jour en face de moi que pourrais-t-il arriver ?

Dire que depuis que j'étais là, j'avais eût mon compte était un euphémisme, résumons. Je devais épouser un homme que je ne connaissais pas, même si depuis quelque temps j'en connaissais un plus sur lui et je commençais à éprouver des sentiments pour Stefan dont je ne connais pas encore la nature, ma famille n'était plus avec moi, j'en avais une nouvelle. Les chevaliers du roi étaient de retour Son frère Damon avait manqué à l'appel, résultat le roi était énervé, et mon futur mari triste de ne pas revoir ce soir son frère.

Demain s'annonçait alors très éprouvant comme journée. Dans un premier temps je pense que je rencontrerais enfin le prince Damon qui aime ce faire désirer et je n'allais mais alors pas du tout bien le recevoir après tout il préfère galoper à cheval au lieu de revoir sa famille et de plus je devais trouver ce mystérieux inconnu et lui dire ma façon de penser, même si à l'idée de le revoir, je fusse à nouveau envahit de frissons dans tout mon être.

_**Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu, alors vos réactions, que pensez vous de cette rencontre? La réaction d'Elena et celle de Damon? Allé je veux savoir lol!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.**_

_**Vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai énormément de devoir donc pas beaucoup de temps pour poster, mais je vous promets la semaine prochaine je vous posterai trois chapitre d'un coup!**_

Chapitre 10 : Ressentit

_Le destin se joue de nous, on rencontre la personne que nous désirons le plus, mais ce n'est qu'éphémère car l'on sait que jamais elle ne nous appartiendra._

J'étais enfin dans ma chambre, elle m'avait manqué, rien avait changé. Le lit était toujours aussi grand, avec dessus un drap noir le recouvrant. Les rideaux blancs étaient tirés comme lors de mon départ. Mes vêtements étaient encore dans mon armoire et mes livres dans ma bibliothèque. Personne n 'était rentré comme je l'avais ordonné avant mon départ. Je me déshabillai donc et me mis dans mon lit avec comme seul vêtement mon drap noir. Il faut dire que j'avais pris l'habitude de ne dormir qu'en tenu d'Adam. Je fixais le plafond de ma chambre et me mis encore une fois à penser à elle. A sa simple respiration et au son de sa voix je l'avais tout de suite reconnu. Quand j'avais attrapé ses poignets mon cœur c'était arrêté quelque instant savourant le contact de ma peau avec la sienne. Je n'avais même pas pu voir ses beaux yeux noisette que je voulais tant voir, mais peut être que c'est mieux ainsi. Dire que j'avais tout fait pour repousser le moment de notre rencontre, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et ce fût comme par hasard même si je pense que le hasard n'a rien avoir dedans la première personne que je croisais dans le château. Ah, pourquoi le destin est – il contre moi ? Me faire éprouver des sentiments pour une femme que je n'ai vu que sur un tableau et qui se trouve être la future femme de mon frère. Pourquoi me tourmenter ainsi ?

Je ne sais pas si je puis qualifier ce que j'éprouve d'amour mais je sais que ce sentiment que j'éprouve m'est inconnu. Cependant je dois entendre raison, j'aime mon frère et ne dit- on pas que les liens du sang sont plus forts que n'importe quel autre lien ? Je ne pourrais jamais de mon plein gré faire du mal à mon frère, le faire souffrir est inconnu de mon être. Et puis peut être que les sentiments que je crois ressentir pour elle, n'ont aucune signification, peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas aussi forts que ça. Ils se transformeront surement en amour qu'éprouve un frère pour sa sœur et puis de toute façon mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je l'ai vu sur un tableau et elle ne m'a jamais réellement vu si n'est dans ce couloir. La vie est quand même bizarre comment peut ton éprouver des sentiments pour une personne que l'on a vu que sur un tableau ? Ah, Elena, ma sœur, femme de mon frère, comment peut tu déjà représenter le désir interdis à mes yeux ?

C'est alors en pensant à elle que je m'endormis.

_**Vos avis sur ce chapitre. Que pensez vous de ce que ressent Damon? Et comment vont ils réagir l'un en face de l'autre à votre avis? La suite très bientôt promis**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

_**Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai une tonne de devoir et en plus je suis en pleine révision parce que lundi et jusquà mercredi j'ai des examens. J'espère que ces chapitres vont vous plaire et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente, merci aussi pour vos review.**_

_**PS: Alors l'épisode 4X02 vous l'avez aimé? Moi oui Elena qui boie le sang de Damon ça m'a donnée des frissons et la scène des lanternes puis celle de Damon et Alaric j'ai adorée, j'en est même pleuré hâte d'être à demain pour le 4X03!**_

**Chapitre 12 : Premiers regard et désillusions**.

_**Un seul regard peut effacer tout espoir naissan**t._

Les premiers rayons du soleil se frayaient un chemin à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. Je me réveillais lentement dans cet immense lit King- Size. Cette nuit j'avais mieux dormis que toute celle au paravent, pourtant mon esprit était toujours en constante méditation. Je pensais au faite que je l'avais enfin rencontrée et qu'à la simple idée de la revoir mon corps était en totale frénésie. Je me levais et me préparais assez rapidement, je n'avais qu'une envie la revoir. Je savais qu'en pensant de cette façon je courais certainement à ma perte, mais je n'en avais que faire. Cependant au fond de moi je me fis la promesse de lutter contre mon attirance le plus possible, afin de ne blesser personne et surtout moi. Cela peut paraitre égoïste mais pendant mon absence j'ai vu tellement de chose qu'aujourd'hui je ne me reconnais même plus dans le miroir. Une tristesse profonde m'habite et je ne peux la faire s'effacer, je pense que si je pouvais revenir en arrière et ne jamais quitter Hosture je l'aurais fait, car ce que j'ai vu en dehors de ces murs m'ont changés à jamais et pas forcément de la bonne manière. Laissant mes démons de côtés je sortis de ma chambre, en arborant mon sourire légendaire qui sera surement dorénavant ma meilleure arme pour ne pas trahir ma profonde tristesse. Les domestiques dès qu'ils m'aperçus se précipitèrent sur moi afin de me faire des accolades en précisant que leur petit prince leur avait manqué, j'étais émut par tout cet élan de sentiment et d'émotion. Un des domestiques me dit que ma famille ainsi que la futur femme de mon frère étaient déjà en train de petit-déjeuner, bien sûr il ne se gêna pas pour me vanter les mérites de la futur princesse d'Hosture et de me souligner que mon frère avait beaucoup de chance, je me dépêchai donc. Arrivée devant la porte de la salle, je fus pris d'hésitation, mais j'ouvris quand même la porte. Je les vis tous installés à table ma sœur et ma sœur étaient toujours aussi magnifiques, mon frère et mon père me tournaient le dos, ainsi que Elena. Ils riaient, ceux que ses rires m'avaient manqués, mais comme je leur en voulais de rire sans moi. Je me demandé si mon absence les avaient touchés ou pas. Je connais bien la réponse mais je ne pouvais cesser de me poser la question. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là à les observer, sans bouger mais mon regard croisa celui de ma mère à un moment. Elle se leva et vint moi et me pris dans ses bras immédiatement, je pus sentir tout son amour maternel qui m'avait tant manqué, elle ne cessait de sourire et là je me dis que ma question précédente n'avait pas lieu d'être, j'avais la réponse.

- Mon fils tu m'as tant manqué, me dit- elle la voix enrouée de larme.

- Vous aussi mère, vous aussi, dis-je.

Dès que j'avais parlé, Elena se retourna et je croisai directement son regard, elle était étonnée. Mais ce regard s'effaça de suite pour laisser place à un regard plein de mépris. Mon cœur qui était déjà emplit de tristesse, ne fit que doubler celle-ci, j'avais tant espéré mais en vain. Ma sœur, mon frère et mon père vint aussi à mon rencontre, ma sœur m'embrassa la joue et je là pris dans mes bras, puis vint le tour de mon frère.

- Tu m'as tant manqué petit frère !

- Toi aussi grand –frère !

Je faisais tout pour retenir mes larmes, larmes de joies mais aussi de tristesse au fond de moi. Une tristesse représentant les évènements que j'avais vécus pendant ce voyage, une tristesse de désillusion et d'un espoir entaché, qui n'a plus lieu d'être.

Après que mon frère est mis fin à notre accolade, mon père lui aussi m'étreignit.

- Mon fils, dit mon père.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré avec les autres, je pouvais entendre dans sa voix la joie de me revoir mais aussi un reproche.

- Je m'en excuse père, je voulais à nouveau partir à galop à travers le beau paysage d'Hosture, il m'avait tant manqué, pardonnez-moi !

- Bien sûr Damon, mais n'oublie pas que la famille est plus importante que n'importe quel sentiment ou envie que tu as, ne l'oublie pas !

- Oui père, je vous prie de m'excuser à nouveau et je tacherais de ne pas oublier dorénavant que ma famille est plus importante que mes envies.

Le regard de d'Elena était toujours sur moi, je pus y percevoir de la tristesse, dès que j'avais prononcé ma phrase.

- Damon, dit mon frère je souhaiterais te présenter quelqu'un.

Dans ma tête je me disais que si il savait que je l'avais déjà rencontré, qu'en penserait-il ?

Elena qui était restée assise depuis le début se leva, elle me dévisageait. Ne pouvant supporter ce regard, je baissais mon regard vers le sol. Mais ce n'est pas vrai que t'arrive-t-il Damon depuis quand est tu mal à l'aise ? Je sentis alors son odeur de citron et verveine à quelque centimètre de moi, je pense que si j'avais été seule avec elle, j'aurais perdu cette retenu que j'avais en ce moment.

- Damon mais voyons lève le regard, dit mon frère en riant.

Je levais mon regard et celui-ci croisait directement le sien, Elena.

La colère représentait son regard mais un sentiment y était aussi apparent, de la joie ou peut être de la peine, ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir de la peine pour moi, mais pourquoi ?

- Damon je te présente Elena princesse de Neros et ma futur femme, Elena je te présente Damon mon petit frère qui m'a tant manqué.

Sa voix été remplie de sincérité.

- Mes hommages ma princesse, lui dis-je en lui faisant un baise main et en m'inclinant, elle parut surprise. Je là sentis frissonner à mon contact comme hier dans le couloir.

- Enchanté prince Damon, elle voulut à son tour me faire la révérence mais je l'en empêchais.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous prosternée devant moi ma belle !

- Vous l'avez fait vous donc je ne voie pas pourquoi je n'en ferrais pas de même Damon.

- Oui, mais moi je suis un homme et j'ai pris l'habitude de me prosterner devant toute les femmes.

Mon père et mon frère se mirent à rire, ils savaient que je pouvais être assez lourd et drôle à la fois. Ma mère et ma sœurs roulèrent des yeux et me regardaient d'un œil mauvais, elles détestaient quand je parlais de cette façon, elles me traient de garçon volage, de ne pas prendre l'amour au sérieux. C'est pas que je ne le prenais pas au sérieux, mais je ne mettais tout simplement pas mon cœur en première position pour éviter d'être blessé, car les femmes ont un réel pouvoir sur nous homme, un très grand pouvoir et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle le sache. Cependant avec Elena je pense que j'allais découvrir ce qu'est l'amour et surtout les blessures qu'il pourrait créer. L'amour n'est souvent que futilité, je pense mais je veux croire aussi en l'amour pur même si il n'en existe pas vraiment, car tout amour a des conséquences même sans le vouloir des répercussions sur chaque individu autour de celui-ci malheureusement.

- Et bien pour une première rencontre on peut dire qu'elle est tendu, dis mon frère en riant.

- Je suis désolé si je vous est offensé princesse.

- Ce n'est pas le cas rassurée vous !

- Comme tu le voie chère frère Elena, a de la répartie et un sacré caractère.

- Oui je le vois très bien même.

On se regardait droit dans les yeux, en se promettant d'une certaine façon que le deuxième round était prêt à commencer.

_**Alors vos avis? La réaction de Damon et celle de Elena, même si on la verra mieux dans le chapitre suivant. Que pensez vous de la peine que ressent Damon son voyage l'a t-il tellement changé?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

_**Voici un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner!**_

**_Chapitre 13 : Révélation_**

**_Certaines situations sont tellement ambiguës, que parfois le meilleur des remèdes est l'incompréhension._**

Non dites- moi que je vais me réveiller, ce n'est pas possible ! Le prince Damon se trouve en face de moi, avec ce sourire narquois sur le visage. J'avais temps voulus le rencontrer afin de lui faire part de son comportement plus que impolie face à sa famille et à ses convives, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Dès que j'avais entendu sa voix je m'étais retournée et au fur et à mesure de sa discussion avec le roi et Stefan, tous prenait un sens. L'homme que j'avais rencontré cette nuit dans le château n'était autre que le prince Damon. J'avais temps espérée revoir si je puis dire cet homme et là il se tenait devant moi, quel paroxysme. Cependant tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment n'était que colère. Il c'était joué de moi dans ce couloir et maintenant il faisait le fier devant moi. Mais peut-être qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu, non ce n'est pas possible car au simple son de sa voix je l'avais reconnu et j'en déduis que pour lui se devait être pareil. Quel imbécile je suis, mais quand il me baissa la main je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouvée des frissons dans tout le corps comme cette nuit. La vérité était que ce n'était pas contre lui que j'étais en colère mais contre moi. Je n'ai croisé le prince Damon qu'hier et aujourd'hui et déjà je me mets à ressentir des choses, qui jusque-là n'existaient pas en moi. Peut-être est-ce seulement l'effet de voir son visage, alors que la nuit dernière je n'avais pu ? Je ne pus empêchée de faire la comparaison avec Stefan. Stefan avait les yeux verts de son père, Damon les yeux bleu glace de sa mère, il avait aussi les cheveux noir de sa mère, au contraire de Stefan qui avait une chevelure châtain. Le prince Damon avait vraiment un visage parfait, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de celui-ci, ses traits du visage étaient tellement bien dessinés. Il était aussi assez musclé, il avait tout simplement un corps parfait. Le prince Damon n'avait rien à envier à son grand frère, si n'est peut -être sa sagesse. On se remit alors à table en compagnie du fils cadet qui était au côté de sa sœur et donc en face de moi, Stefan était à ma droite, le roi à ma gauche et la reine en face de Stefan. La ressemblance entre elle et Flavien était tellement frappante, personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Pendant le repas, Damon racontait ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence, il nous parlait surtout d'une ville du nom de Hansgar, il l'avait adoré apparemment. Cependant, même si il paraissait heureux d'en parler, je ne pus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait m'empêcher de sentir une certaine tristesse, comme si ce n'avait pas été aussi bien qu'il avait l'air de dire. Il ne paraissait pas convaincu de ce qu'il disait. De plus tout à l'heure quand il s'était excusé auprès de son père, j'avais fait aussi le rapprochement avec ma propre situation et le fait que la famille passe avant nos envies, c'est ce qui c'était passé pour moi, j'avais quitté Neros pour ma famille et mon peuple. Ces derniers temps j'avais oublié la raison pour laquelle j'étais là, pour sauver ma famille, mon peuple et je me disais que même si Hosture est censé représenter mon nouveau Neros, ma nouvelle famille, je pense que ce ne sera jamais le cas et même si on me traité bien j'avais quand même se sentiment de rancœur envers Hosture. Une question s'imposa à moi, pendant son voyage le prince Damon avait certainement fait un passage à Neros, je me demande s'il voudra bien m'en parler ? Oui enfin là j'avais surtout envie de lui faire passer l'envie de parler, mais princesse je me prosterne devant toutes les femmes eh bien Stefan n'avait pas menti son frère aime l'amour ou du moins ce qui s'en rattache et malgré son comportement il a les avantages physiques qui l'aide énormément je pense. Perdu dans mes pensées la voix de Stefan me ramena à la réalité.

- Ma princesse est ce que ça va ? Me dit mon futur mari.

C'est de cette façon que m'avais appelé Damon tout à l'heure « ma princesse », Stefan et son père eux avaient ris, mais pas moi je ne suis pas sienne, mais bientôt celle de Stefan, il faudra vraiment que le prince Damon et moi puissions avoir une discussion sur tout ce qui s'est passé et notamment sur hier soir.

- Princesse ?

- Euh, excusez-moi oui ça va très bien lui répond dis-je en souriant.

- Vous semblez dans vos pensées.

A ce moment je sentis le regard de Damon sur moi, je soutins alors son regard et dit à Stefan, de nouveau que tous allé bien. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de celui de Damon, il me troublait et je ne sais pourquoi, il finit par détourner le regard. Après le repas j'allais me promener dans le jardin et laissais Stefan avec Damon, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver m'avais dit mon futur époux. J'étais assez contente car cela faisait que je n'étais point obligée de me joindre à eux et pouvait alors essayer de comprendre pourquoi le prince Damon me faisait temps d'effet, cela me mettait hors de moi. Je marchais tranquillement dans le jardin, les rayons du soleil me procurant un bien fou sur ma peau. A un moment je m'arrêtais sur un banc en pierre dans le jardin le même que la dernière fois avec Stefan. Je fermais les yeux, n'entendant plus que les champs mélodieux des oiseaux, ils me berçaient. Mon moment de bien être fût malheureusement de courte durée, du aux vois des deux princes.

- Ohé princesse réveillez-vous, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir !

- Parce qu'il est interdit de se reposer maintenant, prince Damon?

Il me fit à nouveau se sourire au quel je pourrais facilement m'habituer je pense.

- Surtout ne répond pas Damon, dit Stefan.

- OK, très bien je ne dis rien.

Stefan vint alors à ma rencontre.

- Voulez-vous, vous promener avec nous très chère, me dit mon prince tout en me tendant sa main. J'entendis Damon souffler.

- Vous ne désirez donc pas que je vous accompagne, prince Damon.

- Si, mais sans mon frère se serait mieux princesse Elena, puis il regarda son frère.

J'avoue que je fus tentée un moment de lui dire d'accord, mais je ne devais pas penser à cela, de plus ce qui c'était passé dans le couloir hier me revint en tête, qu'est je fais ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Damon, venez princesse.

Je pris donc la main que me tendait Stefan et nous partîmes devant, Damon nous suivait derrière.

_**Alors que pensez-vous de se chapitre et votre avis que vous réserves les prochains chapitres?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

_**Désolé pour l'attente et vraiment merci pour toute vos reviews, c'est vraiment adorables et gentils de votre part et ça donne vraiment envie d'écrire un grand merci!**_

**_Chapitre 14 : Contact direct_**

_Mon corps ne cesse de penser au tient, peau contre peau, le temps est venu de les laisser parler._

_POV: Damon  
_

Mon frère et Elena marchaient devant moi, je trainais des pieds derrière eux. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'être à l'heure côté et ce n'était en aucun cas parce que j'aurais préféré être seul avec Elena, non c'est parce que je ne voyais aucun intérêt de marcher comme si tout allé bien. Avant j'adorais marcher tranquillement en regardant le paysage autour de moi, mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé, le cœur n'y était plus. Les atrocités que j'avais vu pendant mon voyage m'avais rendu moi soucieux des choses autour de moi, ce qui pouvait conter avant n'avait plus que peu ou voir plus du tout d'importance. Pourtant au fond de mon cœur meurtri une lumière était présente elle brillait peu, mais me faisait tellement de bien, ce résumant qu'à un nom celui de Elena. Je dois être fou de ressentir cela pour elle, alors que je ne connais rien d'elle si ce n'est la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne. Je voudrais tellement prendre à la connaitre, savoir qui elle est au fond, j'aimerais qu'elle se confie à moi. Certain dirais que c'est fou d'avoir ces sentiments pour une femme que je ne connais point et qui se trouve être la future femme de mon frère, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle est la signification, la nature de ces sentiments que j'ai pour elle mais je compte bien mettre un terme sur ceux-là. Alors que j'étais plongé dans ms pensées son rire vînt jusqu'à mes oreilles, il est magnifique.

- Prince Stefan vous êtes tellement drôle !

- Et bien c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit.

- Ah, oui pourtant ce n'est que la vérité très chère.

- Comme ces propos viennent de vous je ne peux que vous croire.

Elle riait de plus belle, ce que j'aurais aimée qu'elle rit avec moi. Son rire était une belle mélodie qui emplissait mon cœur de bonheur si longtemps invisible en moi, pourtant malgré tout je pu percevoir une trace de tristesse dans celui-ci, peut être le fait que moi-même j'ai eu depuis mon retour à cacher mes sentiments et à revêtir ce masque de fausse joie et d'indifférence. Nous avions donc un point commun nous souffrons tous les deux, mais le cachons. Je me promis de lui ôter toute cette peine qu'elle pouvait éprouver même si je ne savais pas d'où elle venait, quoique je m'en doutée un peu, mais je préférais croire que je me trompais. Pourtant une voix dans ma tête arrêtée pas de me souffler que je n'avais pas tort, mais si elle avait raison cela voulez dire que Elena haïssait Hosture, non je ne pouvais le concevoir.

- Damon est ce que ça va, me dit Stefan.

- Heu, oui désolé, j'étais absorbé par mes pensées.

Mon regard ne put à ce moment se détourner de celui de Elena, haïssait- elle vraiment Hosture ou était ce mon imagination.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien Damon.

La réponse qui me trottait dans tête est si tu savais mais au lieu de ça je me contentais de lui dire que je n'avais pas bien récupéré du voyage de retour cette nuit et que donc j'étais fatigué.

- Tu devrais alors aller te reposer, pour être en forme au dîné de ce soir.

- Oui je vais y aller, Elena, Stefan à ce soir.

J'aurais préféré que l'un deux me retiennent comme ça j'aurais arrêté de m'infliger cette torture psychique qui ne me quitte plus et qui ne fait que s'amplifier depuis mon retour à Hosture.

Je les laissais et partis rejoindre mes appartements, tout en me demandant si Elena détestait ou non Hosture. Alors que je longeais les couloirs, une voix m'interpella.

- Prince Damon attendez.

Elle voulait que je l'attende, mon dieu mon cœur tambourinais de plus en plus vite alors que je me retournais et la vie plus qu'à quelque mettre de moi. Arrivez à ma hauteur, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et mon cœur ne faisait que battre de plus en plus vite, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait battu aussi vite peu importe la situation. Nous, nous regardions depuis quelque minute déjà et aucun de nous n'osaient parler, comme si nous étions eux statuts. Pourtant dans nous regards tout le monde aurait pu y lire l'incompréhension, mais aussi une multitude de questions, que nous n'osions nous poser. Au bout d'un moment je vis Elena plisser la bouche hésitante puis elle me dit.

- J'aimerais vous parler prince Damon.

- Je vous en prie appelé moi Damon, pas besoin de prince Damon.

- Très bien Damon j'aimerais vous parler.

- Pas besoin aussi de me vouvoyer.

Je voyais bien que je l'énervais un peu, mais j'adorais ça.

- Très bien vous…

Alors que je l'entendis à nouveau me vouvoyer je lui j'agitais mon doigt en lui faisant non devant le visage.

- Ah, ah, ah oubliée pas ce que je viens de vous dire.

- J'ai compris mais si vous voulez que je vous vouvoie vous êtes tenus de le faire aussi.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Dans ce cas je souhaiterais te parler Damon.

Et voilà une victoire de gagner pour le prince Damon, je riais intérieurement.

- Bon tu vas répondre un jour ou pas ?

- Mais dis-moi c'est que tu es si impatiente de me parler à ce que je vois.

Elle se mit à rougir me ne se démonta pas.

- Oui, mais je crois que c'est pour des raisons différentes auxquelles ton esprit tordu puisse penser.

- Pourtant tu as rougis face à ma déclaration, mais bon vu ta façon de me parler et le fait que tu me traite d'esprit tordu je ne pense pas être capable de te donner ce que tu veux.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Elle commencée à vraiment s'énerver et j'aimais vraiment a, cette fille était têtu, sûre d'elle, indépendante et tellement belle quand elle était énervée, même si je la trouvais belle à toute occasion.

- Non ce n'en est pas une et si tu veux qu'on parle je suis d'accord mais à une seule condition.

- Je pense que je vais le regretter, mais laquelle ?

- Que tu me présente tes excuses.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Je riais dans ma tête mais essayait de paraitre le plus sérieux possible, ce qui marchait apparemment.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Et pourquoi donc ferais- je ça ?

- Car tu m'as traité d'esprit tordu, je la vit sourire.

- Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de te rappeler que cet nuit tu m'as quand même frapper à la tête, as-tu conscience de la douleur que tu aurais infliger.

- Non mais j'y crois pas, ta carrure laissé penser que tu n'étais pas aussi douillait que ça.

La conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

- Mais tu sais je suis un homme doux et un coup sur la tête reste un coup et ça fait mal mais je n'ai pas peur de le dire. Par contre quand je parlais de la douleur que tu aurais infligée je parle de la douleur que ma perte aurait causée au- près de la gente féminine d'Hosture.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que j'esquissais un sourire.

- Les chevilles ne sont pas trop enflées à ce que je vois, crois- moi elle s'en serait remis et puis si les femmes d'Hosture éprouve de la douleur parce que monsieur c'est pris une brosse sur la tête c'est que ce ne sont que des cruches, qui ne sont attirés que par un imbécile.

- Et bien imbécile hein, je mets ça sur la liste de tes excuse, mais tu sais les femmes d'Hosture ne sont pas les seules à me trouver magnifique, la preuve le fait que tu parles de mon physique montre bien que toi aussi tu l'as regardée !

J'avais gagné ce point et j'étais fière de moi, mais pourtant je vis Elena se braquer, elle qui commencée à être alaise, se tendit encore plus qu'au début.

- Un problème princesse demandait- je soudain inquiet.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de cette nuit dans les couloirs, son regard fixait le mur derrière moi.

- Très bien.

- Vraiment dit 'elle surprise de mon attitude devenu sérieuse d'un seul coup.

- Oui je pense qu'il faut que l'on discute afin de ne créer aucunes ambiguïtés.

- Alors disons ce soir après que tout le monde soit endormis venez me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

- Je serais la princesse.

- Alors à ce soir.

Elle partit et me laissa la seul dans le couloir, elle voulait qu'on parle d'hier, peut être veut elle me crier dessus après tout je ne contrôlais plus rien. Non si elle voulait le faire faire ce serait déjà le cas. De toute façon j'aurais les réponses à mes questions ce soir, de plus j'avais certaines choses à lui demander. Cependant une chose me faisait peur, elle voulait que je vienne dans sa chambre, mais comment contrôler mes pulsions, mes désir ? Quand je suis à côté d'elle mon corps est en constante ébullition et je dois me retenir de ne pas la toucher comme hier. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen, pour ne pas rester seule dans sa chambre en sa compagnie, pour réfléchir à mon plan j'avais besoin d'un remontant et d'un ami, je pris donc le chemin opposé à ma chambre et sortit du château.

Après avoir marché quelque minute j'arrivais devant la maison de Alaric. Il était en train de s'occuper de ses chevaux.

- Alors comment c'est passé les retrouvailles avec ta famille Dam ?

- Plutôt pas mal, ils étaient assez énervés mais bon ils ont compris.

- Content pour toi, mais dit moi malgré le fait que tu m'aimes, j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Tu me connais bien !

- Oh oui allez entrons dans la maison et raconte- moi tout.

- D'accord mais j'aurais besoin de plusieurs verres.

Il rigola.

Éclipse

La nuit était tombée et il était l'heure de retourner au château, manqué le repas aurait été une grave erreur.

- Bon il est temps que j'y aille dis-je à Alaric en titubant.

- Et bien le prince n'est plus très frais à ce que je vois, je n'aurais peut- être pas du te laisser au temps boire, il était inquiet.

- Tu sais très bien que quand j'ai une idée en tête difficile de me faire changer d'avis.

Il fronçait quand même les sourcils.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter ok ?

- Très bien laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner ?

- C'est partit.

Nous arrivâmes à l'heure pour le repas, ma famille était contente de revoir Alaric, je e présentais aussi à Elena, il me fit un sourire qui voulais dire voici donc la femme qui te fait craquer. Je ne parlais pas du repas pour éviter les soupçons sur mon état.

A la fin du repas mon frère raccompagna Elena à sa chambre.

- Mère, père Alaric et moi allons- nous promener au village cette nuit.

- Très bien mais faites attentions et pas de bêtise.

- Ne vous inquiété pas je m'occupe de lui dit Alaric, je partis en soupirant.

Après des heures d'attente je me dirigeais en compagnie de Alaric dans les appartements de Elena, je toquais plusieurs fois Alaric essayant de me retenir.

Elle vînt m'ouvrir, ce qu'elle était belle.

- Chut mais tu es fou quelqu'un aurait pu t'entendre.

- Désolé fut le seul mot qui franchit ma bouche.

- Aurais- tu bu ?

- Oui beaucoup même répondit Alaric.

- Mais.., elle ne comprenait pas comment j'avais fait pour me tenir aussi bien pendant le repas.

Je pris alors son menton dans ma main l'obligeant à me regarder.

- L'habitude princesse.

- Mais nous devions parler ?

- Je sais et nous allons le faire, ais pas ici hors du château.

- Tu es fou, bien sûre c'était une affirmation et non une question de sa part.

- Allé vient avec nous, sort un peu depuis ton arrivée et tu au moins sortis du château ?

- Non, mais…

- Arrête avec tes mais et vient avec moi, s'il te plait fait- moi confiance Elena

Je lui tendis ma main priant pour qu'elle la prenne.

- Allons s'y dit-elle en souriant et en me prenant la main.

Le contact de sa peau à nouveau avec la mienne me donnait des frissons, mon cœur était emplit de joie, elle me rendait tout simplement heureux.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas promis !

En guise de réponse ses yeux croisaient mon regard, aucun clignement de paupière ne vint interférer dans celui-ci à ce moment je sus qu'une histoire commencée et qu'elle ne se finirait pas forcément bien.

- Ok c'est partis d'y Alaric.

- La nuit s'annonce palpitante dis- je ma main tenant toujours celle de Elena.

Nous quittâmes alors tous les trois le château en direction des lumières du village qui brillais à environ trois cent mètre du château, prêt à faire la fête.

_**Alors ce chapitre vos avis? Le fait que Damon se torture l'esprit? La relation Damon et Elena qui se crée, leur dispute et le fait que Damon veut qu'elle le tutois vous en pensez quoi? Et à votre avis comment va se finir cette nuit? Quel secret vont être dévoilés? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience! Et merci de continuer à me lire malgré l'attente ça me touche!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.**_

_**Voilà la suite et ce soir le prochain chapitre.**_

Chapitre 15 : Aveux

_ Une pensée n'est jamais futile elle est souvent le reflet de nos sentiments._

_POV : Elena_

Nous étions sur le chemin menant au village, Damon ne cessait de faire le pitre pendant tout le trajet et je dois dire qu'il me faisait plutôt rire. Malgré ses pitreries il ne me lâchait pas la main de tout le trajet comme si il avait peur qu'au dernier moment je veuille faire demi- tour et rentrer au château. J'avoue que j'y avais pensé plusieurs fois, seulement j'avais aussi envie de m'amuser, je n'avais vu que le château depuis mon arrivée et malgré le fait que je commençais à m'y plaire, j'avais envie de voir autre chose que les murs de celui-ci. Néanmoins ce sentiment qui commençais à germer en moi me faisait peur et me laissai dubitatif. Est-ce vraiment possible que je commence à me plaire dans ce château ? Après tout je suis ici pour éviter que mon peuple ne soit tué, qu'une guerre soit déclarée entre les deux royaumes que sont Neros et Hosture. La vérité est que oui Hosture n'est pas le royaume monstrueux que je pouvais penser avant mon arrivée, cependant malgré la haine qui n'existait plus en moi pour ce royaume, je n'oubliais pas le fait que je sois ici pour remplir mon rôle de princesse, la vérité et que s'il ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serais à Neros en compagnie de ma famille et mon peuple. La réalité me touchait de plein fois, oui depuis mon arrivée je ne ressentais plus de haine pour Hosture et son peuple, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détester car il m'empêchait d'être avec les miens. Neros était mon royaume, Hosture ne l'était pas, ma famille était à Neros et non à Hosture, et oui Stefan allait être mon futur mari et sa famille la mienne, cependant mon cœur lui était à Neros et n'appartenait pas à Hosture. Comme on dit notre foyer se trouve là ou est notre cœur, le mien est à Neros et le sera toujours, peu importe l'homme que j'aimerais, le nouveau royaume dont je deviendrais princesse. L'élut de mon cœur est et restera Neros.

_**Chapitre court je sais mais je savais pas ou l'intégrer et finalement j'ai trouvée que c'était le bon moment. Je voulais montrer que malgré qu'Elena soit moi triste d'être à Hosture elle n'oublie pas qu'elle c'est en quelque sorte sacrifié pour son royaume. Le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus joyeux et il y aura un rapprochement delena même un très grand rapprochement, il sera mis surement ce soir voilà bisous.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Je suis vraiment désolée de le poster que maintenant mais mon pc a beugé et à effacé mon chapitre et avec les cours je ne pouvais pas le réécrire maintenant, donc voilà encore vraiment désolée! **_

_**M : je voulais te dire pour répondre à ta questions que j'avais prévu qu'Elena et Damon aborde le sujet de Neros et qu'ils se confient l'un à l'autre ne t'inquiète pas. De plus dans la suite des chapitres à un moment les parents d'Elena seront présent voilà! Bisous.**_

**Chapitre 16 : Joie et conséquences**

_**La vérité permet de se libérer mais quelque fois vaut mieux la cacher au risque de créer des dommages autour de nous.**_

Nous étions enfin à l'intérieur du village et mon cœur se souleva d'un coup, comme si il avait ressenti un surplus d'émotion. C'était juste magnifique et jamais je n'avais vu pareil chose, même à Neros. Je sursautai quand Damon me demanda en me parlant dans l'oreille si cela me plaisait. Je lui répondis en hochant la tête.

- C'est magnifique

- Alors dois- je déduire que tu ne regrettes pas d'être venue ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je regrettais.

Bizarrement dans ma tête je me demandais si j'avais vraiment dit ces mots pour parler d'être venu au village ou pour ce qui c'était passé dans le couloir.

- Alors suis moi, me dit- il en me tendant à nouveau sa main. Je pus lire dans son regard qu'il espérait que je prenne sa main, mais la peur que je refuse. Je pris alors sa main et il me guidait à travers le village.

Le village était inondé de lumière, comme si il faisait jour alors que l'on était en pleine nuit. C'était un marché géant, à chaque pas que je faisais je pouvais voir de nouvelles couleurs que jusque- là je n'avais jamais vus. Des odeurs flottaient à travers tout le marché, je pouvais sentir du jasmin, de la vanille mais aussi de la verveine et de la lavande et plein d'autre odeur inconnu à mon esprit. Ses odeurs me faisaient tourner la tête, elles m'envoutaient. Mes pas étés tout sauf lourd au contraire j'avais une impression de flottement, j'étais plongée dans un autre monde. Les commerçants criaient er leurs voix étaient mêlés à la musique ambiante qui était présente, dans un autre tableau entendre des cris auraient pu être énervant mais au contraire cette cacophonie était plus apaisante qu'autre chose. Les gens riaient, dansés en pleine rue, la joie était présente dans tout le village. Je me demandai si même en plein jour s'était comme ça, une fête incessante. Je ne regrettais pas du tout d'être sorti du château, j'étais bien. Dans le château à certain moment je me sentais comme prisonnière, condamnée à épouser un homme tel était mon destin, mais ici dans le village, Damon me tenant la main j'étais tout simplement heureuse, je me sentais enfin libre un sentiment que je n'avais pas rencontrée depuis longtemps maintenant et ça faisait un bien fou, de pouvoir enfin respirer. Damon me baladais dans tout le village, sa main me tenait ferment comme s'il avait peur de me perdre, s'il seulement il pouvait savoir qu'à ce moment je n'avais aucune intention de m'enfuir. Il semblait pressée ce que je ne comprenais, après tout il m'avait emmenée ici pour voir le village et faire la fête et lui c'est à peine s'il regardé autour de lui. Il marchait tellement vite qu'on entendit à peine Alaric nous dire qu'il nous laissait. C'est à ce moment que je stoppais Damon.

- Mais pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

- Je m'arrête parce que je ne sais pas où vous m'emmenez?

- Combien de fois devrais- je te dire de ne pas me vouvoyer !

- Désolé, dis-je. Mais ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi je lui disais que j'étais désolé. Quand il m'avait dit ça, je me souvenais de mon père et de moi petite, il me grondait de la même façon quand je faisais des bêtises sauf que là je n'en avait fait aucune et l'idée que Damon me gronde comme une petite fille ne me plaisait mais alors pas du tout.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine Damon, arrête de me traiter comme telle !

- J'arrêterais quand tu arrêteras de me vouvoyer ok ?

- Très bien.

- Oh, mais ne boude pas même si tu es très belle quand tu boude.

- Arrête Damon.

- Bon très d'accord dis- moi ce qu'il y a.

- Je croyais qu'on était là pour faire la fête mais toi tu fonce je ne sais où, je sais que tu connais déjà le village mais tu pourrais faire un effort pour moi.

Il plissait sa lèvre inférieure, il semblait désolé.

- Je suis désolé c'est jusque je veux justement qu'on fasse la fête, mais fait- moi confiance.

- Et Alaric, est partie et s'il se perdait.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais il a toujours vécut à Hosture, dit-il en se moquant de moi.

- Elena je t'ai dit qu'on allait faire la fête et c'est le cas je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

- Je ne donne pas ma confiance comme ça Damon.

Comme tout à l'heure je n'étais plus sure du sujet de notre conversation.

- Alors je la gagnerais et je commence par ce soir d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Alors allons-y.

Je le suivis donc et nous, nous arrêtâmes devant une sorte de bar. Je dis bien une « sorte » car rien qu'à sa vue extérieur j'étais sceptique, le nom du bar « Graille Bar » était écrit en lettre rouge mais il y avait plein de poussière sur toute la façade avant comme si le nettoyage n'avait pas été fait depuis quelque temps. Mais pourquoi Damon m'emmenait là, on ne voyait même pas l'intérieur du bar à travers les vitres tellement elles étaient sales. Damon se retournait vers moi comme s'il attendait une remarque de ma part, mais je n'en émis aucune, je décidais de lui faire confiance. Voyant ma réaction, il ouvra la porte du bar et nous entrâmes. Mon Dieu, si mon corps avait aimé l'odeur et la cacophonie qui régnait au village pour ce bar s'était tout le contraire. Il flottait une odeur répugnante, comme de la moisissure et de l'humidité mélangé à de la bière. Le bar était encore plus sale à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Un homme vînt à ma rencontre alors qu'on avançait vers le comptoir.

- Bonsoir Mamezlle, ça vous dis de vous joindre à moi ?

Il avait vraiment bu et son haleine fétide me donna une envie de vomir.

- Non, merci.

- Allez vient boire un coup.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre Damon se mis à mes côtés d'une façon vraiment rapide.

- N'as-tu pas compris ce que la dame vient de te dire ?

Damon n'avait plus du tout son sourire, il était plus que sérieux. A ce moment je me disais qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un prince, il en avait la posture il ne ressemblait pas à cet homme volage ou qui passait son temps à rigoler, il en était tout le contraire, alors peut -être se cachait il derrière cette image.

- Heu veuillez m'excuser mon prince Damon.

- Je t'excuse mais n'oublie pas que quand une femme te dit non, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui, oui prince Damon.

- Retourne à ta table maintenant.

L'autorité avait laquelle parlait Damon était étonnante, il parlait avec certes autorité mais s'en non plus paraitre hautain, le contraire de Stefan et du langage qu'il avait tenu à notre première rencontre pour que je porte allégeance à son père. Damon inspirait la peur mais aussi le respect et voir l'admiration, avec quelque mot ses ennemies savait qu'ils ne fallait pas lutter contre lui me disais- je.

- Mon prince puis je vous demander une petite pièce ?

- Bien sûr, dit Damon en lui lançant une pièce.

- Merci, beaucoup, l'homme retourna alors à sa place.

Je regardais Damon et il me demanda ce que j'avais.

- Rien, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais faire preuve d'autorité, il sourit.

- Et bien tu as encore beaucoup de chose à savoir sur moi princesse.

- Crois moi je compte bien tout savoir sur toi.

- C'est une promesse.

- Oui, s'en est une.

- Ok, je t'en prie après toi.

Nous étions alors devant le comptoir et un homme derrière celui-ci vint vers nous. Il avait les cheveux gris, il était très ridé et faisait assez peur.

- Damon, dit en souriant, tu es revenu ?

- Oui, comme tu le vois Arthur.

- Alors racontes moi

- Je n'en est pas trop envie là.

- Depuis quand refuse tu de parler de tes voyages.

Je voyais bien que Damon ne voulais pas répondre.

- Depuis que ce n'était pas un voyage mais un moyen pour notre royaume d'assouvir notre pouvoir sur les autres.

Il avait prononcé les mêmes mots que moi, la première fois que je m'étais adressée au roi.

- Mais voyons Damon c'est le but d'une guerre.

- Oui si tu le dis.

Il fallait vraiment que j'en sache plus, mais pas maintenant Damon ne semblait pas du tout disposé à en parler tout sourire avait disparu de son visage laissant place plutôt à de l'énervement et alors qu'Arthur allait encore lui poser une question je le coupai.

- Bonsoir Rubart, je me présente Elena princesse d'Hosture et future femme du prince Stefan.

Il me baissait la main, quel horreur je sentie sa bave couler sur ma main.

- Et bien il en a de la chance vous êtres très belle, ne préférez- vous pas plutôt faire mon bonheur, dit les yeux remplit de désir, beurk.

- Ça suffit vielle homme

- Et bien s'il on ne peut plus s'amuser.

- En parlant de s'amuser.

- Oh non Damon, hors de question la dernière fois tu as causé plein de problème, c'est non.

- Allez Rubart soit sympas.

L'homme réfléchit et tourna son regard vers moi.

- A une condition.

- N'y pense même pas vieux dégoutant.

- Dans ce cas non.

Je voyais bien que Damon voulait vraiment cette chose et puis j'avais envie de m'amuser aussi et apparemment cela nous le permettait.

- Très bien que voulez- vous.

- Elena…

Je lui fis signe de se taire, il parut étonné apparemment on n'avait pas l'habitude de lui dire de se taire.

- Je veux un baisé.

Beurk, beurk et encore beurk.

- Elena…

Je stoppais encore Damon qui cette fois semblait énervé.

- D'accord.

L'homme me regardait avec envie, j'avais vraiment envie de vomir. Je m'approchais de ses lèvres et finalement posait mes lèvres sur sa jour.

- Mais, dit- il

- Vous avez dit un baisé mais pas à quel endroit.

- Elle est futé ta princesse Damon, enfin celle de ton frère allez suivez- moi.

Damon ne dit pas un mot, il était énervé. L'homme nous emmena derrière le comptoir et nous accédâmes à une porte donnant sur une petite ruelle.

- Voilà vous y êtes Damon pas de bêtise avec les femmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas en ce moment une seule femme occupe mes pensées, dit- il en me regardant.

Rubart nous laissa, dès qu'il fut partis Damon, m'attrapa fermement le bras.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ?

- Plus jamais tu me dis de me taire et surtout pas qu'en un vieux dégoutant veut t'embrasser compris.

- Non mais t'es malade, je fais ce que je veux et puis je l'ai fait pour toi, dis-je en arrêtant hurler.

- Pour moi ? Il parut étonné.

- Oui, j'ai vu comment tu voulais qu'il accepte ce que tu lui as demandé.

Il me lâchait et me dit simplement merci.

- Damon, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

- Je sais et je te promets qu'on le fera cette nuit, mais d'abord amusons nous ? Dit- il en ouvrant la porte derrière lui.

- Avec joie.

Je savais que cette nuit allez laisser des séquelles sur mon cœur, mais j'avais envie de m'amuser, de profiter de la vie avant d'être mariée. Ou était le mal ? Le mal est que je me promène le soir avec un homme qui se trouve être le frère de mon futur mari. Un homme qui dès qu'il se trouve à quelque centimètre de moi me fait tourner la tête et que dès l'instant où il me touche mon corps devient une poupée sous son contrôle, alors oui c'est mal mais pour une fois j'aimerais vivre pour moi et non pour ma famille ou mon royaume, juste pour moi !

On longeait un couloir dans lequel aucune lumière n'était présente, j'attrapais lee bras de Damon, je pouvais l'entendre rire.

- Aurais- tu peur, Elena?

- La ferme Damon, je riais encore plus fort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas encore quelque mètre et on y est.

- J'espère que ça vaut le coup.

- Oh oui crois-moi.

Il ouvrit encore une porte et cette fois, un sourire étira tout mon visage.

- Whoua !

- Oui je sais.

Comment définir ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. C'était un immense jardin encore plus grand que celui du château. Des bougies étaient disposées au milieu du château formant un soleil et éclairant out autour de lui. Des fleurs e toutes les couleurs étaient-elles disposées autour du jardin. Une fontaine était situé à gauche du jardin, la fontaine avait représentait un lion, c'était très beau. Un orchestre était au fond du jardin et joué une merveilleuse mélodie, des tables était disposées à droites et formé une sorte d'arc. Les personnes dansaient au rythme de la musique, au milieu de toute cette effervescence emplissait mon cœur de joie. C'était encore plus beau que tout à l'heure dans le village.

- Alors ça te plait, dit Damon sans aucune pointe d'ironie.

- Oui très, c'est fabuleux.

- Tant mieux.

Éclipse 3 heures

Je n'avais aucune notion de l'heure, mais ce que je savais c'est que je n'avais pas arrêtée de rire, manger encore rire et parler avec Damon, il était vraiment de bonne compagnie et je voyais bien les autres femmes me regarder avec envie. Mais Damon ne posait son regard que sur moi, ce qui me procurait de la satisfaction et des papillons dans tout le bas du ventre, je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête.

- Dance avec moi Damon.

- Avec joie ma princesse.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai il y a-t-il une chose dans laquelle cet homme n'est pas doué, il était vraiment bon en dance. Il me tenait fermement la taille de sa main gauche et son autre main descendait dans le bas de mon dos, c'était si bon. La musique me transportait et je ne voyais que Damon. Tout autour de moi avait disparu, je me laissais conduire par lui. Nous ne nous quittions par du regard, cherchant chacun à déceler ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis. Damon était la tentation à l'état pur pour moi, ses yeux si bleu et pâles que je pouvais m'y voir parfaitement dedans. Sa bouche rouge sang si tentante, ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon et son corps. Damon était tout simplement le plus bel homme qu'il m'est été donnée de voir. Nous dansions encore, quand Damon me demanda à quoi je pensée, je cherchais quelque chose à inventée, mais je finis par dire la vérité.

- Je pense à toi.

- A moi, mais je suis devant toi ma princesse alors peut importe à quoi tu penses tu peux me le dire.

- Promets- tu d'être honnête avec moi Damon.

- Oui, avec toi toujours.

- Pourquoi serais tu toujours honnête avec moi et pas avec d'autre femme ?

- Tu veux vraiment une réponse franche ?

- Damon, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé dans les couloirs et de ce qu'il se passe entre nous, alors dis- moi juste ce que tu ressens.

- Très bien.

Nous, nous arrêtâmes de danser et nous dirigeâmes vers un banc. Alors que je me tournais pour être en face de lui, il se contenta de regarder les étoiles.

- Damon…

- Chute, il posa son doigt sur ma bouche.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire pourra et changera beaucoup de chose entre nous, mais pourrait créer des tords a d'autre personne comme à mon frère, alors et tu sûre de le vouloir ?

Mon cerveau me disait que c'était le moment de reculer, de faire marche arrière, mais chaque fibre de mon cœur me criait d'en savoir plus. Elles me disaient de foncer, qu'avec Damon je suis vivante ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi résister à ce qui nous fait du bien, je voulais savoir ce que Damon ressentait au fond de lui. Je le connaissais à peine mais en à peine quelque jour il avait sût me troubler au plus au point et je n'avais encore jamais ressentit de tels sentiments. Je ne pouvais faire machine arrière.

- Oui, je le veux Damon.

_**Alors votre avis? Je promet de le poster vite si j'ai pleins de reviews bisous!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

_**Guest : merci pour ta review ça me fait vraiment plaisir la suite est en dessous et j'attends ta réaction!**_

_**M: merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et de continuer à me suivre, vraiment merci j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours! (PS: l'épisode 7 de tvd m'a juste sciée j'ai adorée vive le delena juste la fin stefan et caroline qui ma énervée surtout qu'on va vite se rendre compte qu ça n'a rien avoir avec les sentiments qu'éprouve Elena pour Damon)**_

_**Lovely856 : merci énormément ça me touche réellement et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant!**_

**Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et qui me follows c'est vraiment gentille.**

**Voici la suite j'espère que ça vous plaira bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 17 : Le Trouble**

**Les blessures de l'âme ne peuvent être guéries quand cherchant le remède au fond de notre cœur.**

POV Elena

- Je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, ne me coupe pas.

- C'est d'accord.

- Je suis sérieux Elena, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me confier surtout à quelqu'un que je connais à peine.

- Dois- je prendre ça comme une insulte, dis- je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non au contraire.

- Alors va si Damon je t'écoute.

- Ok

J'étais pressé de savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Damon était quelqu'un de très marrant, beau mais cachant tout ce qu'il ressent, alors le fait qu'il était prêt à se confier à moi, me faisait croire que j'étais importante pour lui. Du moins qu'il me faisait confiance et à cette idée mon cœur ne cessait de tambouriner.

POV Damon

C'est parti, c'était le moment. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, Elena tu sais quoi j'ai vu ton portrait à Neros et je suis tombé sous ton charme, non c'est nul. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, ce qui amplifiait ma peur. Allé Damon plus question de te défiler tu dois prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui dire, depuis quand une femme te paralyse. Sûrement depuis que je n'ai jamais ressentis cela auparavant.

- Damon...

- D'accord désolé alors je…, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

- Prend ton temps rien ne presse, je veux juste savoir ce que tu ressens, pense.

Facile à dire je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens vraiment, quel nom porte ce sentiment. Je regardais alors droit devant moi et commençais.

- Le fait est que ma première rencontre avec toi n'était pas dans les couloirs Elena, mais bien avant, il y a quelque mois, si je peux appeler ça une rencontre enfin moi j'ai eu la chance de te voir avant ma venue à Hosture.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi qui était devenu beaucoup plus insistant, cependant je ne détournais pas mon regard vers elle pour autant, continuant à fixer un point imaginaire droit devant moi.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu c'était sur un tableau à Neros. Je t'avoue que quand nous sommes arrivés à Neros, je n'avais encore jamais vu pareil lieu, c'était magnifique mais jamais je n'aurais pensé trouver quelque chose d'encore plus beau.

Alors que j'allais continuer, elle me coupa ce que je lui avais dit de ne pas faire, j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir continuer, tellement la peur m'envahissait.

- Parle-moi de Neros, de ce que tu as aimé là-bas.

- Elena…

- S'il te plait, Damon j'en ai besoin.

- Heu très bien dans ce cas, je te l'ai dit jamais je n'avais vu pareil endroit, mon cœur s'est emplit de joie. Les gens sont heureux malgré la guerre qui régnait dans le royaume, ils sont conviviales avec le sens du partage. Ton peuple est tout simplement affectif et ça réchauffe le cœur d'un chevalier n'ayant vu que misère tout au long de son voyage. Le paysage est aussi très beau, il y a des collines à perte de vu et ce ruisseau qui coule tout autour du village et va terminer sa course dans un deuxième. La rossé des matins qui se dépose sur les roses plantées au milieu du royaume et qui laisse une odeur de fraicheur et de parfum de rose dans tout le royaume. Neros est surement le plus bel endroit qu'il m'est été donné de voir. C'est un royaume entouré de verdure à perte de vu, ou flotte une odeur de rose. Un royaume apaisant rythmé au son du ruisseau qui coule et de la bonté de son peuple. Neros est une source de bonheur pour tout homme aspirant à une vie de joie et de simplicité. Quand je dis une vie simple ne le prend pas mal, je veux dire par là qu'il est apaisant de vivre dans un royaume tel que le tien, on prend le temps de découvrir chaque chose, on prend le temps de vivre ce que je n'ai pas vécût depuis longtemps à Hosture mais ne te méprend pas j'aime toujours aussi mon royaume c'est ma maison après tout. J'ai aussi rencontré ta famille, je pus la sentir anxieuse face à mes paroles. Ton père a tout d'un roi, il n'a pas peur, parle comme un roi, à la posture d'un roi et une intelligence surprenante que je n'ai vu chez aucun homme de ma connaissance et après t'avoir rencontrée je pu définitivement dire que tu tiens ta fougue, ton intelligence et ton sens de la répartie de lui ce qui est un complément et qui fait de toi une personne très intéressante même un peu trop auprès de ceux qui e fréquente. Cependant, si tu tiens ton intelligence et ton fort caractère de ton père tu tiens en revanche ta beauté de ta mère. Elle est tellement belle, tu as ses yeux chocolats que j'aime temps regarder, ton petit nez se fronce comme elle. Ton rire aussi est le même que le sien aussi communicatif, mais avant tout derrière ton caractère de feu, tu gardes la fragilité et le courage de ta mère. Tu sais tes parents sont tristes de ne plus t'avoir à leur côté, mais ils l'ont acceptés et ils veulent juste que tu ne sois pas triste et que tu ne leur en veuille pas, ils t'aiment plus que tout, ils me l'ont dit. Je suis désolé de te le dire que maintenant mais je devais trouver le bon moment et il semble que ce soir ça le soit.

Je me retournais vers elle et je la vis pleurer ce qui me brisa.

- Je suis désolé, je t'en prie dit quelque chose, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille surtout pas je ne pourrais le supporter, surtout que je ne lui avais pas encore tout dit.

- Ne t'inquiète je vais bien, c'est juste que la façon dont tu m'as parlé de Neros dit elle en baissant la tête,

- me rappelle ma vie là-bas et tout ce que j'ai laissé en venant ici, ma famille, mon peuple, Neros et du fait que je n'ai pas choisie cette vie. Je commence à m'attacher à Hosture, elle porta alors son regard vers moi,

- cependant rien ne pourra changer le fait qu'ici je ne me sente pas chez moi.

Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et lui dit.

- Je suis désolé que tu es cette vie que tu ne voulais pas mais je te promets à partir d'aujourd'hui de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la rendre meilleure et ne t'inquiète pas tu reverras Neros. De plus tu sais ce qu'on dit notre maison se trouve à l'endroit où est notre cœur.

En pensée je me disais que peut être un jour elle se sentirait chez elle à Hosture mais serais-ce parce qu'elle aime mon frère ou parce qu'elle m'aime. Comment pouvais-je penser à cela, Elena ne pourrait m'aimer ça lui est interdit et elle a le sens du devoir jamais elle ne ferrait quelque chose pouvant créer du tort à son peuple et même peut être à Hosture, mais après tout on peut avoir le sens du devoir mais on ne peut lutter contre ce que l'on ressent c'est un fait, mais rien ne prouve aussi qu'elle ressente quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce que j'éprouve à son encontre.

- Merci Damon, dis-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien. C'est pas possible l'effet que me fait cette femme, si on m'avait dit ça un jour j'aurais ris au visage de la personne, pourtant le constat était là je ne pouvais me détacher d'elle et j'aurais voulu qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours.

- Damon.

- Hum, hum

- Heu continue.

- Ah oui désolé, dis-je n'enlevant mes mains de son visage.

- Elena quand j'étais à Neros dans le palais je suis tombé sur ton portrait.

- Quoi? Et donc tu, heu …?

- Et alors j'ai été surpris.

- Surpris, je pu sentir qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et même je pu distinguer une certaine déception avais-je imaginé ?

- Oui surpris de ressentir cette vague de sentiment que jusqu'à lors je n'avais jamais éprouvé. A la minute où j'ai contemplé sur ton portrait, oui c'est le mot je crois qu'aucun autre mot ne convient à part celui-ci, je suis tombé sous ton charme. Je la fixais afin d'essayer de percevoir ce qu'elle pouvait penser, elle aussi ne me quittait pas des yeux et j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait que je continue.

- En demandant aux domestiques j'ai appris que tu étais la fille du roi et que tu étais également promise à mon frère ce qui me transperça le cœur. J'avoue que j'ai été vraiment déçu de ne même pas être prévenu part ma famille, au moins j'aurais pu essayer de ne pas imaginer quelque chose entre nous, je dis bien essayer parce que je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi la preuve le simple fait que je t'en parle. Dans le couloir je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, il faut dire que tu as hanté mon esprit à chaque instant depuis ce fameux jour. Je voulais à tout prix te rencontrer et maintenant que c'est fait je ne le regrette pas, mais je souhaiterais ne rien ressentir.

- Pourquoi ?

Là c'est moi qui fût surpris je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise que nous deux ce n'était pas possible mais au lieu de ça elle me demandait pourquoi je souhaitais ne rien ressentir, cette fille me surprenait. Je décidais pourtant d'être honnête envers elle.

- Parce que c'est voué à l'échec, dis- je détournant mon regard d'elle.

- Tu décides pour nous deux maintenant ?

- Elena tu es la future femme de mon frère dis –je en soupirant.

- Je sais.

- Et puis je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Je la vis réfléchir, préparant sa réponse.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi je suis la femme, enfin future femme de ton frère et tu n'es que mon beau-frère.

Cela me fit l'effet d'un couteau planté non pas dans le dos mais en plein cœur. Je cherchais dans son regard une trace de mensonge mais aucune n'y figurait, je me levais donc.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, dis-je assez durement.

- Apparemment oui vu que tu connais mieux mes sentiments que moi.

- Arrête Elena, je criais maintenant et elle fit de même .

- Toi arrête de me prendre pour une gamine.

- Mais c'est vrai tu en es une, la preuve regarde ta réaction.

Je l'avais poussé à bout elle se leva et me claqua.

- Non mais t'est folle !

- Ah parce que maintenant en plus d'être une gamine je suis folle, bravo Damon.

- Je ferais mieux de me taire la prochaine fois.

- Oui peut être.

- L'amour est vraiment un sentiment futile, dis-je de façon plus douce.

- Pourquoi dit tu ça, employant le même ton que moi.

- L'amour est un sentiment futile, il rend les gens esclaves de chimère qui alors guide nos actions, nous ne sommes plus maître de nous.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, dit Elena en me regardant comme si je l'avais blessé.

- Oui et aujourd'hui c'est encore plus vrai, je suis devenu esclave de l'amour, esclave de toi, dis-je en baissant la tête de façon honteuse.

Je sentis alors Elena s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras, les émotions dans ma tête se bousculèrent. Après quelque minutes je mis fin à ce cette accolade.

- Hum, hum dis-je en toussotant

- Nous devrions rentrer, elle ne répondit pas et le retour se fît dans le silence le plus complet.

Je pris la parole seulement quand on arriva devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Bon, bonne nuit Elena.

J'étais blessé, triste, je n'avais aucune envie de m'attarder, je lui avais fait part de mes sentiments, mais elle ne ressentait pas la même chose alors pourquoi lutter, alors que je partais j'entendis Elena derrière moi.

- Damon attend, dit- elle en me courant après et me saisissant le bras.

- J'ai mentis j'ai des sentiments pour toi et même si je ne peux poser de nom dessus pour le moment, je ne peux les faire taire et crois moi j'aimerais.

- Elena, dis-je lassé.

- Ecoute tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu es encore une enfant.

- Je te signale que tu as le même âge que moi.

- Laisse tomber.

- Non attend.

Je me retournais et là mon cœur rata un battement, je crus bien même à un moment qu'il c'était arrêté. Elena avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et fraiches et parfaitement faites pour les miennes. Je sentis le désir en moi, jamais je n'avais ressentis telle chose en embrassant une femme. Je pensais alors à mon frère, me pardonnera-t-il s'il savait ? Non je ne voulais pas penser à cela en ce moment, je voulais juste arrêter de penser et vivre ce moment, après quelque seconde je rendis enfin son baisé à Elena. Le baisé au début chaste, devînt plus fougueux et remplit de passion, toute la frustration que j'avais éprouvé depuis mon retour était contenu dans ce baisé le rendant encore plus passionné. Je la plaquais sur la porte de sa chambre et laissais parcourir mes mains sur tout son corps, je pouvais sentir des frissons la parcourant à chaque fois que je la touchais, son corps était maintenant collé au mien, elle pouvait sentir combien j'avais envie d'elle. A bout de souffle nous, nous stoppâmes.

- Ne me traite plus jamais de gamine.

- Plus jamais.

Nos respirations étaient saccadées.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je te laisse dis-je à Elena.

- Damon?

- Je préfère te laisser maintenant avant de ne commettre l'inévitable.

- Je vois dans ce cas dort bien Damon.

- Toi aussi ma princesse et puis tu sais avec les images de cette soirée que j'ai dans ma tête je risque de très bien dormir peut être trop même dis-je en esquissant un sourire comme je savais tellement bien le faire. Elle se contenta de rire et je partis rejoindre mes appartements.

Oui j'aurais voulu aller plus loin avec elle, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, j'avais déjà eu beaucoup cette nuit, je devais ne pas trop en demander pour le moment. Mais maintenant j'étais sûr que Elena ressentait la même chose que moi, il n'était plus possible d'en douter. Cette soirée fût la plus belle de ma vie. J'étais l'esclave de la princesse, de ma princesse Elena et je ne trouvais pas du tout ce terme péjorative à cet instant au contraire j'étais content de lui appartenir corps et âme, parce que j'en étais sûr après cette soirée, je lui appartenais totalement.

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi? Et que va -il se passer par la suite selon vous? J'attends vos reviews bisous!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**J'ai écris plusieurs fois ce chapitre parce que je voulais vraiment qu'il soit parfait et j'espère avoir réussi, il me tient vraiment vraiment à cœur donc j'espère vraiment que vous aimerais et qu'il vous touchera voilà bisous! Bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 18 : Le Remède**

_**Afin de réparer les cicatrices de mon être tu es la seule personne dont j'ai besoin, m'accorderas-tu cette faveur ?**_

_**POV Elena**_

J'avais embrassée Damon, enfin je m'étais plutôt jetée sur lui, ce n'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Quand je suis avec lui je ne peux me contrôler, mes sentiments sont tellement fort que je ne peux lutter contre. Comment lutter contre son cœur et son corps. J'avais aimée l'embrasser, le sentir me toucher et être contre lui. J'avais aimée !

Je réfléchissais encore quand on frappa à ma porte.

- Bonjour Arthur.

- Bonjour princesse Elena

- Il y a-t-il un problème ?

- Non, non princesse je suis juste venu vous apporter cette lettre du prince Damon, il me l'a demandé, dit- il en me tendant la lettre.

- Merci, Arthur.

- Très bien puis- je vous laisser ?

- Oui vous pouvez y aller.

Il me fit une révérence et sortit.

J'avais peur et s'il regretté, j'ouvris la lettre de façon anxieuse que je mis au moins cinq minutes à l'ouvrir et quand je réussi je pu apprécier l'écriture parfaite de Damon, mais mon cœur se figeais à la lecture de cette lettre qui disait:

_**Je veux connaitre tes peurs, angoisses. Ce qui te rend heureuse comme ce qui te fait pleurer. Je veux connaitre tes rêves. Je veux connaitre tes secrets les plus enfouis, tes plus grandes hontes, tes faiblesses. Je veux par-dessus tout te connaitre plus que n'importe qui. Je souhaite être celui qui comble ta vie, je veux être celui à qui tu réserve ta tendresse, tes mots doux. Je veux juste que tu sois mienne princesse Elena, je sais que tu es promise à mon frère mais ton cœur bat pour le mien, comme le mien bat pour le tien. Tes angoisses, tes joies sont miennes à jamais car je suis à toi pour toujours et à jamais.**_

**Damon**_**, ton esclave de l'amour !**_

C'était la plus belle lettre que je n'ai jamais lu, Damon m'avait bouleversé. Il devait vraiment tenir à moi pour avoir écrit ces mots, je me sentis rassurée et je sais que la voix que nous empruntions n'était pas la bonne mais peut m'importe je n'avais qu'une seule envie le retrouver et continuer ce que nous avions commencé la nuit dernière. Cette lettre était la preuve de ses sentiments à mon égard et j'en étais comblé comment ne pas l'être ? Cependant je ne lui répondrais pas maintenant il me faut du temps, certaine question qu'il m'a posé n'ont pas encore de réponse, c'est la première fois que l'on me demande d'une certaine façon de creuser en moi, mais pour Damon je le ferais, il fait vibrer mon cœur comme personne ne l'a fait jusque- là que s'en est troublant. Je sortis donc de ma chambre le cœur empli de ce sentiment que l'on nomme joie, quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

- Princesse, vous avez l'air si heureuse, pis je savoir pourquoi ?

- Eh bien prince Stefan une jeune fille ne peut- elle pas être heureuse simplement sans avoir à se justifier ?

- Oui vous avez raison me dit-il en souriant.

- Je m'en excuse princesse, vous me pardonnez ?

- Bien sûr dis-je en riant.

- Très bien je voulais vous demandée si vous souhaitiez dans environ une heure aller avec moi au village, vous ne l'avez pas encore vu et je souhaiterais vous faire visiter autre chose d'Hosture que son château.

J'aurais aimée lui dire que je l'ai déjà fait hier, mais bon l'idée d'y retourner et de voir à quoi il ressemblait la journée me tentait bien et puis je n'avais pas non plus vraiment le choix.

- Avec joie.

- Dans ce cas je viendrais vous chercher dans une heure environ, à tout à l'heure princesse.

Je me tentais de plisser la lèvre en signe de réponse et il partit. Arrivée dans la salle de repas je vis le roi et sa femme ainsi que Damon, mon cœur se sera il m'avait manqué.

- Bonjour dis-je en me rapprochant et m'asseyant à côté de Damon qui n'avait pas levé la tête de son petit déjeuné.

- Bonjour princesse Elena dit la reine.

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui, dit le roi.

- Le prince Stefan m'a proposé de visiter le village en sa compagnie, à ce moment je sentis que le regard de Damon qui jusque- là était tourné vers son repas se tournait vers moi, il ne me lâchait pas, je n'osais le regarder.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit le roi.

- Et toi Damon que compte tu faire aujourd'hui dit la reine.

- Aucune idée mère, sûrement allé voir Alaric.

- Je vois Elena cela ne vous dérange pas d'emmener Alice avec vous elle ne sort pas beaucoup surtout en ce moment dit la reine en fixant Damon.

- Oui je veux bien.

- Merci, dit- elle en souriant.

- Mère arrêté de me fixer de la sorte s'il vous plait.

- Damon tu sais pourquoi, depuis ton retour tu es devenus distant avec nous et même avec ta sœur qui était quand même ta confidente, tu ne sors plus avec elle…

- Mère j'ai mes raisons croyez moi.

- Très bien dit les nous Damon.

Le roi et moi n'osâmes pas parler, préférant écouter.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Damon ou est ta joie de vivre, tu te renferme sur toi, parle-nous Damon s'il te plait.

Pour réponse Damon se leva de table, ses parents étaient triste et cela me faisait mal.

- Puis je sortir de table?

- Oui, oui allez y dit la reine au bord des larmes.

- Merci

Je courus alors jusqu'aux appartements de Damon afin de lui dire ma façon de penser sur son comportement avec sa mère et entra sans frapper. La scène qui se passait devant mes yeux me figeait sur place. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, laissant percevoir quelque rayon de soleil qui arrivait à se frayer un chemin à travers les rideaux. Damon était recroquevillé sur son lit et des pleurs venaient jusqu'à mes tympans. Il pleurait alors l'idée de lui faire des remontrances s'effaçait j'avais juste mal au cœur de le voir si mal, je m'approchais donc de lui et montait sur le lit. Je le pris alors dans mes bras et il répondit après quelque minute à mon étreinte, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler ce qui me brisait, je me rendais compte que ce qui atteignait Damon me touchait aussi est -il possible d'être aussi lié en si peu de temps à une personne, je crois que oui. Je le tenais comme une mère tenant son enfant malade et qui a peur pour lui. Nous étions plongés dans le noir, seul les pleurs de Damon se faisaient entendre, mais après quelque temps elles cessèrent.

Je chuchotais alors à son oreille,

- Damon je t'en prie parle-moi.

- Je ne peux pas dit il la voix enrouée de larme prête à couler à nouveau.

- Et si moi je te répondais tu le ferais ?

- Répondre à quoi ?

- A ta lettre, si j'y répond promet moi aussi de répondre aux mêmes questions, car tu ne peux me demander d'être complétement sincère avec toi si tu ne l'est pas en retour, ça marche dans les deux sens Damon.

Je le sentis hésiter, je voulais tellement connaitre ce qui le rongeait.

- C'est d'accord, si tu réponds à ma lettre j'y répondrais aussi Elena.

- Merci Damon.

Je me levais alors, mais Damon me retînt.

- Ou vas-tu ?

On aurait dit un petit garçon ayant peur que sa mère le quitte, je me rappelais la dernière fois quand Stefan lors de cette soirée m'avait accompagné à ma chambre et c'était confier à moi, je m'étais dit que jamais je n'avais vu un home aussi vulnérable, mais maintenant je retirée mes paroles. En effet Damon avait cette vulnérabilité que je n'avais jamais vu chez un autre homme même Stefan, il semblait si fragile à ce moment, il n'était plus l'homme sûr de lui, il était comme un petit garçon qui avait juste peur, peur c'était le mot le qualifiant. Et je voulais être celle qui arriverait à le soulager, à chasser sa peur, je le voulais à tout prix.

- Je reviens Damon, je dois d'abord faire quelque chose ça ne durera pas longtemps.

- Elena…. malgré le peu de lumière dans la chambre je pouvais voir son regard perçant sur moi me suppliant de ne pas le laisser.

- Je te promets Damon je ne dure pas, il faut juste que j'aille faire quelque choses rapidement et je reviens.

Il me lâcha et je partis en direction de mes appartements, ou je trouvais Stefan et Alice.

- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle t'avait demandée d'amener Alice avec nous.

- Oui

- C'est une bonne idée vous n'avez pas passée beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis ton arrivée, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui

- Elena quelque chose ne va pas?

- Heu, Stefan cela te gêne si on reporte cette sortit je ne me sens pas très bien.

Il parut déçut mais se contenta de me dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

- Stefan et toi aussi Alice je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire ça, mais…

- Chut dit Stefan en plaçant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Repose toi d'accord on se voit au dîner.

- Tu sais je ne pense pas que je dînerais ce soir.

- Très bien alors à demain Elena, même si je pense que tu devrais manger, je dirais à Arthur de t'apporter ton repas.

- Merci Stefan de veiller sur moi.

- C'est normal, allé à demain on se retrouve à neuf heures devant le château ça te va ?

- Oui, c'est parfait.

Alice et lui me laissèrent donc, je rentrais dans ma chambre récupéra la lettre de Damon et courus vers sa chambre, je crois que depuis que je suis ici je ne fais que courir.

Je rentrais encore une fois sans frapper, Damon avait allumé des bougies. Il semblait un peu moins triste.

- Je me suis dit que si l'on devait parler c'était mieux d'avoir un peu de lumière tu ne crois pas, dit- il en esquissant un sourire, Damon paraissait fatigué mais son sourire était toujours aussi radieux.

- Tu sais je pense que tirer les rideaux aurait été plus facile.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que si l'on te voyait dans ma chambre cela rendrait tout le monde heureux.

- Oui je n'y avais pas pensée.

- Eh bien pour une fois que 'arrive à te faire taire, dit-il en se vantant.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux que je me taise ?

- Non bien au contraire.

- Damon tu es prêt à parler, je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé, tu sais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il est temps d'en parler et je veux le faire avec toi Elena, rien qu'avec toi et personne d'autre, dit- il en plongeant ses yeux glacés sur moi.

Pour toute réponse je m'avançais vers lui et le prit par la main afin de l'entrainer sur le lit. Nous étions à genoux l'un en face de l'autre se regardant dans les yeux.

- Très bien on va faire quelque chose, à chaque fois que je répondrais à une de tes questions sur ta lettre, tu répondras aussi.

- Chacun son tour si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui c'est ça, je sais que même si Damon voulait paraitre confiant il ne l'était pas du tout, il avait peur et moi aussi.

- Tu sais Damon c'est la première fois pour moi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne me suis jamais au temps ouverte à quelqu'un certaine des questions que tu m'as écrite, je ne me les été jamais posées. Donc tu peux être sûr que je te répondrais avec mon cœur et rien d'autre, dis-je la voix tremblante. Damon faisait naître ce sentiment nouveau en moi, oui je le ressentais déjà pour ma famille, mon royaume mais jamais de cette manière, ce sentiment que l'on nomme l'amour. Je tombais littéralement amoureuse de Damon.

- Merci Elena fût sa seule réponse.

Je tournais alors mon regard de la lettre et commençait.

- Tu as écrits je veux connaitre tes rêves, je t'avoue Damon qu'avant j'avais des tas de rêves. Cependant celui que je chérissais le plus était de partir à la conquête du monde pas dans le sens de la guerre mais plutôt de le connaitre. Je voulais tout savoir des différentes coutumes, religions. Je voulais découvrir des peuples différents avec leur point commun avec nous. Je voulais juste connaitre le monde à travers mes yeux, je voulais aussi tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui ne ferait pas partit de mon monde mais qui me fera sentir heureuse, épanoui. Un homme qui dès que je poserais mes yeux sur lui, je serais qu'il me comblerait toute ma vie. Voilà ce que représentaient mes rêves, partir à la découverte du monde et tomber amoureuse.

- Tu as dit avant, ils ne sont plus les mêmes maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont plus les mêmes et c'est vrai que j'ai cessé de croire en mes rêves quand on m'a appris que je deviendrais la futur princesse d'Hosture mais j'ai compris que mes rêves ne se résumaient qu'à deux mot « être heureuse ». Mon rêve est juste d'être heureuse Damon et toi ?

- Moi, hum… je...

- Lance-toi !

- Je n'ai jamais eu de rêves Elena, enfant oui on rêve tous d'avoir quelque chose de toute ses forces, quelque chose d'impossible à avoir, cependant moi j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais donc à partir du moment où tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais comment peut tu encore rêver ?

Il baissa la tête, Damon était tellement triste comment un homme peut-il être aussi triste ? Quand on le voit il respire la joie, mais je me rends compte que l'en creusant plus on remarque qu'il soufre comme jamais, il souffre de sa condition de prince, il souffre de sa personne, comme si le simple fait d'être lui le dégoutait.

- J'ai donc cessé de rêver, car pour moi rêver permet d'espérer mais je pense que tout espoir m'a quitté.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, je le regardais incrédule et il leva la tête.

- Tu m'as demandé d'être honnête et je le suis Elena alors pourquoi ta voix est emplit de reproche ?

- Au contraire je me demande juste comment on peut cesser de rêver, qu'elle souffrance tu dois ressentir pour ne plus vouloir rêver et même espérer.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même ce que je sais c'est que je souffre et que cette peine est tout le temps avec moi, elle ne me lâche pas. J'aimerais temps la faire partir mais je ne peux, j'ai beau lutter elle est une partie intégrante de mon être et je sais que si jamais j'arrivais je ne sais par quel moyen à la faire partir je ne serais plus le même du tout et cela me fait aussi peur.

- C'est l'une de tes angoisses ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Dans ce cas tu as répondu à ta question tu veux connaitre mes peurs, mes angoisses Damon ?

- Oui

- J'ai toujours eu peu de perdre les gens qui me sont proche, que ce soit les perdre à cause de la mort ou juste qu'ils ne m'aiment plus, mais maintenant une peur encore plus grande à surplombée ces peurs.

- Laquelle ?

- Toi, j'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour toi Damon car je sais que c'est quelque chose de très fort et j'en ai peur. Peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur les autres, sur moi et surtout sur toi. J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas se sortir de ce que l'on est en train de créer mais je ne peux me détacher de toi. J'ai aussi peur qu'un matin tu te réveil et que tu te rende compte que je ne suis pas celle que tu penses. Que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, de pur car tu sais j'ai haie Hosture de toute mes forces pur m'avoir arraché à mes proches mais maintenant je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses Damon. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances.

- Et moi suis-je à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

- Je ne sais même pas qu'elles sont mes espérances.

- Quand tu les seras tu me donneras ta réponse.

- Quelles sont tes plus grandes hontes Damon, tes faiblesses. Je veux aussi savoir ce qui te rend heureux et ce qui te fait pleurer.

- Je n'ai qu'une honte c'est de ne pas représenter le prince que tout le monde voit en moi. Ils me voient comme quelqu'un de sûr de lui, qui parle avec assurance n'ayant peur de rien et toujours là pour les autres, mais c'est faux Elena, je ne suis pas comme celui qu'ils pensent.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Avant je l'étais peut- être mais depuis mon retour tout a changé. Je suis tout le temps triste, plus qu'avant. Je suis lasse de faire semblant de toujours être heureux, d'arborer ce masque car je ne veux pas que l'on voit ma tristesse et mon dégout. Ils pensent que je suis là pour les miens, mais les miens me dégoutent Elena. Comment peut ton aimer aussi fort que j'aime les miens et en même temps les détester aussi fort que je les déteste. J'ai quitté le royaume pour ne pas laisser Alaric faire la guerre seul, pour qu'il est son frère avec lui mais je le regrette. Je sais c'est égoïste de ma part, mais j'aurais préféré de na pas y aller. Tu sais quand j'étais petit les grands nous racontaient ces histoires sur les grands chevaliers et je voulais t'en être l'un d'eux, Stefan lui me disait qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour eux mais qu'il ne voulait pas être l'un d'eux et je ne comprenais pas, je trouvais même honteux qu'il préfère rester au château pendant que d'autre donner leur vie pour lui. Cependant maintenant je le comprends et je sais que ce que nous ont racontés ces grands avait surement une part de vérité mais ce n'était aussi que des histoires afin d'éblouir pour les enfants. La vérité est que c'était horrible, on ne fait que galoper des jours et des jours qu'on en perd la notion du temps. De plus les chevaux se fatiguent et toi aussi, tu dois donc continuer en marchant afin de ne pas épuiser le cheval, il fait si froid que tu ne sens plus tes doigts et tu as aussi peur qu'au simple mot qui sortira de ta bouche se soit ton dernier. Vous finissez par avancer comme des âmes perdues attendant leur sentence. Sur le champ de guerre tu te sers de tes dernières forces pour rester en vie car tu sais que tu n'as pas fait ce chemin pour rien, même si la mort serait pour toi la bienvenue en ce moment. Voilà pourquoi je déteste Hosture et je haie ma famille, elle aurait dû m'empêcher d'y aller, me retenir. Mon père aurait dû me prévenir de ce qui m'attendait. Des vies que je prendrais, des vies qu'Hosture perdrait, de la misère qu'on ferrait subir aux autres. On aurait dû me dire que je laisserais cette petite fille sans parents et qu'elle agonisera là où ses parents sont morts, on aurait dû me dire la souffrance que j'infligerais ais aussi celle que je m'infligerais.

Les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus abondantes sur son visage et moi je le regardais spectatrice de son profond mal être, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il avait aussi mal, que sa peine était aussi profonde, les larmes coulaient alors aussi de mes yeux. Damon me regardait.

- Alors après tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai enduré et fait enduré comment veux-tu que je sois à nouveau heureux ? Comment veux-tu que je ne me sente pas comme un étranger ici ?

Il se leva du lit et se plaça devant le miroir.

- Comment veux-tu que quand je me regarde dans ce miroir, je me revois à nouveau avant de partir ? La vérité est que l'ancien Damon est mort pendant ce voyage et à laisser place à un Damon plus sombre. Je ne me reconnais plus, dit-il en baissant son regard et en plissant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Tu entends je ne me reconnais plus ! Dit-il en hurlant la voix brisée et en frappant de toutes ses forces dans le miroir.

- Damon, dis-je en me levant du lit et en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé Elena tellement désolé, dit- il en pleurant.

J'étais brisée de la voir ainsi, toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient dû endurer et dire qu'il gardait tout ce là pour lui.

- Ne le sois pas Damon, ne le soit pas dis-je alors que les larmes coulaient aussi sur mes joues ne supportant pas de le voir aussi brisé.

- Tu sais un jour tout ira mieux, je te le promet.

- Je veux te croire mais cette peine ne partira pas.

- Peut- être qu'elle ne doit pas comme tu l'as dit elle fait partis de toi maintenant, elle fait la personne que tu es maintenant.

- Oui j'en ai bien peur justement.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu es un homme merveilleux Damon crois-moi.

- Je voudrais…

Je le stoppai en prenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains et le fixant,

- Tu es un home merveilleux et n'oublie pas ce sont nos actes qui définissent notre personne et pour le moment je n'ai vu aucune mauvaise facette de toi.

- Même maintenant ?

- Même maintenant, par contre il faudrait nettoyer ta main.

- En effet je ne voudrais pas couvrir de sang mes draps.

Je lui soignais donc sa main.

- Merci Elena de t'être confier à moi et de m'avoir permis de me confier à toi.

- Merci à toi Damon, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ou vas-tu ?

- Arthur va m'apporter mon dîner donc je vais y aller mais je reviens je te le promets.

- Alors à tout de suite.

- A tout de suite Damon.

Éclipse 30 minutes

J'avais mangé le plus vite possible pour le retrouver, j'arrivais devant sa porte et ne toquait pas encore une fois. Si tout à l'heure j'avais eu une mauvaise vu, là c'était tout le contraire, c'était la plus belle vu que je n'avais jamais vu. Damon était dos à moi et portait comme vêtement une simple serviette autour de sa taille, je pouvais aussi voir son corps ruisselant d'eau signe qu'il venait à peine de sortit de l'eau.

- Hum, hum

- Tu es revenu, il était magnifique avec ses cheveux en bataille et mouillés et son regard rempli d'espoir, on aurait dit à nouveau ce petit garçon, même si ses cheveux lui donné un genre de mauvais garçon pour lequel aucune fille ne peut résister.

- Oui comme tu vois, dis-je tout en fixant de regarder son corps, il était tellement bien proportionnés, il avait un vrai corps d'apollon.

- La vue te plait à ce que je vois ?

- Oui beaucoup.

Il se contenta de sourire,

- Bon je vais m'habiller et après tu veux faire quoi ?

- On peut rester ici, tu sais j'ai dit à ton frère que j'étais malade.

- A c'est donc pour ça que tu n'es pas allé visiter le village avec lui.

- Oui, mais j'y vais demain matin.

Il était énervé mais ne dis rien et me tourna le dos pour rejoindre sa salle de bain afin de s'habiller.

- Damon, s'il te plait.

- Écoute tu ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux surtout après ce que l'on vient de vivre.

- Je sais

Il se rapprochait de moi, on était à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre que nos nez étaient collés. De plus le sentir si proche de moi avec une simple serviette sur lui me mettait dans tous mes états.

- Elena, je…

- Tu parles trop Damon.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, ce qu'elles m'avaient manqués, je ne pouvais m'en détacher. Mes mains se posèrent directement sur le torse mouillé de Damon, je sentis les frissons que je lui avais procurés. Je le poussais alors sur le lit, si bien qu'il atterrit assis sur celui- ci et je passais alors mes jambes chacune autour de la taille de Damon. Alors que je le sentis se cambrer face à mon contact, le désir ne faisait que s'amplifier. Nos baisers étaient de plus en plus fougueux, nos langues ne cessaient de se battre. Damon m'attrapai avec ses deux mains par les hanches, je voulais vraiment être avec lui plus que n'importe quel homme. Je l'obligeais alors à se coucher sur le dos et me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. A chacun de ses baisers, de ses touchés mon corps entier se consumait, je brûlais face au contact de Damon et j'aimais cela. Je parsemais alors son torse de baisers, je l'entendis gémir ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier mon désir, alors que j'allais retirer sa serviette à Damon, il me retourna, si bien qu'on échangeait nos positions, lui au -dessus de moi et moi en dessous. Je soufflait frustré d se retournement de situation, je le voulais temps, je continuais à l'embrasser quand il me plaquait les mains au- dessus de ma tête, je voulus bouger mais Damon me bloquait avec son corps, si bien que je finis par m'épuiser.

- Damon ?

- On ne peut pas maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est trop tôt je veux d'abord être sûr que tu ne regretteras pas Elena.

- Je ne regretterais pas Damon.

- Écoute c'est dure pour moi de te dire ça parce que crois moi j'en est autant envie que toi, mais on ne peut pas.

Il me lâcha alors et partis dans la salle de bain s'habiller, me laissant là sur le lit plus frustrée que jamais, il revînt alors quelque minute après en souriant.

- Oh allé arrête de bouder.

- Non mais tu sais dans l'état que je suis et arrête de rigoler.

- Pardonne moi, mais crois-moi pour le moment 'est mieux comme ça.

- Je sais tu as raison.

- Allé fait moi un sourire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en faire un, j'étais heureuse avec Damon.

- Il se fait tard je te raccompagne à ta chambre ma princesse, il me prit alors la main et nous sortîmes de la chambre main dans la main. J'avais peur que l'on nous voit aussi complice mais je ne pouvais détacher ma main de celle de Damon, je ne voulais pas perdre ce contact avec lui.

- Voilà tu es arrivée ma princesse.

- On aurait pu juste dormir ensemble, s'en que rien ne se passe dis-je triste.

- J'aurais aimé mais on ne sait jamais, imagine que l'on nous surprenne ?

- Oui je n'y avait pas pensée.

- Eh bien que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment ?

- C'est ta faute tu me trouble.

- Eh bien j'aime ça, puis il m'embrassa, un baisé intense et passionné comme toujours avec lui.

- Bonne nuit Damon.

- Bonne nuit ma princesse.

Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à m'endormir et bien sûr mes rêves furent envahit de la présence de Damon, j'étais heureuse.

Le lendemain je me réveillais heureuse, j'allais donc prendre mon petit déjeuné, il n'y avait que Damon présent, on n'arrêtait pas de sourire bêtement, puis il me raccompagnais à ma chambre.

- J'aurais voulu rester avec toi.

- Moi aussi mais je dois y aller.

- Très bien mais ne t'amuse pas trop et il m'embrassait encore une fois, il dut me soutenir pour ne pas que je tombe tellement ses baisers me procuraient de nouvelle sensation inconnus jusqu'à lors, puis il partit. Je m'apprêtais et rejoignis Alice et Stefan devant le château.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour dirent-ils en cœur.

- Tu t'es bien reposé j'espère ?

- Mais oui Stefan.

- Désolé

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas c'est assez drôle de te voir t'inquiéter pour rien dis-je en souriant.

- C'est mon frère tout cracher s'inquiéter pour rien dit Alice en riant.

- Je sens que cette journée va être longue pour moi dis pour lui-même Stefan.

Éclipse 2 heures

On c'étaient bien amusé et le village était tout aussi bien de jour comme de nuit, même si je préférais le voir de nuit car Damon était là. Même si Stefan était un homme bien, mon cœur ne pensé qu'à Damon et je me demandais ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. On arriva alors devant le même bar que quand j'étais venue avec Damon., je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner.

- Hum Stefan on peut partir s'il te plait ?

- Oui j'ai juste besoin de prendre un paquet à l'intérieur.

- Très bien alors Elena et moi on attend ici dit Alice qui semblait aussi dégoutée que moi par cette endroit.

- Pas de problème.

- Ah je déteste cet endroit dit Alice.

- Pareil

- Je me appel la seule fois ou je suis entrée c'était avec Damon, il m'a amenée à une fête c'était merveilleux même si au début j'étais réticente pour y entre j'avais vite changée d'avis.

- Ah bon ? Donc Damon avait amené sa sœur ici.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il ne m'emmènera plus dit-elle triste.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne fait plus grand-chose depuis son retour mais aussi parce que la fois où il 'a amené il n'a pas apprécié que les hommes me regardent et ça à mal finit pour eux.

- Ah je vois mais ne t'inquiète pas je pense qu'il doit juste régler quelque problème et il redeviendra à nouveau proche de toi.

- Merci dit-elle en souriant

- De rien.

Stefan sortit alors accompagné du propriétaire que je trouvais toujours aussi repoussant.

- Eh bien princesse Elena re bonjour c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Comment dis Stefan l'air interrogateur.

C'est pas vrai il ne pouvait pas se taire ce vieux dégelasse.

- Elle est venue il y a deux jours avec ton frère tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Il le faisait exprès, pas de doute si j'avais pu j l'aurais giflé su le champ.

- Elena c'est vrai dis Stefan se tournant vers moi me fixant de ses yeux verts.

- Stefan je…

- Rentrons.

Le retour se fit comme avec Damon dans le silence le plus complet, je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire. On arriva enfin devant le château après ce qui me parut une éternité.

- Alice laisse nous.

- Mais Stefan…

- J'ai dit laisse nous Alice !

- Très bien, puis elle partit.

- Tu m'as fait croire que tu n'étais jamais venue au village, tu as ris avec moi, tu faisais donc semblant tout ce temps me dit- il blessé et me fixant toujours de ses yeux verts perçant.

- Je suis désolé

- Oui moi aussi d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile tu n'as tellement aucun sentiment pour moi que même ça tu ne pouvais pas me le dire. Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais mal pris, oui je ne savais pas que mon frère et toi passiez du temps ensemble mais je n'allais pas t'en blâmer pour autant. Tu es ma future femme c'est normal, mais me mentir non !

- Pardonne moi Stefan je ne voulais pas j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille s'il te plait pardonne moi.

- Tout va bien ici, c'était Damon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Damon dit Stefan.

- Alice m'a prévenu, écoute Stefan tout est ma faute c'est moi qui lui est proposé de lui montrer le village avec Alaric ne lui en veux pas.

- Je lui en veux de ne pas me l'avoir dire et d'être passé pour un pauvre imbécile.

- Tu as toujours été un peu imbécile sur les bords dit Damon, non mais à quoi il joue ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire Damon.

- Oh allé grand frère être énervé pour ça sérieusement dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui tu as raison mais bon comprend moi c'est ce vieux propriétaire du Graille Bar qui me l'a dit en plus qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour l'emmener ici ?

- J'avoue que moi-même dés fois je me le demande.

- Bon la prochaine fois quand tu sors avec ma futur femme tâche de me le dire.

- Bien sûr !

Alors que Stefan nous tournais le dos je le retins, mon attitude laissait Damon perplexe.

- Stefan pardonne moi, dis-je ne plongeant mon regard dans le sien et le suppliant du regard.

- Il n'y a rien que je ne peux te pardonner tu le sais très bien.

- Merci, je te promets de ne plus recommencer, puis il partit. Je m'apprêtais en en faire de même quand Damon me retint.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ?

- Comment ça ?

- La façon du tu as agi avec lui Elena, vouloir à tout prix te faire pardonner.

- C'est mon futur mari Damon.

- Et ?

- Et alors je ne peux être égoïste avec lui, je ne peux lui mentir, je ne peux plus continuer Damon.

- Mais tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui, c'est avec moi que tu l'est.

Et oui je le savais, j'étais plus qu'heureuse avec lui mais nous trahissions la confiance que les autres avaient en nous et je ne pouvais le concevoir et même si cela me brisait je devais le faire. Je savais que je ne m'en remettrais surement pas mais c'était la meilleure solution à prendre.

- Elena ?

**Vos réactions? Hâte de savoir si ça vous à plus bisous!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

_**virginie06 : Merci pour ta review, oui ce qu'a fait Elena à Damon c'est triste mais il faut pas oublier qu'elle doit épouser son frère, hâte de voir ta réactiion pour ce chapitre bisous.**_

_**pauline : merci vraiment pour ta review et oui c'est bien stefan qu'elle est cencée épouser, il ne découvrera pas maintenant la relation delena mais s'il le découvre je peux te dire que ça fera des étincelles, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise bisous.**_

_**M : Merci ça fait vraiment plaisir surtout que tu me lis depuis le début donc merci à toi . J'espère que la suite te plaira d'avantage bisous.**_

_**lovedamon: Merci c'est vraiment très gentille, ça me touche énormément, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite merci encore bisous.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui prenent le temps de me lire et aussi à ceux qui me lisent et commentent aussi ça me touche énormément et me pousse à continuer, alors vraiment merci, je fait l'effort de vous poster le nouveau chapitre car vos review mon encouragé.s Donc même si je suis en vacances et pas en France j'ai trouvée un moment pour vous le mettre et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, voilà bisous!**_

**Chapitre 19 : Le déni**

**_Parfois on préfère nier alors que la vérité est sous nos yeux. Tu étais la personne me faisant oubliée la guerre et les conséquences qu'elle a eues sur moi et tu me tournes le dos._**

_POV Damon_

- Je suis avec Stefan c'est à lui que j'ai été promise, c'est lui que je dois apprendre à aimer c'est lui qui me passera la bague au doigt, qui pourra me toucher, lui et lui seul Flavien tu comprends ?

- Je ne crois pas un seul mot de tes paroles, comment peu- tu y croire toi-même ? On apprend pas à aimer Elena, on aime et c'est tout si tu ne l'as pas encore compris c'est que soit tu le refuse, soit que jamais tu n'aimeras mon frère, tu pourras ou tu ressentiras des sentiments pour lui mais rien de plus. Tu peux te persuader que tu aimes mon frère ou tout autre chose, mais jamais tu ne pourras effacer le fait que quand il te parlera tu voudrais que ce soit moi, que quand tu riras avec lui tu souhaiterais que ce soit moi, quand il t'embrassa, quand il posera ses mains sur toi pour explorer ton magnifique corps, ta tête, ton cœur et ton corps ne penserons qu'à moi, juste à moi et à personne d'autre. Tu sais pourquoi, parce que de la même manière que tu hantes mon esprit, que mon cœur ne bat que pour le tien, que mon corps ne vibre qu'au contact du tien, tu ressens la même chose. Tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre ce qui est dommage parce que même si je sais que le semblant d'histoire que l'on a déjà peut finir mal et bah tu sais quoi je veux prendre ce risque malgré tout, je veux ressentir, vivre, comme je n'ai jamais pu jusqu'à lors, mes sentiments sont si fort , Elena je veux vivre cette tragédie qui est notre histoire à deux peu importe les conséquences, parce que un moment aussi infime soit-il avec toi n'a pas de prix à mes yeux tellement il m'apporte. Je me suis confié à toi comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avec personne auparavant, parce que je me sens bien avec toi, tu me comprends totalement et surtout tu ne me juge pas et ne ressent pas de la pitié pour moi mais de la compassion c'est tu ce que cela signifie pour moi ? Oui tu le sais, je ne peux te mentir comme tu ne le peux, au moindre de mes regards tu sais tout de suite ce que je ressens ou ce que j'éprouve, tu es la seule personne à qui je ne peux mentir, car tu es pareille que moi. Donc si vraiment tu ne veux pas accepter mon amour pour toi et le tien pour moi également et rester sur ta position alors c'est ton choix et même si je ne l'accepte pas, je peux le comprendre donc je respecterais ton choix. Sache, une chose peu importe le temps que tu mets à accepter ton destin, il ne disparait jamais et ton destin est de m'aimer. Donc pour le moment je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on essaie de ne plus avoir aucun contact tel qu'il soit jusqu'à que tu admettes ce que tu as devant les yeux et surtout ce que ton cœur te susurre. A ce moment je serais là pour toi en attendant je ne peux que m'éloigner de toi et des conséquences que tu as sur mon cœur.

- Damon… je suis désolé je ne peux pas, dit- elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à part ton cœur et je sais qu'il m'appartient c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, je n'ai pas le droit ou crois-tu que cela va nous mener ? Ce n'est pas un jeu Damon on vit dans la réalité et nos actes ont des conséquences, dit-elle en criant.

- Tu ne crois pas que je le sais, dis-je en m'approchant près d'elle si bien que je pouvais sentir son parfum citronné m'envahir.

- je le sais mais tu ne peux me demander de renoncer à toi.

- Je ne te le demande pas puisque, tu ne peux renoncer à moi s'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous !

- Quoi ? Tu oses me dire que ce qu'il a pu se passer entre nous ne signifie rien pour toi ? Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux, comment pouvait elle me faire souffrir autant ? Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas je repris.

- Très bien dans ce cas, je vais te poser une question qui pourrait tout faire basculer, répond correctement à cette question et j'oublierais toute la tristesse que tu viens de me faire éprouver avec tes mots. As-tu réellement un jour éprouvée de réel sentiment autre que ceux d'une belle sœur envers son beau- frère ou pour toi ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Regarde- moi dans les yeux et répond moi, j'empêchais mes larmes de couler, à ce moment je me sentais plus vulnérable que jamais. Jamais je n'avais pleuré pour une femme et là seule femme devant qui j'avais pleuré été ma mère et maintenant Elena alors comment osée telle me mentir.

- Oui Damon pour moi ce n'était qu'un jeu je voulais voir si le prince Damon qu'on dit volage était capable de se montrer doux, attentionné envers une femme, s'il était capable d'aimer malgré la réputation qu'on lui donne avec la gente féminine. Je voulais voir si j'étais capable de te faire flancher et tomber amoureux apparemment j'ai bien réussi. Elle l'avait dit de façon ironique mais aucun trait de son visage ne s'imprégnait de celle-ci. Elle mentait j'en étais sûr, elle avait peur.

- Donc pour toi les baisés que l'on a échangés ne représente rien, je ne représente rien pour toi.

- Tu es juste mon beau- frère avec qui je m'entends bien Damon mais n'espère plus rien de moi.

- Redis le moi j'étais maintenant à quelque centimètres de son visage, de ses lèvres.

- Arrête, tu ne comprends vraiment rien, dit-elle en me repoussant avec sa main.

- Je comprends juste que tu as peur Elena, peur de m'aimer parce que tu sais que tu souffriras de cette situation, mais crois- moi la situation que tu es en train de créer maintenant pourrait causer encore plus de dommage.

- Je suis désolé Damon, c'est mon choix tu as dit que tu le respecterais alors fait le.

- Je le fais mais je déteste le mensonge.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Redis le moi.

- Damon laisse-moi, vie ta vie, nous deux ce n'était rien je te l'ai dit.

- Très bien donc si j'entre dans ton jeu…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Flavien quoique tu puisses en penser.

- D'accord dans ce cas si je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ?

- Oui, tu ne me dois rien Damon l je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me le demande.

- Je faisais juste une constatation alors tu n'éprouveras aucun soucis à ce que je retourne à mes hobbies ?

Elle avait l'air paniquée mais ré arbora son visage d'indifférence au plus vite.

- Tu entends quoi par tes hobbies ?

- Les femmes !

- Fait ce qui te plait je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Nul besoin d'hurler

- C'est toi qui me fait hurler, laisse- moi tu veux.

- Avec plaisir, mais n'oublie pas une chose avant que je parte.

- Laquelle ?

- Une chose Elena que je ne te dirais qu'une fois, tu ne l'entendras qu'une fois, souvient t'en je ne te le redirais plus jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises à ton tour. Ce que je vais te dire je ne l'ai jamais dit, pourtant j'ai eu plein de femme, mais aucune n'a su toucher mon cœur comme toi. C'est l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à dire, je pris donc son visage en coupe dans mes mains et la regarda comme si ma vie en dépendait, elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Il était impossible qu'à ce moment elle ne voit pas tout l'amour que je lui portais, mes yeux retenaient le plus possible les larmes prêtent à couler.

- je t'aime, son visage c'était illuminé face à ma déclaration, elle n'en revenait pas que je lui ai dit,

- et un jour tu me le diras en attendant plein de femme seront contente de faire mon bonheur.

- Va-t'en Damon l

Je m'en allais donc et là laissais seul dans le couloir, je me risquais à regarder derrière moi et la vit en pleure, j'aurais tellement voulu aller la consoler mais je devais être fort, elle devait se rendre compte par elle-même qu'elle m'aimait et qu'être éloigné de moi la détruisait. Et je comptais bien faire en sorte qu'elle s'en rendre compte, je n'allais pas coucher avec des femmes, mais juste me servir d'elles pour obtenir la femme que je désire, peut -être est-ce mal, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour Elena sauf la laisser m'échapper !

_POV Elena_

J'avais écoutée Damon l me parler, me dire enfin ses mots qui en sortant de sa bouche m'avaient fait être la femme la plus heureuse et en même temps la plus mal heureuse. Je tenais à lui j'en étais sûr mais je ne pouvais être avec lui car sa signifiait notre perte à tous les deux. Je ne pouvais l'aimer quoique mon cour me dise ce n'était pas bien, je devais lutter contre ce sentiment qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je sentais Damon l à mes côtés. Pourquoi continuer dans une voie sans issue ? Pourquoi espérer d'un amour impossible ? On devait se faire une raison et même si mon cœur me disait de courir après lui, de ne le laisser partir sous aucun prétexte ma conscience me disait que c'était la meilleure chose que j'ai faite depuis que je suis ici. Cependant je ne pense pas que je suis prête à accepter de le laisser partir, comment laisser partir quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Ce n'est pas vrai je l'aime est- ce possible ? Mon cœur est sur le point de se briser, renoncer à lui serait la chose la plus difficile. Pourquoi suis-je condamner à ne pas avoir ce que je désire ? Je me laissais donc pleurer sur mon lit, me faisant la promesse de renoncer à mon amour pour lui.

**Alors ce chapitre vous en pensez quoi? J'attend vos review avec impatience bisous!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

_**virginie06 : Oui c'est vrai Elena a pas assurée sur ce coup là mais bon elle choisie la raison à l'amour mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle restera sur son choix. Sinon merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir bisous.**_

_**M: Désolé je sais que c'est triste et ça ne va pas s'arranger maintenant mais ne t'inquiète pas après la tristesse vient la joie, sinon merci encore une fois pour ta review bisous!**_

_**polinette076 : Merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir, oui c'est triste mais toute histoire d'amour à sa part de tristesse sinon elle ne serait pas aussi belle bisous et encore merci!**_

_**love-5damon : Merci vraiment pour ta review comme je te l'ai dit ça me touche énormément, ne t'inquiète pas on ne peut pas vraiment renoncer à l'amour, ton scénario est plutôt bien mais se serait un peu trop facile lol il y a encore plein de péripétie, sinon merci encore pour ta review bisous!**_

_**Voilà la suite, je suis actuellement à l'aéroport et je m'ennuie lol donc voisci le chapitre 20 en esperant qu'il vous plaise même si je sens que vous allez me tuer mdr désolé d'avance (sinon j'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël) bisous!**_

**Chapitre 20 : La jalousie**

_**Tu peux nier autant que tu veux, mais à la vue de ton corps je peux voir la vérité et te dire que ton cœur est mon serviteur.**_

POV Elena

La nuit n'avait pas été facile du tout, je n'avais pût arrêter de pleurer qu'à l'aube quand les larmes ne pouvait plus couler, la tristesse avait fait place à de l'amertume. Je lui en voulais tellement, me dire qu'il m'aimait et me faire éprouver tout ce que je ressens en ce moment. Comment peut-on dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime et lui faire endurer de tels sentiments ? Faire souffrir la personne qu'on dit aimé est-il une preuve de cet amour, si c'est le cas alors j'ai prouvée à Damon que je l'aimais. Oui je l'avais fait souffrir et je m'en veux, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que lui ce montre aussi distant, froid avec moi. Pour lui ce n'était que mensonge, n'avait-il pas pensé tous les mots qu'il avait eus à mon encontre. La vérité est que je souffrais plus que quand j'avais quittée Neros, la douleur n'était en rien comparable et je m'en rendais bien compte, je devais accepter que dorénavant les caresses, les gestes tendres, les paroles douces et réconfortantes, ainsi que ses sourires dont Damon avait le secret ne me seraient plus réservés mais lui seraient réservés à elle, Tara ! Et à cette idée mon cœur se brisait en mille morceau, je repensais alors à cette soirée qui fût la plus triste de toute mon existence.

Flashback

POV Elena

- Princesse Elena vous allez bien, me dit Laetitia inquiète alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir ou je venais de me disputer avec Damon.

- Si, si ne vous inquiétez pas Laetitia tout va bien.

- Mais princesse ne me mentez pas s'il vous plait je vois bien que ça ne va pas, dite moi la vérité je vous en prie. Elle me fixa, me suppliant du regard, ne pouvant plus me retenir je me jetais dans ses bras et pleura toute les larmes de mon corps à l'idée de l'avoir perdu.

- Je ne sais quoi faire Laetitia, aidez-moi.

- Commençons pas rejoindre vos appartements ou vous me raconterez.

- J'ai peur que vous me preniez pour une trainé.

- Je vous demande pardon princesse, je vous connais depuis que vous êtes petite, vous êtes comme ma fille alors ne dites pas de bêtises je vous prie. Si je suis venu avec vous ce n'est pas par devoir envers Neros et vos parents c'est pour vous. Je ne pouvais concevoir de vous laisser partir seul sans aucun repaire, donc je vous prierez de ne pas dire de bêtise.

- Eh bien Laetitia, vous avez conscience que vous, vous adressez à une princesse ? Dis-je en rient.

- Oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle, dit- elle en séchant à l'aide de son pouce mes larmes.

Nous arrivâmes à mes appartements, puis nous prîmes place sur mon lit.

- Très bien je vous écoute princesse.

Je lui racontai pendant des heures tout ce qui c'était passé depuis notre arrivée à Hosture, Laetitia se contentais comme unique commentaire de froncer de temps en temps les sourcils.

- Voilà tu sais tout Laetitia, dis-je en baissant la tête honteuse.

- Eh bien princesse vous, vous êtes mise dans une situation bien délicate.

J'avais encore plus honte de moi et de mes actes passé.

- Laissez-moi vous poser une question, je relevais alors la tête suspicieuse.

- Regrettée vous vos actes.

La réponse vînt immédiatement, comme si elle était évidente.

- Non je ne regrette pas, Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire je l'ai pratiquement jetée dans les bras d'une autre femme en lui disant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de nous. Laetitia aidée moi !

- J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je vous vois demander de l'aide, vous qui préférez d'habitude régler de vous-mêmes les choses, le prince Damona vraiment su vous toucher au plus profond.

- Je crois qu'il a réussi là où aucun homme n'a réussi, il a mon cœur Laetitia.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire princesse ?

- Il est mon futur beau-frère, quel futur avons-nous, aucun et plutôt nous, nous serons fait une raison mieux se sera, car pour le moment nous avons trahit nos royaumes et nos familles.

- Princesse quand le vrai amour nous touches il n'est pas possible de lui tourner le dos, sachez-le. Vous pourrez lutter de toutes vos forces, mais vous ne pourrez- vous empêcher d'être triste.

- Je sais, mais ma position aujourd'hui fait que je ne peux avoir ce que je désire, qui ne se résume qu'à un seul nom Flavien.

- Alors remplissez votre devoir épouser Stefan cependant maintenant je vais vous parler de femme à femme et non comme une servante de Neros, écouter juste votre cœur princesse.

- Mais comment savoir si je dois écouter ma raison donc remplir mon devoir de princesse en épousant Andrew ou écouter mon cœur en étant avec Damon.

- Je ne vous serez pas d'une grande utilité princesse pour répondre à cette question, je peux juste vous dire que seul le temps décidera pour vous.

- Vous avez raison, merci de m'avoir écouté Laetitia c'était tellement dur pour moi de garder tout ça en moi.

- Mais je vous en prie n'oubliez pas que je serais toujours là pour vous, c'est mon rôle en tant qu'amie.

- Oui, vous êtes vraiment une amie je vous remercie.

Je la serrais dans mes bras.

- Bon princesse Elena je pense qu'il serait bien que vous alliez déjeuner.

- Oui vous avez raison.

Je partis donc accompagnée de Laetitia vers la salle de repas, toute la famille royale était présente, je pris place à côté de Damon.

- Ah princesse Elena vous voilà enfin me dit Stefan, je pouvais voir au son de sa voix qu'il avait oublié l'incident du village.

- Contente de voir que vous ne pouvez-vous passer de moi prince Stefan, il rigola.

- On ne peut se passer d'une telle beauté, n'es-tu pas d'accord Damon?

- Je ne pense pas être bien placé pour répondre à ta question mon frère dit Flavien d'un ton glacial qui fît tressaillir mon corps.

- Maintenant si vous, voulez bien je vous laisse.

- Non Damon reste assis dit sa mère.

- Ton père et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Damon souffla de lassitude,

- Et qu'est- ce donc ?

- Le seigneur Mored organise un bal à son château ce soir et nous sommes tous conviés.

Damon souffla d'exaspération,

- Sommes- nous vraiment obligés d'y aller ?

- Ce n'est même pas discutable dît la reine.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part de nous y convier, dit Stefan.

- Nous sommes quand même la famille royale Stefan dit Damonqui ne cachait pas son exaspération face à la bêtise de son frère.

- Tu verras Elena, dit Alice toute joyeuse,

- Le seigneur Mored à l'art d'un bal bien organisé.

- Oui enfin c'est surtout sa fille qui a un certain talent pour ce genre de mondanités, dit le roi.

- Sa fille ? Dis-je intéressée.

- Oui dit Stefan.

- Elle s'appelle Tara, c'est une fille très gentille n'est-ce pas Damon, dit- il en arquant un sourcil à l'intention de Damon.

- Je me passerais de tes sous- entendus, maintenant puis-je sortir de table mère ?

- Oui tu le peux et je compte sur toi pour être présentable Damon.

- Je le suis toujours, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

- Mère puis-je aussi sortir de table.

- Bien sûr Alice.

- Elena tu veux bien m'aider à choisir ma tenue pour ce soir.

- Avec joie, dis-je touchée par sa proposition.

- Ah les filles dit mon futur mari.

- Il faudra vous y habituer Stefan, dis-je et partit accompagnée d'Alice.

Sa faisait des heures qu'Alice et moi étions en train d'essayer plusieurs robes.

- Et que pense tu de celle-là me dit Alice.

- Elle est superbe !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui je t'assure je pense que tu devrais la mettre ce soir.

- Très bien je te fais confiance, dit-elle en riant.

Sa robe était bleu, assez évasée vers la fin et assez ample afin de ne pas trop voir ses formes, Alice était encore jeune elle ne pouvait se permettre de mettre des robes laissant apercevoir de façon trop évidente son corps, cette robe laissait voir que son corps était super mais tout en montrant que le minimum, elle était vraiment belle.

- Tu sais je pense que tu devrais mettre la noir Elena.

- Hum, dis-je dans mes pensées.

- A quoi penses- tu Elena, dit- elle en venant s'asseoir sur son lit à mes côtés.

- Je repensais à ce que Stefan a dit à propos de cette Tara.

- Ah, Tara sujet très sensible.

- Comment ça dis-je de plus en plus intriguée face à ses rapports avec Damon.

- Pour faire cour Damon, Stefan et Tara sont amis depuis tout petit, avant Tara venait régulièrement mais maintenant elle ne peut plus trop ses obligations l'oblige.

- Donc tes frères et elle n'entretiennent que des rapports amicaux ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan ne la considère que comme une bonne amie.

Oui je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, mais plutôt pour les rapports qu'elle entretient avec Damon.

- Ne t'en fait pas je ne m'inquiète pas dis-je en riant.

- Oui, c'est plutôt ses rapports avec Damon qui son ambiguës.

- Comment ça dis-je pas certaine de vouloir connaitre la suite.

- Eh, bien comme je te l'ai dit ils étaient tous les trois de très bon amis, mais Damonet Tara ont toujours été très proche et Tara à cause de ses obligations à en quelque sorte cessée de venir au château, Damon a été anéanti. Il faut dire qu'il ne regardait qu'elle, aucune fille n'existait en sa présence, il n'y avait qu'elle.

- Ah, oui dis-je en essayant de ne pas montrer ma jalousie.

- Elle est le premier amour de Damon, je pense même qu'ils finiront par se marier.

- Mais ta mère et toi vous ne pensiez pas que Damon était volage ?

- Si mais crois- moi en sa présence il ne l'est pas du tout, il est très calme un autre homme.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, elle le connaît par cœur

- Tu s'emble bien renseignée.

- Oui, comme je te l'ai dit au village Damonet moi étions très proche avant son départ et il se confiait à moi notamment sur sa relation avec Tara.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Environ un an

- Mais ça fait vraiment longtemps

- Oui, nous voyons souvent son père quand il vient nous rendre visite c'est un très bon ami de notre famille, mais Tara ne vient plus, je pense surtout qu'elle a peur de revoir Damon, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vu ils se sont disputés à propos des sentiments de Damon.

- Comment ça ?

- Alors là je t'avoue que je n'en sais pas plus Damon ne s'est pas attardé sur la question, mais crois moi je pense que leurs retrouvailles vont être très intéressantes.

- Oui j'imagine.

- Eh bah pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- Pour rien, bon alors je vais suivre ton conseil.

- Mon conseil dit Alice

- Oui la robe noire.

- Ah, dit- elle en riant puis nous finîmes de nous préparer.

POV Stefan

Après avoir fini de me préparer je rejoignis la chambre de mon frère en vue d'avoir une conversation avec lui, je savais que ça allait être difficile mais je voulais qu'il me parle, je toquais donc à sa porte.

- Entrez

- Stefan, il y a un problème ?

- Non aucun je voulais juste te parler, mon regard se tourna alors vers le miroir.

- Ton miroir est cassé ?

- Oui, cette nuit disons que j'ai trébuché.

- Ah, bon on peut parler ?

- Bien sûr, mais je me prépare en même temps.

- Très bien, je vois que tu n'es plus de mauvaise humeur comme au déjeuné.

- Vient s'en au fait Stefan.

- Je voulais te parler de Tara

- De Tara ?

- Oui, écoute je sais que la dernière fois que vous, vous êtes vu il y a eu une dispute et je voulais savoir si tu t'en étais remis ?

- Cette dispute date de plus d'un an, tu ne crois pas que je m'en suis remis ? Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Eh bien non, je ne crois pas.

Damon cachait tout le temps ce qu'il ressentait, je s'avais très bien que ça dispute avec Tara était encore dans un endroit de sa tête.

- Ecoute Damon dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux,

- Je vais épouser Elena et devenir l'homme le plus heureux et je voudrais que toi aussi tu ressentes ce sentiment un jour. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime et même si je ne sais pas pourquoi vous, vous êtes disputés je sais que Tara contait énormément pour toi, pour moi aussi, mais moi elle ne m'a jamais aimée de la même façon que toi, de plus je sais que tu l'aimes alors ne te rend pas malheureux pour rien. Répare les choses avec elle, soit honnête.

- Tu vois j'ai été honnête avec elle et c'est justement la raison de notre dispute.

- Damon?

- Ecoute Stefan c'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour mon bonheur, mais je n'en vaut pas la peine crois-moi !

- J'aimerais juste que tu es la femme que tu désires et que tu puisses te rendre compte qu'aimer et être aimée est un sentiment magnifique.

- Elena t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait ?

Non, elle ne me l'avait pas dire du moins pas encore, mais je savais qu'un jour elle le ferait, je pourrais alors partager mon bonheur avec elle.

- Pas encore petit frère, pas encore, Damonje te laisse mais garde ce que je t'ai dit dans un coin de ton esprit.

- Comme tu voudras Stefan et dit à mère que je vous rejoindrais directement à l'entrée du château.

- Damon…

- J'ai juste une course à faire avant.

- Très bien mais presse toi, nous partons bientôt.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je m'inquièterais toujours pour mon petit frère.

Je laissais donc Damon, si seulement il pouvait aimer comme moi j'aime Elena, seulement il faudrait vraiment que j'arrive à dire à Elena ce que je ressens, mais plus important qu'elle me dise ce que elle, elle ressent.

POV Elena

- Il est l'heure de partir Elena tu viens ?

- Oui, Alice j'arrive dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Whoua tu es magnifique Elena.

- Merci, toi aussi tu es très belle.

- C'est gentille je sens qu'à nous deux on va en faire tourner des têtes, même si toi tu n'as qu'une seule tête à faire tourner et c'est celle de Stefan, mais crois-moi c'est déjà le cas, dit- elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Nous attendîmes dans le couloir quelque instant et le roi et la reine nous rejoignirent, ainsi que Stefan.

- Ou est encore passé Damon, dit la reine.

- Il doit être devant le château, il avait juste une course à faire avant m'a-t-il dit.

- Très bien allons- y

Qu'elle course avait-il à faire ?

POV Damon

Après que Stefan met laissé je me préparais en vitesse et fonça chez Alaric, j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je ne pouvais parler à Elena, il ne me restait que mon frère de cœur.

Toc, toc

- Damon, dit-il en ouvrant sa porte

- Il faut vraiment que je te parle.

- Laisse-moi deviner il s'agit de Elena ?

- Bien deviné mon ami.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Dit- il en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises du salon.

- On s'est embrassé après c'être confié l'un à l'autre et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

- Damon tu n'es qu'un inconscient, tu n'as donc pas idée du mal que tu es en train de faire ?

- Puis elle a dit toute ces choses, comme quoi on ne pouvait être ensemble, elle m'a aussi dit que pour elle ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais je n'en crois pas un mot je sais qu'elle m'aime Alaric j'en mettrais même ma main à couper. Je sais, je ne suis qu'un égoïste, mais je l'aime Joseph tu entends je l'aime.

- J'entends bien mon frère mais tu dois renoncer à elle Damon, dit- il lasse.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Alaric, tu ne peux dire à un homme qui aime de cesser d'aimer.

- Je te dis de renoncer à la femme de ton frère Damon.

- Ils ne sont pas encore mariés.

- Mais fait toi une raison, ils se marieront et peu importe ce que tu ressens tu ne pourras agir.

- Je ferais tout pour ne pas…

- Pour ne pas quoi ?

- Tu ne peux rien y faire et tu le sais ne serais-ce parce que tu aimes ton frère, Damon entend raison s'il te plait.

- Lui dire que je l'aime et renoncer à elle serait les deux choses que j'aurais fait de plus dure dans ma vie Joseph.

- Et pourtant je crois que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi Damon. Qu'elle genre de vie veux-tu avoir avec la femme de ton frère ?

- On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

- J'en suis conscient Damon, mais éloigne toi avant d'être pris dans une spirale dont tu ne sauras te défaire.

- C'est déjà le cas mon amie, Elena est partout en moi, son odeur, la sensation de sa peau de pêche sur la mienne, son regard, sont imprégné en moi à jamais.

- Damon je t'en prie entend raison cette fille n'est pas pour toi.

- Mais c'est là que tu te trompes mon ami, nous somme fait l'un pour l'autre, je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de ma vie de quelque chose, tu m'entend Alaric.

- Tu cours à ta perte, dit- il en se levant.

Nous étions face à face.

- Mais regarde Damon tu parles d'elle comme si vous aviez un avenir ensemble.

- On en a un.

- Ah oui quel bel avenir, vous allez vivre cacher, vous enfuir c'est ça ? Super plan

- Alaric écoute…

- Non toi tu écoutes, j'ai conscience que tu l'aime et crois moi j'en suis heureux car je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi amoureux et c'est merveilleux, cependant Damon l'amour que tu as pour elle te ronge de l'intérieur et si maintenant tu es prêt à continuer une liaison avec elle, pour combien de temps hein ? Combien de temps va tu supporter que le soir ce soit avec ton frère qu'elle soit obligée de dormir, que ce soit ton frère qu'elle soit obligée de toucher, de porter son enfant, combien de temps ? Je te connais tu ne supporterais pas qu'elle ne soit pas à toi totalement, tu l'aimes trop pour ça Damon.

- Je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser partir, elle m'aime j'en suis sur tu sais.

- Je sais et crois moi je te crois il suffit de voir la façon dont elle te regarde, mais voie les choses en face Damon votre histoire est vouée l'échec.

- Je sais…

- Damon n'oublie pas ta famille, ton frère, ton peuple, son peuple et sa famille, il ne s'agit pas que de vous mais de tout un peuple derrière vous. Votre histoire pourrait avoir des répercussions sur toutes ces personnes, je sais que votre amour en vaut le coup, mais es- tu prêt à renier ta famille, ton peuple pour ça.

- Je renoncerais à tout pour elle Alaric soit en sûr.

- Damon arrête de penser deux secondes à ce que tu ressens mais à ce que vous engendrerez es- tu prêt à déclencher ce que tu t'apprête à déclencher. Es- tu prêt à ce que ton frère te déteste. Réfléchit bien Damon.

- Je l'aime Alaric….C'est pourquoi je dois renoncer à elle et le seul moyen c'est qu'elle me déteste.

- Je suis désolé Damon, mais peut -être pas te détester mais…

- Non Alaric le seul moyen est qu'elle me déteste au moins je ne serais pas obligé d'être en sa présence et moins je la verrais mieux mon cœur pourra cicatriser.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'espère que tu en as conscience Damon.

- Si tu es là pour me le rappeler pas de problème.

- Je serais toujours là dit- il en me prenant dans les bras.

- Au faite pourquoi es-tu habillé de la sorte.

- Je vais à une réception donnée par le seigneur Mored.

- Mored hein ? Tara sera là ?

- Je pense que si son père et là et que le bal se passe au château de son père il y a des chances.

- Eh bien peut être qu'il te faut une autre femme à qui penser.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie.

- Pourtant tu étais amoureux d'elle nan ?

- Oui, mais Elena est…

- Elena est la femme de ton frère et tu dois l'oublier même si elle vit avec vous. Tara est ton premier amour et surement la femme qui t'est destinée alors fonce. Le meilleur moyen d'oublier une femme c'est de penser à une autre et je sais que Tara ne te laisse pas insensible.

- Tara ne m'a jamais laissé insensible, elle est merveilleuse.

- Dans ce cas garde ça dans ton esprit quand tu seras au bal.

- On ne sait pas vus depuis tellement longtemps.

- C'est le moment de cicatriser les anciennes blessures.

- Oui, bon je vais te laisser sinon ma mère va me tuer si j'arrive en retard.

- Oui je comprends et n'oublie pas Damon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je laissais donc Alaric et repartis en direction du château, je savais maintenant ce qu'il me restait à faire, à cette idée mon cœur saignait déjà, pourtant je savais au plus profond de mon être que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, je pense que renoncer à elle est la plus belle preuve d'amour que je puisse lui donner.

POV Elena

Arrivez devant à l'entrée du château, nous vîmes une calèche nous attendre et Damon à côté.

- Je pensais que tu serais en retard Damon

- Non mère pour rien au monde j'aurais voulus subir votre courroux, dit- il sarcastiquement

- Au moins tu gardes toujours cet humour qui te qualifie bien mon fils et laissez- moi vous dire à tous que vous êtes très beau.

- Merci, dîmes en cœur

- Allez maintenant tout le monde à l'intérieur de la calèche, pressons nous.

Nous montions donc à tour de rôle dans la calèche, j'étais la dernière à monter Damon qui était monté juste avant moi me tendit sa main afin de m'aider à monter voyant que j'avais du mal avec ma robe, à son contact un frisson me parcouru le corps, il me faisait vraiment de l'effet. Un merci presque inaudible sortit de ma bouche.

- Pas de quoi, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Nous étions donc tous installés dans la calèche, personne ne pipait mot, jusqu'à ce que Stefan rompe ce silence.

- Elena j'ai complètement oublié veillé m'excuser.

- Vous excusez de quoi au juste Stefan ?

- De ne pas vous avoir dit de suite que vous étiez magnifique.

- Merci, Stefan mes joues se mirent à rosir face à ce compliment et je pusse apercevoir les yeux bleu de Damon s'assombrir, mais il fît comme si de rien était et dit,

- Les femmes de cette calèche sont toutes magnifiques.

- Merci Damon dit Alice, sa mère elle se contenta de sourire.

- On dirait que mes fils sont d'humeur à faire des compliments, dit le roi.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas déplaisant dit Alice.

- Il faut aussi avoué que vous êtes aussi très beau mes fils.

- Merci mère dirent-ils en cœur.

La reine n'avait pas tort, Stefan était très beau, il portait un costume blanc mettant bien en éclat sa peau pâle, ses cheveux était coiffés en arrière ce qui lui donnait un air délicat. Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'appréhension j'ignore pourquoi mais cela le rendait encore plus beau. Bien sûr mon cœur flanchait pour l'autre frère même si Stefan était vraiment un très bel homme. Damon était juste à couper le souffle que je me disais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que s'il courtisait d'autre femme cela m'était égal, car je savais que ce soir il allait faire des ravages. Il portait un costume noir à l'inverse de son frère qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Ses cheveux qui d'habitude lui retombaient sur le visage et lui donnés un air farouche et de mauvais garçon, étaient coiffés en arrière ce qui lui donnait un air de petit garçon. De plus on pouvait apercevoir de façon encore plus précise la profondeur de ses yeux, ses joues roses et son sourire qu'il arborait à chaque fois lui faisait vraiment ressembler à un petit garçon qu'on aurait envie de le câliner. Damon était la perfection, son pantalon lui retombait si délicatement et de façon parfaite sur ses formes, on pouvait aussi apercevoir sa musculature parfaite que j'avais eu la chance de voir à travers son costume, j'avais vraiment du mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus, surtout qu'il se pinçait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure encore plus synonyme d'un petit garçon ayant fait ou s'apprêtant à faire une bêtise.

- Pour moi ma beauté est naturel mère vous savez, dit de façon hautaine Damon.

- Vous êtes parfois très bête mon fils, dit la reine ce qui eut pour effet un fou rire général à part Damonqui fit mine de bouder, il était vraiment adorable.

Nous étions enfin arrivés dans le domaine de Mored, c'était très beau.

- Votre main me dit Stefan quand nous étions descendus de la calèche

- Avec plaisir, je me risquais à jeter un coup d'œil à Damon qui semblait lassé de tout.

- Bon on entre ou on est venu te regarder faire la cour à Elena, dit Damon à l'encontre de son frère.

- Entrons dit le roi.

L'intérieur était très beau, je crois qu'à chaque fois qu'on donne une fête à Hosture la lumière est un élément très important, pour toute bonne réception.

- Mon roi, ma reine dit un des servants du château tout en faisant la révérence

- Voulez- vous, me suivre.

- Bien sûr

Il nous amena dans une immense salle de réception inondée encore une fois de lumière, un orchestre joué une musique douce.

- Votre attention, mesdames, monsieur le roi et la reine ainsi que leur famille sont là, dit le servant.

Tout le monde s'inclina et un homme aux cheveux blond du même âge il me semble que le roi vint à notre rencontre.

- Mon roi, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Mored quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi mon roi, ma reine.

- Bien trêve de banalité dit le roi

- Maintenons festoyons !

Les invités applaudirent et le roi et la reine suivie d'Alice disparurent me lassant seul avec les deux frères.

- C'est très beau tu ne trouves pas Elena, me dit Stefan.

- Oui très dis-je même si pour moi la fête dans laquelle j'avais été au village avec Damon était merveilleuse et que rien ne pourra l'inégaler.

Damon nous tourna le dos quand son frère lui demanda,

- Ou vas-tu Damon?

- Trouver quelque chose à faire dit-il en me fixant attendant une réaction de ma part.

Mais même si toutes les fibres de mon corps me disaient de ne pas le laisser partir, je ne le retins pas et il partit.

Eclipse trois heures

Je m'amusais bien avec Stefan mais la compagnie de Damon me manquais et je ne cessais de me demander où il pouvait bien être. Ne pouvant plus tenir je profitais de l'inattention de Stefan envers moi et des personnes qui étaient venu à sa rencontre afin de le féliciter pour nous, pour m'éclipser et rejoindre le couloir afin de trouver Damon et de lui parler. Je le vis enfin dans le couloir regardant par la fenêtre, avec un regard perdu, j'allais à sa rencontre quand je me stoppais lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à lui.

- Damon c'est toi, dit une femme.

- Oui

La femme se précipita dans ses bras et il là serra si fort que mon cœur s'arrêta net pendant environ quelque minute.

- Tu n'as pas tellement changé, enfin un peu quand même t'est un homme maintenant, dit-elle les yeux remplis d'étoiles, elle devait vraiment tenir à lui ça se voyait tellement.

- Toi, aussi regardes toi, dit- il de la même manière qu'elle il y a un instant ce qui me toucha mais pas de la meilleure façon.

- Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant, tu dois en faire tourner des têtes ?

- Sûrement mais seul le cœur d'une personne m'importe, je rêve ou Damon venait de rougir, elle lui faisait vraiment de l'effet.

Il se contenta de sourire puis dit,

- Tu ne changeras jamais Tara, ils se tenaient maintenant la main.

- Damon tu m'as manqué.

- Pourtant tu ne m'as donnée aucune nouvelle, je t'ai écrit tellement souvent et toi tu n'as jamais répondus Tara et tu oses prétendre que je t'ai manqué permet moi dans douter !

Même s'il avait l'air de lui reprocher de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle, il semblait tellement heureux et apaisé de la revoir, chaque instant ou je les regardais et les écouté brisait de plus en plus mon cœur.

- Pardonne moi Damon c'est juste que je n'avais pas la force de t'écrire après notre dispute mais sache qu'il ne fût pas un jour ou je n'ai pas pensé à toi.

- Vraiment ? On aurait dit un enfant qui espérait temps avoir ce cadeau qu'on lui avait tant promis et là il le recevait enfin, Damon avait l'air de tellement désirer Tara et là elle s'offrait à lui en lui disant qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de penser à lui.

- Oui, dit-elle en arborant un grand sourire et toi ?

Je voulais connaitre la réponse à cette question, savoir si pendant le semblant d'histoire qu'on a eu, si quand il m'a dit m'aimer il avait une autre femme dans son cœur, je voulais savoir s'il avait triché avec moi.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, car je ne l'ai jamais fait la vérité et que oui j'ai tout le temps pensé à toi, mon cœur se brisa à cette réponse.

- Mais, depuis quelque temps mon cœur est partagé.

- Partagé ?

- Oui je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un Tara.

Il lui avait dit, je ne pensais pas qu'il lui dirait Damon n'avait pas triché avec moi et mes sentiments, il m'aimait vraiment.

- Tu lui as dit ? Elle semblait malheureuse mais aussi inquiète pour lui.

- Oui, mais on ne peut être ensemble. La femme dont je suis tombé amoureux est promise à un autre donc…

- Depuis quand Damon ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut ?

- Depuis que j'ai compris que je me bâtais pour une chose qui n'a pas d'avenir, je l'aime mais je renonce Tara. Et puis tu sais elle est compliquée, je ne fais que souffrir avec elle et je n'en peux plus. Je pense que renoncer à elle est la meilleure chose pour mon cœur, en plus j'aimerais bien que nous deux on forme un nous.

- Tu en es sûr car je te connais Damon tu es un passionné et tu ne renonces jamais à ce que tu aimes.

- Il faut une première fois à tout, non ?

- Oui tu n'as pas tort.

- Alors tu veux bien que nous deux on essaie ? Je veux pouvoir être avec une fille qui ne me fait pas souffrir Tara.

- Tu es mon premier amour Damon et je t'aime encore alors oui je veux pouvoir être avec toi, tu sais très bien que c'est ce que j'ai toujours désirée.

- Oui mais je n'étais pas prêt pardonne moi, mais aujourd'hui je le suis.

Damon lui pris alors le visage en coupe et l'embrassa, ce n'était pas possible il renoncé à moi, je le faisais souffrir, il voulait une histoire d'amour simple, il avait réussi à l'aide d'une seule phrase à me rendre tellement heureuse et en même temps tellement malheureuse. Je courus comme je n'avais jamais couru ne sachant pas ou j'allais et percuta quelqu'un.

- Aie.

- Elena, dit Stefan

- Ca va tu ne t'es pas fait mal, pourquoi courait tu comme ça ?

Je ravalais les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à tomber,

- Désolé.

- Tu es tellement belle quand tu es désolé. On est prêt à partir tu viens ?

- Oui.

On arriva devant la calèche tout le monde étaient déjà à l'intérieur, je me retrouvai en face de Damon mais ne le regardai même pas, il me dégoutait.

- C'était une belle soirée n'est- ce pas Damon, dit Stefan.

- Oui, j'ai suivi ton conseil au faite.

- Lequel ?

- Tu sais dans ma chambre avant qu'on parte.

- Vraiment.

- Oui vraiment !

- Es-tu heureux ?

- Je dirais presque.

- C'est un bon début.

- Au faite dit Stefan,

- Elena tu as disparût à un moment

- Oui désolé dis-je en tournant ma tête vers lui,

- J'avais besoin de marcher excuse- moi.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas j'aurais juste aimé marcher avec toi, dit- il en me prenant la main.

Je sentis le regard de Damon sur nos mains liés mais je ne voulais en aucun cas le regarder ou avoir un contact avec lui, je tournais donc ma tête vers la fenêtre laissant échapper une larme de mes yeux.

POV Damon

J'avais vu une larme couler des yeux de Elena qu'elle essuya de suite, je ne comprenais pas son soudain changement d'humeur, elle qui était toujours souriante et pleine de vie, là elle était éteinte que se passait –il. Je sais que maintenant que j'avais renoncé à elle et que j'étais avec Tara mon premier amour je ne devais plus me demander ce genre de chose, mais c'était Elena et je l'aimais malgré tout. Elle brisait mon cœur et me rendait triste mais la vérité et que malgré ce que j'avais pu dire à Alaric et Tara il m'était impossible de renoncer à cette femme. Malvina ne pipa mot de tout le voyage et quand on arriva enfin au château elle fit une bise à mon frère et se précipita à l'intérieur du château, évitant mon regard. Je sais que je voulais qu'elle me déteste mais je n'avais été capable de faire en sorte qu'elle le fasse, j'étais un lâche amoureux. J'étais avec Tara maintenant mais j'étais amoureux d'Elena et à ce moment la seule question qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête était pourquoi Elena me fuit-elle ?

Fin du flashback

Cette soirée m'avait vraiment brisée, le voir avec cette fille blonde aux yeux bleu comme les siens et à la taille fine m'avait fait me sentir si complexée et peu sur de moi ce qui ne m'arrivais jamais, je sortis donc de ma chambre après avoir essayée de me rafraichir le plus possible le visage afin que personne ne devine la nuit horrible que j'avais eu. Je longeais les couloirs quand je tombai sur la dernière personne que je souhaitais voir, je là contournai mais elle me retint par le bras.

- Lâche-moi, dis-je tout en ne le regardant pas.

- Elena parle- moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai besoin.

- Je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi Damon.

- Pourquoi Elena qu'est- ce que j'ai bien pu te faire, dit le moi je t'en supplie, toute la nuit je n'ai pas pu dormir en me demandant ce que j'avais fait de mal mais je ne trouve aucune réponse. Il semblait vraiment malheureux mais j'étais tellement en colère contre lui.

- Tu veux savoir, je t'ai vu et entendu avec Tara hier, j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit à mon sujet que je te rendais malheureux que j'étais en quelque sorte nocif pour toi. Je croyais Damon que tu m'aimais mais je me suis trompé ou peut être que tu m'aimes, mais tu m'as blessé comme jamais on ne l'a fait, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes et elles coulèrent toutes seules, c'était des larmes de tristesse, désillusions et de colère.

- Pardonne moi dit-il aussi en pleure.

- J'étais tellement en colère Elena mais je t'aime vraiment mon cœur ne bat que pour toi.

- Tu l'as embrassée Damon.

- Je sais…

- Elle est ton premier amour on oublie jamais son premier amour tu sais comment je le sais, il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête négatif.

- Parce que tu es mon premier amour et que tout es définitivement finit.

- Elena pitié dit-il en me prenant les mains que j'enlevais de suite.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher Damon, dorénavant nos échanges ne seront que pur politesse rien d'autre.

- Non…

- Je t'aime Damon mais tu m'as brisé et je ne peux plus te laisser le refaire je suis consciente de t'avoir fait souffrir mais là tu es allé trop loin, je n'aurais jamais pu te faire ça maintenant laisse- moi tranquille.

Je le laissais en pleure dans le couloir comme il avait fait avec moi, notre histoire était définitivement finit et je souffrais terriblement. Je l'aime tellement que s'en était douloureux.

_**Alors ce chapitre vous en pensez quoi? La relation delena et Tara le premier amour de Damon vous en pensez quoi? J'attend vos review avec impatience bisous!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

_**virginie06 : Oui Elena a le don pour le blesser mais crois moi il ne se laissera pas faire, merci pour ta review bisous!**_

_**tip333top : Merci,beaucoup pour ta reveiw ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic et oui tu as raison je dois faire plus attention avec les prénoms, enfaite à la base mes personnages s'appellent Malvina et Flavien mais j'ai changé leur nom et comme j'écris les chapitres à l'avance et quand je me relis je m 'embrouille assez donc je ferais plus attention et encore merci pour ta review bisous!**_

_**polinette076 : Oh non ne soit pas triste ne t'inquiète pas il y aura bientôt un chapitre moins triste enfin pour certain personnage lol merci pour ta review bisous!**_

_**love-5damon: Merci, vraiment pour ton commentaire comme je te l'ai déjà dit ça me touche alors merci et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite bisous !**_

_**M : Merci, encore une fois pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil et oui ne t'inquiète pas dans plusieurs chapitres on n'aura le point de vu de Tara, pour moi elle est un personnage très important donc on a pas finit dans entendre parler lol, je te laisse t'en rendre compte pas toi même, merci bisous!**_

**Chapitre 21 : La colère**

_**La colère est un sentiment commun de l'amour dans les situations que l'on n'arrive pas à démêler.**_

POV Damon

Je rejoignis ma chambre afin que personne ne me voie pleurer, surtout personne d'autre que Elena. Pleurer devant elle ne me gênait pas, mais aujourd'hui les larmes que je versais étaient pour elle. J'étais tellement en colère contre ma personne, j'avais dit à Alaric que le seul moyen pour que j'abandonne cette idée qu'il existera un nous avec Elena était qu'elle me déteste et bien disons que maintenant c'est chose faite. J'avais décidé juste de m'éloigner ne supportant pas qu'elle me déteste mais il était trop tard. Je savais maintenant que la phrase qui dit que chaque personne que l'on s'autorise à aimer est une personne que l'on risque de perdre, ne m'est plus étrangère, j'avais perdu Elena non pas à cause de Tara, ou de mon frère ou encore d'Alaric, non, je l'avais perdu à cause de moi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me justifier dans ce couloir mais je ne trouvais aucune excuse valable, car tout ce qu'elle me reprochait était vrai. J'avais dit qu'elle était compliquée, qu'elle me rendait malheureux, j'avais embrassé Tara après lui avoir dit que je voulais être avec elle, Elena avait raison de me détester. Cependant même si je mentais, je ne pouvais mentir à mon cœur, car chaque mot sortant de ma bouche sonnaient faux, j'aimais Elena et je ne pourrais cesser d'éprouver ce sentiment de joie quand elle me sourit, ou quand elle m'honore de sa simple présente, cette femme me rend dingue et je ne peux m'en détacher. Aujourd'hui Elena me déteste et je ressens le même sentiment envers ma personne.

_**Alors la suite je poste un autre chapitre à la suite pour me rattraper de la longueur de celle ci bisous!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

_**Voici la suite en espèrant que vous aimiez, il y une scène Elena/Tara et une confrontation Elena/Damon et vous allez voir que Damon ne se laisse plus faire, il aime Elena mais ne peux plus continuer ainsi.**_

**Chapitre 22 : Le Mépris**

_**Je suis là et pourtant tu m'évites quand va tu cesser ce jeu et te confronter à la réalité ?**_

_POV Damon_

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis ma conversation avec Elena et j'étais mal. Je voyais encore Tara essayant d'oublier Elena avec elle-même si c'était voué à l'échec, la preuve avec la douleur que je ressentais à chaque fois que je voyais Elena sourire à mon frère. Pourtant j'arborais ce masque d'indifférence, Elena et moi n'échangions que des formules de politesse telle que « bonjour », « peux- tu me passer le pain ». Nous qui avions tant échangés auparavant ne nous parlons que quand c'est obligatoire, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il y avait eu un nous un jour entre Elena et moi. Cependant depuis deux semaines quelque chose avait changé, car si je me détestais toujours, ce sentiment était aussi tourné vers Elena. Oui je là détestais pour le mal qu'elle m'inflige, pour son rire qu'elle accorde à Stefan, son regard qu'elle lui donne. Je la détesté, car oui j'ai fait des erreurs mais qui peux réellement m'en blâmer, je suis tombé amoureux de la future femme de mon frère et alors qu'elle me dit que nous deux ça ne signifiait rien pour elle ce qui me rend encore plus malheureux je me retourne vers quelqu'un qui m'écoute et elle m'en veut. Oui j'ai embrassé Tara et je suis coupable de l'avoir fait, mais une chose sur laquelle je n'ai pas menti est la tristesse que Elena m'a et me fait endurer, je pense qu'un homme est capable à lui seul d'endurer certaine choses jusqu'à un certain point, si l'on atteint la limite il n'est plus possible de supporter sinon on deviendrait des dieux et je suis loin d'en être un. Elena aurait dû comprendre que je ne suis qu'un homme et qu'elle est ma faiblesse, au lieu de ça elle m'a tourné le dos et j'en souffre tellement. Au final je pense que ne plus échanger rien d'autre que des formules de politesse avec elle, est la meilleure chose pour mon cœur, car cela m'empêche d'espérer encore de Elena et du semblant de nous qu'il y a eu, Elena m'a brisé !

J'allais me promener dans le jardin, j'en avais vraiment besoin, au moins je pouvais penser au temps et au paysage et non à ce qui tourmente mon âme. Alors que je promenais j'entendis des voix venir jusqu'à moi.

- Es-tu essoufflé mon cher Stefan, dit Elena en rigolant.

- Ahahaha j'adore vraiment ton humour

- Je sais, elle avait toujours son sourire.

Stefan m'aperçut et me dit,

- Damon que fais-tu là ?

- Est-ce interdis de venir se promener ici ou est-ce réservé à Elena et toi, dis-je sèchement

- Heu, non mais Tara t'attend dans la salle de réception alors je croyais…

- Tara est là, dis-je surpris

- Oui

Sans lui répondre je me dirigeai à l'intérieur

- De rien dit mon frère en criant, ce à quoi je ne répondis pas.

Arrivé à l'intérieur je la vis, Tara était une très belle femme. Elle avait les cheveux châtains blond lui retombant dans le dos, elle avait une taille fine et des yeux bleu plus foncés que les miens, ma mère disait tout le temps que si Tara devenait ma femme, nos enfants auraient les plus beaux yeux du royaume. Tara était mon premier amour, mais aussi mon amie je pouvais lui dire clairement ce que je ressens, elle me comprenait comme Elena. La différence entre les deux c'est qu'avec Tara tout paraissait plus facile, je ne me prenais pas autant la tête qu'avec Elena, mais l'amour est-il compliqué ou facile, c'est une question dont je n'ai pas encore trouvé de réponse. Tara ne me tournée pas le dos, Elena m'évitait, ne m'adressez plus la parole, j'avais pris une décision, oui j'ai mes tords mais elle aussi et aujourd'hui il est temps d'aller de l'avant, elle est avec mon frère et ne se gêne pas en ma présence donc j'en ferais de même, Alaric avait raison Elena et moi ça ne devait pas se faire et c'est peut être une bonne chose finalement, maintenant elle ne serait plus que ma belle- sœur !

- Bonjour ma beauté, dis-je à Tara tout en lui cachant les yeux avec mes mains, qu'elle caressait.

- Hum, des mains aussi douces ne peuvent appartenir qu'à un homme robuste, sûr de lui et je dirais avec en grand cœur.

Je lui enlevais mes mains de ses yeux et elle me plaqua sur le mur derrière elle, nos lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre et même si j'avais décidé de renoncer à Elena je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable envers sa personne.

- Embrasse- moi Damon

- Je…

- Eh bien désolé de vous interrompre dit mon frère.

Je n'osais tourner mon regard vers Elena et me contenta de partir furieux.

POV Externe

- Tu sais Stefan tu devrais cesser de taquiner ton frère.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il me donne le bâton pour le battre.

- N'en abuse pas !

- Très bien désolé, au faite j'aimerais te présenter ma future femme Elena.

- Enchanté, princesse Elena.

- Moi de même

- Bon désolé de ne pas rester mais je vais rejoindre Damon

- Oui essaie de régler les dégâts que j'ai crée

POV Damon

J'entendis toquer à ma porte et fît entrer Tara.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça Damon?

- Mon frère m'énerve.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

La vrai raison c'est que je ne supportais pas le regard insistant de Elena, cette réponse te va ? Je ne pouvais lui dire donc me contenta de mentir.

- Disons que ces temps-ci je ne suis pas en bonne relation avec mon frère, et c'était en partie vrai même si lui ne le savais pas.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Écoute Tara tu poses trop de question.

- Je veux juste savoir ce qui te tourmente Damon

- Mais rien ne me tourmente dis-je en commençant à lever le ton.

- Désolé de ne pas te croire, il y a deux semaines tu m'as dit que tu voulais enfin qu'on forme un nous mais depuis j'ai l'impression que tu as changé d'avis même pour t'embrasser je dois trouver des situations afin de pouvoir le faire comme il y a quelque instant dans le couloir.

- Tara arrête s'il te plait.

- Non toi arrête Damon, tu es revenus dans ma vie je t'y est autorisé après m'avoir brisé le cœur une fois parce que tu n'étais pas prêt à t'engager mais une seule fois Damon car tu sais que je t'aime mais je ne veux pas avoir à partager ton cœur avec une autre, alors règle ce que tu dois régler avec elle et revient moi.

- De quoi parles-tu tout est déjà réglé avec elle, il s'agit de nous deux maintenant.

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression de te partager avec elle ce qui signifie que tout n'est pas régler. Damon je t'ai redonné mon cœur et je ne te lâcherais pas mais je refuse de te partager avec qui que ce soit comprend le bien.

Elle quitta ensuite ma chambre en pleure, je m'effondrai alors sur mon lit.

POV Elena

Alors que j'étais encore dans le couloir en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser aux visages de Tara et Damon si proche l'un de l'autre je la vis sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte et en pleure. Même si je n'avais aucune sympathie envers elle, la voir pleurer ainsi me rappela que toute les deux avions un point commun Damon, je m'avançais alors à sa rencontre.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Oh, heu merci mais crois- moi c'est perdu d'avance.

- Eh bien permet moi dans juger de moi-même si on allait dans ma chambre ?

- D'accord

Arrivé dans ma chambre nous, nous assîmes sur mon lit.

- Très bien je t'écoute.

- Une question avant

- Oui laquelle ?

- Pourquoi m'écouter je veux dire on se connait à peine pourquoi m'écouter alors ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que Damon souffre d'avantage, bien sur ce n'était qu'une partie la vraie raison était que je l'aidais parce que certes je ne voulais pas que Damon souffre d'avantage j'étais déjà responsable d'une partie de sa souffrance je voulais lui éviter de souffrir d'avantage, de plus ce qui touche Damon me touchait aussi.

- C'est une bonne raison, dit-elle en souriant.

- Très bien donc je t'écoute.

- J'aime Damon je crois que ce n'est plus un secret, depuis toute petite il fait battre mon cœur, il faut dire que pour moi il représente vraiment le prince charmant. Il est doux, attentionné, courageux, il sait être ferme quand il le veut mais a aussi le cœur sur la main, il est à l'écoute de l'autre et n'hésite pas sacrifier ses désirs en faveur de ceux de son entourage, Damon est tout simplement l'homme dont je rêve depuis mon enfance. Je sais j'ai l'air puérile, dit Tara en esquissant un sourire gêné.

- Non, l'amour n'est en rien puéril.

Au contraire je l'enviais, elle se confiait vraiment sur ses sentiments envers Damon alors que moi j'en étais incapable, de plus l'entendre me dire combien elle l'aimait me montrait la chance que Damon avait d'être aimé ainsi, un amour que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner, certes je l'aimais à en être malheureuse mais cet amour était tout sauf pur, l'amour de Tara était celui d'une petite fille tombant amoureuse d'un petit garçon jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser.

- La première fois où j'ai enfin avouée mais sentiments à Damon c'était il y a un an, je pense qu'il s'en doutait mais qu'il ne disait rien. Bref je lui ai dit, seulement lui n'était pas prêt à m'aimer comme je l'aimais, il m'aimait mais il m'avait dit qu'il avait peur que mon amour soit plus fort que le sien et qu'avant de vouloir être avec moi il devait être sûr que son amour pour moi soit aussi fort que le mien, il ne voulait pas que je l'aime plus que lui ne m'aime.

- C'était donc à ce sujet la raison de votre dispute.

- Oui, j'ai donc dit à Damon que peut être en étant éloigné de moi, il verrait à quel point il m'aime mais j'ai vraiment été idiote car si pour moi la séparation a été très dur à supporter pour lui non.

- Tu sais je ne pense pas que pour lui ça été facile.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais Damon aime quelqu'un d'autre. Il me l'a dit à la fête au château de mon père, tu vois maintenant mon problème. Le cœur de Damon est partagé entre cette femme dont j'ignore le prénom et moi et malgré le fait qu'il m'ait dit qu'avec elle tout était finit il ne peut s'en défaire. Je ne sais donc pas quoi faire, pour qu'il ne pense plus à elle, s'il y a une chose dont j'en suis sûr c'est que je ne là laisserais pas me prendre Damon, je l'ai laissé partir une fois mais pas une deuxième.

Mon cœur émettait toute sorte de sentiment, Damon m'aimait encore ce qui me procurait une joie sans pareil, mais j'étais aussi partagée avec ce sentiment de culpabilité. Je m'opposais à l'amour de Tara et Damon, je n'en avais pas le droit.

- Je suis désolé Tara pour tout.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait Elena dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais même, ne baisse pas les bras si Damon et toi êtes fait pour être ensemble vous finirez ensemble.

- Oui tu as raison merci Elena tu es une amie, je sais que c'est tôt pour dire ça mais je le pense vraiment Stefan va vraiment épouser une perle, tu sais je n'ai encore jamais considérée qu'une fille était digne de Stefan mais avec toi je pense enfin qu'il a trouvé une fille à sa hauteur, puis elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Bon je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre embrasse Damon de ma part.

- Je le ferai.

- Une dernière question

- Oui je t'écoute

- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que Damon souffre d'avantage que veux- tu dire par là ?

- Damon comme tu le sais est un homme complexe et il a souvent l'habitude de s'infliger des tortures psychologique et je ne voulais pas qu'il en rajoute encore une.

- Je vois, tu dois être vraiment proche de lui pour savoir cela, moi il m'en parlé avant mais vraiment rarement.

- Oui, peut -être.

- Tu es sa bonne étoile, bon allé j'y vais on se voit ce soir au bal Elena.

- A ce soir Tara

Moi sa bonne étoile, c'est plutôt le contraire depuis que je suis ici je ne fais que le faire souffrir, je partis donc d'un pas décidé vers ses appartements et comme les fois précédentes je ne toquai pas avant d'entrer et le retrouva affaissé sur son lit.

- Que fais-tu ici, dit- il en se redressant d'un coup

- Je suis venu te parler Damon

- Me parler dit-il surpris

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à moi ?

- C'est le cas mais j'ai parlée à Tara et je pense que tu devrais lui donner une chance.

- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite cela ne te regarde en aucun cas mêle toi plutôt de tes affaires Elena dit-il sèchement

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?

- Et toi comment oses-tu croire qu'après tout ce que tu m'as dit, après m'avoir évité pendant des semaines te contentant de me dire bonjour et d'autre mot, phrase de ce genre que ce que tu penses puisse encore avoir un quelque intérêt pour moi, dit-il en se levant.

- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix Elena.

- Très bien donc va si je t'écoute dit moi ce que tu me reproche.

- Très bien tu veux savoir, je te reproche le fait que tu débarques dans ma chambre sans frapper en me servant tes serments dont je n'ai que faire. Je te reproche de vouloir me mettre avec Tara alors que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as mis un terme à nous deux, je te reproche de venir dans ma chambre me dire tout ça alors que pendant ces dernières semaines tu n'as échangé aucun regard, rire avec moi, c'est à peine si tu me regardée, et je reconnais que j'ai mes tords je n'aurais pas dû embrasser Tara mais tu m'avais dit que tout était finis ce n'est peut -être pas une excuse mais c'est la seule qui me semble plausible. Mon seul tort Elena est d'être tombé amoureux de toi et de vouloir après le nombre de fois où tu m'as brisé le cœur attendre encore quelque chose de toi. Je suis bien avec Tara pourtant je ne l'aime pas comme elle le voudrait, je ne l'aime pas de façon égale à son amour, alors je te reproche d'avoir fait en sorte que je tombe amoureux de toi Elena. Je te reproche le fait que quoique je dise, je fasse je suis toujours poussé dans ta direction. Et tu veux savoir on dit qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour comme tu dis mais on dit aussi que le premier amour n'est pas le dernier, non plus. J'ai beau aimé Tara jamais ce ne sera autant que toi, je ne peux donc me résoudre à tricher avec elle. Tu peux me reprocher beaucoup de chose Elena mais moi je te reproche juste le fait de t'aimer que s'en est douloureux, alors si tu tiens ne serais qu'encore un peu à moi laisse- moi tranquille car te voir en sachant ce que tu penses de moi est déjà une torture ne m'en inflige pas plus.

J'avais tellement fait souffrir Damon et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rendais compte que le faisait encore, mais je voulais le protéger et me protéger, seulement je nous avais fait plus de mal que de bien, j'étais tellement désolé.

- Tara est une fille bien elle sera te donner l'amour que je n'ai pas su.

Je me dirigeais à la porte mais avant je lui dis

- Tu as sous-estimé l'importance de l'amour que je te porte Damon

- Peut -être mais c'est trop tard maintenant Elena

POV Damon

Elena venait de quitter ma chambre, je lui avais enfin dit ce que je ressentais, j'avais enfin tout avoué et je me sentais libre d'être à nouveau moi-même j'étais heureux et arborait le bal de ce soir comme un moment où je serais heureux.

_**Alors ce chapitre comment l'avez vous trouvé? J'attend vos review, attention le prochain chapitre sera spécial il sera le premier chapitre d'une déclinaison de trois chapitres sur le thème du "Bal Masqué" et dans un bal masqué tout peut arriver! bisous, bisous!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. **_

_**M: Merci pour ta review oui j'essaie de faire en sorte de publier plus souvent, contente que ces deux chapitres t'est plus en espérant que la suite te plaise bisous!**_

_**virginie06 : Lol oui je pense avoir compris que tu étais pour Damon, merci pour ta review ça fait vraiment plaisir et je pense que les prochains chapitres vont te faire plaisir bisous!**_

_**love-5damon : Merci énormément pour ton commentaire, cela me touche énormément et pour être franche avec toi certaine fois je doute de mon talent pour l'écriture mais le fait d'avoir des lecteurs et de voir l'intérêt qu'ils portent à mon histoire me réconforte, donc vraiment merci. et ne 'inquiète pas je ne m'arrêtera pas d'écrire c'est vraiment une passion. Elena et s'est une histoire compliquée, mais pour moi les plus belles histoires d'amour sont compliqués, j'adore les histoires d'amour ou tout n'est pas jouée ou on ne sais pas ce qui va advenir à l'avance. Merci encore pour ton commentaire qui me touche réellement bisous!**_

_**Voici le premier chapitre de l'année 2013 en croisant les doigts afin qu'il vous plaise, merci à tous ce qui me suivent c'est vraiment gentil et touchant de votre part et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite de cette histoire bisous et bonne année 2013 mes chers lecteurs!**_

**Chapitre 23 : Bal Masqué Partie I : Indifférence et faux semblants**

_**Nous revêtons nos masques qui sont notre meilleure arme contre la vérité de nos cœurs, cependant aucun de nous n'est dupe.**_

POV Damon

(18H00)

Tout le monde se préparait pour le bal masqué organisé au château ce soir, la soirée s'annonçait superbe, maintenant que j'avais le cœur léger. Alors que tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, je décidais de me promener quelque temps dans les couloirs, il ne me fallait pas une heure pour me préparer comparer à certaine personne à qui il fallait toute la matinée, ce qui me faisait bien rire, peut être étais-ce parce que j'étais un homme. Je me promenais quand je croisais ma mère, déjà vêtu de sa robe, elle était très belle, mon père avait vraiment trouvé la perle rare en l'épousant.

- Bonsoir mère

- Damon comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore près ?

Je rigolais face à sa déclaration ah, ma mère ne changera jamais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mère j'y vais de suite.

Elle parut étonnée que je ne cherche pas à la contredire

.- Oui je suis pressé d'être à ce bal pas vous ?

- Si, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Mère pourquoi pleurée vous, dis-je soudain paniqué face à sa réaction

- Tu m'as manqué Damon

Je lui souris et la prit dans mes bras

- Je vous promets que je serais à nouveau moi mère

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment

- Tu sembles heureux Damon, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire de la sorte, promet moi de continuer à être heureux.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je en baissant la tête

- Mais je ne peux vous le promettre, en revanche je vous promets de tout faire pour le rester

- Cela me va tant que mon fils revient, tu sais Damon je sais que certaine fois je peux me montrer agaçante mais sache que je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours tu es mon fils et quand tu souffres je le ressens et savoir que je ne peux rien faire pour te soulager me fait tellement mal. Elle me prit la main et me caressait le visage de sa main libre,

- Tu resteras toujours mon petit garçon qu'il faut que je protège dit-elle en posant sur moi son regard d'amour.

- Et toi tu resteras toujours ma petite maman et j'aurais toujours besoin de toi sache le.

- Bon assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, va te préparer.

- J'y cours dis-je sarcastiquement

- Pffff les enfants

- Je t'ai entendus dis-je alors que je me dirigeai vers mes appartements en riant.

Éclipse

(19H30)

J'étais enfin prêt, je portais un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche dont j'avais laissé les deux boutons du haut ouvert afin de laisser apercevoir mon torse. J'avais coiffé mes cheveux en arrière et portait un masque noir, je n'y voyais presque rien avec il n'arrêtait pas de glisser, je détestais porter un masque mais bon ce n'est pas ce petit détail qui va gâcher ma soirée.

J'entendis le gong de l'horloge situé dans la salle de réception signe que le bal allait commencer, j'étais prêt et me dirigeais vers la salle.

POV Elena

(18H00)

Dans une heure et demie le bal commençait et je faisais partie de ce genre de personne qui met du temps à s'apprêter je suis une fille après tout, bon peut être que ce n'est pas une excuse. Après avoir pris mon bain, je restais en peignoir, non je ne faisais pas une crise existentielle, quoique vu les récents évènements saurait été possible, non je ne savais tout simplement pas qu'elle robe mettre.

Éclipse

(19H30)

Après avoir mis du temps à choisir ma robe, je décidais de prendre une robe blanche et noir, qui épousait parfaitement mes courbes, elle avait un dos nu ce qui laissait mes épaules visibles. Je décidais de laisser mes cheveux ornés de petites barrettes blanches ondulés et redescendre en cascade dans mon dos, je m'aspergeai de mon parfum à l'odeur de verveine et de citron. Je mis le masque noir situé à côté de ma coiffeuse, il m'allait plutôt bien j'adorais les bals masqué et même si mon cœur n'était pas à la fête après ma discussion avec Damon je voulais encore croire que je pouvais simplement m'amuser loin de tous ces drames.

C'est alors que j'entendis le gong de l'horloge situé dans la salle de réception signe que le bal allait commencer, j'étais prête et me dirigeais vers la salle.

POV Stefan

(18H00)

Alors que je rejoignais mes appartements je vis ma mère et mon frère discuter, ils étaient heureux et cela emplissait mon cœur de joie. J'avais l'impression que mon frère reconnaissait enfin qu'il pouvait être heureux. Ce soir au bal il fallait aussi que je lui parle car depuis quelque temps je sens une tension entre nous deux, peut être que je me méprends mais je préfère être fixé et si cette tension existe bien entre nous j'aimerais savoir quel en est l'objet. J'arrivais enfin dans ma chambre et partis prendre une douche qui me ferrais le plus grand bien.

Éclipse

(19H30)

J'étais enfin habillé, j'avais mis un costume noir cela changeait de mon costume blanc traditionnel, ma chemise aussi était noir, j'avais coiffé mes cheveux de sorte qu'ils me retombaient un peu sur le front. Je voulais que Elena me voie sous un autre jour. Ce soir c'était le grand soir j'allais lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, je l'aimais et elle allait bientôt être ma femme, je voulais donc savoir si elle ressentait la même impatience que moi. Je mis alors mon masque blanc et oui il me faut quand même une touche de blanc, le masque tenait plutôt bien, j'étais vraiment heureux déjà parce que je sentais que ce bal allait être inoubliable et parce que j'adorais tout simplement les bals masqué.

Alors que je réfléchissais à la manière d'aborder la question de nos sentiments respectifs avec Elena j'entendis le gong de l'horloge situé dans la salle de réception signe que le bal allait commencer, j'étais prêt et me dirigeais vers la salle.

POV Tara

(18H00)

J'étais dans la calèche en direction du château d'Hosture pour le bal. J'avais hâte d'y être, mon cœur se serra dès que je me mis à penser à la discussion que j'avais eue avec Damon quelque heure auparavant. Je voulais vraiment lui faire voir que je l'aimais d'un amour sincère, de plus discuter avec Elena m'avait vraiment encouragé à ne pas laisser partir Damon. Elena était une femme très belle, j'espère qu'elle est consciente de sa beauté, pauvre Stefan il va devoir se méfier de tous les hommes, mais bon le prix en vaut la chandelle. Je sais que je vais devenir très amie avec elle, après tout nous avons au moins un point commun nous aimons toute les deux un prince d'Hosture.

Éclipse

(19H30)

J'étais enfin arrivé et apercevait toute l'effervescence du bal, je savais que ce bal serait parfait pour conquérir entièrement le cœur de mon homme. Pour être sur je m'étais vêtu d'une robe bleu couleur de mes yeux, retombant légèrement sur mes courbes fines, j'avais attaché mes cheveux en chignon. Damon allait craquer ce soir, arrivé à la porte du château je mis mon masque bleu, j'adorais vraiment les bals masqué.

Alors que je faisais un point sur mes atouts pour séduire mon prince j'entendis le gong de l'horloge situé dans la salle de réception signe que le bal allait commencer, j'étais prête et me dirigeais vers la salle.

POV Externe

Le bal allait commencer dans quelque minute, on entendait des voix s'élever, des rires et autres mais quatre pensée s'élevaient plus haut que les autres. Chacun des quatre protagonistes à qui appartenait ces pensées se dirigeait vers la salle du bal avec une idée précise en tête, cependant dans un bal masqué tout peut arriver. Les masques tombent, les sentiments se révèlent et des vérités ce dissent. S'ils pensaient que le bal allait être magnifique ils n'avaient pas tort, mais s'ils pensaient qu'il allait être calme et qu'ils allaient échapper à leur destin alors ils se méprenaient.

Ce bal allait tout simplement être Epic !

_**Alors voilà le premier chapitre sur le thème du bal masqué, c'est une sorte de prologue annonçant les deux prochains chapitres qui vont vraiment déterminer la suite des évènements, croyez moi vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise! Bisous et bonne année 2013 en espérant que vous aillez passé un nouvel an joyeux, le prochain chapitre sera posté le samedi 5 janvier, jour de mon anniversaire!**_


	25. note

_**Coucou alors je poste ce mot pour vous dire que mon chargeur d'ordinateur a malheureusement rendu l'âme, de ce fait je compte appeler demain pour en avoir un autre mais je pense que je ne l'aurais que la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais donc pas vous poster le chapitre samedi comme promis vraiment désolé, mais l'attente en vaudra la peine promis, bisous et encore désolé!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Voici enfin la partie 2 du bal, j'ai eu un nouveau chargeur hier donc trop contente alors voilà la suite et j'attends vos réaction bisous et merci à tous pour vos reviews!**_

**Chapitre 24 : Bal Masqué Partie II : La différence entre vous**

**_Entre toi et lui, il n'y a aucune différence propre si ce n'est moi._**

_POV Externe_

Les quatre protagonistes étaient enfin arrivés à l'intérieur de la salle de bal. Chaque individu portait un costume ou une robe et un masque, il était donc impossible à part si l'on retirait le masque de savoir qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci, avec un masque tout devient alors possible. Il permet d'effacer nos peurs et de faire ce que jamais on n'oserait faire le visage découvert, le masque était pour tous les participant à ce bal une assurance afin d'assouvir tout leur désir enfoui, nos quatre protagoniste ne faisaient donc pas exception à la règle, ils étaient venus chacun dans l'idée de régler et de connaitre certaine vérités mais si les masques leur permettaient dans connaitre d'autre ?

L'amour, la passion, la trahison, la colère, la tristesse voilà la formule d'un bal masqué réussi tenez le-vous pour dit !

POV Damon

Arrivé dans la salle de bal, je pu apercevoir l'engouement et l'impatience des gens à l'idée que le bal commence enfin et pour la première fois j'étais aussi atteint par toute cette effervescence. Les hommes étaient vêtus avec de beaux costumes, les femmes portaient des robes magnifiques, si bien que je pense que toutes les couleurs étaient présentes. Un festin était disposé sur plusieurs table, avec des plait aussi bon les uns que les autres. C'est alors que l'orchestre ce mit à jouer sa première note de musique, je pu alors reconnaitre une valse qui était ma danse préférée, tous les individus se dirigèrent donc vers la piste de danse. Les hommes à gauche nous échangions des regards à travers nos masques, le fait de ne pas voir qui se cachait à travers le masque ajoutait une pointe de mystère que je trouvais fascinante. Le signal était lancé c'était le moment les femmes se mirent à droite en face du partenaire qu'elles avaient choisis. Ma partenaire portait une robe bleu, je m'approchais donc d'elle et posa ma main droite sur sa hanche, elle frissonna à mon contact, je glissais son autre main dans la mienne elle posa son autre main sur mon épaule. J'eus alors une vision de ses yeux, des yeux bleu ne pouvant appartenir qu'à Tara, mais ne dit rien, nous commencions alors à tourner de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche dans un rythme lent qui me berçait, j'étais apaisé. Dans un mouvement de bras je fis tourner Tara afin qu'elle arrive à gauche là où se trouvait les hommes au commencement, les femmes commencèrent alors à tourner les unes autour des autres, puis échangèrent de place avec la femme se trouvant à leur gauche, si bien que nous hommes changions de partenaire. On fit alors un pas en avant et les femmes nous rejoignirent, les hommes tournèrent autour d'elle tandis qu'elles ne les quittaient pas des yeux, un jeu de séduction, s'installant, nous glissâmes alors nos mains dans celles des femmes et les firent tourner afin qu'elles se retrouvent en face de nous. Je pu enfin là voir de près, mon cœur manqua un battement à chaque pas que nous faisions j'aurais pu reconnaitre ses yeux noisettes parmi tant d'autre, elle était si belle. A mesure que l'on dansait je pouvais sentir ses cheveux venir chatouiller mon coup, qu'elle sensation délicieuse, ajouté à son parfum enivrant. J'avais beau lui avoir dit qu'elle était la cause de ma peine et que je n'en souhaitais pas d'avantage je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser partir. La danse était bientôt finit et je n'avais aucune envie de la lâcher, les dernières notes retentirent, elle plongeait alors son regard dans le mien et laissait couler une larme, que j'essuyais avec mon pouce.

- Je suis désolé Damon

Elle partit alors me laissant à nouveau seul au milieu de la piste de danse, ce que j'aurais aimé que ce moment dur, car Elena à beau me faire souffrir, chaque fois que je me retrouve à ses côtés mon cœur ne cesse de battre comme jamais il ne le fera.

POV Externe

Alors qu'Elena laissait couler une larme, une personne avait assistée à cette scène si touchante entre elle et Damon, la personne avait reconnus Damon, le visage d'Elena s'était aussi révélé à elle. C'est dans les moments si simple comme celui-ci que l'amour est le plus présent et visible.

_POV Elena_

Danser avec Damon, m'avait tellement fait de bien, j'avais besoin de me retrouver proche de lui, le sentir si près sans que nous, nous disputions était si apaisant. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de vouloir à nouveau être proche de lui, mais j'en avais besoin, il est ma dose d'oxygène. Je me dirigeais donc vers le buffet, en quête d'un petit remontant quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. J'allais me retourner, afin de voir qui était derrière moi, mais cette personne me bloquait avec ses mains, j'étais coincée entre la table du buffet et lui, car vu la force ce ne pouvait être qu'un homme. Il me saisit alors le poignet et glissa un mot dans ma main droite, puis avant que je ne puisse esquisser un seul mouvement il disparut, je pu cependant percevoir un costume noir. Je dépliai alors le papier afin de voir ce qu'il y était marqué :

_**MON cœur te désire, mon être te désire, si tu me désire aussi alors attend moi dans ta chambre à 00h00.**_

_**Pitié ne me dit pas non je ne pourrais le supporter.**_

_**Répond juste oui ou non et donne le papier à Arthur.**_

**Celui qui t'aime !**

Damon, après tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir veut encore de moi, je ne sais pas comment réagir je sais que si cette fois je lui dis non tout sera définitivement terminé, je n'aurais plus aucune chance. J'ai tout essayé j'ai rompu avec lui, j'ai essayée de l'éloigner le plus possible de moi, quitte à le blesser mais rien à fonctionner, quoi que je fasse je me retrouve toujours sur le même chemin que lui, notre route est liée. J'ai essayée de toutes mes forces et je suis fatiguée maintenant je veux juste vivre et Damon me rend heureuse, je cherchais donc Arthur et lui remis le papier avec ma réponse. Je comptais maintenant les heurs qui me restaient avant de le rejoindre, j'étais si anxieuse, mais heureuse d'avoir fait le bon choix !

POV Externe

(21H00)

Arthur alla donc remettre le papier à la personne l'ayant écrit pour Elena, quand la personne vit la belle écriture d'Elena répondre oui, son cœur avait fait un bon, il l'aimait et maintenant il était rassuré sur ses sentiments à elle. Bien sûr elle ne l'aimait peut être pas autant que lui mais c'était un bon début. Il attendait maintenant avec impatience minuit afin de partager son amour avec elle et de pouvoir l'embrasser.

POV Tara

Après la valse avec Damon, mon cœur n'était plus trop à la fête, je sais qu'il m'avait reconnue pourtant il n'avait prononcé aucun mot, ne voyez-t-il pas que je l'aimais plus que tout. J'étais donc là à regarder les autres danser pendant que mon cœur cherchait l'homme qui sait aussi bien le faire battre que l'arrêter. Je le vit enfin, il parlait avec Arthur, je vins alors à leur rencontre.

- Merci Arthur, vous êtes vraiment digne de confiance

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi prince Damon.

- Eh bien bonsoir messieurs

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Tara, je vais vous laisser maintenant mon prince.

- Merci encore Arthur

- Pourquoi le remercies-tu ?

- Il m'a rendu un service.

- Quel genre de service ?

- Tu es trop curieuse Tara

- Quand ça te concerne toujours.

- Bon je dois y aller.

Je le saisie alors par le bras,

- Damon tu es fâché contre moi à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans ta chambre tout à l'heure.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est du passé j'ai juste quelque chose à faire.

- Bon très bien, je lui lâchais alors le ras et alors qu'il partait il revint sur ses pats.

- Je te promets de passer plus de temps avec toi, j'ai juste quelque chose à régler avant ok, dit-il en me prenant le visage en coupe dans ses mains.

- Ok

Malgré qu'il m'avait promis de passer du temps avec moi je le suivis Damon me cachait quelque chose et je voulais savoir quoi !

POV Damon

Je me dirigeais alors vers le jardin quand j'entendis des bruits de pats derrière moi, je me cachais alors derrière un mur attendant d'apercevoir la personne qui me suivait, qui n'était pas du tout discrète, je la vis enfin et sortir de ma cachette.

- Alice que fais-tu ici ?

- Et toi alors ?

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

- Damon à quoi joues- tu avec Elena.

- Chut

Je la plaquais sur le mur là où je m'étais caché il y a quelque seconde,

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Je lui fis signe de se taire avec ma main, des pats venaient vers nous.

- Stefan?

- Tara que fais-tu là ?

- Je cherche ton frère il a disparu et toi ?

- Je le cherche aussi, j'ai à lui parler.

- Bienvenue au club, on peut le chercher à deux si tu veux.

- Avec joie.

Dès qu'ils furent partis je poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon maintenant tu vas tout m'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer petite fouineuse.

- Flavien je t'ai vu avec Elena tout à l'heure, elle pleurait et toi tu as…

- J'ai quoi ?

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Non

- Damon le geste que j'ai vu était affectueux mais aussi rempli d'amour et pas le genre d'amour que l'on a pour la future femme de son frère.

- Alice c'est compliquée.

- Alors explique- moi, je veux retrouver mon frère qui se confiait à moi, partagé avec moi, s'il te plait.

- Très bien.

POV Externe

(22H00)

Si Alice avait vu le geste tendre de Damon envers Elena elle n'était pas le seul, une autre personne l'avait vu et était prête à en parler avec lui afin de mettre les choses au claire.

POV Alice

- Voilà petite sœur fouineuse tu sais tout.

- Eh bah si je m'attendais à ça, dis-je toute retournée.

- C'est fou hein que ça semble impossible.

- Plus rien ne m'étonne avec toi.

- Ouais

- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant.

- Pour être franc j'en sais rien, je l'aime malgré tout c'est si compliqué toute cette histoire, avec Elena je ne sais plus comment réagir, elle me pousse dans me retranchements de jour en jour, cette fille juste impossible à vivre et pourtant je suis raide dingue d'elle Alice.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi sincère dans tes sentiments, toi qui ne cesse de les cacher afin de ne pas souffrir, s'en est bouleversant.

- Oui, avec Elena je ne peux le faire, avec elle mon cœur est en première ligne ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Maintenant dis- moi quoi faire Alice parce que aujourd'hui je suis complètement perdu.

- Damon, en tant que sœur je te dis de foncer, d'être avec elle de ne pas abandonner, car jamais je ne t'ai connu comme ça, dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- Mais…dis-je les larmes aux yeux

- Je suis aussi la sœur de Stefan alors je ne sais pas comment réagir, je suis tellement désolé, la vérité c'est que votre histoire n'a pas de fin heureuse malheureusement, peu importe la force de votre amour vous ne pourrez jamais être totalement ensemble, dis-je laissant couler mes larmes.

- Et pour ça je suis si désolé dis-je en lui caressant avec ma main droite le menton.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et pleura, jamais je n'avais vu mon frère dans cet état.

- Enfin on te trouve.

POV Stefan

- Stefan

- Damon il faut qu'on parle maintenant

- Très bien

- Si on marchait

Il me suivit donc s'en rien dire, Alice et Tara restèrent ou j'vais vu il y a quelque seconde mon frère pleuré qui avait maintenant revêtu son visage de tous les jours.

- Damon soit honnête avec moi on a un problème ?

- Que veut- tu dire par là, dit-il en regardant devant lui alors que je ne marchais plus et me situé derrière lui.

- J'ai l'impression qu'une tension c'est installée entre nous, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Il se contenta de soupirer,

- Parle-moi car nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me dire ce qu'il y a.

- Eh bien sûr tu choisies ce soir pour en parler. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ce sir, ici maintenant hein, dit-il toujours dos à moi.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui je veux savoir tout simplement.

Il baissait alors la tête préférant regarder le sol que moi, ne pouvant plus supporter son attitude je le retournais violemment de sorte qu'il se retrouvait face à moi. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui me fit mal.

- Tu veux savoir, ce qui ne va pas entre toi et moi, je ne peux te le dire sans que notre lien de fraternité ne se brise. Si je te le dis jamais plus on ne se parlera, jamais plus on ne rigolera ensemble, tout se brisera. Jamais plus on ne nous appellera frère, je préfère donc me taire que de perdre mon frère, c'est surement égoïste de ma part mais je n'ai que faire de ce la comparer à la perte de mon grand frère. Cette réponse te va-t-elle, car je n'en ai point d'autre alors tu devras t'en contenter.

Il me tournait le dos à nouveau quand je lui dis,

- Pourquoi Elena pleurait-elle à la fin de la valse Damon?

- Souvenir de son père

- Tu ne peux m'en dire plus ?

- A toi de lui demander c'est ta future épouse non, puis il partit me laissant.

POV Externe

(23H00)

Et ce n'est que le début, le bal est loin d'être terminé certaines personne on encore des choses à régler, le doute est encore plus présent après ces évènements, que peut-il encore arrivé me direz-vous, je vous laisse le découvrir.

POV Stefan

Ce soir n'était peut-être pas le moment pour trouver ce que Damon me cachait mais je le découvrirais tôt ou tard, j'espère juste que mes doutes ne sont pas fondés car je me pose la question de savoir, si le problème ne se trouve pas être une femme, qui se trouverait être Elena. Mon cœur espère de toute sa force que je me trompe, car il ne pourrait se remettre de cette trahison s'il y a eu trahison, car après tout il n'y a trahisons que lorsque les sentiments sont réciproque et Elena avait répondu oui à mon mot, donc je ne me faisais pas tant de soucis que ça et puis j'ai une confiance aveugle en mon frère. Il est mon frère après tout et penser en mal de lui c'est lui faire offense, il est la personne la plus sensible au bonheur de ses proches que je ne peux penser cela e lui, je sais si bête de m'imaginer chose pareil, bon assez divaguer, mon esprit ne doit être maintenant occupé par une seule chose Elena.

POV Damon

- Enfin tu es là.

- Oui Tara

- Tu vas bien

- Oui, maintenant veux- tu venir avec moi s'il te plait ?

- Ou allons- nous.

- Peux-tu une fois dans ta vie ne pas être si impatiente et juste me faire confiance ?

- Je te ferais toujours confiance

Pourtant tu ne devrais pas me dit une voix dans ma tête. J'emmenais donc Tara au fond du jardin, ou était installé un drap et une couverture, ainsi que quelque plat que j'avais ramené de la cuisine, j'avais disposé des bougies tout autour afin de garder une ambiance romantique.

- Alors ça te plait dis-je tendu.

- C'est très beau, dit- elle en me souriant.

- Alors c'est ça que tu fabriquais tout ce temps ?

- Et oui, maintenant voulez-vous, vous joindre à moi.

- Avec plaisir très cher.

Même si Tara était parfaite mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de me dire que ce n'est pas la bonne femme mes côtés, en préparant cette surprise je n'avais pensé qu'à Elena, c'est vraiment pathétique de ma part de l'aimer autant, mais je ne peux rien y faire, c'est plus fort que moi, cet amour me surpasse totalement.

POV Elena

Dans environ cinq minutes, il serait minuit et mon cœur ne cessait e battre de plus en plus vite, j'avais enfin décidé de le suivre, de n'écouter que lui. Mon prince n'allait pas tarder à arriver j'étais si stressée, j'avais la gorge sèche, les mains moites on aurait dit une jeune fille de treize ans, mais Damon valait la peine que je me mette dans des états pareil, j'allais lui montrer que je l'aimais plus que tout, lui prouver combien j'étais désolé de toute la peine que je lui est faite endurer, ce soir était le commencement d'un renouveau pour nous deux. Alors que j'étais encore dans mes pensée, j'entendis des rires provenant du jardin, du fond du jardin pour être précise, il faut dire que seule la vue de ma chambre donnait une vision sur celui-ci, ce que je vis me brisa encore plus, Damon et Tara rigolant et se regardant comme deux amoureux, je ne comprenais pas, il était bientôt minuit et au lieu d'être devant ma porte il était dans le jardin. J'étais complètement perdu, on toqua alors à ma porte. C'est alors que je compris le mot n'était pas de Flavien, j'avais pourtant tant espéré, je voulais tellement que ce soit lui que je n'avais prêté attention à aucun détail qui aurait pu me montrer que je partais dans la mauvaise direction. Alors que je vis la poignée de ma porte bouger signe que l'on entrait dans ma chambre, j'ouvris la fenêtre de celle-ci et sauta.

_**Voici la deuxième partie du bal alors vos réaction? Au début vous pensiez qe le mot venait de Damon ou pas? La réaction de Damon quand son frère lui demande la source du problme entre eux? Stefan qui commence à avoir des doutes? La surprise de Damon pour Tara et bien suûr Elena qui après avoir compris s'être trompée qui saute par la fenêtre? Le prochain chapitre sera dédié au Delena donc préparez vous mouchoirs! Bisous**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.**

**M : Merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir, alors en faite Stefan portait bien un costume noir mais son masque était blanc donc c'était lui derrière Elena. Contente que la fin t'ai surprise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira vraiment bisous.**

**love-5damon: Merci encore une fois pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil, oui c'est triste pour Elena mais tout ne pouvais pas être si simple et puis il fallait un peu qu'elle attende après ce que Damon a endurée, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle sera joyeuse bientôt je te laisse donc lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu aimes toujours mon histoire bisous.**

**virginie06: Eh bien t'a bien deviné bravo oui c'était Stefan (par contre si j'ai écris Flavien c'est parce que normalement les noms de mes personnages sont Flavien et Malvina mais je les ai changés en Damon et Elena voilà dsl pour la faute) et oui Tara est collante mais bon on peut pas trop l'en blâmer elle aime Damon mais elle sera un problème pour la suite bien sûr tu verras par la suite bisous et encore merci pour ta review!**

**Lna: Merci ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, alors merci beaucoup je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire et merci vraiment pour ta review ça me touche vraiment bisous!**

**Merci vraiment pour vos review c'est vraiment encourageant et touchant de les lires et de se rendre compte qu'on n'écrit non seulement pour le plaisir mais aussi pour celui d'être lu alors vraiment merci à vous tous et aussi à ceux qui me lisent dans le silence merci énormément bon j'arrête de parler voilà la suite en croisant les doigts pour que ça vous plaise bisous!**

**Chapitre 24 : Bal Masqué Partie III : La vérité**

_**Laissons tomber nos masque et révélons au grand jour, la nature de nos visages.**_

_POV Elena_

Je venais de sauter par la fenêtre et j'avais encore du mal à y croire, ok j'ai toujours été assez cas cou étant petite mais là j'avais juste paniquée. Quand j'ai vu Damon dans ce jardin avec Tara et qu'on toqua à ma porte alors je ne réfléchis pas et sauta. J'avais eu peur si peur, cependant j'avais pas vraiment réfléchit et voilà que j'étais en quelque sorte avachit au milieu du repas amoureux, même si le dire me faisais un mal possible de Damon et Tara, avec leurs yeux braqués sur moi attendant une explication au pourquoi de cette situation.

POV Stefan

N'entendant aucune réponse provenant de la chambre de ma belle, je rentrais alors et fût surpris de ne pas la voir. J'étais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale elle avait pourtant répondu oui à mon mot alors pourquoi n'étais-t-elle pas là avec moi, j'étais aussi surpris que sa chambre soit éclairée, c'est alors que j'aperçus la fenêtre ouverte et que j'entendis des voix provenant du jardin, j'allais donc voir à qui appartenaient ces voix.

POV Damon

J'en croyais pas mes yeux, Elena venait d'atterrir en plein devant nous, j'étais complètement perturbé, après avoir repris l'usage de la parole et de mon esprit je lui dis,

- Elena…. tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là, ou plutôt ce qui t'a pris de sauter de cette fenêtre ?

- Damon, je…. Dit-elle toute déboussolée

J'avais l'impression qu'elle me suppliait du regard mais ne comprenais pas la raison de cette supplication. Elle tourna alors son regard vers Tara qui elle aussi arborait un visage de surprise, mais ne parlais pas.

- Elena ?

- Désolé, je suis folle, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé, pardon.

- Mais ?

- Nan Damon, ne dis rien s'il te plait.

- Peux-tu juste m'expliquer pourquoi tu as sautée de la fenêtre de ta chambre, au moins ça ?

- Je…

Alors qu'elle allait parler elle se stoppa quand elle aperçut mon frère par la fenêtre, alors elle se mit à courir, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à comprendre sa réaction, mon frère arriva au rebord de la fenêtre et me vit en compagnie de Tara, heureusement il n'avait pas vu Elena sinon je pense qu'il aurait comme moi eu aucune explication suite au comportement de Elena.

- Damon, Tara ?

- Nan, nous sommes leurs fantômes, dis-je agacé.

- Damon je n'ai aucune envie de rire aurait tu vu Elena ou pas ?

- Alors dans un premier temps une petite dose d'humour ne te ferais pas de mal, parce que je pense qu'avec le nombre de fois où tu fronce les sourcils la vieillesse te guète mon frère et de deux nan je n'ai pas vu ta très chère Elena.

Il m'énervait de plus en plus, le comportement de Elena m'avais laissé perplexe et lui et ses questions dont je n'avais rien à faire, de plus je sentais le regard de Tara pesant sur moi.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Ah, j'y crois pas, tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de répondre à tes stupides questions, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es qu'un incapable qui ne peut même pas garder un œil sur sa future femme.

Je l'avais froissé et je le voyais bien, mais ce bal avait été assez éprouvant et ses récents évènements j'étais littéralement sur le point de craquer. Tara s'était levée et nous regardais tous les deux, on aurait dit deux chevaliers prêt à combattre lors d'une voute et attendant le signal du roi.

- Damon je suis désolé mais mon bal ne s'est pas aussi bien passé que je l'espérais, dit-il tristement.

Je me pinçais la lèvre inférieure et lui dit,

- Désolé pour ça frérot, t'inquiète pas demain sera un meilleure jour, tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Ouais bonne idée, bonne nuit vous deux.

- Bonne nuit dis-je Tara se contentant d'un simple mouvement du visage accompagné d'un plissement des yeux, il nous laissait alors seul.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu mentis ?

- Quoi, comment ça ?

- Damon ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, il t'a demandé si tu avais vu Elena et tu lui a menti, je veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Elena a sauté par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il y a bien une raison à cela !

- Oui, mais tu pouvais juste te contenter de dire la vérité à ton frère mais tu as préféré lui mentir.

- Écoute Tara il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux comprendre.

- Alors explique moi dit-elle en haussant le ton et me fixant d'un regard qui voulait tout dire et qui signifiait juste dis-moi la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas Tara.

- Damon après tout ce qu'on a vécu, après avoir partagés toute notre enfance ensemble, nos secrets, parle-moi, je veux juste que tu te confies que tu me dises la vérité.

Je regardais alors droit devant moi, mon visage devint alors sans émotions et je lui dit,

- Tara, nous avons grandi maintenant rien n'est plus pareil, mes secrets ne sont plus les tiens et tes secrets ne sont plus les miens, dorénavant c'est comme ça plus vite tu l'accepteras mieux se sera.

- Je t'aime Damon, toi et toi seul.

Elle se mit alors devant moi m'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux et me toucha le visage avec sa main,

- Damon mon cœur ne te suffit donc pas ?

- Tara, ce n'est pas qu'il ne me suffit pas tu as tout pour plaire, regarde toi, seulement j'ai beau prié pour qu'un jour je ressente ce que tu éprouves pour moi mais je n'y arrive pas, je laissais alors une larme couler inconsciemment.

- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé

- Damon je t'aime et je veux croire en nous, quoique tu dises je ne te laisserais pas tomber c'est contre ce que désire mon cœur.

- Alors tu souffriras Tara, tout comme je souffre et crois-moi il y a déjà beaucoup de dégât vaut mieux ne pas en créer d'autre.

- On ne choisit pas qui l'on n'aime

- Oui

Je partis donc et emprunta le chemin que Elena avait empruntée il y a quelque minute.

POV Tara

Damon est l'homme qui m'est destiné, jamais je ne le laisserais partir. Il représente tellement à mes yeux, je ne peux dire adieux à l'amour que j'ai pour lui je l'aime tel es ma plus grande souffrance mais aussi ma plus grande joie je sais c'est en contradiction mais c'est la vie que je mène.

Peu importe les sacrifices que je devrais faire pour cet amour, je les ferrais, rien est impossible en amour.

POV Elena

J'étais arrivée devant le château, je courais mes foulés m'avais amenées jusqu'à l'entrée du château, mon subconscient me faisait peut être passé un message, je ne serais heureuse quand quittant cet endroit. Cet alors que je sentis deux bras m'enlacer, cet étreinte ne pouvais appartenir qu'à une personne je me retournais alors face à lui et plongeais directement dans l'infinie de cette mer bleu et glacial que représentaient ses yeux, même si là ils étaient tout sauf froid mais n'étaient envahi que d'amour, de chaleur et de peur.

- Parle-moi, je t'en prie Elena je dois t'entendre, dit Damon hésitant tout en enfouissant son visage dans mon coup.

Ses cheveux me chatouillais la peau, je ressentais une sensation de légèreté et un désir ardent de lui rendre son étreinte mais je ne pouvais le faire maintenant je devais d'abord lui parler, lui parler comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait à personne. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire, ces choses qui me rongeaient depuis tout ce temps, j'étais prête à lui dire enfin ce que j'éprouvais, lui révéler la nature de mes sentiments. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de le perdre encore une fois, car je savais que ce serait pour toujours cette fois et qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible, j'espérais juste que lui le veuille après tout ce que je lui avais fait endurer, j'avais pris la décision de faire face à mes sentiments peu importe le prix, seul Damon comptais en cet instant, seul lui.

- D'accord, il s'écarta alors de moi mais restais tout de même assez prêt.

- Damon cette nuit j'ai reçu un mot me disant que l'on m'aimait et de rejoindre l'auteur de ce mot dans ma chambre si j'éprouvais la même chose, j'ai cru que c'était de toi mais il provenait de ton frère c'est pourquoi j'ai sautée par la fenêtre j'ai paniquée et je t'ai vu avec Tara dans le jardin et j'ai été terriblement jalouse. Si j'ai sautée c'est parce que j'espérais réellement qu'après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire endurer tu veuilles encore de ma personne.

Il me regardait simplement sans esquisser aucune émotion, pourtant je savais qu'on fond de lui il cogitait comme toujours mais ne me montrait rien, sûrement parce que j'avais transpercé sa carapace, il ne voulait rien laisser transparaitre avant de m'avoir écoutée jusqu'au bout, je le savais alors je continuais.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir plus qu'il ne le fallait, mais je ne le désirais vraiment pas il faut que tu me crois. Pour moi te laisser partir a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie, quitter Neros m'avais semblé tellement dur à faire mais te quitter est pire. Heureusement je pouvais toujours te voir, t'entendre cela atténué ma peine, mais je me suis alors demandé si un jour tu partais loin d'Hosture que m'arriverais-t-il est j'ai alors compris qu'il me serait impossible de respirer car pour respirer il faut un cœur et mon cœur t'appartient Damon et si tu n'es plus là il ne peut plus battre. Ma vie, mon existence est liée à toi, chaque pas, mouvement, rire, sourire que je fais, que j'ai ne peuvent être vrai quand ta présence, si tu n'es pas présent tout sonne faux. Oui je peux rire sans toi, mais mon cœur ne pourrait éviter l'évidence trop longtemps car tu es ce qui me fait avancer. Et si je sais que j'agis contre la morale, que j'ai tort, que c'est un affront à mon peuple, au tien et à nos familles, toutes les parties de mon corps me susurre que je ne fais pas le mauvais choix tu représentes à toi seul tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré je te veux toi et personne d'autre. Un jour tu m'as dit que notre foyer se trouve à l'endroit où notre cœur est, mon cœur est avec toi donc mon foyer est et sera toujours ou tu seras. Je t'aime Damon dis-je en pleure, j'ai beau essayer de ne plus penser à toi, c'est au- dessus de mes forces. Ta seule présence suffit à m'apaiser, un m'ôter tous mes maux, quand j'ai su que tu n'étais pas à l'origine du mot si tu savais la déception que j'ai ressentie. Te rappels tu quand je tu m'avais demandé si j'avais des rêves et ce que je t'avais dit ?

Il fit un signe de tête pour unique réponse,

- Tu es cet homme Damon, tu es mon prince je t'ai enfin trouvé et peu importe les décisions qu'il faudra prendre pour l'avenir, ou les répercussions de nos actes toute ce qui compte c'est le présent et mon présent je ne le vois qu'avec toi. Je ne peux te promettre que nous n'aurons plus de dispute, que notre vie sera tranquille, que tout ira pour le mieux se sera mensonge et tu le sais mieux que personne, la voie que nous avons emprunté n'est pas des plus faciles, des obstacles se mettrons sur notre chemin mais je suis prête à les affronter avec toi.

- Pourquoi Elena, pourquoi maintenant qu'est ce qui a changé dit -il en me fixant attendant une réponse je savais que ce que je dirais changerais tout je pouvais encore me rétracter mais je n'avais plus peur cette fois ci j'allais faire face à mes sentiments pour lui, pour moi et pour nous.

- Parce que aujourd'hui je veux que tu sache ce que je ressens je ne veux plus avoir à te mentir ou te blesser je veux tout simplement être avec toi et je ne sais pas où cette situation va nous mener, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je t'aime et que je veux être avec toi, c'est un besoin vital Damon. Je t'aime Damon et je n'ai plus peur de te le dire. Mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, je lui avais enfin tout dit, je ne mettais pas défilée, pas cette fois ci. Un silence s'installait entre nous, aucun de nous ne le brisa j'avais trop peur et Damon réfléchissait.

- J'ai un petit cœur et il n'y a qu'une place très petite pour la femme que j'aime et elle t'est dédié, je t'aime Elena et je suis content que tu admettes enfin m'aimer.

- Je t'aime

Il s'approchait de plus en plus et à mesure qu'il venait vers moi il me demandait de le redire ce que je fis sans hésiter, puis il m'embrassa enfin. C'était un baisé chaste mais qui signifiait tout, nous étions liés pour toujours et à jamais.

- Tes lèvres m'avaient manqués Damon et arrête de te moquer.

- Désolé ma princesse

- Damon je te veux

- Mais je t'appartiens je te l'ai déjà dit

- Oui et je ne te lâcherais pus dorénavant mais je sous entendais autre chose.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Tu ne me désir pas ? dis-je soudain honteuse de mon comportement

- Comment peut tu dire ça, bien sûr que si mais je ne veux pas te forcer, on vient juste de se retrouver

- Tu ne me force en rien et on vient de se retrouver regarde le temps qu'on n'a pris je ne veux plus attendre, on ne sait pas ce qui arrivera demain je sais juste que je te veux toi et seulement toi.

- Moi aussi je te veux toi.

- N'attendons plus,

- Hum..je

- Accepte juste je veux vraiment t'appartenir Damon je ne veux faire qu'un avec toi, s'il te plait ne m'enlève pas ça je ne supporterais pas que tu ne sois pas le premier, dis-je en fondant en larme et tombant à ses pieds.

- Elena, dit-il en me relevant, je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te prenne ton innocence.

- Alors accepte dis-je en hurlant, car sinon c'est ce qui se passera Damon, ton frère se mariera avec moi et pour notre première nuit ensemble il…, il.

- Arrête, arrête

- Pardonne moi, je suis folle de te demander ça je n'ai pas le droit c'est juste que je veux que tu sois le premier à me toucher, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me touche avant toi.

- Je ne le supporterais pas aussi rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ce moment me répugne au plus haut point, mais je ne peux te donner la première fois qu'une femme telle que toi puisse désirer.

- Seul toi compte je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin d'un décor sortit d'un conte de fée.

- Tu mérites la perfection

- Je l'ai déjà dis-je en caressant son visage avec ma main.

- Tu es vraiment prête dit- il avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

- Oui

Il m'embrassait alors,

- Très bien suis moi alors me dit- il en me tendant sa main que je pris dans la mienne et en m'emmenant à l'extérieur du château.

POV Externe

Le bal est finit, des vérités ont étés dites, des mensonges ont étés éclaircis, et des amoureux sont enfin réunis pour leur plus grand bonheur. Cependant ne vous méprenez pas, rien n'est encore finis ce n'est que le début d'un nouveau chapitre, car si c'est la fin du bal et que des masques ont étés levés, des doutes, des mensonges subsistent encore et ne cessent de s'amplifier de jour en jour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la tempête n'éclate et qu'elle n'emporte avec elle tout ce qui aura été construit.

La vérité fait mal, mais certaine fois elle vaut mieux d'être connue afin de mieux avancer vous ne croyez pas !

**Alors ce chapitre la réconciliation des deux? Et Tara moi elle me fait de la peine quand même pas vous? J'attends vos review avec impatience et attention prochain chapitre ce sera enfin la première nuit d'Elena et de Damon! Bisous**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.**_

_**polinette076: Merci pour ta review oui croit moi leur histoire va faire des dégats mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, j'espère que la suite te plaira bisous.**_

_**M : Merci vraiment tu es une fidèle lectrice alors merci et oui c'est triste pour Tara mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot bisous!**_

_**virginie06: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, lol se serait trop simpl si Tara renonssait à Damon maintenant elle l'aime depuis petite donc elle ne le lachera pas maintenant bisous!**_

_**love-5damon: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et oui ils se sont enfin dit qu'ils s'aiment et j'espère que la suite plaira bisous (ps: j'aime bien ton histoire c'est vraiment prometteur hâte d'avoir plus de chapitre bisous)**_

_**Lena: Merci c'est très gentil, j'essaie vraiment de m'améliorer pour vous les lecteurs donc merci à toi et en croisant les doigts pour que tu aimes la suite bisous.**_

_**Alors voici la suite mes chers lecteur désolé pour l'attente mais entre la reprise des cours qui dit deuxième partie des partiels et avec le trvail et tout je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire et je voulais vraiment que ce chapitre atteigne même si c'est impossible la perfection et qu'il vous touche aussi (je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui en cours pendant deux heures oui je sais c'est pas bien lol). J'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment bisous et bonne lecture!**_

**_Chapitre 25 : Vivons caché pour vivre heureux_**

**_Avant que ça n'éclate je veux pouvoir profiter de toi corps et âme._**

POV Damon

Avant de rejoindre le lieu où je souhaitais aller avec l'élue de mon cœur, je fisse d'abord un détour par chez Alaric, ma main ne lâchant pas celle d' Elena.

- Damon, Elena, dit Alaric en baissant le regard vers nos mains enlacées.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais avant laisse -moi te dire quelque chose, dis-je.

- Oui tu sais ce que je vais te dire, mais à quoi bon te parler tu n'entends rien tu es vraiment un idiot !

Elena ne parlait pas et elle avait raison cette discussion se passait entre Alaric et moi.

- Écoute je l'aime et c'est tout c'est l'unique réponse que je puisse te donner afin d'expliquer mon attitude.

- Vous ne savez donc pas les conséquences que vous allez créer, dit- il en regardant tour à tour Elena et moi.

- On le sait dis je

- Eh bien permet moi dans douter vous n'êtes vraiment que deux imbéciles, deux idiots.

Alaric était vraiment énervé je ne me rappel pas l'avoir vu aussi en colère avant et son attitude ne faisait que remettre la mienne en question, cependant renoncer à Elena aujourd'hui était impossible, surtout après ces récents évènements, alors que j'allais répondre à Alaric, Elena me devança.

- Écoute Alaric on ne prévoie pas de qui on tombe amoureux dit-elle tout en posant son regard sur ma personne, puis lâchant ma main et s'approchant d'Alaric elle reprit,

- croit moi j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces j'ai eu beau essayer d'aller à l'encontre de toutes les parcelles de mon cœur qui me dirigeait vers Damon, je n'ai pas pu passer outre mon cœur, crois-tu que c'est une raison pour m'en blâmer ?

Alaric ne dit pas mot se contentant de l'écouter et de la regarder.

- Eh bien je ne crois pas que tu puisses, tu sais pourquoi car tu ne peux décider de qui tu vas tomber amoureux, tu ne peux décider de la personne qui te feras ou pas souffrir, nous ne sommes que des Hommes ce qui signifie que nos choix, nos actes ne nous appartiennent pas mais sont le bon vouloir de cette entité que l'on nomme destin je ne pense donc pas que tu puisses aller contre le destin contre ton destin. On parle de légende personnelle la mienne rejoint celle de Damon peu importe le nombre de fois où je m'éloignerais de lui, ou ma route prendra un chemin différent du sien, je reviendrais toujours à mon point de départ, je serais toujours liée à lui, alors si tu veux tu peux être en colère et je comprends tes raisons mais je t'interdis de nous reprocher notre amour, car tu ne peux aller contre le destin tient le toi pour dit Alaric !

Alaric et elle ne se quittait pas des yeux, moi j'étais encore chamboulé par les paroles d'Elena, je savais maintenant, qu'elle ne me quitterait plus, que si un jour on devait se quitter la décision viendrait de moi et non d'elle et à cette idée mon cœur se serré, je ne ferais en rien une chose pareil et je me le promis.

- Très bien Elena, c'est votre choix à tous les deux et je le respecte seulement ne me demande pas de l'accepter car je ne le peux car au fond de moi je sais que vous en souffrirez.

- Oui tu as probablement raison mais je ne veux me concentrer que sur mon présent en ce moment. Le futur est encore une chose inconnue pour moi seul le présent m'importe et c'est pourquoi je me trouve aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime. Merci pour ton respect c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Bon dis-je en frappant dans mes mains, après cette joute verbale très intéressante j'aimerais te demander un service.

- Cela n'avait rien avoir avec une joute Damon dit Alaric en souriant.

- Alors dit moi que veux-tu ?

- Juste deux, trois bricoles entre autre deux couvertures et quatre bougies accompagnées d'allumettes.

Elena posait sur moi son regard d'incompréhension mais je n'en pris pas compte.

- Très bien j'arrive

- Damon je croyais qu'on…

- Oui mais je te l'ai dit je veux que ce soit parfait pour toi, le fait tu confiance ?

- Bien sûr !

Alaric revenu devant nous avec ce que je lui avais demandé.

- Bon nous allons te laisser merci encore mon ami, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

POV Elena

Damon se saisie à nouveau de ma main tout en tenant de son autre main les deux couvertures et bougies que lui avait donné Alaric. Je le suivais donc ne sachant pas ou j'allais et cela m'importait peu, être là avec Damon était déjà plus que je ne l'aurais espéré. Nous étions donc main dans la main en pleine nuit et hors du château et à cette pensée mon cœur s'emballait, j'avais l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un de ces romans que je lisais à Neros, je me rappelle toujours avoir enviée ces femmes qui devenaient indépendantes et braves au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Elles faisaient face à tous les obstacles se trouvant sur leur chemin, je ne cessais de me dire en lisant leur histoire que chaque actes, pensées qu'elles avaient eu étaient la conséquence de la fin de leur histoire. Cette nuit je n'enviais plus ces héroïnes de livre, non parce que j'avais pris leur place et je vivais ma vie, mon histoire. J'étais dans un royaume étranger, avait rencontré mon prince qui se trouvait être le frère de l'homme que je devais épouser et mon cœur ne cessait de faire des bonds. Oui, car comme les femmes de ces romans j'allais devoir passer par des épreuves afin d'avoir ma fin heureuse et je trouvais cela excitant après tout c'est ce qui rend toute histoire magnifique.

Aujourd'hui j'étais devenu l'héroïne d'un roman et peu importe les difficultés que j'aurais à affronter car aujourd'hui je n'avais plus peur de l'avenir, étais-ce le sentiment qu'avait ressenti toute ces femmes dans ces livres et bien je ne pense avoir la réponse à ma question qu'en vivant cette histoire.

POV Damon

J'emmenais donc Elena à l'endroit que je préférais à Hosture, jamais je n'aurais cru y amener quelqu'un mais maintenant j'étais enfin prêt à y amener une personne et je voulais que cette personne soit l'élut de mon cœur, nous nous arrêtions alors devant une étendue d'arbre.

- Heu Damon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la forêt mais je…

- Chut, dis-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres

- Suis-moi

Elle se contenta de me sourire, nous marchions donc dans la forêt, pour arriver devant une étendue de buisson.

- Fait attention à toi ça accroche.

- Tu aurais pu choisir en endroit sans buisson je pense que saurait été mieux tu sais ?

- Oh non crois-moi.

On avait marché pendant environ une quinzaine de minute et je sentais qu'Elena commençais à perdre patience.

- Nous s'y sommes presque ma princesse.

- Mais je te suis cher guide

- Stop fait attention

En effet nous arrivâmes prêt d'un lac et je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle tombe, je la guidais donc vers un petit sentier qui nous permis de contourner le lac et nous arrivions enfin dans une clairière, un lieu magnifique qui emplissait toujours mon cœur de bonté et de joie. Elena avait l'air d'avoir le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté. Il faut dire que le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous était tout simplement d'une pure beauté. Cette clairière était entourée d'arbre, mais l'eau du lac avait trouvé le moyen de la rejoindre, le ciel était dégagé et nous permettais de voir les étoiles ainsi que la lune qui était représentait un guide en cette nuit pour toute les âmes, elle se reflétait dans les eaux du lac. On n'entendait aucun bruit si ce n'est nos respirations respectives et le bruit de la nature passant du hibou, à la chouette, aux chants des loups qui prenaient comme témoin la pleine lune. Je ne me passerais jamais de ce spectacle, cette clairière représentait juste à mes yeux un lieu paisible, ôter de toute abstraction néfaste des hommes, elle avait été épargnée par les actes des hommes.

- Damon…c'est magnifique

- Oui je sais

- Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Je m'approchais alors d'elle,

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvée c'est elle qui m'a trouvée

- Je suis contente qu'elle l'ait fait, quelqu'un d'autre connais cet endroit ?

Je savais que cette question sous entendait deux réponses,

- Je n'en sais rien je pense que je ne suis pas le seule qu'elle est trouvée, mais tu es la seule personne que j'ai amené ici.

Elle laissait alors couler quelque larme qui me perturbait au plus haut point,

- Elena…pourquoi pleures- tu, j'étais inquiet.

- Je pleure de joie devant ce spectacle et je pleure parce que je t'aime tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée à Hosture Damon.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire cela mais je vais le dire quand même, je suis content que cette guerre qui opposait nos deux royaumes est eu lieu, sinon jamais je n'aurais vu ton portrait, jamais tu ne serais venu à Hosture et donc jamais je n'aurais connu ce sentiment qui m'envahit à chaque instant passé à tes côtés.

- Tu souhaites me voir pleurer encore plus, dit-elle en riant

- Si c'est de joie alors, pourquoi pas dis-je en riant.

- Donne-moi ta main Damon, je la lui donnai alors

Elle m'emmena jusqu'au lac qui traversait la clairière et s'assit à genoux en face de moi, je fis donc de même, cette scène me rappelait le moment que nous avions eu dans ma chambre le jour où j'avais donné ma lettre à Elena, jamais je n'oublierais ce moment comme chaque moment passés à ses côtés. Elle se penchait alors vers le lac et pris de l'eau dans ses mains et se remis face à moi.

- Damon cette nuit signifie pour moi un nouveau départ parce que j'accepte enfin notre amour et je suis liée à toi, je ne veux plus lutter, à partir de cette nuit garde toujours en toi que quoi qu'il se passe, peu importe que je sois avec ton frère c'est toi et toi seul que j'aimerais toujours de cet amour sincère et passionnel que je ressens. Aujourd'hui je jure devant tous les éléments qui nous entoure que je te prends pour seule et unique âme sœur, elle bue alors l'eau se trouvant dans ses mains et les mis devant moi afin que je fasse de même à mon tour, je reproduis donc ce qu'elle avait fait en buvant dans les siennes.

- Elena cette nuit signifie également un nouveau départ pour moi, bien sûr pour rien au monde je n'effacerais un seul moment depuis notre rencontre car c'est grâce à ces moments qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes ici, réunies. Aujourd'hui je suis content que tu es enfin acceptée notre amour et je jure devant tous les éléments présent que je te prends pour seule et unique âme sœur, je me penchais alors vers le lac et prit de l'eau dans mes mains que je bue, puis que je portais aux lèvres d'Elena qui bue également dans mes mains.

- Nous sommes liés maintenant Damon avec la chose la plus pure en ce monde l'eau.

- Nous sommes liés

Elle m'attrapa les deux mains afin que je me lève je ne la quittais pas des yeux, j'avais l'impression de vivre un moment que j'avais attendu toute ma vie. Elle prit la première couverture et l'étendit, puis me reprit la main et m'amena jusqu'à la couverture étendu sur le sol elle se mit à genoux, je l'imitais. Nous ne cessions de nous regarder,

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre une chose pareil merci d'être entrée dans ma vie

- Merci aussi à toi Damon

- Je t'aime Elena aussi fort que mon cœur puisse battre

- Je t'aime aussi dit-elle la voix tremblante et les yeux brillant jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi fragile que maintenant.

Elle s'approchait de moi et m'enleva ma veste, je déposais un baisé chaste sur ses lèvres tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Le baisé se fit alors plus passionné, Elena fourrageait dans mes cheveux, tandis que moi je ne quittais pas ses lèvres et caressait ses courbes si parfaites. Je descendis alors vers son coup que je parsemais de baisé brulant, à chaque contact de mes lèvres avec sa peau elle frissonnait. J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir son corset ce qui ne semblait pas la gêner, mais me stoppait de suite.

- Damon ?

- Es-tu vraiment sûr je veux dire je n'ai même pas mis les bougies enfin ce n'est surement pas la première fois dont tu as rêvé.

- Si elle l'est et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie

- Nous vivons dans le pêché

- Si vivre dans le pêcher veut dire t'aimer alors oui nous vivons dans le pêcher et tu sais quoi je pense que je m'y habituerais si cela signifie être à tes côtés.

Elle ouvrit donc de ses mains délicates et tremblantes un à un les boutons de ma chemise, faisant accélérer mon cœur à chacun de ses gestes, puis elle fit tomber ma chemise le long de mon corps. Son regard était fixé sur mon torse qu'elle caressait de sa main droite, me procurant un bien fou, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi apaisé et heureux de toute ma vie, si l'on me disait que demain je devais mourir alors j'accepterais ma sentence s'en avoir aucun regret, oui j'avais enfin connu le sens du mot amour. Ses caresses ne cessait pas et j'adorais ce contact, sa main se posa alors sur mon cœur je crois qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine je fermais les yeux, juste pour apprécier ce moment le plus possible, j'avais peur que si je rouvrais les yeux à nouveau je ne me rende compte que ce n'étais qu'un rêve. Je sentis Elena poser ses lèvres si douces sur l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur, puis parsemer mon torse de ses baisés qui me rendaient fou.

- Ouvre les yeux, ce n'était qu'un murmure

Je la fixais et m'approchais d'elle afin de lui ôter son sa robe et son corset. Elena était la plus belle femme qu'il m'est été donné de voir, sa peau de bêche et ses yeux de biche avec un impact direct sur mon cœur. Je caressais chaque parcelle de son corps, comme elle l'avait fait, on se découvrait et nous donnions l'un à l'autre. J'avais déjà eu des relations avec des femmes mais aucune n'avais été aussi intense, avec Elena j'avais peur c'est comme si je redécouvrais mon corps en même temps que je faisais connaissance avec le sien.

- Fais-moi tienne, je t'en prie Damon

Je l'embrassai et l'obligeait à s'allonger et me mis au-dessus d'elle tout en ne cessant pas de l'embrasser. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux nus, je cessais de l'embrasser afin de la regarder et elle fit de même, puis mon regard replongeait dans ses yeux et là je compris enfin que Elena était l'amour de ma vie et que je me battrais pour que jamais ce sentiment que j'éprouve pour elle ne s'efface. Cette nuit je lié ma vie à celle de Elena.

- Je t'aime Elena

- Je t'aime aussi Damon

- Pour toujours et à jamais dis-je en l'embrassant

- Pour toujours et à jamais dit-elle en un souffle

C'est ainsi qu'Elena et moi ne fîmes qu'un cette nuit ayant comme témoins et représentants, des éléments de pureté que sont la nature, le lac, les animaux et la lune.

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience la suite demain normalement vu que j'ai une longue pose de 4 heures donc je pourrais écrire le chapitre bisous!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Coucou voilà le chapitre comme promis je répondrais à vos review du chapitre précédent avec celui ci voilà bisous et encore merci. **_

_**Bonne lecture! (ps: une question et soyez honnête c'est vraiment important selon vous si je changeais les prénoms des personnages pensez vous que l'histoire et son concept et avec les chapitres sur lesquels vous pouvez vous baser pourrait plaire à une maison d'édition même si je sais que je dois retravailler mes chapitres et tout ça je voulais juste avoir un avis honnête de votre part c'est vraiment important bon j'arrête de parler bisous)**_

**_Chapitre 26 : Le cœur_**

**_Mon cœur t'appel et tu es là, seulement bientôt on le sait nous manquerons à l'appel et alors se sera finit._**

POV Damon

Je venais me réveillais avec le parfum de la nature qui venait jusqu'à mes narines et me procurait une sensation sans paraitre et les rayons du soleil auxquels la lune avait fait place. Je tournais ma tête sur le côté pour regarder Elena qui dormait, le plus beau spectacle au monde. Elle semblait si insouciante, je repensais à cette nuit ou nous avions formées qu'un toute ma vie je chérirais ce moment comme tous les instants passé au côté de celle que mon cœur avait reconnu comme la seule femme qui le ferrais battre et cesser de battre. Je l'entendis alors prononcer mon nom dans son sommeil et je savais qu'elle dormait, elle devait rêver de moi et à cette idée un rictus s'affichait sur mes lèvres. Ma mère m'avait dit petit que nous avons sont le reflet de nos pensées. Nos rêves représentent notre subconscient avec tous les secrets que nous enfouissons au plus profond de notre être et si devant les autres nous sommes capable de les cacher, on ne peut le faire avec nos rêves. Elle avait ajouté que les rêves disent souvent les vérités que l'on enfoui, on peut mentir aux autres mais un rêve permet toujours de découvrir la vérité que ce soit à propos d'une personne ou de nous-même et aujourd'hui je comprenais enfin le sens de ses paroles, les rêves sont révélateurs de vérité et Elena avait prononcée mon nom, j'étais juste en ce moment même l'homme le plus heureux du monde sans aucune prétention. Je ressentais juste ce sentiment de bien- être se propageant en moi et je n'avais aucune envie de l'arrêter bien au contraire j'espérais que jamais il ne me laisse. Je me levais alors doucement afin de ne pas réveiller ma princesse qui dormait encore et remis mon pantalon, puis allais m'asseoir au bord afin de contempler le spectacle de la rosée tout en étant bercé par le rythme de l'eau. J'essayais d'imaginer mon avenir maintenant mais je ne voyais que le présent, pourtant au fond de moi j'espérais que l'horizon soit généreux avec ma personne et me donne ne serais-ce qu'un seul indice, j'étais heureux oui mais à quel prix, j'ai toujours fait passer ma famille, mes amis et mon royaume avant moi et mes sentiments. Cependant Elena avait tout bouleversé et pour une fois je ne voulais penser qu'à moi, mais une petite voix en moi me criée d'entendre raison ainsi qu'un hurlement au plus profond de mon être qui lui me hurlait que j'avais trahie mon frère.

POV Elena

Les rayons du soleil vinrent mettre fin à mon rêve si beau dans lequel Damon ne cessait de m'embrasser et de me dire combien il m'aimait. Je gardais donc les yeux fermés et tâtait à côté de moi afin de toucher le torse de Damon, ma main ne rencontra que le sol dur. J'ouvris donc les yeux difficilement encore aveuglée par le soleil et c'est alors que je le vis torse nu assis à côté du lac, je me vêtue donc de sa chemise encore sur le sol et partit le rejoindre un sourire s'affichant fièrement sur mes lèvres, il ne pouvait s'effacer cette nuit avec lui me revenais encore en tête, je m'étais donnée à Damon et ne le regrettait d'aucune façon. Arrivé à ses côtés je m'assis derrière lui et passait mes mains autour de sa taille, puis embrassa sa tempe, je le sentis frissonner et il poussa un soupir de plaisir.

- Pourquoi n'es- tu pas resté à mes côtés ?

- Désolé j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir dit Damon d'un ton tendu quelque chose n'allait pas, j'enlevais alors mes mains de sa taille, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Damon regrette tu dis-je hésitante et baissant la tête.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et me dit,

- Comment peux- tu me demander une chose pareil après la nuit que nous venons de passer, dit-il en me relevant la tête avec ses mains et replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille ce que j'adorais quand il était doux, mon cœur ne faisait que tambouriner si bien que je cru que ma poitrine allait exploser.

- Ne te rappelle tu pas le serment que l'on sait fait tu es mon âme sœur pour toujours et à jamais, puis il souleva afin que je me retrouve entre ses cuisses, nous regardions tous les deux l'eau du lac couler lentement, j'étais si bien là avec lui dans cet endroit calme qui nous permettait d'être réunies.

- J'aimerais être comme l'eau Damon sauvage et à la fois calme

- Mais crois- moi tu l'est regarde toi tu as ce tempérament de feu et à la fois de sagesse que j'ai vu chez aucune femme enfin peut être ma mère dit-il en riant

- Oui la mère peut faire des ravages comme j'en est faire sur ton cœur dis-je tristement

- C'est le sens du mot amour, tout ne peut pas être que rire et joie, la tristesse fait aussi partie de l'amour c'est ce qui le rend plus fort

- Sûrement, mais je sais qu'il y a une chose qui fait que je ne peux être comme l'eau

- Ah oui et qu'est- ce donc ?

Je plongeais alors mes yeux dans ceux de Damon et dit,

- L'eau est libre d'aller où elle veut, elle suit juste son chemin moi je ne peux même pas choisir l'homme que je voudrais épouser et ça m'est douloureux dis-je en caressant sa joue de ma main.

- Alors profitions de ces moments Elena, dit-il en m'embrassant.

POV Stefan

J'avais finis la fin de soirée dans ma chambre, mon cœur était malheureux et se posait milles et une question sur ce qui le tourmentait Elena. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans sa chambre alors que celle-ci était allumée ? Pourquoi accepter mon mot ? Je ne pouvais plus penser correctement tellement j'en avais assez de cette situation, bon sang cette femme allait être ma femme mais ne montrait aucun signe de son amour. Elle ne m'aimait pas je le sais mais j'avais pensé qu'avec le temps elle pourrait croire en nous. Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier, mais je ne pensais pas être un homme aussi indigne d'elle. Je pense qu'il était temps qu'elle et moi nous parlions vraiment, je ne me défilerais pas cette fois ci et ne la laisserait pas faire de même. J'irais la retrouver dans sa chambre tout à l'heure car il était encore trop tôt elle devait encore dormir.

POV Elena

Damon m'avait ramené à la porte de ma chambre, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte pas après cette nuit et le plaisir que j'avais ressenti ce matin avec lui, j'en était folle amoureuse.

- Ne me quitte pas Damon

- Jamais dit-il en me prenant les deux mains

- Allez maintenant va te coucher

- Je n'ai pas sommeil et je ne veux pas dormir sans toi

- Il est encore trop tôt ma princesse tu ne devrais pas être debout à une heure pareil et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

- Est-ce si mal de vouloir encore profiter de toi le plus possible

- Très bien dit-il en m'entrainant dans ma chambre

- Quoi ?

- Non c'est juste que…

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais être avec moi non, donc vient allons-nous coucher

- Et si quelqu'un venait

- Elena personne ne viendrait surtout à une heure pareil allez vient dit-il en s'allongeant dans mon lit

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et posa ma tête à l'endroit ou battait son cœur ce qui m'apaisait de suite, Damon me faisait des caresses le long du bras et avait posé sa tête sur la mienne. J'enfouis alors mon visage dans son coup je pouvais sentir son odeur de cannelle que j'adorais.

- Mourir dans tes bras serait une mort si paisible pour moi Damon, je le senti se tendre de tout son long et il encra alors son regard dans le mien, ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse,

- Ne dit plus j-a-m-a-i-s une chose pareil, il avait insisté sur le mot jamais

- Te perdre serait pour moi ma mort Elena je t'interdis donc de parler de ce genre de chose

- Oui je suis désolé je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte

- Très bien ne sous-estime pas la souffrance que j'endurerais et je pense que moi-même je ne la connais pas.

- Oui je sais Damon, pardonne moi

- Je te pardonnerais toujours mon ange

- Je pense que je m'habituerais à ces surnoms mon chéri dis-je en riant et en me collant encore plus à lui.

- Moi aussi allez maintenant dort

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi Elena pour toujours…

- Et à jamais dis-je en finissant sa phrase à sa place avant de m'endormir dans les bras de mon ténébreux prince.

Je me réveillais à cause de coup que l'on donnait ma porte, je ne voulais pas me lever surtout que j'étais tellement bien dans les bras de mon aimé, mais les coups ne cessaient pas et se firent plus pressant, c'est donc avec peine que je me levais.

- Oui c'est bon j'arrive pas la peine de taper comme un bourrin sur cette pauvre porte et ne vous a rien fait que je sache, dis-je en ouvrant la porte et tombant nez à nez avec Stefan, mince que faisait-il là ? Je l'avais complètement oubliée, une peur me prit soudainement Damon dormait juste dans mon lit et si Stefan le voyait se serait finit pour nous deux.

- Stefan dis-je la voix envahit de peur,

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu avoir des réponses à mes questions, je ne supporte plus de vivre sans savoir ce que tu éprouves Elena, hier tu as accepté mon mot et quand je suis venu dans ta chambre tu n'y étais plus que dois-je comprendre au juste ?

Je ne savais que répondre,

- Dit moi juste si j'ai fauté et si oui qu'elle est ma faute ses yeux me suppliaient de lui répondre,

- Non tu n'as pas fauté Stefan seulement c'est compliqué

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas te marier du moins pas maintenant mais je suis prêt à te donner tout l'amour que tu mérites je te demande juste de me permettre de te donner cet amour en l'acceptant tout simplement, car je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi Elena.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je ne peux pas t'aimer

- Pourquoi, pourquoi dis le moi je t'en prie

- La vérité et que tu es un homme beau, gentil et attentionné, drôle mais malgré tout je n'arrive pas à ressentir ce que tu ressens pour moi et j'en suis désolé !

- Pourtant j'ai cru à un moment que tes sentiments grandissaient pour moi me suis-je trompée, son regard était plein d'espoir.

Oui c'est vrai qu'à un moment j'avais commencée à ressentir de l'amour pour Stefan mais l'arrivée de Damon avait tout changé et pourquoi choisissait-il ce jour pour me le dire, j'avais peur Damon était dans la chambre et même s'il dormait je ne savais pas comment réagir face à tout ce que me disait Stefan, je décidais donc d'être honnête de toute façon aujourd'hui j'étais sur de mes sentiments pour Damon,

- Oui c'est vrai à un moment j'ai commencée à ressentir de l'amour pour toi mais cet amour n'a pas grandit

- Mais tu l'as quand même ressentit ce qui signifie que tout n'est pas perdu dit-il en arborant un sourire

- Stefan je…

- Non ne dit rien dit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres

- Ne brise pas cet espoir aussi infime soit-il qui me permet d'être encore debout

- Je t'aime Elena je sais que c'est surement trop tôt mais cela m'est égal et tu m'aimeras tu verras un jour tu me le dira peu importe ce qui aujourd'hui t'en empêche tu me le diras, dit Stefan en ne me quittant pas des yeux ce qui me mis mal alaise surtout que Damon dormait dans mon lit en ce moment même.

- Maintenant que tout a été dit si on allait prendre un petit déjeuné ?

- Oui avec plaisir dis-je hésitante,

- Je vais juste me changer

- Oui à ce que je vois tu as dormi avec ta robe

- Oui

- Elena encore une question ou était tu hier soir, je veux dire tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre donc ou étais tu ?

- En dehors du château

- Pardon dit-il soudain énervé

- Oui j'avais besoin de prendre l'air

- Tu n'aurais pas dû on ne sait jamais

- Je sais mais il le fallait je suis désolé pour tout Stefan

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te pardonnerais toujours, allez va te changer je t'attends

Je fermais alors la porte et me retournais afin de réveiller Damon, mais quand je posa mon regard sur le lit, Damon n'y était plus et la fenêtre de ma chambre était ouverte, il était partit, pourquoi ?

Je me changeais donc, mon visage avait perdu son sourire l'attitude de Damon m'avait surprise, je partis donc en direction de la salle à manger accompagnée de Stefan, tout le monde s'y trouvait déjà même Damon qui s'était changé.

- Bonjour dirent ils tous en cœur Damon aussi décidément je ne comprenais vraiment rien

Pendant tout le repas je cherchais le contact avec les yeux de Damon mais n'y arriva pas, cependant je vis la reine me sourire comme si elle me cachait quelque chose.

- Bon je ne peux plus attendre de vous le dire à tous enfin à part à toi mon cher mari dit la reine souriant de plus belle, on la regardait alors tous avec le plus grand intérêt.

- Le mariage approche à grand pas dit-elle en posant son regard sur moi et Stefan , nous lui sourîmes et Stefan posa sa main droite sur la mienne, j'étais gêné par rapport à Damon, je vis alors Alice me regarder avec compassion, pourquoi ce regard ?

- Et bien craché le morceau mère dit Damon, j'en profitais pour retirer doucement ma main sous celle de Stefan je vis alors le regard de Damon sur ma main et il esquissa un sourire qui me soulageait

- Oui, oui alors comme vous le savez le mariage se fera à Hosture, cependant les préparatifs demandent beaucoup de temps donc en attendant nous sommes tous invités quelque part.

- Et où ça dit Alice impatiente

- A Neros dit la reine en riant

- J'ai pensé que revoir votre royaume et votre famille vous ferrais du bien Elena, de plus il est important que le jour de votre mariage vos parents et votre peuple soit avec nous vous ne croyez pas

- Si dis-je cependant c'était un son quasiment inaudible, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles j'allais enfin revoir mon Neros quel plus beau cadeau, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Damon, lui aussi avait l'air sur une autre planète et je savais exactement ce à quoi il pensait « c'est à cet endroit que tout a commencé ». Oui c'était à Neros qu'il m'avait vu pour la première fois et là je retournais à Neros avec lui, j'étais si heureuse, bien sûr je devais d'abord découvrir pourquoi Damon était parti de ma chambre ce matin, mais je sentais que malgré tout rien ne ruinerait mon bonheur.

- Et quand partons nous dis-je en souriant

- Dans une heure environ donc je vous conseille à tous d'aller vous préparer.

POV Externe

C'est ainsi que chacun alla préparer ses affaires en vue de ce voyage qui les conduiraient Neros. Attention, cependant avant d'arriver à Neros la route allait être longue et rempli d'embuche. Et s'ils n'étaient pas seulement sept à partir, si un voyageur de dernière minute arrivait, tout se retrouverait alors bouleversé. Qui survivra à ce voyage, quelles seront les conséquences sur les cœurs et surtout quel couple restera-t-il à la fin de ce voyage palpitant, à vus de faire vos pronostic chers lecteurs !


	30. Chapter 30

_**love-5damon : Alors dans un premier temps merci énormément pour tes reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir c'est vraiment adorable de ta part et surtout j'aime beaucoup car ils sont constructifs donc merci à toi, dans un deuxième temps je voulais te dire qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis si tu veux de l'aide pour ta fiction je veux bien te donner des conseils même si je ne suis pas experte mais c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider quelqu'un alors voilà n'hésite pas bon je te laisse avec mon monologue lol, bisous en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!**_

_**virginie06 : Merci pour ta review ah toi c'est sur tu n'aimes ni Tara, ni Stefan lol j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire quand même lol bisous!**_

_**polinette: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite en priant pour que tu aimes bisous!**_

_**M : Merci énormément ta reveiw me fait très plaisir oui il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre Elena retourne à Neros et bien sûr je creuserait la relation avec sa mère, mais il faut d'abord qu'elle arrive à Neros et tu vas voir avec ce chapitre que c'est assez compliqué lol je te laisse découvrir par toi même bisous!**_

_**Lena: Merci pour ta reveiw et oui du suspens mais là fin du suspense enfin peut être pas lol à toi de voir bisous!**_

_**mimi: Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice c'est vraiment cool, je te laisse voir par toi même si Damon est parti à cause de la conversation stelena lol bisous!**_

_**plillou : Merci énormément ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu me suis et que mon espoir te plaise au point de trouver le delena magique cela me touche vraiment donc merci en espérant que tu trouve le delena de plus en plus magique voilà bisous!**_

_**Coucou tout l monde désolé de poster aussi tard, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps avec les cours et quand je l'ai enfin trouvé mon amie la grippe m'a rendu visite si bien que je n'avais pas pu finir d'écrire le chapitre donc voilà maintenant il est là et n'attend que d'être lu, je metterais le chapitre suivant demain, juste pour prévenir le chapitre suivant et les deux autres qui suivront seront comme ceux du bal en trois parties donc préparez vous à être surpris, choqués, je vais jouer avec vos émotions et ceux de mes personnages lol bisous!**_

_**Chapitre 27 : La Fin de tout**_

_**Le temps est tout ce qu'il nous reste si nous ne pouvons plus compter sur lui que nous restent- ils ?**_

POV Elena

Mes affaires étaient enfin prêtes je m'apprêtais donc à sortir de ma chambre quand Damon rentra brusquement.

- Coucou toi me dit- il en m'empoignant la taille de ses mains fermes et en posant ses lèvres au goût addictives sur les miennes.

- Mais que fait tu là, dis-je surprise.

- Je ne savais pas que ta chambre m'était interdite

- Non elle ne l'est pas mais je ne pensais pas que tu y retournerais de sitôt après avoir pris la fuite comme un voleur ce matin. D'ailleurs que t'est-il arrivé, c'est à cause de ton frère dis-je soucieuse.

- En quelque sorte dit-il en resserrant sa poigne sur ma taille comme s'il avait peur que je parte.

Je plaçais alors mes mains sur sa taille et plongea mon regard dans le sien,

- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas douter de ce que je ressens pour toi Damon se sera toujours toi…

- Pour toujours et à jamais je sais ne t'inquiète pas et ce n'est pas à cause de mon frère que je suis partis enfin si mais… je suis partis parce que je me suis rendus compte de quelque chose.

- Et quoi dis-je curieusement

- Que je ne voulais plus ressentir ce sentiment de culpabilité ou d'obligation. Tu vois toute ma vie j'ai toujours fait les choses parce que je voulais faire plaisir à une personne m'étend chère, je ne voulais pas aller à l'encontre de cette personne par peur de la décevoir et de la perdre.

Il me regarda alors longuement, puis un sourire esquissa son merveilleux visage,

- Je me suis donc rendu compte ce matin que jusqu'à maintenant chaque pas que je fais et chaque acte avait été déterminé en fonction des autres. Aujourd'hui je ne veux plus vivre pour les autres, je veux vivre pour moi je veux que chacun de mes actes m'appartiennent et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi quand mon frère est venu te voir ce matin je n'étais pas jaloux parce que je ne doutais et ne douterait jamais de toi, je ne ressens plus aucune culpabilité envers mon frère je l'aime mais même si cet égoïste de dire ces mots je me fiche de lui faire du mal je t'aime et mon ,non, notre bonheur est ce qui m'importe le plus les autres choses autour de nous ne sont que futilités est ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire parce que je ne sais pas si c'est assez claire, dit-il tout en souriant de manière gêné.

- C'est très clair comme le fait que je t'aime, dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

Nous restâmes je ne sais combien de temps enlacés, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apercevoir Tara.

- Elena je…

Le sourire que ses lèvres arboraient se figea dans un rictus de dégout, nous, nous regardâmes tous les trois sans oser parler. Damon s'était décollé de moi mais gardait toujours une distance proche avec ma personne comme s'il avait peur que Tara ne me fasse du mal. Il ne parlait pas se contentant de la regarder, je ne savais pas trop comment définir son regard et celui que Tara lui renvoyait. Celui de Damon était rempli de pardon, mais aussi d'autre chose que je ne saurais déterminer. Tara le regardait avec un regard de tristesse, d'amertume mais également d'amour. Cependant dans son regard je ne trouvais aucune trace de surprise ou d'incompréhension.

- Je vois enfin celle qui t'a envahi corps et âme dit Tara la voix enrouée et tremblante.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire dit Damon avec hésitation mais tout en la fixant

- Je voudrais bien te dire de ne point parler mais se serais te faire faveur je veux que tu m'explique Damon, que tu m'explique ce qu'elle a de mieux que moi pour que tu acceptes son amour mais pas le mien que t'ai-je fait dit-elle en laissant ses larmes couler.

- Ne pleure pas s'il te plait dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle et la prenant dans ses bras, je n'étais d'aucune façon jalouse je savais qu'il m'aimait c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne pouvait être avec elle, j'étais alors spectatrice de la scène se déroulant devant mes yeux.

- Nan, lâche-moi Damon.

Il la lâcha, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il avait l'air dépité.

- Tara écoute moi…

- Non je t'ai donné mon cœur par deux fois mais tu n'en as eu que faire, tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme tu le fait avec Elena

- Je suis désolé

- Oui moi aussi, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

- J'étais venu chercher Elena afin de lui annoncer que je venais à Neros avec vous et que j'étais contente à croire que la joie s'est transformée en peine, puis elle partit en nous lançant un dernier regard.

Damon me pris alors dans ses bras, je savais que la même crainte nous envahissait et si elle révélait tout, c'est donc avec le cœur lourd et l'esprit torturé que nous, sous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du château.

- Eh bien vous en avez mis du temps dis la mère de Damon

- Désolé mère c'est de ma faute j'ai retenu Elena

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi dis Stefan curieux

- Peu importe maintenant ils sont là alors allons y dit Tara

- Damon j'ai prié Tara de faire partie du voyage, dit la reine en lui souriant

Il se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête et elle poursuivit,

- Nous voyagerons dans deux calèche différentes le roi et moi dans l'une et vous quatre dans l'autre nous partirons avec une demie heure d'intervalle, de plus quelque chevalier nous escorterons.

- Alaric est là, demanda Damon

- Alaric nous rejoindra directement à Neros il devait régler certaine chose avant de partir

- Très bien dit Damon quelque peu déçut

- Bon allons y dit le roi

- Trois jours sont nécessaire afin de rejoindre le royaume de notre chère et tendre Elena de plus nous sommes très attendus, dit le roi en montant dans sa calèche suivit de la reine, je montai donc dans la calèche avec Damon, Stefan et Tara.

POV Damon

Cela faisait quelque minute déjà que nous étions partis du château, nous devrions quitter les terres d'Hosture d'ici une journée, j'étais content de pouvoir à nouveau voir d'autre pâturage que ceux d'Hosture malgré que j'aimais le royaume qui m'avais vu naitre. De plus tout était différend je partais d'Hosture non pas pour la guerre mais pour la paix et j'allais à nouveau à Neros royaume que je chérissais tant avec sa digne représente ma princesse Elena que demander de plus, bon bien sûr Tara était là, mais rien ne pouvais entacher mon bonheur peut être ne devrais-je pas parler aussi vite. Mon regard était tenu par le paysage déferlant aux pas des chevaux tirant la calèche. Je ne suivais même pas la conversation à l'intérieur de cette dernière quand les doigts d'Elena me tirèrent de ma contemplation par leur douceur venant se poser sur mon bras gauche. Je me retournais alors vers elle,

- Oui demandais-je

- Heu ton frère te parlait

- Ah dis-je en plaçant mon visage en face de Stefan et Tara

- Eh bien toi qui est plutôt du genre loquasse on ne peut pas dire que tu le sois aujourd'hui te serais tu levé du pied gauche me dit mon frère sarcastiquement.

- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas j'ai même très bien dormis si tu veux savoir dis-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Je sentais le regard d'Elena et Tara passer de mon frère à moi, la calèche s'était d'un coup transformée en un lieu sous haute tension qui risquait d'exploser à tout moment.

- Je peux savoir quel est ton problème Damon ?

- Moi…mon problème dis-je incrédule à l'adresse de mon frère

- Oui toi quelqu'un d'autre porte ce nom dans cette calèche je n'en savais rien !

- Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile Stefan ?

- Maintenant que tu en parle c'est vrai que certaine fois je…

Je ne le laissais pas parler et le coupa,

- Tu ferais bien de raviser tes paroles avant que malencontreusement je ne te le fasse regretter, dis- je en le joggant du regard et me mettant debout.

- J'aimerais bien voir ce dont tu es capable dit-il en se levant aussi,

- Mais tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait la guerre que je ne peux plus te botter les fesses

- Tu n'as jamais réussi ce n'est pas maintenant que tu réussiras dis-je en souriant amèrement

- Il faut bien une première fois pour toute et puis ma future femme est là dit-il en pointant Elena du doigt.

- Elena n'a que faire de ce genre de comportement ridicule cher frère tu le serais si tu passais plus de temps avec elle dis-je en souriant

- Si tu ne passais pas autant de temps avec elle peut être que je pourrais

- Eh bien peut être qu'elle préfère juste ma compagnie à la tienne cela ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit moi qui te pensais intelligent dis-je triomphant

- Je vais te…

Avant que nous puissions faire un pas Elena se mit entre nous,

- Nan, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous, vous, vous comporté comme deux enfants se battant pour une sucrerie

- La meilleure des sucreries dis-je sarcastiquement, elle me lança un regard noir qui me refroidit de suite.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore compris dit mon frère en hurlant.

- Elena est m-a –f –e-m-m-e

- Et ?

- Et je ne veux plus que tu restes avec elle

- Je resterais avec elle si je le veux

- Nan mais vous allez arrêter à la fin, je décide avec qui je reste est-ce clair aucun de vous ne me dit avec qui je reste ou pas

- Elena dit Stefan

- Je n'aime pas la relation que tu entretiens avec mon frère je suis ton futur mari et pourtant nous ne restons pas ensemble c'est moi que tu dois épouser que tu le veuille ou non plutôt tu l'auras compris mieux se sera

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne peux oublier que c'est toi que je dois épouser

- Pourtant tu le dis comme si c'était plus une contrainte qu'autre chose

Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège à mes côtés et dit,

- Stefan tu es quelqu'un de bien mais nous deux c'est…

- Tu n'essaie même pas comment veux-tu un jour m'aimer

- Je…

- Tu préfères passer ton temps avec lui dit-il en me toisant,

- Qu'avec moi, mais c'est moi que tu épouseras et je veux savoir ce qui se passe entre vous deux.

- Stefan…

- Tais-toi Damon je ne veux plus t'entendre, parle- moi Elena dit moi s'est-il passé quelque chose avec mon frère car je commence vraiment à douter

- Il…

La calèche fut soudain attirée vers le côté gauche comme si on faisait dévier notre route.

- Mais que se passe-t-il dit Tara qui jusque-là n'avait pas osée prendre la parole.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans avec fracas laissant apercevoir des hommes mais rien avoir avec des chevaliers ils ressemblaient plutôt à des brigands qu'à autre chose, comme si ce voyage n'avais pas déjà mal commencé.

_**Alors ce chapitre? Tara qui surprend un moment delena et Stefan qui commence vraiment douter et qui ne veut plus qu'Elena ne reste avec son frère? Et la fin à votre avis que va t-il se passer? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience bisous et chapitre suivant demain promis!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**jolieplante: Merci pour ta review voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimes bisous!**_

_**M: Merci encore une fois pour ta review contente de voir que tu attendais un nouveau chapitre voici la suite en croisant les doigts pour que tu aimes pour ce qui est du couple Tara et Stefan c'est vrai que j'y est pensé comme toi lol mais je me suis demandé ensuite si ce n'était pas trop évident et la réponse a été oui et aimant les choses assez compliquée je ne peux pas le faire donc désolé mais qui c'est peut être que je changerais d'avis et reprendra cette idée bisous!**_

_**virginie06: Lol merci pour ta reveiw et oui Stefan est quelque peu aveugle enfin il ne veut surtout pas voir mais il sera obligé tu comprendra pourquoi ave ce chapitre bisous!**_

_**Lucie96 : Merci pour ta reveiw qui me fait très plaisir contente de voir que j'ai une lectrice en plus merci pour ton compliment et je croise les doigts pour que tu aimes ce chapitre bisous ps: désolé mais je peux te dire d'avance que le delena va souffrir.**_

_**Coucou voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre merci vraiment à vous mes lecteurs je vous adore vraiment merci désolé d'avance pour ce chapitre le Delena va terriblement souffrir mais pas dans le sens que vous pensez je vous laisse découvrir par vous même bisous!**_

**_Chapitre 28 : Le Périple Partie I : Mésaventures_**

**_Le cœur souvent choisie l'être qu'il reconnait quand il est mis à rude épreuve_**

POV Damon

- Descendez, dit l'homme, nous nous exécutâmes alors, je restais prêt d'Elena

A terre nous vîmes plusieurs hommes nous entourant des brigands, je pu également voir qu'ils avaient tués notre cocher et les autres chevaliers, avaient sûrement suivis le même sort que le cocher. Je demandai merci à dieu tout de même de n'avoir été accompagné que par quatre chevalier, sinon saurait été un vrai massacre. Alors que je regardais autour de moi afin de déterminer leur nombre, mon frère prit la parole.

- Que nous voulez-vous ?

- T'ai-je demandé de parler dit l'homme en s'approchant de lui

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parle

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il ne pouvait pas juste se taire, l'homme se mit à rire vite suivit par les autres à ses côtés.

- Stefan fils ainé du roi d'Hosture ai-je bon ?

Mon frère ne pipa mot, quel abruti il pouvait faire certaine fois

- Allez bander moi leurs yeux et attaché leurs poignets

Nous marchâmes alors quelque temps, j'avais peur pas de mourir mais de ne pas revoir le visage d'Elena une dernière fois, seulement je savais au fond de moi qu'ils ne nous tueraient pas ils l'auraient déjà fait s'ils le voulaient et pourtant non, donc j'en déduisais qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de nous. D'un coup ils nous stoppâmes, j'entendis parler autour de nous puis on nous découvrit enfin les yeux.

Nous étions dans leur campement ou je ne sais trop quoi, l'homme de tout à l'heure nous laissa quelque temps et partie avec les autres. Je vis Elena à ma gauche et lui fit un regard qui signifiait de ne pas s'inquiéter même si rassuré je ne l'étais point.

- Qu'allons-nous faire dit Tara à voix basse

- Nous enfuir et vite…

- Stefan tu n'aurais pas une autre bonne idée telle que celle-ci

- Eh bah va si je t'écoute Damon si tu en as une

- Non je n'en ai pas mais nous avons les mains liés et ne savons pas où nous nous trouvons, je pense que le mieux s'est d'abord de repérer les lieux, puis de connaitre leur nombre et seulement après nous agiront en conséquence.

- Et tu penses que l'on sera partie d'ici combien de temps vu ton super plan je pense que nous sommes bloqués ici encore longtemps dit-il en hurlant à voix basse.

- C'est le seule plan que nous avons Stefan dit Elena

- Nos vies sont en jeu nous devons faire attention

- Très bien dit-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux noisette

- Ok, donc ce soir je ferais une inspection du camp

- Tu crois vraiment que s'est une bonne idée ?

- C'est la seul que nous ayons Tara, tout ira bien ok ?

- Ok, dit-elle à moitié rassurée

L'homme revint vers nous accompagné d'un autre plus robuste, aux cheveux blonds, une balafre sur la joue gauche et une épée attaché sur sa ceinture en cuir, pas de doute s'était le chef,

- Bonjour mon nom est Caleb

- C'est brave à toi de dire ton nom dis-je à l'homme

- Et à toi de me le signifier Damon c'est ça ?

- Oui

- Alors nous avons donc Stefan, Tara et la belle princesse de Neros Elena ai-je encore raison ?

- Oui répondis-je de plus en plus inquiet

- Eh bien pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela dit-il en riant

- Parle si tu veux parler, mais ne me regarde point comme cela au risque que je te crève tes beaux yeux bleu qui ne seront plus trop jolie après.

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait prisonniers ?

- Par plaisir je tu souvent des gens nobles alors là du sang royal tu n'imagines même pas le plaisir que j'en tire.

- Il faut être fou pour enlever des gens par plaisir quel genre d'homme êtes fou dit Elena

Il s'approcha d'elle et je m'avançais aussi afin d'être prêt d'elle pas crainte de le voir avancer si doucement,

- le genre d'homme qui ne tolère pas qu'une femme peu importe son rang ne s'adresse à ma personne ainsi, dit-il en la giflant.

Je me ruai au sol à ses côtés mon frère fit de même,

- Eh bien dit l'homme en s'abaissant à notre hauteur et prenant de sa main le menton d'Elena

- Deux princes et en plus deux frères sont à tes pieds tu dois vraiment être exceptionnelle dans tous les domaines dit-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

Ne supportant pas qu'il frappe la femme que j'aime et son air de désir qu'il avait en lui parlant, je profitai de son inattention pour saisir la lame se trouvant dans sa ceinture,

- Je t'interdis de la toucher dis-je en le blessant à la jambe

- Aie… saisissez le moi !

Ses hommes m'immobilisèrent à genoux au sol la tête vers le bas, Caleb s'approcha de moi et me releva la tête en tirant sur ma chevelure

- Tu vas mourir prince de pacotille peu importe combien tu te bâteras pour rester en vie.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un porc que je tuerais faites- moi confiance

- Ah, ah crois- tu être en position pour le faire ?

- N'oublie pas que j'ai réussi à me saisir de ton épée et à te blesser alors que j'avais mes mains liées et que tes hommes se trouvaient autour de nous !

Il me regarda avec amertume,

- Tu mourras crois- moi, relevez le !

Je vis alors mon frère tenant Elena par la taille, je n'aimais vraiment pas ça mais je ne devais pas être jaloux ou du moins me concentrer sur notre situation et non pas l'endroit où se trouvaient les mains de mon frère sur le corps de ma belle.

- Nous allons faire un jeu, il déchira alors ma chemise et exposa mon torse

- Suspendez-le par les bras à la poutre vite !

Je vis Elena et Tara me regarder avec horreur, moi-même j'avais peur et me demandais pourquoi j'étais si impulsive.

- Très bien maintenant que tu es attachée mon jeu va pouvoir commencer.

Il se tourna alors vers Elena ,

- Viens ici ma chérie

- Non-dit mon frère mais les hommes de Caleb le bloquèrent

- Alors dit moi aime tu cet homme ?

- Je…

- Attention n'oublie pas que je détiens sa vie un mensonge et je le tue, alors aime tu cet homme ?

- Oui dit-elle en me fixant

- Pourtant c'est son frère que tu dois épouser, alors aime tu son frère ?

- Oui

- Donc tu aimes les deux dit-il en me fixant puis mon frère

- J'aime Damon comme mon beau-frère et Stefan comme mon futur mari

Même si je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser mon frère cela me blessa un peu.

- Je vois attaché moi le deuxième frère dans ce cas

- Très bien les deux sont attaché Elena maintenant répond moi franchement lequel des deux doit mourir

- Je ne te dirais jamais cela

- Pourtant il faudra que tu le fasses l'un des deux mourra alors fait ton choix rapidement

- Non-dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Laissez la tranquille dit Tara

- Toi tu la ferme sinon je dirais à un de mes hommes de te faire taire en plus tu es tellement mignonne que te soumettre sera si excitant

- Arrêtez que nous voulez- vous à la fin dis-je en hurlant de toutes mes forces

- Je te l'ai dit Damon je veux juste m'amuser un peu voir beaucoup dit-il d'un regard malicieux

- Bon ou en étais-je ah oui Elena je te propose autre chose si tu choisie l'homme avec qui tu veux être je te promets de te libérer avec lui

- Je ne choisirai jamais

- Pourtant le choix est facile ton mari enfin futur et son frère tu devrais choisir ton mari pourtant tu hésites cela ne te surprend pas Stefan?

- Elena s'entend bien avec mon frère dit-il en me regardant méchamment

- AH oui et bien jusqu'à quel point hein Elena ?

- Bon tu ne veux pas choisir alors peut être que tu le feras une fois les avoirs torturé donnez- moi mon épée donc je commence par qui Stefan ?

Il s'approcha alors de mon frère et passa la lame sur son bras le blessant, mon frère hurla ce qui me toucha droit au cœur

- Maintenant au tour de l'impulsif

Si avec mon frère il ne s'était attardé que sur son bras, il fit passer la lame sur mon torse de bas en haut enfonçant de plus en plus l'épée dans ma chère à chaque passage. Je me donnais pour principe de ne pas pleurer ni hurler, la douleur était-elle que sans que je ne prononce mot ou ne bouge des larmes silencieuses coulaient, je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas être assez fort, mais la douleur m'était insupportable et cette fois j'avais vraiment peur.

Après avoir joué avec nos corps pendant quelque minute me paraissant des heures, ma vision s'était troublée, il ne me restait plus d'énergie pourtant je luttais encore un peu pour elle cette femme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

- Bon continuons Elena ton choix

- Je ne peux pas pitié arrêtée dit-elle en tombant à genoux et pleurant, je vis Tara dans le même état

- Donc continuons alors, il se dirigea vers moi à nouveau cette fois il me taillada les jambes je sentais toute vie quitter mon corps j'étais épuisé j'entendais mon frère me hurler de garder les yeux ouvert

- Non pitié dit Elena

- Arrêté dit mon frère

- Il n'en peut plus pitié je pouvais sentir sa voix enrouée signe qu'il pleurait aussi mais j'étais trop faible pour tourner la tête

- Désolé mais seul Elena à le pouvoir d'arrêter cela l'un deux vous doit mourir sinon mon plaisir sera gâché.

Elle se leva alors et s'approcha de Caleb qui était en face de moi.

- S'il faut vraiment tuer quelqu'un pour vous satisfaire alors je le ferrais

Elle saisit alors l'épée des mains de ce sale homme et me regarda de ses yeux que j'aimais temps avant d'enfoncer la lame dans son ventre.

- Non criais-je de toutes mes forces alors qu'Elena tombait à mes pieds

- Elena dirent Tara et Stefan

- Petite sotte cria Caleb qui récupéra son épée de suite

- L'un de nous doit mourir pour ton désir alors ce sera moi car je ne peux décider de la vie d'un homme.

- Arek emmène là à Franco pour qu'il la soigne

- Toute de suite

Il prit alors mon amour dans mes ses bras, je pleurais je n'en pouvais plus mon cœur saignait.

- Quand votre très chère princesse ira mieux nous reprendrons dit Caleb avant de partir

- Laissez les là et attachée l'autre femme sur la chaise

Éclipse Nuit

La nuit était tombé, mes blessures n'avaient pas cicatrisées je me vidais de mon sang pourtant mon seul soucis était de savoir si Elena s'en sortirait, je regarda alors avec l'énergie qui me resta le ciel et fit une prière à voix haute mais assez basse pour que seul moi l'entende cette prière resterait entre Dieu, les étoiles Elena et moi.

**- Dieu je sais que je n'ai pas tout le temps fait les bons choix à vrai dire depuis quelque temps je vie dans le pêché, mais aujourd'hui je te demande non pas de me voir comme un bafouer de tes paroles mais comme ton enfant remettant ma vie et celle de la femme qu'il aime entre tes mains. Je t'en prie prend ma vie à la place de la sienne, prend le semblant d'énergie qu'il me reste pour te parler afin de lui donner. Je l'aime tellement je ne veux pas mourir pour rien et quoi de plus beau que mourir en lui donnant comme cadeau le reste d'énergie vitale qui me fait rester debout, je t'en prie donne lui pitié ma vie sans elle n'a aucun sens, ais sa vie sans moi peut encore ressembler à quelque chose. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne m'aime pas autant que moi mais juste que je sais que mon frère pourra l'aimer autant qu'elle le mérite même plus. Je serais heureux de quitter ce monde en sachant qu'elle est en vie et aux côtés d'un homme qui puisse l'aime comme je l'ai fait moi vivant alors je t'en prie au nom de tout ce qu'il me reste, je ne te demanderais qu'une chose sauve là, je laissais ensuite couler une larme priant que Dieu est entendu mes paroles.**

- Damon je te promets de prendre soin d'Elena dit mon frère

- Merci Stefan et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur seulement mon cœur à choisie entre toi et elle et c'était elle pardonne moi !

- Si les choses avaient été différente je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné je crois que tu n'aurais même plus été mon frère mais aujourd'hui je te pardonne parce que je sais que tu vas mourir et que je finirais ma vie avec elle. Maintenant dis- moi une chose avez-vous consumé votre amour ou avez-vous quand même gardé une once de respect pour moi, dit-il la voix tremblante

- Nous n'avons pas consumé notre amour cela a toujours été platonique rien de plus.

- Très bien tu peux te laisser aller maintenant je veillerais sur elle je te le promets.

- Je ne me laisserais partir seulement quand j'aurais la preuve qu'elle va mieux

Le jour se levait le vent soufflant me brisa les os j'avais si froid, pitié donnez-moi ma réponse pour que je puisse enfin dormir, dormir, alors que je somnolait Tara m'appela.

- Hum..Hum

- Chut ton frère dort

- Qui a-t-il dis-je épuisé

- Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je te promets que tu resteras en vie

- Ne promet pas dis-je en lui souriant

- Tu verras bien

- Merci Tara

- Eh bien tu as tenu le coup dis- moi rie Caleb

Je n'ouvris même pas les yeux c'était devenu trop dur.

- Damonnnnn !

- Elena dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et rencontrant son regard

- Mon dieu tient le coup s'il te plait

- Je n'ai plus la force je voulais juste te voir maintenant je peux mourir heureux souris-je

- Ne dis pas de bêtises reste au prêt de moi

- Mon frère sera là

- Ce n'est pas lui que je veux dit-elle en pleurant encore plus

- Eh bien j'ai enfin ma réponse dit le répugnant Caleb

- Je t'avais dit que je te libèrerais avec l'homme que tu choisiras je tiens toujours mes paroles décroché le

Les hommes de Caleb me décrochèrent alors je tomba lourdement au sol, mon visage était pâle je n'avais plus de force pour marcher Elena essayait tant bien que mal de me lever sans succès.

- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi mon amour dis-je en lui souriant

- Arrête de rire bêtement tu vas y arriver

- Ah ah Elena ne soit pas têtue

- Mais…

- Chut je sais dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras et la serrant du mieux que je pouvais

- Il faut tu y aille mais sans moi prend Stefan

- Et après

- Après même ta vie pour moi

- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner

- Tu ne m'abandonne pas tu sauves ta vie pitié Elena fait le si tu m'aimes

- Non !

- Pour une fois dans ta vie soit raisonnable dis-je en criant

- Si je te laisse là Damon c'est mon cœur que je laisse et je ne peux vivre sans rappelle- toi on est liés.

- Elena …

Je fus coupée par des sabots fonçant sur le campement, je pu reconnaitre parmi les chevaliers Alaric

- Prenez vos armes on ou attaque dit Caleb

Je décrocha alors mon frère qui se releva vite et prit Elena par la main

- Il faut partir dit-il

- Non pas sans Damon

- Elena part

- Je…

Je l'embrassait une dernière fois afin de gouter à ses lèvres car je savais que même si je survivais mon frère savait tout enfin du moins qu'on s'aime pas qu'on avait consumé notre amour alors jamais je ne pourrais retourner avec elle.

- Je te promets de survivre n'oublie pas liés pour toujours et...

- À Jamais

- Partez maintenant

Ils partirent et Elena lassa un dernier regard à ma personne avant de s'enfoncer avec mon frère dans la forêt, je tombai alors lourdement ma tête heurtant le sol dur et humide, mais je me rendis bien vite compte qu'il s'agissait de mon propre sang qui inondait le sol et c'est ainsi que je sombrai dans le noir.

_**Alors cette première partie ? Tragique hein surtout pour Damon le pauvre et il regarde Elena et Stefan partirent ensemble avant de mourir...ou pas on verra bien! Elena qui se poignarde? Stefan qui sait tout enfin presque il sait juste qu'Elena et Damon s'aiment c'est mieux ainsi non? Va t-il bien veiller sur Elena maintenant que Damon n'est plus là? Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur la relation stelena désolé mais une grande conversation s'impose prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche bisous!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**virginie06 : Ahahah merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolé d'avoir joué avec tes émotions et oui Damon le martyr mais bon c'est ce qui fait qu'on l'aime je te laisse avec le prochain chapitre j'espère que tu ne me tuera pas il y aura du stelena et je sais que tu déteste Stefan et quelque chose me dit que se sera pire à la fin du chapitre donc désolé d'avance lol bisous!**_

_**jolieplante: Merci c'est très gentil ta review me fait très plasir et contente de voir que tu attend la suite avec impatience, merci vraiment pour tes compliments et voici la suite que j'espère que tu appréciera bisous!**_

_**M : Merci de nouveau pour ta review oui ce chapitre était assez dur mais c'est ce qui rend le delena si beau lol ok je me tais voici la suite en croisant les doigts pour que tu aimes bisous!**_

_**polinette : Merci pour ta review et oui ce chapitre est triste et oui je suis désolé pour Elena la pauvre elle avoue enfin mais on lui retire mais bon je te laisse découvrir la suite que j'espère tu aimera bisous!**_

_**love-5damon: Alors un grand merci pour tes reviews qui me touche à chaque fois merci. Pour te répondre oui Damon a plus de prestance que son frère d'où sa domination sur lui de plus il sait qu'Elena l'aime ce qui le rassure et le conforte donc augmente son assurance par rapport à Stefan notamment. Alors malheureusement tu n'auras ta réponse sur la mort du beau Damon pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant j'adore faire patienter les personnes lol sadique je sais. Pour ce qui est de Stefan tu as bien traduit sa pensée oui il veut Elena pour lui et est rassuré d'un côté que son frère puisse mourir il aura le champs libre c'est cruel mais il aime et en amour on ne contrôle rien. Donc je te laisse avec la suite en priant pour que tu aimes et ne m'en veuille pas trop de ne pas vraiment aborder de Damon dans ce chapitre voilà je te laisse je t'ai écris un roman lol bisous!**_

_**Coucou chers lecteurs, bon comme j'ai écrit ce chapitre hier et que vos reviews mon vraiment mais vraiment touchée et que ce soir il y a tvd (2heures du matin quand même) et que je suis impatiente (aucun rapport lol) je vous poste donc la deuxième partie de ce voyage si mouvementé en avance. Pas de delena je suis désolé d'avance mais ce chapitre est stelena mais vous serez à la fin de ce chapitre si Damon est mort. Voilà je vous laisse avec ce chapitre bisous!**_

_**Chapitre 29 : Le Périple Partie II : Fuite**_

_**La vérité des cœurs est la plus dur mais une fois dite elle peut se transformer en haine ou s'affirmer plus qu'elle ne l'est.**_

POV Elena

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps Stefan et moi marchions, peu importe mon corps avançait je ne sais ou, mais mon esprit était resté là-bas avec Damon. Pourquoi m'avait-il demandé de partir ? Je pensais que rester avec la personne qu'on aime jusqu'à la fin primait sur tout dans ce genre de moment à croire que je m'étais trompée. Damon était aussi têtu que moi donc pourquoi croire qu'il me dirait de rester avec lui, il voulait me sauver et c'est tout. Seulement je ne pouvais cesser de lui en vouloir, il me faisait passer avant tout même mon propre bonheur, oui à l'instant j'étais malheureuse j'aurais préférée mourir à ses côtés qu'être là avec Stefan me posant tant de question sur la situation de celui que je chérissait.

- Nous allons nous arrêter quelque temps je dois me nettoyer dit Stefan.

- Hum, hum dis-je en levant la tête prenant alors connaissance du paysage dans lequel nous étions.

Je m'assis par terre en attendant que Stefan se nettoie avec l'eau du lac qui nous faisait face, il s'avança alors vers moi le torse dévêtu

- Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait dit-il en me tendant un bout de tissu arraché de sa chemise

- Les plaies de mes bras son profonde j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à les nettoyer

- Pas de problème dis-je en fuyant son regard

Je me levai donc et m'approcha de son torse, je nettoyai alors doucement ses bras afin de ne pas trop lui faire mal, il poussait des soupirs, ne sachant pas si je lui avais fait mal je stoppa de suite mon geste.

- Je suis désolé dis-je à voix basse

- Nan ne t'arrête pas dit Stefan en saisissant mon poignet qui tenait le bout de tissu

- Tu ne m'as pas fait mal au contraire beaucoup de bien enfin à mon bras parce qu'à mon cœur la douleur est encore lancinante. Il plongea alors son regard dans le mien je me perdit dans ses yeux émeraude sentant le rouge me prendre aux joues je rebaissa le regard.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu toujours comme cela avec moi de quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je ne sais pas dis-je honteuse

Il s'écarta alors de moi assez violemment et me tourna le dos pour ensuite me faire face à nouveau et me demanda en écartant ses bras me montrant sa souffrance,

- Pourquoi hein j'aimerais que tu me parles comme tu le fais avec mon frère pourquoi y arrives-tu avec lui mais pas avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas Stefan je ne l'ai pas choisie dis-je de plus en plus honteuse.

- Eh bien moi j'en peux plus Elena d'essayer de ne pas aller trop vite, d'attendre que je te plaise ou un geste affectif de ta part je n'en peux plus je vais être ton mari pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être encore un étranger pour toi nous deux on s'entendait bien au début et quand mon frère est arrivée tu as changé tu m'as repoussée je veux que tu sois ma femme mais toi ne me laisse pas entrer dans ta vie, te connaitre et cette situation me détruit de jour en jour !

- Je suis désolé

Je savais que je l'avais blessé mais je ne pouvais lui donner ce qu'il voulait pas quand mes pensées étaient tournées vers Damon.

- Tu aimes mon frère Elena est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça fait de toi ?

Cette fois si il me blessa en plein cœur,

- Donc c'est cela que tu penses de moi Stefan que je ne suis qu'une trainée ?

- Bien sûr que non j'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi tu es attirée par mon frère et pas par ma personne.

- Parce qu'avec Damon je n'ai pas une de pression ou d'obligation, personne ne m'as dit tu dois épouser cet homme ce qui est le cas avec toi. Je dois t'épouser je n'ai pas le choix alors pourquoi essayer de te connaitre ou de tomber amoureuse de toi de toute façon nous sommes liés dans le futur alors peu importe si je tombe ou pas amoureuse je n'ai même pas à l'être alors pourquoi essayer dis-je en pleurant.

- Et si… dit-il en me prenant par la taille et laissant couler quelque larme

- Si tu essayais de tomber amoureuse de moi, il faut juste que tu le veuilles au lieu de refréner ce sentiment pour moi parce que l'on t'a forcé laisse toi aller ouvre-moi ton cœur je t'en prie.

- Je ne pense pas y arriver.

- Il le faut pourtant car même si mon frère survit il ne se passera reine entre vous cela devra cesser

- Je sais…

- Elena regarde-moi dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe dans ses mains puis effaçant de son pouce gauche une de mes larmes.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et ne veux te partager avec aucun autre je te pardonne pour mon frère malgré que je souffre que tu lui ai accordée ton amour mais dorénavant je veux que tu me le donne.

- Je…

- Chut ne dis rien je veux juste savoir ce que tu ressens quand je fais ça

Puis s'en que je ne l'ai vu venir il m'embrassa, c'était un baisé mouillé, mais bizarrement je le comparai à celui de Damon. Le baisé de Stefan n'avait rien de passionnel ou fugace mais plutôt posé doux et chaleureux, ce baisé me réconforta en quelque sorte. Et même si la passion et le désir brûlant qui s'installait en moi quand Damon m'embrassait n'étais pas là je ne pu qu'apprécier ce baisé. J'avais aimée mais je savais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais les aimer plus que ceux de Damon car la grande différence est que certes j'avais apprécié mais qu'au contraire de ceux de Damon je n'en redemandais pas, je n'avais pas cette envie addictive de vouloir à nouveau re gouter à ses lèvres encore et encore sans jamais m'arrêter.

- Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû me dit-il avec un désir s'inscrivant dans ses yeux.

- Non ce n'est pas grave

- Je t'avoue que je voulais pouvoir avoir un avantage par rapport à mon frère

- Comment ça dis-je ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler

- Je sais que vous vous êtes avoué votre amour réciproque mais je sais aussi que ce n'est resté que platonique qu'il n'y a jamais eu consommation de votre amour pas de baisé ou autre chose que je n'ose même pas dire.

Je compris alors vite que Damon ne lui avait pas révélé jusqu'où nos sentiments nous avais poussés et je sentis alors un certain poids que j'avais accumulé sur mes épaules retomber, j'étais soulagé je vis alors Stefan me regarder attendant surement une réponse de ma part afin de confirmer les propos de son frère et de ce fait le soulager totalement, je mentis alors,

- Il ne sait rien passé à part cet aveux entre lui et moi

- Merci dit-il sincèrement en me serrant dans ses bras

J'enfouis alors mon visage dans son torse et je sentis sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire.

- Bon on devrait continuer dit-il en me regardant

- Oui

Il remit alors sa chemise et me tendit sa main afin que je la prenne je la saisie alors et nous partîmes. J'étais rassuré sur ma relation avec Stefan cette conversation nous avais fait du bien même si je lui avais menti et que malgré tous mes pensées étaient toujours tourné vers son frère.

POV Stefan

La nuit venait de tomber nous, nous étions arrêtés depuis quelque minute déjà et j'essayais d'allumer un feu en frottant des bout de bois entre eux dans mes mains, mon frère et moi petits avion apprit à en faire un grâce à un des chevaliers de mon père, je l'en remerciai par la pensée. Ma famille et Elena voilà à quoi je pensais en ce moment allions nous en sortir elle et moi reverrais-je à nouveau mes parents et elle les siens et mon frère j'ai beau lui en vouloir je ne peux cesser de me demander s'il va bien. Après tout quand ce chicanier l'avait maltraité je n'avais pu m'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes, j'aimais mon frère malgré tout. Il aimait Elena et elle aussi cela me détruisait mais après tout c'est moi qu'elle épousera de plus rien n'arrivera à changer ma relation avec mon frère. Nous avions toujours eu une relation survoltée si je puis le dire mais nous, nous aimons et si en ce moment je le déteste parce que la femme que j'aime l'aime, il est mon frère et je l'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive. Alors que je réfléchissais à tout cela dans ma tête Elena se mit à trembler signe qu'elle avait froid. C'est vrai que le temps s'était assez refroidit et vêtu comme nous l'étions de plus sans nourriture n'arrangeait rien à notre état. Elle s'approcha alors du feu que j'avais enfin réussi à allumer et me dit difficilement,

- Peux-tu me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plait Stefan j'ai si froid

- Oui, oui vient par là.

Elle se cala alors dans mes bras, mon corps était chaud bizarrement je n'avais pas aussi froid que ça, Elena le sentit une fois logée dans mes bras et ferma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir.

- Merci dit-elle en fermant les yeux

- Dors maintenant je serais là à ton retour je t'aime mon amour

- Merci dit-elle

- De quoi ?

- D'être là pour moi et de m'aimer

Je souris alors et m'allongea sur le sol près du feu tout en tenant Elena avec moi pour l'allonger aussi, une fois fait elle s'endormit alors sur mon torse, j'aurais pu rester comme cela toute ma vie si ça voulait dire la garder dans mes bras, face à cette situation je ne pouvais cesser de sourire nous avions vécu des heures horribles depuis ce voyage mais ce moment était juste le plus parfait car elle était venu d'elle-même dans mes bras, je savais donc qu'un jour Elena me dirait qu'elle m'aime, je ne sais pas quand mais elle me le dira. C'est donc avec le sourire et cette pensée que je m'endormis avec ma belle dans mes bras.

Le lendemain mati je sentis Elena essayer de me réveiller,

- Stefan… Stefan lève toi

- Hum...hum dis-je encore endormis et ne voulant pas qu'elle quitte mes bras je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle.

- Stefan j'entends des bruits de chevaux

Face à cette déclaration je me levai d'un bond et entendis moi aussi les pas de chevaux se dirigeant vers nous, j'éteignis alors le feu avec mes pied et prit Elena par le bras afin que l'on se cache derrière les arbres à nos côtés.

- Et si c'était Caleb et ses hommes ?

Je là regardai alors s'en rien dire,

- Stefan si c'est lui il faut y aller et savoir ou est ton frère

Comment gâcher mon plaisir en un mot,

- Elena dis-je agacé

- On ne bouge pas c'est clair peu importe qui il détient c'est trop dangereux !

Elle ne répondit pas je savais très bien que si elle voyait mon frère, elle accourait vers lui quitte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, les bruits se firent plus clair c'est alors que je reconnu une voix.

- Alaric dis-je à voix haute, je sortis alors avec Elena de notre cachette et je le vis

- Alaric!

- Stefan, Elena dit-il en souriant alors que nous faisions de même il nous prit dans ses bras nous étions tous chevaliers.

- On vous à cherchés par tout

Une partie des chevaliers d'Hosture était là accompagné d'autre chevalier j'en déduis qu'ils venaient de Neros en effet le symbole de leur royaume deux roses une blanche et une rouge étaient inscrites sur leur épées.

- Si tu savais comme je suis content de vous avoir trouvés.

- Moi, aussi dit Elena

- Allez maintenant venez avec moi il est temps qu'Elena rentre chez elle à Neros dit-il en souriant.

Nous le suivîmes et Elena lui demanda,

- Comment nous a tu trouvé et Damon va bien dit-elle avec espérance

- Après votre départ d'Hosture nous avons été contactés donc moi et les autres chevaliers par des voyageurs qui s'étaient fait dépouillés et torturés par des brigands nous avons donc essayé de vous rejoindre au plus vite, mais apparemment nous n'avons pas fait assez vite j'en suis désolé dit Alaric en baissant la tête honteusement.

- Nous sommes en vie donc tout va bien dis-je

- Oui mais Damon est en très mauvais état il est entre la vie et la mort je ne peux le perdre.

Elena tituba sur ses jambes et je la portai avant qu'elle ne tombe

- Je suis désolé me dit-elle

- Ce n'est rien dis-je

- Et où est-il demandais-je à Alaric

- A Neros on s'occupe de lui mais sa situation est plutôt critique

- Alors prions dis-je

- Damon est robuste il s'en sortira Elena je te l'assure

- Merci dit-elle à l'adresse d'Alaric

- Et Caleb ?

- Caleb est mort ainsi que ses hommes ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient dit Alaric

- Maintenant allez-vous reposé et quand vous vous réveillerez nous serons à Neros

Je montai alors dans la calèche tout en tenant Elena dans mes bras et priant pour mon frère, mais je ne savais pas, si je priais pour qu'il reste en vie ou pour qu'il meurt, car pendant un moment j'avais su qu'Elena pouvait m'aimer et donc j'en étais venu à penser que si mon frère n'étais pas là tout serais possible. Le mieux est que mon frère ne meurt pas mais parte loin d'Hosture donc d'Elena et là elle pourrait m'aimer sans culpabilité et sans restriction. Il était possible qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi avec le temps je devais juste m'assurer que je reste avec elle dorénavant et que j'apprenne à la connaitre mieux et que je trouve un moyen pour que mon frère nous laisse vivre notre amour pas encore existant.

_**Alors ce chapitre? On peut dire merci à Alaric! La relation stelena quand avez vous pensé? Stefan qui pense que le seul moyen qu'Elena l'aime vraiment est que son frère ne soit pas des pattes mais après tout il ne connait pas l'état de son frère. Le prochain chapitre sera la partie III on en sera plus sur l'état de Damon et je peux vous dire que ce chapitre sera décisif pour le delena et le stelena, mais aussi pour la suite de l'histoire. Il reste 13 chapitre avant la fin de l'histoire donc à partir du prochain accrochez vous car le dénouement approche bisous!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**virginie06 : Lol ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire j'adore donc merci et je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu n'auras pas des envies de meurtre sur ma personne lol bisous!**_

_**jolieplante : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et oui Stefan est chiant mais on aime tellement lui en vouloir lol ne t'inquiète pas je pense que ce chapitre te fera plaisir voilà bisous!**_

_**love-5damon : Ahahah merci pour ta review Stefan est chiant c'est clair mdr et disons que j'aime le stelena à petite dose genre à 2% le delena est Le couple pour moi donc ne t'inquiète pas tu peux critiquer autant que tu veux Stefan lol et surtout ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'as pas du tout vexé il en faut plus et c'est toujours bien d'avoir l'avis de ceux qui nous lise en tout cas moi ça m'aide à progresser donc voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimes bisous!**_

_**M : Merci encore une fois pour ta review et je croise les doigts pour que tu adore aussi ce chapitre bisous!**_

_**polinette : Merci vraiment pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas j'adhère pas aussi au stelena mais bon certaine fois obligé d'en mettre lol alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bisous!**_

_**Coucou voici la suite bon j'ai décidée que dorénavant je posterais un chapitre tout les jeudi parce qu'avec les cours, le travail et tout le reste je ne poste pas les chapitres assez régulièrement et je m'en excuse donc voilà maintenant chaque jeudi un chapitre. Alors voici le nouveau chapitre alors Damon vivant ou pas... je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui j'espère suscitera des réactions surtout le comportement d'Elena (ps:vous m'avez fait bien rigolé avec Stefan dit le "chiant", "le canard" mdr j'adore) voilà bisous et bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 30 : Le Périple Partie III : Déclaration et obligations**

_**La mort n'est que le début du commencement de notre vraie vie, pourtant chaque larme versée quand elle nous touche sonne comme le glas de la fin de notre existence.**_

POV Elena

Je ne sais combien de temps j'avais dormis mais je fusse réveillée par ce doux parfum de rose qui me chatouillait les narines, je savais que j'étais enfin chez moi, pourtant quelque chose en moi avait changée, je n'y portai pas grande attention j'étais tellement heureuse d'être là. Je me redressais en prenant consciente que ma tête était posée sur les cuisses de Stefan. Alors que je me redressais les yeux de Stefan vinrent soutenir mon regard, il me sourit alors,

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment dis-je assez doucement

- Ah bon mes cuisses ne sont donc pas aussi confortable que je le pensais dit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

- Non rien à voir dis-je en lui souriant

- C'est juste mon cerveau qui était ailleurs

Je savais que le blessait à chaque fois que je parlais même de façon détournée de son frère, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire Damon occupait en ce moment toute mes pensées, je n'avais qu'une envie sortir cette calèche et me précipiter vers lui peu importe où il se trouvait, je finis pas dire assez impatiemment,

- Allons-nous descendre un jour ?

- Surement dit Stefan assez froidement, mais je releva pas

Je savais qu'il m'en voulait et je me risquais quand même à lui demander s'il me reprochait quelque chose.

- Elena je ne préfère pas répondre tu connais déjà la réponse, te voir si pressé de descendre alors que si je pouvais rester dans cette calèche avec toi toute ma vie je le ferais car je sais que tu ne verras pas Damon et que je pourrais te garder dans mes bras.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre je fus coupée par la porte de la calèche s'ouvrant sur Alaric

- On est arrivés mes amis vous pouvez descendre

- Merci dis-je à Alaric alors qu'il m'aidait à descendre.

- Peux-tu m'amener à Damon maintenant.

- Heu…je

- Alaric amène nous à mon frère.

- Très bien

J'avançais sans faire attention au paysage que m'offrait Neros qui pourtant m'avais tant manqué à Hosture, non je ne voulais qu'une chose voir l'homme que j'aimais le reste n'étais que futilité, la vie est quand même bizarre. Je me rappelle combien Neros me manquait et que j'aurais tout donnée pour revoir mon royaume et ma famille, pourtant aujourd'hui tout était différent je voulais juste être à ses côtés. Nous traversâmes ce couloir que tant de fois j'avais longée pour enfin arriver devant une porte.

- Je vous préviens dit Alaric,

- Il n'est vraiment pas en bon état dit-il laissant couler une larme que j'essuyais avec mon pouce avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu ne viens pas dis-je à Alaric

- Non je ne peux pas je n'en ai pas la force j'espère qu'il me le pardonnera, j'ai tellement de chose à me faire pardonner.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné ce n'était pas de ta faute cesse de t'en vouloir.

- Elena quand je suis partis à cette guerre Damon à veiller sur moi comme jamais on l'avait fait je me devais en retour de faire de même et j'ai échoué la honte qui m'imprègne m'empêche de faire un pas dans cette chambre, de plus j'ai mis ta vie en danger celle qu'il aime plus que sa propre vie jamais je ne me le pardonnerai je t'en prie dit lui que je l'aime, tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Il me suppliait du regard, je voyais bien qu'il était meurtri son amitié avec Damon était vraiment importante à ses yeux au reflet de l'amour que j'éprouvais envers Damon . Ils étaient liés pas de la même manière que nous l'étions mais ils l'étaient et à ce moment Alaric s'en voulait terriblement et quoi que je puisse dire il continuerait, seul Damon était capable de lui faire changer d'avis mais pour cela il fallait qu'il se réveille.

- Je le ferrais

- Merci dit-il puis il nous laissa avec Stefan.

Je m'approchais alors du corps de Damon reposant sur ce lit immense. Il était là allongé, un drap était posé sur lui mais ne recouvrant que la partie inférieure de son corps. Je passais alors ma main sur son torse parsemé de blessure, je voulais qu'il sente mes mains sur lui, j'embrassai alors chacune de ses cicatrices sur celui-ci. Je remontais ensuite vers son visage qui avais été épargné-je fourrageait dans sa chevelure que j'aimais temps, puis embrassait chacune de ses paupières priant pour qu'il les ouvre. Je touchais ensuite la main tremblante ses lèvres si rouge qui me rendait si avide de lui, puis délicatement je posais un baisé chaste sur celle-ci, je voulais qu'à travers mes lèvres il sente l'amour que j'éprouvais envers lui, je voulais qu'il sente mes lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il se réveille et réponde même à mon baisé, mais il ne le fit pas.

- Elena…

- Stefan s'il te plait…

- Non je ne peux pas il m'attrapa alors le bras m'enlevant de la chaleur de Damon

- Laisse- moi avec lui pitié

- Elena je ne le peux, as-tu conscience des blessures que tu infliges à mon cœur.

- Oui, j'en ai conscience mais je ne fais que suivre le mien et que tu le veuille ou non il a choisie Damon , je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer et si je le faisais un jour jamais je n'éprouverais à ton égard l'amour que je ressens pour ton frère. Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que notre foyer se trouve là ou notre cœur se trouve mon cœur se trouve dans les mains de Damon . J'appartiens à Damon il est capable de me blesser qu'avec des mots comme il est capable de me faire sourire juste avec un sourire. Tu ne peux m'en vouloir pour ce que je ressens comme je ne peux te blâmer de le faire.

Il laissa couler des larmes, je m'en voulais de ce que je lui faisais mais je me devais d'être honnête.

- Je resterais avec Damon jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et quand il le fera je dirais à tous que je l'aime et que je ne peux me marier avec toi.

- Alors tu n'as vraiment que faire de ce que j'éprouve dit-il amèrement.

- Non je m'en veux de te faire subir ce mal, mais je ne veux plus vivre pour les autres mais pour moi, je me suis sacrifiée pour mon royaume, pour le tien, pour ma famille, je ne veux plus le faire. Avec Damon j'ai compris que je voulais simplement vivre et tu vois je pensais que Neros représentait tout pour moi que venir à Hosture avait été la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver, mais j'avais tort la pire chose s'est de me retrouver dans cette chambre à espérer que Damon ouvre les yeux, car tu vois s'il meurt je meurs avec lui car aujourd'hui j'ai pris conscience que si je continue à respirer, à marcher c'est pour lui je l'aime.

- Un jour ou l'autre tu te rendras compte que Damon n'est pas l'homme que tu penses et alors tu reviendras à moi et ce jour je t'ouvrirais mes bras car ce jour tu t'autoriseras enfin à m'aimer.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il sortit de la chambre, je m'allongeai alors aux côtés de Damon .

- Réveille- toi Damon le simple son de ta voix me manque je t'aime et attend ainsi que ton ami Alaric que tu te réveilles mon amour.

Je posa ma tête sur l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur, je m'endormis alors bercée par les faibles pulsations que renvoyait son cœur.

Je ne sais combien de temps je m'étais assoupie, mais la chambre éclairée de tout à l'heure était maintenant plongée dans le noir total, pourtant je n'avais aucune envie de me lever, l'odeur de Damon s'était imprégnée en moi j'étais si bien, seulement alors que j'allais à nouveau m'endormir la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une voix m'interpela.

- Elena…dit la voix tremblante

Je me figeais sur place, n'osant point regarder, je fermais les yeux.

Je sentis alors le souffle chaud de cette personne venir réchauffer mon cœur meurtri, deux mains douces vinrent me saisir les poignets. Cette douceur m'avait tant manqué.

- Mère dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et laissant couler mes larmes.

- Ma petite fille dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras qui tant de fois m'avaient réconfortés de ces montres que je voyais dans mes rêves.

Je me levais alors du lit fatiguée de faire semblant je fondis en larme devant ma mère. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je pleurais encore plus, mes larmes représentaient tous les évènements mettant arrivés depuis mon arrivé à Hosture. Je pleurais de tristesse, mais également de joie. Ma mère mis ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête si bien que fus obliger de la regarder dans les yeux, je ne voulais point qu'elle me juge, je pouvais accepter de l'être par n'importe qui sauf elle.

- Elena mon enfant pourquoi pleure tu un homme comme jamais je ne t'ai vu le faire ?

- Si je vous le vous dis j'ai peur que vous me reniez à jamais, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Tu es ma fille Elena de plus qui suis-je pour te juger après ce que je t'ai fait endurer, dit-elle en me relevant la tête.

- Vous ne pouviez rien faire mère, mais je tiens à vous remercier car si vous ne l'aviez pas fait je n'aurais jamais connu l'amour.

- Raconte- moi tout mon enfant, vient dit-elle en me tendant sa main et se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non mère je ne veux pas le laisser, je veux être la première personne qu'il voit en se réveillant, je veux qu'il sache que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais.

- Dans ce cas je ne voie aucune objection pour que tu ne me raconte pas tout ici.

- Merci

Nous, nous assîmes chacune sur les deux chaises disposées dans la chambre, je ne lâchais pas la main de ma mère contact m'ayant tellement manqué. Je pris alors le temps de l'admirer elle était toujours aussi belle, le même tint de pêche qu'elle m'avait donnée, ses yeux noisettes semblables aux miens, ses mains douces et réconfortantes. Je pu cependant voir que ses joues s'étaient creusées et des rides s'étend incrustées sur son beau visage ainsi que des cernes sous ses yeux signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. J'en déduisit que mon départ l'avait autant, voir plus affectée que moi.

- Elena dit-elle mettant fin à ma contemplation.

- Désolé répondis-je en lui souriant

- Je t'écoute

- Par où commencer je ne sais même pas…

- Commence par le début tout simplement

- D'accord, alors voilà

POV Damon

Je ne savais ou je me trouvais, seulement une chaleur m'avait enveloppée pendant un moment jusqu'à que cela ne cesse me laissant un vide immense. Cette chaleur réconfortante m'avait fait un bien fou, je ne voulais point qu'elle disparaisse et pourtant c'était le cas, cependant je la sentais encore rôder autour de ma personne. Je devais me concentrer pour la retrouver, mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'avais si mal et à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux pour essayer de la retrouver je ne voyais que le néant, du noir et encore du noir j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne voir qu'une once de lumière mais rien, rien du tout. Alors que je mon corps ne cessait de tremblé du au mal qui me touchait un son m'interpela. Je l'avais entendu, mais il s'était volatilisé, pourtant je savais au fond de moi que je pouvais encore l'entendre, il fallait que je me focalise dessus, si je voulais survivre, sinon je savais que j'étais perdu mes heures étaient comptés. Je me concentrai sur ce son jusqu'à enfin le retrouver, je devais maintenant le trouver. J'avais beau essayer de chercher l'endroit d'où il provenait c'était m'épuiser pour rien, une idée germa alors dans mon esprit, je ne devais pas chercher d'où il provenait, mais plutôt à qui il appartenait. Concentre toi Flavien, tu peux le faire il te suffit de prononcer le prénom de la personne qui détient ce sons, réfléchit, réfléchit concentre toi, ne pense pas au fait que tu as froid, que les battements de ton cœur te proviennent jusqu'aux tympans et que tu les entends ralentirent de plus en plus. Allez fait-le !

- Voilà tu sais tout alors qu'en pense tu dis la première voix assez gênée, je trouvais a voix douce, mon corps cessa de suite de trembler comme si cette voix l'apaisée.

- Tu te rends compte de la situation je… que veux-tu que je te dise à part de renoncer dit une autre voix plus hésitante. Sans savoir pourquoi j'en voulais à cette autre voix pourtant elle semblait désolé pour l'autre mais je ne pouvais cesser de lui en vouloir face à sa déclaration et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas à tergiverser tu as un devoir respecte le jusqu'au bout

- Je croyais que tu t 'en voulais pourtant là tu m'oblige encore à faire un acte contre ma volonté dit la voix que j'aimais temps en hurlant presque.

- Écoute je suis consciente de tous les sacrifices que du a du faire pour nous tous, mais tu apprendras que c'est le rôle d'une femme, je l'ai pour ma famille et même si j'ai eu beau prier pour que jamais mon enfant, ma fille est à sacrifier son bonheur pour son royaume ou pour n'importe qui je me suis rendu à l'évidence que les femmes n'ont pas le choix, leur destin est tracé, j'ai eu beau priée tu m'as quand même été arrachée et aujourd'hui même si cela me coûte car je voudrais tellement que tu sois heureuse et je sais que ce prince te rendra heureuse je l'ai vu dans tes yeux quand tu me racontait votre histoire je dois te demander de renoncer car si tu ne le fait pas maintenant tu souffriras tellement par la suite en constatant que tes espoirs étaient voués à l'échec depuis le début et crois -moi il est mieux de ne point se bercer depuis le début d'illusions ou de rêves que de le faire et de se rendre contre par l'avenir qu'on s'est bercé de rêves futile et sans avenir !

Je sentais que cette voix était triste, mais je ne pouvais concevoir ce qu'elle disait. L'amour nous pousse à réaliser l'impossible, il est un guide dans ce monde ou la guerre, la trahison et la discorde règnent en maître. Avait-elle perdu tout espoir pour dire une chose pareil, elle était la mère si j'avais bien compris de ma douce voix mais je n'aimais pas sa conception de la situation des femmes et encore moins qu'elle détruise les rêves de ma douce, ma douce mais je ne sais même pas qui elle est.

- Comment, comment peut tu dire cela dit la voix à bout de nerf

- Je pensais que de n'importe qui toi tu me comprendrais et me soutiendrai !

- J'aimerais mais je ne peux te soutenir quand je sais que tu souffriras énormément si tu ne te raisonne pas. Je t'aime je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Alors aide-moi à être avec lui que de m'en dissuader.

- J'aimerais si tu savais comme je le souhaite dit-elle en pleurant

- Alors il suffit de le faire…

- La vie dont tu rêves tu ne peux l'avoir car tu es née femme et encore plus car tu es de sang royale, réveille-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Peu m'importe je serais prête à renoncer à ma condition de princesse, si cela veut dire me coucher tous les soirs à ses côtés et me réveiller également à ses côtés.

Elle parlait avec amour et je sentis un sentiment de jalousie. Oui j'étais jalousie de cet homme qu'elle aimait temps, je l'enviais j'aimerais qu'une femme même et soit prête à se sacrifier comme elle le fait pour lui ou est-il cet imbécile une femme se bat contre sa condition, ses privilèges et tout ce qui représente son monde pour lui et il n'est même pas à ses côtés pour la soutenir quel genre d'homme est-ce !

- Entend raison je t'en pris

- Tu m'as toujours soutenu pourquoi aujourd'hui serais différend tu m'as toujours dit de croire en moi et mes rêves, j'ai donc fait des rêves et eu des attentes et il se trouve que seul Damon a pu les réaliser et tu voudrais que je renonce à lui je ne le veux et ne le peux pas.

- C'est justement parce que je suis ta mère et que je t'aime que je ne veuille pas que tu souffres plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi forte que toi.

- Oui tu ne l'est pas et j'ai bien du mal à croire que les gens puisse m'identifier à toi, car cela voudrais dire que j'ai hérité de ta lâcheté et ce n'est pas possible.

- Aie…

Elle l'avait giflée, cela m'avait touchée au plus profond de mon cœur elle avait osée toucher mon amour, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifia alors je devais la retrouver vite, je sentais un besoin ardent de la retrouver, de la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que j'étais avec elle que je le serais toujours, je voulais la réconforter plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait avec personne même avec moi-même.

- Damon vient la réconforter je t'en prie je ne peux entendre encore sa souffrance, j'avais crié dans le néant peut être qu'il m'aurait entendu mais je me berçais illusion, il ne viendrait pas cette contestation me frappa la poitrine si fort que j'en eus le souffle coupé et tomba sur le sol. J'essayais de ne plus entendre ces deux voix ne supportant pas la souffrance et la solitude de l'une et la morale teintée de compassion de l'autre.

- Pardonne moi je…

L'autre voix ne répondit pas je sentis alors cette chaleur revenir près de moi, j'étais envahi de son odeur, je sentis alors une douceur s'en pareille me procurer un bien fou.

- Tu vois je l'aime et je n'éprouverais ce sentiment pour personne d'autre peu importe que je me marie avec un autre, que je ne puisse plus le voir, je l'aimerais toujours à en mourir car il est la personne qui me garde en vie dans ce monde, ressemblant à un tableau vide sans lui.

Je sentis quelque chose d'humide tomber sur mes lèvres, je passais alors ma langue sur mes lèvre arides, j'avais tellement soif, un goût salé s'infiltra dans ma gorge une larme !

- Je ne veux pas que tu ne souffres d'avantage cela fait-il de moi une personne mauvaise

- Non mère juste quelqu'un d'attentif et concernée je t'aime pour cela mais tu deviens également quelqu'un de prévoyant et qui ne sais pas rompre les traditions ce qui fait que je ne peux t'écouter comme je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant c'est pourquoi je dirais tout à père et au roi d'Hosture quand Damon se réveillera.

- J'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur hélas tu le sacrifieras ma fille tout comme je l'ai fait j'en suis désolé.

- J'espère juste qu'un jour vous comprendrez ce que j'éprouve mère, car aujourd'hui quelque chose s'est cassé entre nous et seul votre acceptation de mon amour et de celui de Damon pourrait réparer ce trou béant.

- Tu as changée

- Je le sais et crois moi j'en suis heureuse si tu savais ce que je ressens je suis enfin moi j'ai grandi et mon esprit, mes idées aussi, je te demande juste de me soutenir pitié !

- Non...je...suis désolé je ne peux pas

Elle pleurait encore, j'aimerais temps qu'elle arrête chaque larme qu'elle laisse tomber je les avale afin que chaque larme que je bois représente une douleur en moins qu'elle laisse tomber. N'en pouvant plus et sentant une douleur lancinante dans le cœur à mesure que j'avalais ses larmes je me levais, il fallait que je sorte que je me retrouve la retrouve, Elena je t'aime n'en doute pas. Elena oui s'était son prénom ce prénom que j'aimais temps qui me procurais le sourire ou la peine à chaque fois que je plissais mes lèvres afin de laisser ce sons qui faisait vibrer mes lèvres sortir. Je savais qui j'étais, l'homme qui l'aimait d'un amour incommensurable et continu pour toujours et à jamais, j'étais tout simplement Damon .

- Alors tu me perdras mère car je refuse d'abandonner mon amour pour qui que ce soit même ma famille et mon peuple.

- Ton avenir est tracé mon enfant je suis désolé.

- Non il ne l'est pas c'est ça la beauté de vivre dans le présent tu ne crois pas mon amour dis-je en saisissant le poignet d'Elena qui se trouvait à debout à côté de moi. Elle se retourna alors face à moi, pensant surement qu'elle avait rêvée je souris à cette pensée.

- Tu es réveillé vraiment, tu parles…

- Eh bah tu t'es cognée la tête ou quoi tu sais on ne m'a pas coupé la langue dis-je en rigolant.

Elle se jeta alors sur moi, je pensais qu'elle allait me contredire ou me disputé comme d'habitude mais non elle était allongée à mes côtés et me tenait dans ses bras comme s'il elle avait peur que je parte à nouveau.

- Ne refait plus jamais ça Damon

Elle ne voulait pas rire, au contraire je compris au sons de sa voix que je lui avais vraiment faire peur je lui répondis alors sérieusement et sans une once de sarcasme comme j'aimais le faire dans ma voix,

- C'est promis ma princesse

- Merci dit-elle en me touchant le torse

- Aie...

- Oh je suis désolé dit-elle en se levant rapidement

- Non ne t'inquiète pas ça va

Je me levais alors difficilement et me mis devant elle

- Je te promets de ne plus te laisser

- De toute façon je ne t'abandonnerais plus et je t'en veux de m'avoir dit de partir avec ton frère.

- Je sais mais je devais te protéger et tu le sais dis-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille

- Oui, mais ne recommence plus

- Promis

Je l'enlaçais alors et soufflait de repos,

- Ton contact m'avait temps manqué

- Moi aussi Elena, tu sais j'ai entendu ce que tu disais

- Comment ça dit-elle tout en restant dans mes bras mais posant son regard sur le mien

- Je crois que j'étais entre les eux mondes et je ne savais pas comment sortir de la bas alors je me suis juste référé à un son et il se trouve que s'était ta voix, elle se mit alors à rire ne comprenant pas je la questionnais des yeux.

- Avoue que c'est drôle nous sommes même liés dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre j'aime cette idée dit-elle en s'installant mieux dans mes bras.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi

- Hum…hum

Ce toussotement nous fit prendre conscience que nous n'étions pas tout seul dans la chambre, c'est donc à contre cœur que nous, nous séparâmes et nous retournâmes vers cette personne, sa mère je l'avais complètement oublié, de la colère m'envahit alors que j'essayais de refréner car je savais combien ma belle tenait à sa mère, mais l'envie de lui dire ma façon de penser était là que j'essayais tant bien que mal de dissiper.

- Vous n'êtes que deux inconscient

- Cette réplique me rappel quelqu'un dis-je assez bas pour que seul Elena ne l'entende elle esquissa alors un sourire que sa mère ne manqua pas de souligner.

- Et tu en ris je crois rêver

- Mère tu connais déjà mon opinion et je n'en changerais pas dit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts au miens. J'adorais ces échanges de tendresse qu'elle me montrait et le fait qu'elle assume autant notre relation surtout devant sa mère qu'elle aimait tant que comblait de bonheur.

- Je ne te reconnais plus !

- Pourtant elle est toujours la même ma reine.

- Toi dit-elle en me dévisageant,

- Je t'avais demandé de dire à ma fille que nous l'aimons lors de ta venue ici pas de gâcher son avenir

- Je suis désolé si vous pensez cela mais je ne confirme pas votre avis j'aime Elena comme je ne l'ai jamais fait et si vous pensez que votre fille a changée vous, vous trompez je pense sans prétention aucune que je lui est juste donné l'occasion de s'affirmer comme elle la toujours voulu seulement elle n'a jamais pu le faire réellement car chacun de ses gestes étaient contrôlé ce qui est malheureux car Elena n'est épanouie et resplendissante que quand elle est libre d'être elle-même et de ses actes. Alors oui votre fille a changer selon vous, mais si aujourd'hui vous la voyez différemment peut être que c'est dû au simple fait que vous ne l'avez jamais connu totalement ou du moins comme moi je la vois une femme épanouie un peu têtue sur les bords souris-je en voyant Elena froncer les sourcils face à mes derniers mots,

- Mais qui ne demande qu'à aimer et vivre sa vie à fond, alors peut être que je ne suis pas celui que vous avez choisie mais je peux vous assurer que l'amour que je porte à votre fille jamais ne cessera je ne peux vous promettre que je ne la ferais point souffrir car certaines de mes actions prouvent le contraire je peux juste vous promettre que je place mon cœur dans ses mains et que l'amour que je lui porte aussi futile qu'il soit à vos yeux est pure et infini et il est vrai que mon frère l'aime peut être autant que moi, mais je vous le dis et tenez le-vous pour dit jamais il ne pourra combler ce vide qui habite Elena car je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire et je promets sur tout ce qui met cher d'être le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Je plongeais alors mon regard dans les yeux noisettes de la reine de Neros en priant pour que mes paroles l'ai ne serais qu'un peu touché.

- Vous parlez avec une grande honnêteté et bien que je sache pertinemment que vous rendez ma fille heureuse je veux dire il suffit de vous regarder quand tu t'est réveillé ma fille a tout oubliée de notre dispute seul toi compté et j'ai vu la manière dont vous, vous regardez seulement je sais que le sacrifice que je vous demande est grand mais je suis obligé en tant que reine de vous demander…

- Non ne dite rien !

- Damon je suis désolé mais je vous demande de renoncer par devoir envers vos deux royaumes.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je ne pouvais concevoir le fait de renoncer à tout ce que je crois maintenant qu'Elena est rentré dans ma vie. Elle m'a permis de redonner un sens à ma vie, de chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui me hantaient de cette guerre que j'avais mené. Avec elle à mes côtés je croyais enfin en quelqu'un Elena certes mais aussi en une personne que jamais je n'aurais pensé croire, je croyais enfin en moi. Comment renoncer de ce fait à celle qui m'a fait croire en moi, avoir confiance en moi.

- Je suis désolé dis-je en baissant la tête face à la reine,

- C'est au- dessus de mes forces

- Je pris donc pour votre avenir à vous deux dit-elle nous regardant tour à tour, puis elle nous laissa seul dans la chambre.

_**Alors ce chapitre? Le passage Stelena et celui avec la mère d'Elena (ne la détestée pas **__**trop **__**elle fait juste ce qu'elle pense bien). Content des retrouvailles Delena j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et votre avis sur la suite de l'histoire bisous!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**minimun : Merci beaucoup ta review me touche et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite bisous!**_

_**jolieplante : Ahahah merci énormément pour ta review qui me touche vraiment beaucoup donc voici la suite et je pense que tu vas être assez triste bisous!**_

_**memel: Merci tes reviews m'ont énormément fait plaisir et contente de savoir que j'ai un nouveau lecteur donc merci beaucoup à toi. Oui Elena et Damon assume leur amour et ne veulent plus le cacher peut importe le mal que cela peut faire à leurs proches donc voilà je te laisse avec ce chapitre en espérant que tu aimes bisous!**_

_**I-R-E : Merci pour ta review que j'ai adorée donc merci et pour ta réflexion sur le fait que politiquement qu'Elena épouse Damon ou Stefan ce la revient au même je te laisse découvrir le chapitre pour connaitre la réponse bisous!**_

_**virginie06 : Mdr, encore une fois merci pour ta review c'est très gentil, par contre avec ce chapitre je pense que tu vas encore plus avoir envie de me tuer désolé d'avance bisous!**_

_**love-5damon : Merci pour ta review et oui Elena assume enfin ses sentiments envers Damon et veux juste être honnête envers les autres dont Stefan. C'est tèrs important qu'elle le fasse enfin car je pense que cela montre son évolution au début elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer et avait même fait souffrir Damon, mais maintenant elle l'assume et n'a pas peur de le montrer. Donc je te laisse avec la suite du chapitre afin que tu es les réponses à tes questions bisous!**_

_**Saku85 : Merci réellement pour ta review qui ma extrêmement touchée, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part donc voilà merci. De plus je suis contente de voir que j'ai un nouveau lecteur et aussi de voir que j'ai réussi à te transporter dans mon monde donc vraiment merci et voici l suite que j'espère tu appréciera également bisous!**_

_**Coucou tout le monde voilà donc le nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous n'ayez pas trop envie de me tuer après l'avoir lu parce que rien ne s'annonce bien pour le delena désolé, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre bisous et merci encore à tous pour vos reviews qui me pousse représente énormément pour moi car cela veut dire que j'arrive à captiver les lecteurs grâce à mon écriture et c'est vraiment très gratifiant donc merci à tous bisous!**_

Chapitre 31: Préparatifs

Si ce que nous avons vécus compte, je t'en prie ne me tourne pas le dos.

POV Elena

Depuis trois jours je bouillais littéralement de l'intérieur, oui c'était le mot. Je résume j'avais révélée à Stefan et ma mère que je voulais être avec Damon et était prête à le dire à tous, mais il ne partageait pas mon avis et je ne sais pourquoi. Je voulais enfin assumer notre relation à croire que lui n'était pas du même avis. Il m'avait juste d'y d'attendre il voulait d'abord en parler à ses parents avant que j'en parle à mon père. Seulement cela faisait déjà trois jours et je ressentais cette peur en moi, peur qu'il ne leur dit rien, qu'il ne fasse rien et je ne pouvais concevoir que quand j'avais enfin reconnu notre relation et était prête à l'assumée il se rétracte. Je m'infligeais cette torture psychologique qui était normalement l'amie de l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais donc décidée afin de ne plus penser à la peur m'envahissant de plus en plus que le jour du mariage approchait de me rendre au village. Arrivé au village après avoir marché quelque minute tout en ne refaisant qu'un avec Neros comme autrefois à chaque foulé que je faisais. J'étais chez moi, alors que je contemplais mon village et laissais couler quelque larme, les villageois me reconnurent et se mire alors à rire et accourir vers moi.

- La princesse et de retour dit l'un tout en souriant

- C'est fabuleux

- Vous êtes encore plus belle qu'avant

Ils me prirent chacun dans leur bras me remerciant aussi pour l'acte que j'avais fait pour eux et aujourd'hui je trouvais la situation ironique car je voulais les remercier, oui j'avais trouvée l'amour grâce à eux donc merci à mon

peuple.

- Restée avec nous princesse venez manger quelque chose Elena et interdit de refuser !

- Avec joie

Je décidais donc de suivre mon peuple et de laisser ne serais-ce que pour quelque heure mes problèmes, je voulais juste partager un moment avec mon peuple.

POV Damon

Voilà trois jours ou mon cerveau était en contente réflexion, comment dire à mes parents et surtout à mon père que j'aimais Elena. Je savais qu'il était temps d'annoncer à mes parents la situation, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être dans cette position. Pendant trois jours je souriais à chaque anecdote du père d'Elena ou à celles de mes parents sous le regard désolé de la mère de ma belle et de la haine si je puis le dire de mon frère. Seulement avant de leur parler je devais aller voir mon ami Alaric, je savais qu'il s'en voulait pour tout ce qui était arrivé je me devais donc de le rassurer.

Je toquai alors à sa chambre,

- Entrée

- Damon dit-il soudain paniqué et se redressant sur le lit

- Alaric on doit parler

- Écoute Damon je sais que tu m'en veux pardonne moi, pitié pardonne moi dit-il se jetant à mes pieds.

Je l'aidais à se redresser ne supportant pas la douleur qu'il s'infligeait.

- Alaric regarde- moi, dis-je en plongeant mon regard azur dans le sien

- Je ne peux te pardonner, car tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné tu es arrivé juste à temps, tu as sauvé la femme que j'aimais le seul mot que je puisse te dire est merci !

- Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps tu as bien failli mourir jamais je ne me le saurais pardonner

- Eh bien je ne suis pas mort alors arrête et laisse- moi la torture psychologique n'oublie pas qu'elle m'est réservée dis-je en souriant.

- Je sais qu'on ne se le dit pas souvent mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Damon

- Moi aussi je t'aime Alaric

Nous fîmes une accolade, puis il me dit

- Alors que vas-tu faire avec Elena maintenant

- Je ne veux plus mentir

- Je suis d'accord avec toi il est temps d'assumer vous êtes amoureux alors ne le caché plus, de plus sache que je vous soutiens car il ne m'a jamais été donné de voir deux personnes si complémentaire.

- Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer

- Ouais, ouais

- Non, sérieusement ton soutient me touche merci

- Je serais toujours la Damon même dans tes plans chaotique sache le

- Je sais c'est pour ça que tu es mon frère de cœur

- Bon je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille l'annoncer dis-je en me levant du lit sur lequel je m'étais assis.

- Je t'accompagne

- Tu es sur parce que la situation peut dégénérer

- C'est justement pour ça que je préfère t'accompagner

- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais merci d'être tout simplement là Alaric

- Allez allons y

- Humm, quand la situation devient trop sentimentale monsieur n'ose plus parler à ce que je voie.

- La ferme Dam

Nous, nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de réception ou se trouvait mes parents, ainsi que ceux de Elena, je pris mon courage à deux mains et poussa cette porte si lourde me séparant d'eux. Ils parlèrent mais se stoppèrent dès qu'il me vit. Stefan et Tara étaient aussi là, dès que Tara me vit elle se jeta dans mes bras, ce qu'elle m'avait manqué quand même je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la torture de Caleb et des mots qu'elle avait prononcé « tu resteras en vie je te le promets ».

- Enfin je peux te serrer dans mes bras j'ai cru jamais ne pouvoir le refaire, dit-elle en laissant échapper quelque larme de ses yeux calques des miens.

- Il en faut plus pour me tuer ma belle

- Oui, mon fils est costaud dit mon père

- Ahahah, dis-je dans un rire jaune pas plus que vous père

- Damon, Alaric dit le roi de Neros venez- vous joindre à nous

- Euh…enfaite si je suis venu vous voir c'est pour vous parler

- Eh bien faisons le assis dit le père de mon amour

- Non je préfère rester debout si vous n'en voyez pas d'objection

- Bien sûr que non je voulais juste que vous soyez à l'aise dit-il en me souriant

Mon regard se porta alors sur celui de la mère de ma douce, elle avait compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et je pu voir de la peine dans son regard, je repris alors mon souffle et dit,

- Croyez-moi peu importe que je reste assis ou debout là maintenant je ne peux être tous sauf alaise.

- Damon dit mon père parle, nous t'écoutons

Je pu sentir l'impatience dans sa voix, il faut dire que mon père ne connaissait pas cette vertu que l'on nomme patience bien au contraire quand on devait lui parler il valait mieux le faire rapidement car son impatience et notre hésitation pouvait nous causer du tort.

- Je veux d'abord vous dire que je ne pensais pas que ça me tomberais dessus pourtant cela a été plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé et je ne peux m'en détacher et surtout ne le veux pas.

- Damon dit mon père de sa voix grave vient en au fait s'il te plait

Je regardais alors tour à tour la mes parents qui étaient perplexes, les parents de ma belle, Tara et Alaric qui m'encourageait et mon frère qui lui me regardait d'un œil mauvais.

- Je suis tombée amoureux et vous allez surement penser qu'elle est la mauvaise personne mais je récuse votre choix car je sais qu'elle est la bonne à mes yeux.

- Dam… dit mon père mais ma mère le coupa

- Laisse-le parler

- J'aime Elena et elle aussi

Personne ne pipait mot, je sentais l'air lourd qui remplissait la salle, pourtant je me sentais aussi libre et soulagé, je continuais,

- Il était temps que je vous le dise car je ne supportais plus de voir toutes les préparations pour le mariage et t…

Je fus stoppé dans mon discours pas une main s'écrasant violemment sur ma joue.

- Te rends-tu comptes de la honte que tu portes à ta famille

- Père, dis-je les larmes aux yeux

- Non ne parle pas tes mots, tes discours ne serviront à rien Elena épousera ton frère

- Mais pourquoi dis-je en hurlant qu'elle m'épouse ou qu'elle épouse Stefan cela revient au même !

- Non Elena doit épouser l'ainé mon fils, on marie toujours l'ainé en premier tu connais la tradition dit ma mère les larmes aux yeux face à ma tristesse.

- Je refuse je l'aime et peu importe avis.

- Aurais tu oublies ce que je t'ai dit une fois Damon, je t'ai dit de ne jamais faire passer tes désirs avant ceux de ta famille aurait tu égaré cette réflexion comme l'idée d'honorer les traditions ?

- Nan père je pensais juste que pour une fois je pouvais passer avant les autres, car tu sais pour une fois je veux pouvoir agir pour moi trouvez cela égoïste si vous le voulez mais je ne veux plus vivre selon les désirs des autres je veux vivre selon les miens et ils me portent jusqu'à Elena.

- Ne dis plus un mot !

- Je ne peux me taire père, je veux que vous entendiez combien je l'aime

- Je pense que tu en as assez dit

- Vous ne m'avez donc pas écouté

- Il n'y a rien à écouter par ton comportement tu déshonore ta famille, mais aussi ton peuple et je pensais t'avoir élevé comme un prince ce qui signifie avec le sens de l'honneur, de la tradition mais aussi tu sacrifice tu me déçois beaucoup fils.

Je le regardai alors droit dans les yeux et lui répondit,

- Ne croyez- vous pas que c'est vous qui me décevez après tout un père n'es-t-il pas censé écouter ses enfants et les aider à croire que je me suis bercé d'illusion toute mon enfance et encore maintenant vous ne me comprenez pas et n'y arriverais jamais. Vous êtes borné et entêté que certaine fois je me demande si nous partageons vraiment le même sang !

La main de mon père se leva à nouveau signe qu'il était prêt à me frapper à nouveau sauf qu'une main la lui saisit avant qu'il ne le fasse il parut surpris.

- Je vous interdis moi vivante que vous ne posiez la main sur lui

- Elena dit sa mère

- Non mère

- Elena écarte toi dit son père

- Non père je refuse c'est l'homme que j'ai chose et jamais je n'aimerais un homme comme je l'aime je vous en prie si vous m'aimez laissée moi être avec lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Ma fille nous ne le pouvons ton devoir est d'épouser le prince ainé du royaume d'Hosture telle est la tradition.

- Les traditions sont faites pour être brisé père.

- Ne discute pas ma fille cela ne sert à rien !

- Damon est ce qui me permet de rester debout à l'heure qu'il est sans lui je ne serais devenu que poussière donc pardonne moi de me battre pour lui et notre amour mais je n'épouserais pas Stefan.

- Tu n'as pas le choix pourtant ma fille.

- Oui bien sûr de toute façon quand ai-je eu le choix toute ma vie j'ai eu des obligations à remplir sauf qu'avec Damon j'ai découvert que j'avais le choix, oui celui de choisir qui j'aimais. Et vous aurez beau nous séparée dit-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux mon père,

- Le fait est que nous serons toujours liés

- Très bien dans ce cas nous allons avancer le mariage dans trois jours, jour pour jour le mariage de Stefan et Elena aura lieu et quand à toi Damon après le mariage tu partiras loin d'Hosture et de ton frère et sa femme, tu partiras dans l'un de mes régiments.

- Non-dit Elena en pleurant

- Je vous interdis de vous revoir jusqu'à ce que le mariage ne soit prononcé en espérant que ces trois jours éloignés vous face réfléchir sur vos comportements respectifs !

J'avais toujours aimé mon père malgré nos disputes fréquentent pourtant en ce moment précis je le détestais. A vrai dire je détestais tout, mon statut de prince, Hosture et Neros seul Elena représentait encore un espoir pourtant l'espoir ne représente que la faiblesse des hommes et maintenant je sentais que ce sentiment me quittait au fur et à mesure, oui car mon père venait de m'enlever mon amour, je savais donc que les futurs jours qui s'annonçait ne serait que souffrance, douleur et désespoir j'avais tout perdu en la perdant !

_**Alors ce chapitre? Les parents de nos deux protagonistes sont au courant de tout et le mariage est avancée à votre avis va t-il vraiment avoir lieu? Damon va t-il vraiment partir après le mariage dans un des régiments de son père? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience bisous!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**virginie06 : Coucou encore une fois merci pour ta review, donc tu voulais un truc super dans ce chapitre, alors je pense que ce chapitre est bien mais quand même assez triste donc tu vas encore beaucoup m'en vouloir désolé d'avance bisous!**_

_**polinette : coucou merci pour ta review c'est gentil voici la suite et désolé d'avance bisous!**_

_**jolieplante: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolé de te décevoir sur la possible fugue je te laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre bisous!**_

_**minimun : Ahah merci pour ta reveiw simple mais qui touche vraiment voici la suite bisous!**_

_**memel : Merci encore une fois pour ta reveiw (dsl d'avoir pensée que tu était une nouvelle lectrice en espérant que tu ne m'en veuille pas trop) je te laisse avec ce chapitre qui est encore plus explosif lol bisous!**_

_**Saku85: Lol ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et beaucoup rire donc merci à toi je te laisse avec la suite de l'histoire bisous!**_

_**I-R-E : Merci pour ta review et désolé pour la fin du chapitre précédent et je sais que ce chapitre ne va pas rattraper le précédent donc désolé je te laisse avec ce chapitre bisous!**_

_**Alors je tient à vous dire désolé d'avance, car ce chapitre sera encore plus triste que le précédent malheuresement, mais pour moi c'est justement le fait que l'on essaie de séparer le delena qui rend ce couple si merveilleux, car n'oublions pas que peu importe le temps qu'ils seront séparés ils reviendront ensemble quoi qu'il arrive donc voilà je vous laisse avec ce chapitre bisous (ps: même si j'adore Caroline contente qu'Elena l'ai fait un peu taire parce qu'elle m'énervait depuis le début de la saison 4 et on aura notre scène dex dans le 4X17 trop hâte Team Delena en force!)**_

**Chapitre 32 : Mariage et fin du commencement**

**C'est la fin j'aurais aimé être la personne à qui tu dis oui, mais le destin en a décider autrement et aujourd'hui ma vie c'est terminée.**

POV Elena

C'était le jour j, trois jours qui étaient passés à toute allure et nous étions le jour du mariage. Je n'avais pas revus Damon depuis son aveu à nos familles. Ils savaient très bien qu'on aurait surement fugué. Alors que les femmes se ruaient sur moi afin de finir les dernières retouches sur ma robe ou mes cheveux, je voulais tout plaquer et partir, partir loin d'ici. Ma mère entrait dons dans la chambre accompagnée d'Alice et Tara.

- Ma fille ce que tu es belle dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne lui rendis pas son accolade et regarda le vide, le sentant elle se détacha de moi.

- Elena je…

- Non, ne parle pas le mal est déjà fait alors laisse-moi je dois finir de me préparer seule dit à tous les domestiques de partir s'il te plait.

- Très bien mais Tara et Alice reste avec toi dit-elle avant de partir

- Avez-vous vu Damon dis-je en un espoir

- Non pas depuis trois jours dit Tara

- Moi si enfin je sais que depuis trois jours il est cloitré dans sa chambre dit Alice

- Je dois aller le voir dis-je ne me dirigeant vers la porte

- Non-dit Alice en me barrant le chemin

- Écoute Stefan est mon frère et je l'aime autant que Damon et j'aimerais vraiment que tous les deux soient heureux et pour cela tu dois épouser Stefan.

- Mais je…

- Je sais croit moi j'ai compris qui tu aimes, mais pour le bien de Damon renonce, car admettons que tu décides de t'enfuir avec lui car c'est ce qui se passera si tu pars le voir, Damon sera heureux oui mais il ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir suivis son cœur et donc d'avoir trahie sa famille. Choisir entre sa famille et la femme qu'on aime est un choix bien cornélien alors ne lui impose pas je t'en supplie regarde- moi comme une sœur Elena et promet moi que tu ne fugueras pas avec lui !

Elle avait raison, je ne devais pas rendre Damon encore plus malheureux.

- Je te le promets Alice

- Non mais vous avez donc tous perdu la tête dit Tara en sortant et claquant la porte, malgré son comportement j'avais décidée j'allais épouser l'homme que l'on m'avait promis point final fin de l'histoire !

POV Tara

Alors que je sortais telle une furie de la chambre d'Elena afin d'aller voir cet imbécile de Damon, je percutai Stefan.

- Eh bien ou cours tu comme ça dit-il en souriant

- Contente de voir que tu es le seul à rire ici

- Tara dit-il en me retenant par le bras alors que je partais

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu à la fin ?

- Comprendre ce qui t'arrive dit-il posément

- Ah tu veux comprendre eh bien dis- moi tu fais des progrès dis-je sarcastiquement

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi t'en de colère à mon égard nous sommes pourtant amis

- Oui nous le sommes, mais tu vois Damon et Elena sont également mes amis et quand je vois tout le mal que vous, vous faites je ne peux rester sans rien faire en gardant mon calme.

- Alors ne fait rien

- T'est vraiment pas possible

- Pourquoi, parce que j'aime une femme et veux faire d'elle ma femme ou est le mal Tara dit le moi toi qui semble avoir une idée sur la question

- Ne vois-tu pas qu'Elena jamais ne t'aimera comme Damon, ton amour n'égalera jamais le leur alors arrête de lutter et essaie de te montrer bon et de faire bien les choses

- Et selon toi que dois-je faire ?

- Laisser Elena épouser ton frère

- Mes parents et les siens ne voudront jamais tu as entendu mon père

- Oui je l'ai entendu mais si toi le grand frère t'oppose aussi à ce mariage et que tu le clame à ton père tout pourrait changer

- Tu oublies que je ne le souhaite pas dit-il en me tournant le dos prêt à partir

- Pourquoi continu tu à nier ce qui se trouve pourtant devant toi, Elena ne t'aime pas accepte le. Est tu si insensible pour l'obliger à t'épouser, on se connait depuis l'enfance tu as toujours été doux, prévenant envers ton frère comment peux-tu avoir autant changé lui dis-je alors qu'il était toujours dos à moi, immobile.

- L'amour

- Eh bien j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas ce que tu t'apprête à faire, la différence entre nous c'est que moi, même si je suis tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne j'ai su le voir avant de trop en souffrir.

- Je préfère souffrir dit-il en me laissant seule dans le couloir

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre de l'autre frère et entra s'en frapper.

- Elena dit-il se redressant sur son lit

- Tara dit-il plus triste que jamais

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu pensé que c'était Elena ?

- Oui elle ne frappe jamais avant d'entrer

- Je vois dis-je en souriant et m'asseyant à ses côtés

- Damon je t'aime et je pense qu'il faut que tu partes la voir tu dois empêcher ce mariage

- Je ne peux pas dit-il dans un sanglot déchirant

- Tu le dois ne renonce pas à elle sinon cela voudrais dire que tu renonce à l'amour et ta vie sans amour m'est inconcevable je t'aime trop pour l'accepter tu entends dis- je en lui saisissant la main.

- Tout aurait été plus facile si tu m'étais destinée dit-il en posant son regard transperçant dans le mien

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors va la voir

- Non je n'irais pas les dés sont jetés

- Alors quoi c'est tout dis-je en me levant plus qu'énervée

- Tu renonce comme ça je pensais que de tous tu serais pourtant celui qui serait prêt à tout faire pour la personne que tu aimes me suis-je trompée ?

- Surement la preuve je suis ici dans cette chambre

- Damon bon sang lève-toi et part la retrouver elle ne peut pas épouser Stefan et se retrouver dans une vie sans amour

- Elle a choisie

Sa dernière réplique me cilla sur place et sans que je ne contrôle mon corps ma main vint claquer sa joue

- Jamais plus tu ne dis ça elle ne l'a pas choisie elle t'aime alors arrête de chercher une excuse à ton malheur bat toi pour ce que tu crois juste, pour ce que tu aimes !

- C'est finit je suis impuissant et tu le sais j'ai plus la force Tara

- On a toujours la force, il s'agit de mettre ton cœur en première position ne pas réfléchir et y aller à part si elle ne compte pas autant pour toi que tu ne le prétends

- Elena est la chose la plus spéciale qui me soit arrivée si tu ne le sais pas c'est que tu ne me connais pas dit-il en quittant la chambre.

J'espère l'avoir convaincu, alors que je réfléchissais à cette hypothèse on toqua à la chambre de Damon.

- Entrée dis-je

- Tara ?

- Alaric que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venus parler à Damon il doit empêcher ce mariage !

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Je viens de lui dire exactement la même chose

- Eh bien apparemment on est pareil

- Oui dis-je en riant, je sentis alors le regard d'Alaric sur moi et j'eusse chaud d'un coup, bizarre d'habitude seul Damon avait cet effet sur moi

- Si l'on sortait d'ici et qu'on allait dans la salle de mariage

- Oui dis-je tout en saisissant la main qu'il me tendait

- Tu es très belle !

- Merci toi aussi tu n'es pas mal dis-je en lui souriant

POV Damon

Je toquais à sa porte il fallait que je lui parle, je ne pouvais renoncer à elle.

- Entré, c'était la voix de ma sœur

- Damon que fais-tu là ?

- Je dois la voir Alice

- Non il suffit

- Écarte-toi et laisse-moi là voir

- J'ai dit non !

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Je suis ta sœur et je t'aime voilà pourquoi je le fait !

- A qui parles-tu Alice, dit mon aimée en sortant de la salle d'eau

- Damon

- Bonjour ma princesse

- Je…

- Alice s'il te plait

- Très bien mais cinq minutes parce qu'après le mariage va commencer

- Merci dis-je en lui souriant

- Elena il faut qu'on parle !

POV Elena

Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire, j'avais fait une promesse à Alice et devait la tenir pour le bien de l'homme que j'aime.

- Que veut- tu dis-je d'un ton dur

- Toi, partons loin d'ici toi et moi dit-il en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras que j'aimais t'en.

- Je vais me marier Damon alors arrête avec tes plaisanteries

- Mais je ne plaisante pas je t'aime et je veux que l'on s'enfuit on vivra de pêche, chasse j'en est que faire mais s'il y a une chose que je sais et que je t'aime et veut être avec toi. Tous les deux face au monde.

- C'est très beau mais irréaliste arrêtons là avant que l'on ne souffre d'avantage dis-je en me détachant de ses bras

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je vais épouser Stefan il faut l'accepter

- Non, nous devons nous battre mon amour dit-il en me saisissant le visage

- Accepte le bon sang Damon le nous que l'on formait n'est plus d'actualité ils s'en fiche ta famille, la mienne nos royaumes tout le monde s'en fiche de notre amour alors arrête s'il te plait dis-je lui tournant le dos pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes couler.

- Tu abandonnes dit-il dépité

- Avons-nous réellement le choix ?

- Nous avons toujours le choix dit-il en partant et claquant la porte derrière lui, il déposa cependant une fiole de sang sur mon lit ce qui me glaçait le corps en sachant pourquoi il me l'avait donné, voilà je l'avais perdu.

POV Externe

La musique avait retenti, la mariée vêtue d'une robe blanche en dentelle et de gant fabuleux respira un grand coup avant de saisir le bras de son père. Ils traversèrent alors l'allée menant à l'hôtel ou son mari l'attendait, pourtant ses yeux à elle cherchait du regard son amant le frère de ce dernier, mais elle ne le vit pas. C'est une fois arrivée aux côtés de son mari qu'elle se rendit compte de la distance parcouru, le moment était venu d'accomplir l'acte qu'elle avait tant espérée qu'il n'est pas lieu. Elle entendait le prêtre parler mais n'y prêtait pas attention, elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il vienne la chercher comme dans tous les compte ou le héros vient sauver la princesse, mais plus le prêtre parlait plus le moment de prononcer les vœux arrivait et tout espoir là quittait.

- Bien, voici le moment d'échanger les vœux attrapez-vous les mains opposées

Elle fit le mouvement s'en grande conviction, le cherchant toujours du regard.

- Maintenant regardez-vous dans les yeux et répétez après moi Stefan

- Moi Stefan prince d'Hosture et fils ainé de celui-ci je promets honneur à mon royaume et à celui d'Elena princesse de Neros, je promets respect, fidélité et droiture à ma femme et à nos royaumes.

Le prince répéta alors les mots du prêtre qui s'adressa ensuite à la princesse qui répéta les mots.

- Maintenant que l'on m'apporte les tasses remplient de vins, répétez après moi, nous sommes les enfants de Dieu et nous unissons devant lui afin d'apporter la paix et la prospérité à nos deux royaume, afin de ne faire plus qu'un. Nous prenons comme témoins le Ciel et la Terre que chaque personne en ces bas lieux soit témoin de notre union.

- Nous sommes les enfants de Dieu et nous unissons devant lui afin d'apporter la paix et la prospérité à nos deux royaume, afin de ne faire plus qu'un. Nous prenons comme témoins le Ciel et la Terre que chaque personne en ces bas lieux soit témoin de notre union, reprirent les deux avant de se faire boire mutuellement dans une des coupes, puis le prince dit,

- Moi Stefan d'Hosture je te prends Elena de Neros pour femme dit-il avant de mettre l'alliance à son doigt

- Moi Elena de Neros je te prends pour mari…

Elle le vit alors derrière un des murs situés derrière son mari, il était là en larme la regardant, si seulement elle pouvait partir avec lui, loin de tout mais elle avait promis et elle savait qu'elle le ferait souffrir d'avantage en mettant fin à ce mariage peut être pas maintenant mais à l'avenir comme lui avait dit Alice, elle reprit alors difficilement son souffle et continua,

- Moi Elena de Neros je te prends pour mari Stefan d'Hosture, puis elle passa l'anneau à celui-ci

- Maintenant scellés votre union d'un baisé mes enfants.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors et la princesse laissais tomber des larmes, certains invités les prirent comme des larmes de joie mais d'autre savais bien qu'il n'en était rien, ces larmes était celle d'un cœur meurtri, brisé à jamais. En s'unissant au mauvais être elle se condamnait pour toujours !

La fête eu donc lieu toute la nuit, les nouveaux mariés se retirèrent alors dans la suite du prince afin d'unir leurs corps. Il lui promit d'être doux avec elle et affectueux d'autant plus qu'il pensait que c'était sa première fois. Cependant malgré toute la délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve, elle était répugnée ce n'étais pas lui qu'elle voulait, pour ne pas craquer elle s'imaginait être avec lui dans ses bras. Le prince se leva alors un moment pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau et elle en profita pour asperger son lit de la fiole de sang que lui avait passé son amant. Quand son mari revint dans la chambre il vit le sang et un sourire étira ses lèvres, il ne doutait plus qu'elle est consommée son désir pour son frère, il s'endormit alors et lui fit avant une bise sur le front. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit triste et impuissante.

_**Ne me tuez pas mdr je sais c'est triste mais le mariage devait avoir lieu et c'est ce qui rend l'histoire plus belle je trouve, mais désolé. Si j'ai plus de 5 reviews sur ce chapitre avant ce soir je vous met la suite ce soir bisous (ps il ne reste plus que7 chapitres avant la fin!)**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**virginie06 : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait à demie plaisir, désolé de t'avoir fait pleurée maintenant à toi de voir si mon histoire vaut le coup d'être lue jusqu'au bout bisous!**_

_**Lucie96 : Merci beaucoup pour ta reveiw elle ma vraiment fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite va aussi te plaire bisous!**_

_**M : Ah je suis soulagée j'avais peur que tu ne suive plus mon histoire ouf je ne t'ai pas perdu mdr, merci pour ta review bisous!**_

_**jolieplante : Merci pour ta review ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir désolé pour le chapitre précédent voici la suite bisous!**_

_**polinette : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer même si réussir à faire pleurer mes lecteurs grâce à mon histoire est vraiment quelque chose de fabuleux désolé, mais c'est vraiment un accomplissement pour moi voici la suite bisous!**_

_**minini : Merci pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir, je suis contente que tu ai aimée merci voici la suite en espérant que tu aimes bisous!**_

_**Sonia : Merci à toi ça fait plaisir c'est gentil et le mariage a eu lei désolé voici la suite en croisant les doigts pour que tu aimes bisous!**_

_**memel : Merci pour ta review Méline c'est gentil, alors pour la fiole c'est que normalement Elena devait saigner lors de sa nuit avec Stefan, signe que c'était sa première fois mais comme elle a consommée son amour avec Damon elle n'allais pas saigner et donc Stefan aurait su qu'Elena et Damon lui avait menti sur ce qui se serait vraiment passé entre eux donc voilà j'espère t'avoir éclairée, voici la suite bisous!**_

_**Coucou alors merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolé de vous avoir déçut, cependant je compte faire un tome deux et les prochains chapitres vont faire le cheminement pour amener le tome deux, de plus désolé pour ceux qui espéraient qu'Elena et Damon fugues et vivent leur vie pour moi si je faisais cette fin l'histoire serait alors limite gniangnian. Pour ma part il est important qu'il y est autant d'obstacles afin de rendre l'histoire encore plus magnifique et intéréssante car justement voir que malgré tout les obstacles ils vont arriver à finir ensemble voilà la beauté d'une histoire d'amour pour moi. Donc désolé si j'en ai déçut et si certain ne veulent plus me lire parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ce mariage ait lieu cela me rend triste, mais je sais ou j'amène mon histoire et ce que je compte en faire donc voilà pourquoi ce mariage a eu lieu (ps: désolé de ne pas avoir postée la suite hier, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion)  
**_

_**Bon j'arrête de parler et vous laisse avec ce chapitre plutôt court mais important bisous!**_

**Chapitre 33: Tristesse profonde et cœurs meurtrie**

_**Le temps dis ton guérit de tous les maux, balivernes je sais que jamais je ne pourrais cesser de souffrir, cependant le cerveau peut être d'une meilleure arme pour la souffrance que le cœur.**_

POV Damon

J'avais passé la pire nuit de toute ma vie, en vagabondant dans les rues et me soulant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Ils s'étaient mariés et j'étais resté impuissant face à ça. Ce que j'en voulais à ma famille, à Dieu s'il y en a un, car je commençais réellement à en douter. Rester ici à Hosture m'étais devenu impossible, la voir tous les jours alors que ses baisés seront pour mon frère, en sachant que ses nuits seront aussi à lui, non s'en était trop pour un seul homme. Je devais partir je ne pouvais fouler le même sol que lui, sans vouloir lui en faire baver pour ce que j'endure. Il est mon frère et je l'aimerais toujours mais la haine que j'éprouve à son égard ne fait que s'accroitre et il me faut partir avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Je rejoignis alors le château en titubant peu importe ce que les gens pensent de moi, après tout ils m'ont tout enlevé, le respect, l'honneur, l'amour et la vie.

Partir était la seule solution pour moi de retrouver un semblant d'amour propre !

_**Chapitre court je sais, mais très important pour la suite de l'histoire bisous!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**virginie06 : Merci pour ta review et non ce n'ai pas que tune m'as pas fait plaisir et au contraire je trouve que chaque commentaire est important c'est juste que je pense qu'il ne faut pas arrêter de lire une histoire parce que l'on a pas eu ce que l'on désirait, justement le fait est que cela peut prendre du temps mais qu'au final la fin sera encore mieux. Mais je te comprend est respect ton choix, par contre je pense que la suite des chapitres ne te plairont pas donc je préfère te prévenir bisous!**_

_**M : Ahah , merci encore pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil et oui la tristesse règne dans les derniers chapitres et j'en suis désolé. Pour Tara et Alaric oui 'idée m'est venu je la préférait avec Alaric que Stefan donc voilà merci encore et bisous!**_

_**o : Merci vraiment pour ta review qui m'a réellement touchée vraiment merci. Et comment te dire, hum bon allez pas grave je vais te le dire en espérant que tu es encore plus envie de lire ma fiction, "oui Elena sera bien enceinte Damon" tu as vu juste avec ton imagination voilà bisous!**_

_**jolieplante : Merci encore une fois pour ta reveiw ça fait plasir oui Damon ne va pas du tout bien et ne t'en fait pas Elena et Damon peu importe le temps que cela prendra finiront pas se retrouver bisous!**_

_**Sonia : Merci pour ta reveiw qui m'a fait sourire et voici la suite (je ne t'ai aps fait trop attendre lol) bisous!**_

_**rhinocrosdore : Alors vraiment, vraiment merci ta review que touche tout simplement et je suis contente que tu aimes aussi mes autres histoires donc merci à toi et pour tes compliments c'est très gentil bisous!**_

_**Saku85 : Ne me tue pas mdr, j'ai beaucoup rigoler en lisant ta reveiw merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prévu un tome 2, donc même si Damon part ce n'est que pour revenir bisous!**_

_**memel : Merci pour ta review et de rien pour le sang. Alors j'ai complètement adorée l'épisode 4X17 juste trop bien et j'adore la nouvelle Elena franchement surtout quand elle botte les fesses de Caroline mdr j'ai adorée et trop hâte de voir l'épisode 17. Par contre j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi Klaus et Hayley mais bon toute façon je suis team Forwood alors tant mieux lol bisous!**_

_**Coucou voici la suite je l'ai postée vite car vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et touchées. Je suis vraiment très contente de l'intérêt porté à ma fiction donc vraiment merci à vous tous, bon j'arrête de parler et vous laisse avec ce chapitre bisous!**_

Chapitre 33 : Le Choix

Quand tout est dit et fait, il ne reste plus qu'à avouer.

POV Damon

Je marchais en direction de la salle commune et alla vers les personnes présentes.

- Ton idée tient toujours ou pas dis-je tête baissée

- Quelle idée Damon dit mon père d'un ton froid

- L'idée de m'envoyer dans un de tes régiments dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui

Tous me regardèrent étonnés, cependant un seul regard me brulait de l'intérieur celui de Elena à ma droite. Je restais de marbre je ne voulais pas craquer ma décision était prise et je la respecterais.

- En es-tu sur ?

- Oui je ne peux rester ici cela m'est insupportable dis-je la voix tremblante

- Damon quand je t'ai fait part de cette idée c'était sur le coup de la colère maintenant tout est retombé et il me faut mes deux fils à mes côtés.

Je repris alors mon souffle et dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur,

- Il est trop tard père pour des excuses dissimulées le mal est déjà fait, je ne peux rester ici car la femme que j'aime est mariée avec mon frère, comment rester avec des gens qui pendant toutes ses années ont portées le nom de famille, pourtant une famille est censée vous aimer peu importe les erreurs que vous faites, oui père j'ai offensée ma famille mais jamais je n'avais fait passé mes désirs avant elle, j'ai toujours essayé d'être le prince que vous désiriez, cependant aujourd'hui cette famille que j'aimais temps ne représente qu'un mauvais souvenir pour moi, je ne peux plus vivre à ses côtés. Elle m'a imposée, humiliée et pris la seule personne qui représente plus à mes yeux que ma vie et jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner du moins pour le moment je ne saurais répondre à cette question à savoir si un jour ou pas je lui pardonnerai, le seul tort que l'on peut me reprocher est d'avoir aimé plus que ma vie et ma famille.

- Damon dit ma mère

- Votre choix père dis-je sans répondre à ma mère

- Très bien demain tu partiras

- Tara et moi partirons avec lui dit Alaric si vous n'y voyez aucune objection mon roi ?

- Non aucune

- Merci

Je rejoignis donc la sortir sans jeter un regard, je regardais droit devant moi essayant d'oublier le regard de la femme que j'aimais me suivant, sans faire exprès je laissais cependant tomber une larme, pourquoi tant de souffrance pour un seul homme ?

_**Alors ce chapitre Damon qui veut vraiment partir? Ce qu'il ressent envers sa famille? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience bisous!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**jolieplante : Ahahahah tu m'as fait beaucoup rire oui une tartasse à Stefan et une claque aux parents réglerait beaucoup de chose mdr. Voici la suite en espérant que tu aimes bisous (merci pour ta review)!**_

_**virginie06 : Merci pour ta review je suis désolé j'avais mal compris et donc je comprend mieux ton avis, mais quand deux personnes sont faites pour être ensemble elles y arriveront t'inquiète. Oui Alice est assez énervante, mais bon ses deux frères sont amoureux de la même femme elle doit donc à la fois soutenir Damon mais également penser à Stefan. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouve est quand même assez délicate on ne peut pas vraiment choisir entre ses frères, bon je te laisse bisous!**_

_**o : Merci encore une fois pour ta review je sais que je l'ai déjà dit ais cela me touche énormément donc voilà. Oui ton imagination a eu raison lol, mais attention je n'ai pas dit qu'ils auront un fils ou même qu'il n'y aura qu'un enfant lol. Bon je te laisse en croisant les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise bisous!**_

_**Saku85 : Lol t'inquiète c'est l'histoire de Damon et Elena donc ils se retrouveront quoi qu'il arrive, mais ce n'est que le début de leur histoire il y a encore plein de chose à explorer donc ne t'inquiète pas pour Damon et Elena bon j'espère que la suite te plaira merci pour ta review bisous!**_

_**memel : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir oui moi aussi surtout que dans la bande annonce Elena dit bien à Damon je ne l'ai jamais fait sur un toit juste avant de l'embrasser donc vraiment trop hâte. **_

_**polinette : Merci pour ta review c'est gentil et voici la suite en espérant que tu aimes bisous!**_

_**minimun : J'adore tes reviews simple mais touchant oui c'est le mot donc merci vraiment et voici la suite bisous!**_

_**Coucou à tous voici la suite et attention il ne reste plus que 6 chapitre avant la fin sans compter l'épilogue et bravo à "o" pour avoir découvert l'une des intrigues de la suite de l'histoire qui liera Damon et Elena et posera l'intrigue du tome deux donc voilà encore bravo, bon je vous laisse et encore merci à tous bisous!**_

Chapitre 34: Derniers au revoir

_Je t'aime mais la vérité est que je ne peux plus vivre à tes côtés, qu'arrive-t-il à ce moment-là ?_

POV Damon

La nuit était tombée depuis quelque heure déjà et j'avais enfin finis de préparer mes affaires. Je me laissais alors lourdement tomber sur mon lit, j'étais las de tout je n'en pouvais plus, mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête j'aurais tout donné pour les faire taire un seul instant, mais non je pensais et pensais encore sans pouvoir cesser. On toqua alors à ma porte, je ne voulais voir personne et ne répondis donc pas en espérant que la personne s'en aille après avoir frappée en vain sur la porte et quand je pensais avoir réussi mon coup elle se permit de rentrer.

- Allez-vous en je ne veux voir personne dis-je d'un ton bas tout en fixant le plafond de ma chambre.

- Même moi tu ne veux pas me voir

Je me redressai de suite de mon lit pour rencontrer ses yeux noisette que j'aimais temps.

- Mais que fais-tu la dis-je en allant la rejoindre et souriant malgré moi, je n'arrivais pas à cacher mon bonheur face au fait qu'elle était dans ma chambre.

- Je veux comprendre Damon m'aimes-tu toujours dit-elle inquiète.

- Bien sûr que oui dis-je surprise face à son interrogation

- Alors pourquoi part tu ne sais-tu pas combien moi aussi je t'aime

- Si je le sais mais je ne peux continuer à vivre ici en sachant que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu passes toutes tes nuits, pardonne moi d'être aussi faible mais s'est au-dessus de mes forces princesse dit-je en laissant couler une larme qu'elle essuya de suite de ses mains si douces et ayant un effet apaisant sur ma personne.

- Oui je comprends mais vivre sans toi va être un supplice

- Le supplice serait de continuer de vivre ici en sachant que jamais tu ne m'appartiendras du moins pas totalement

- Écoute- moi bien dit-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et me forçant à la regarder

- Je t'appartiens entièrement peu importe qui est mon mari tu entends ?

- Oui j'entends mais je ne peux nier le fait comme tu ne peux le faire également que maintenant que tu as fait l'amour avec mon frère tu lui appartiens autant qu'à moi dis-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne le voulais.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement de moi et se mit à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre, puis au bout de quelque minute elle se replaça à mes côtés.

- Sens-tu quand je fais ça dit-elle en traçant sur mes bras des lignes imaginaires avec le bout de ses doigts.

- Que ressent tu ensuite quand je pose mes mains sur ton torse ou quand je fais ça dit-elle en posant des baisés sur mon torse, dit le moi Damon quel sensation te parcours je veux t'entendre me le dire !

- Je… des frissons s'emparent de mon corps, mon cœur se serre mais pas d'un mauvais sentiment au contraire la joie y règne

- Et quand je fais ça dit-elle en embrassant mes joues

- Des brulures intenses et agréables

- Et ça dit-elle en encerclant ma taille de ses bras fins

- Heureux je suis heureux

- Tu vois dit-elle en me regardant à nouveau je ressens la même chose à chaque fois que tu me touche mon prince mon corps s'enflamme à chacun de tes touchés et de tes baisés, nos corps vibrent à l'unisson je ressens ce que tu ressens la passion, le désir tout Damon. Avec toi je fais l'amour parce que nous, nous aimons inconditionnellement avec ton frère je ne fais pas l'amour je couche dit-elle.

- Je ne peux faire l'amour avec quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas amoureuse, car pour moi l'amour représente un acte ou deux personnes se donnent totalement l'un à l'autre. Ils se font la promesse de se soutenir et s'aimer lors de cet acte, pour moi faire l'amour est un acte de promesse entre deux amoureux. Je t'aime et c'est pourquoi j'ai fait l'amour avec toi, je me suis donnée à toi pour toujours et à jamais je t'appartiens compris ?

- Compris dis-je rassuré et touché par ses propos.

- Maintenant suis moi

- Ou ça dis-je alors qu'elle m'entrainait déjà vers la sortie

- Nous unir pour la dernière fois même si je ne l'espère pas.

_**Alors ce chapitre? Triste je sais et la fin qui approche à grand pas. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience bisous!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**o : Merci encore pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas Elena aura bien un enfant de Damon et je s'est déjà quel sera le sexe du petit donc bientôt tu seras si c'est un petit garçon ou pas lol je te laisse deviner. Voici la suite en croisant les doigts pour que ça te plaise toujours bisous!**_

_**jolieplante : Lol oui enfin tu verras comment Stefan l'apprendra, mais ne t'inquiète pas Elena est bien enceinte de Damon ça je peux te l'assurer en attendant voici la suite bisous et merci pour ta review.**_

_**memel : Alors tout d'abord Méline merci pour ta review et non tes suppositions sont loin d'être débile croit moi, oui Elena sera bien enceinte de Damon! Et je vais exprès de faire des chapitres plus courts pour montrer que la fin approche désolé lol, et je te promet une fin du tome 1 à la hauteur de tes espérances enfin je l'espère lol allez bisous (ps: demain l'épisode 17 enfin)!**_

_**virginie06 : Merci encore une fois pour ta review et oui Elena obligé de coucher avec Stefan est vraiment la chose la plus dur en quelque sorte qui pouvait lui arriver, mais elle était obligée. Voici la suite belle et triste à la fois bisous!**_

_**M : Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir comme toute celle que tu me postes donc vraiment merci à toi. Alors je t'avoue que les yeux de l'enfant vont en effet jouer un rôle important dans la suite de l'histoire donc tu as très bien vu après Damon va devoir partir et en apprenant qu'Elena est enceinte je ne pense pas que cela lui face réellement plasir donc revenir après l'avoir su il y a pas trop d'espoir pour ça je pense mais bon j'en dit pas plus tu découvrira la suite en tant voulu lol désolé et bisous!**_

_**Love-5damon : AH, j'avais peur que tu es arrêtée de lire ma fiction comme je n'avais plus de reviews de ta part merci de m'avoir rassurée lol. Tout d'abord dsl de t'avoir fait pleurer même si je suis contente car pour moi c'est une satisfaction personnelle et je pense que se doit être la même chose pour les autres auteurs d'arriver à faire pleurer avec nos écrits. Pour moi c'est comme si j'avais franchie un palier au-dessus en écriture je sais ça ne doit pas être très claire lol. Oui Tara est Alaric l'idée m'est venu comme ça pourtant au début c'était plutôt Stefan et elle que je voulais creuser mais bon j'ai changée d'avis et tant mieux je pense, et désolé de t'avoir énervée avec la première nuit du stelena croit moi l'écrire m'a aussi énervée mdr bon j'arrête de parler et te laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre merci ( ps: oui Elena et Damon auront bien un enfant fruit de leur amour) encore et bisous!**_

_**Coucou à tous merci vraiment pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir donc merci et voici le nouveau chapitre. Attention plus que 5 chapitres et à votre avis ,car Oui Elena sera bien enceinte de notre Damon ,Elena aura une fille ou un garçon? (ps:Elena est tombée enceinte lors de sa première fois avec Damon vous comprendrez pourquoi ça ne pouvais pas être dans ce chapitre et je trouve ça mieux de plus cela va obliger les personnages à se poser de nombreuses questions et n'oubliez pas que l'on ne sais pas tout de suite quand on est enceinte des fois sa prends des mois ce n'est pas le cas là mais bon cela explique pourquoi Elena ne le sais pas, de plus à cette époque c'est seulement quand le ventre commençait à grossir et tout qu'on le savait enfin je pense mdr) **_

_**Bisous!**_

**Chapitre 35 : Dernier moments**

**_Une dernière fois pour sentir que tu m'appartiendras toujours._**

POV Externe

Les deux amoureux s'étaient donc rendus dans un endroit similaire au lieu où ils avaient scellés officiellement leur destin, leur corps pour la première fois. L'endroit où ils s'étaient liés pour toujours et à jamais. Ils voulaient s'unir une dernière fois charnellement, s'abandonnant chacun à l'extase de former encore un nous pour la dernière fois. Ils seraient liés quoi qu'il advienne seulement sentir leur peau respectif se toucher à nouveau, sentir les baisé de chacun parcourir leurs corps était vital pur eux, car ils ne pourraient plus vivre ces moments avant longtemps, voir plus jamais.

POV Elena

- Je t'aime Damon dis-je en saisissant de l'eau à nouveau dans mes mains puis en le faisant boire, il fit de même et ajouta.

- La première fois nous, nous sommes liés cette fois nous, nous promettons de le rester pour toujours, nous le faisons chez moi à Neros. De cette manière les deux lieux qui nous ont vu naître sont témoins de la naissance et la continuité de notre amour!

- Et à jamais

J'ouvris donc les boutons de sa chemise délicatement, je ne voulais pas presser les choses, malgré mon désir grandissant, non je voulais allez doucement pour que ce moment dur le plus longtemps possible. Je laissais retomber la chemise par terre et passa mes mains tremblantes sur son torse, j'embrassais ses bras et posa ensuite mes lèvres sur son torse il soupira ce qui intensifia mon désir. Il me retira ma robe et me détacha les cheveux qui retombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules.

- Tu es tellement belle

Je m'allongeai sur lui et il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de m'embrasser, puis il stoppa son baisé et je le regardais surprise.

- Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour Elena

- Pourquoi dis-je anxieuse, il avait l'air de réfléchir cherchant ses mots,

- C'est parce que ton frère et moi on dis-je dans un sanglot

- Non, c'est parce que tu m'appartiens et donc je sais que ce moment n'est pas le dernier, je veux donc que tu t'allonge sur moi en mettant ta tête sur mon cœur pour sentir combien je t'aime et que l'on dorme, je veux partager cette nuit avec toi une simple nuit, juste entre deux amoureux comprend-tu ?

- Oui dis-je touchée

Je posais alors ma tête à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur battant la chamade et soupira de plaisir ce que j'étais folle amoureuse de cet homme.

POV Externe

La jeune femme dormait, mais son amant non il là regardait et le ferait jusqu'au matin, il voulait garder ce dernier souvenir d'elle endormit, qui ne souciait de rien elle dormait paisiblement. Que c'était un beau spectacle pour posa alors un dernier regard pour dire au revoir, ce regard révélant les sentiments mieux que les mots et pouvant être signe de promesse qui jamais ne sera rompu. Peau contre peau ce qu'il était bien, ils étaient nus tous les deux et avaient partagés une nuit qui pourrait paraitre simple pour les autres, mais qui à ses yeux représentait un amour pur. Le jour s'était enfin levé, il se décala donc de la femme qu'il aimait et remit ses habits, ensuite il saisit dans ses poches de pantalons la lettre et la plume pris la nuit dernière avant de partir de la chambre et se mit à écrire des mots simples mais révélant la nature profonde de ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa chère et tendre. Il se sentait mal à l'idée de lui dire au revoir, mais s'était trop dur pour lui, il laissait donc la lettre aux côtés de sa belle et partie comme un lâche s'en voulant de prendre la fuite.

_**Alors ce chapitre? J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience lol bisous (ps: si j'ai au moins 5 reviews je vous poste le chapitre suivant ce soir bisous)!**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**jolieplante : Lol merci pour ta review et voici la suite bisous!**_

_**polinette : Coucou alors la dernière fois j'ai zappée ta review désolé enfaite tu l'avais écrite juste quelque seconde avant que je ne mette un chapitre en ligne donc vraiment désolé bisous!**_

_**o : Merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir comme toute les autres voici la suite avec comme cadeau trois chapitre pour le prix d'un bisous!**_

_**virginie06 : Merci encore une fois pour ta review et l'histoire du bébé c'est qu'Elena découvrira qu'elle est enceinte d'un des frères et bien sur quand l'enfant sortira avec les yeux bleus de Damon certaine personne s'interrogeront lol, alors je ne peux pas brûler Stefan, mais dans le tome 2 il va beaucoup en baver après tout Damon en a aussi beaucoup bavé bisous!**_

_**love-5damon : Merci énormément pour ta review et oui le fait que Damon ne veuille pas faire l'amour avec elle est pour moi une belle preuve d'amour envers Elena, alors le truc c'est qu'Elena est déjà enceinte de Damon mais personne ne le sait elle est tombé enceinte la première fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour sauf que les symptômes n'arrivent pas maintenant c'est juste ça j'espère t'avoir bien expliquez bisous!**_

_**clara : Juste merci à toi je suis vraiment contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice cela me touche vraiment donc merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et encore merci pour tes compliments cela me touche beaucoup bisous!**_

_**Méline : Désolé ne me tue pas lol je poste deux chapitres en plus pour me faire pardonner lol. J'espère que tu ne me boude pas trop et dommage que tu ne puisse pas voir l'épisode 17 à cause de ta sortie mais bon tu le verras demain et oui j'adore aussi New York donc trop hâte en plus à ce qu'il parait Elena sera jalouse de Rebecka et sa relation avec Damon donc trop hâte et j'espère vraiment qu'elle sera jalouse parce qu'avec tout les spoilers on ne sait plus si c'est vrai ou pas (ps: tu vas à la convention guest evens) bisous!**_

_**M : Merci encore une fois pour ta review simple mais qui a toujours le don de me toucher merci et bisous!**_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite bisous!**_

_**Je sais très court mais deux chapitres suivent celui là rassurez -vous lol!**_

**Chapitre 36 : Le Jour **

_**La nuit a laissée place à ce jour que je hais du plus profond de mon être.**_

POV _Elena_

Les rayons du soleil m'avaient réveillée, mais aussi le froid sur ma peau je ne sentais plus les bras chaud ainsi que la peau de Damon sur moi. J'ouvris alors les yeux et ne vit personne à mes côtés, ni son visage, ni son sourire. Il était partit, sans un adieu. Je vis alors la lettre à mes côtés et la prit sans cesser de trembler, j'étais pétrifiée à l'idée de l'ouvrir, car je savais que je souffrirais encore plus que maintenant pourtant je devais le faire.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 37 : Les mots de la lettre**

_Ces mots inscrits reflètent ma joie et ma peine de t'avoir rencontré et de te dire en ce jour au revoir._

POV Elena

_Bonjour mon amour, oui la nuit a laissée place à ce jour qui pour moi ne représente que tristesse. C'est vrai s'est ma décision, je voulais partir et tu connais les raisons, mais te quitter est la chose la plus dur que je n'ai jamais fait de toute ma vie. Je suis partis comme un lâche j'en suis désolé mais je ne pouvais te regarder droit dans les yeux et après partir je n'en aurais pas eu le courage voilà donc pourquoi je t'ai écrit cette lettre, après t'avoir regardée dormir toute la nuit. Peut-être que je trouverais pendant les quelque heure qui me restent le courage nécessaire pour te dire au revoir. Cette nuit je ne voulais pas dormir afin de garder ton image figée dans ma tête à jamais. Je te laisse donc par la pointe de ma plume mais pas par celle de mon cœur,_

_Je t'aime Elena pour toujours et à jamais._

Voilà tout était finis, c'est donc comme cela que notre histoire devait finir, cette lettre mettait le point final sur notre histoire, toute pensée dans mon esprit se figeais je regardais un point vide.

Il m'avait quitté !


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 38: Notre fin**

_**C'est peut- être notre fin, mais représente telle la fin de ce moment ou de nos futurs moments. **_

POV Stefan

Alors que je cherchais encore Elena je vis mon frère et courus vers lui.

- Ou est Elena?

Il me regarda sans ciller et me contourna,

- Damon ne te fiche pas de moi dis-je en lui saisissant le bras

- Lâche-moi Stefan

- Dis-moi ce que vous avez fait cette nuit

- Qui te dit que nous étions ensemble ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile

- Oh, non croit moi je sais que tu ne l'est pas la preuve tu as réussi à épouser la femme que j'aimais. Tu m'as tout pris donc croit moi je sais que tu n'es pas un imbécile frérot dit-il amèrement

- Je ne t'ai rien pris !

- Si m'a raison de vivre maintenant laisse-moi juste tranquille ok dit-il lasse et en s'éloignant

- Je suis désolé Damon mais je l'aime aussi dit-je en criant

- Moi aussi je suis désolé Stefan

- Tu es toujours mon petit frère et nous sommes toujours amis Damon peu importe ce qui peux nous opposer sache le.

- Et toi sache que la citation qui dit « la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour est qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amitié sans réciprocité » représente totalement notre situation mon frère je t'aime parce que tu es mon frère, Elena elle ne t'aime pas, et tu n'es pas mon ami.

- Pourrais-tu me pardonner un jour d'avoir aimée la même femme que toi Damon.

- Et toi le pourrais-tu quand tu auras trouvé la réponse tient moi au courant dit-il en s'éloignant réellement cette fois ci.

La réalité me frappais de plein fois l'amour que je portais à Elena m'avais fait perdre pas l'amour de mon frère, mais bien plus et j'en prenais enfin conscience.

_**Alors ce chapitre, la suite donc l'avant dernier chapitre ce soir vu que je vais attendre l'épisode 17 je demande juste quelque reviews et qui sais peut être que je mettrais l'avant dernier chapitre ce soir bisous!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**virginie06 : Merci encore une fois pour ta review oui Elena n'a pas trop eu le choix mais bon et oui Stefan m'énerve aussi bien dans les livres que dans la série bisous!**_

_**BellaLara : Merci pour ta review et oui je sais que je fais beaucoup de faute le problème c'est que me corriger est assez difficile bisous.**_

_**rhinocerosdore : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite bisous!**_

_**clara : Merci encore pour ta review qui me fait plaisir encore une fois, contente que tu ai aimée ma review ^^, voici la suite et tu auras tes réponses à tes questions soit dans ce tome 1, soit dans l'autre lol bisous!**_

_**love-5damon : Je te remercie pour ta review et oui la lettre de Damon était touchante il l'aime son Elena et Stefan qui se rend compte qu'il a perdu son frère un peut trop tard ah, bon je te laisse avec la suite bisous!**_

_**M : Alors tout d'abord vraiment un grand merci à toi pour avoir commentée tout mes chapitres, cela me touche vraiment vraiment beaucoup donc merci et voici la suite en espérant que tu aimes aussi et Elena malade de chagrin je t'avoue que j'y ai pensée bisous!**_

_**super : Merci en espérant que la suite te plaise bisous!**_

_**polinette : Contente que tu aimes toujours mes chapitres ça me touche vraiment donc merci et voici la suite bisous!**_

_**I-R-E : Ahaha merci pour ta review et bonne révisions je sais ce que c'est lol merci de prendre malgré tout le temps de lire mon histoire voilà en espérant que la suite te plaise bisous!**_

_**Saku85 : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire vraiment merci, par contre par sur que la suite soit à ton goût lol encore merci et bisous!**_

_**Les Addicts De Damon : Un big merci à toi, cela me touche vraiment déjà que tu ai lu mon histoire en trois jours, que tu l'aimes et surtout d'avoir pleurée lol, désolé mais arriver à faire pleurer un lecteur grâce à mon histoire est tout simplement whoua et très gratifiant donc merci lol, oui Stefan s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il avait perdu son frère un peu trop tard malheureusement voici la suite et en espérant que ça te plaise bisous!**_

_**Voici la suite merci encore à tous vous êtes super , je sais pas si vous aussi mais l'épisode 18 était bien j'ai adorée Katherine, par contre j'ai vu la bande annonce du 19 diffusé que le 18 avril et je suis deg à un point sérieux Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson me soule franchement on a eu pendant trois ans le stelena et quand enfin ils nous donnes du delena ça ne dure que quelque épisode pour nous mettre leur lien à la con désolé du langage et ensuite pour lui enlever son humanité qui était une bonne chose mais après avoir vu cette bande annonce c'est bon sérieux elle dit clairement à Dmaon qu'elle n'a aucun sentiment pour lui et est sur l point d'embraser Stefan là je dis non franchement j'adore cetet série mais marre que l'on se foute du delena en plus je pense vraiment que c'est Damon qui va voir boir le remède celui qui veut le moins être humain. Bon désolé c'était mon coup de gueule lol voici là suite en espérant que vous aimiez bisous!**_

Chapitre 39 : L'enjeu et la vérité des cœurs

La vérité d'un amour inconditionnel et passionné c'est la création de cet amour.

POV Damon

Éclipse 4 heures

Il était l'heure que j'aille voir la femme de mon cœur afin de lui dire au revoir un vrai au revoir, je refusais de lui dire adieux, des mots que tant d'amoureux se sont échangés tellement de fois, signe de leur perte de tout espoir et de leur abdication. Non je ne dirais pas ses mots, je les chassais de mon esprit. Comment ma vie a pu devenir d'un coup aussi compliquée, je n'en sais rien mais bizarrement je ne m'en plainiez pas j'aimais le fait de vivre un amour voué à l'échec. J'aimais cette idée d'avoir le monde entier contre soit, j'aimais cette idée, car pour moi l'espoir était dans cet échec. L'échec nous pousse à surmonter les obstacles, à atteindre des hauteurs jamais atteintes par peur ou par simple impuissance, oui j'aimais cette idée d'échec. Ma vie était devenue certes compliquée, mais si quelque chose est facile alors où est le plaisir ? Le plaisir pour moi se trouve dans les choses compliquées et difficiles, plus c'est dur plus le plaisir devient intense, fort. Rien n'est facile, voilà pourquoi nous continuons à nous battre. Je vais donc me battre pour moi, elle pour nous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte de la chambre quand Joseph et Tara m'interpellèrent,

- Il y a quelque heure de là tu nous avais dit que tu lui avais déjà dit au revoir non ?

- Alaric s'il te plait comprend moi.

- Il te comprend dit Tara

- Seulement ne rend pas les choses pour vous deux plus difficile

- Justement c'est pour cela que je viens lui dire au revoir oralement qu'à travers une simple lettre déposée sur son lit. Je veux quitter ce château en lui ayant dit l'intégralité de ce que j'ai sur le cœur. La parole pour moi représente un plus grand pouvoir que des mots esquissés sur un bout de papier. Je lui dois au moins ça un vrai au revoir et non une simple lettre. Alors laissez-moi la voir et lui parler une dernière fois, j'en ai besoin pour survivre toutes ces années loin d'elle, sinon je n'y arriverais pas.

- Va si dis Tara en larme

- Alaric dis-je en souhaitant qu'il comprenne mon choix plus que n'importe qui

- Elle est ta raison de vivre dit-il simplement

- Merci

- Non merci à toi je n'ai jamais vu un sacrifice aussi beau que le vôtre en amour vous, vous mérités, rejoint nous dehors quand c'est bon.

- Très bien

Ils partirent ensuite me laissant là, j'attrapais alors la poignée de la porte tremblant de tout mon corps et l'ouvrit Elena était devant moi au sol pleurant, ce spectacle me brisa le cœur et je ne savais pas comment cela était possible, lui qui était déjà si cassé.

_**Plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue bisous!**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**virginie06 : Merci pour ta review et je te laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue bisous!**_

_**o : Merci pour ta review Océane, oui moi aussi ça m'énerve vraiment il n'y a même pas eu vraiment de delena mais Julie Plec a répondu sur twitter à une fan qui lui disait que Damon va encore souffrir et tout et elle lui a répondu qu'Elena fera souffrir tout le monde dans cet épisode mais bon ça m'énerve quand même et je tte comprend moi aussi j'ai dépensée beaucoup d'argent pour la convention en mai, tu vas bien à celle de guest evens? Bon je te laisse en croisant les doigts pour que tu aimes ce chapitre bisous!**_

_**rhinocerosdor: Je te remercie pour et j'espère que la suite te plaira, pase toi aussi de joyeuses fêtes de Pâques bisous!**_

_**clara : Merci pour ta review et je me suis mal fait comprendre mais le chapitre précédent n'était pas le derneir avant l'épilogue voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue j'espère que tu aimeras bisous!**_

_**memel : Merci Méline pour ta review qui m'a encore fait plaisir et je comprend ta réaction face à l'épisode, moi j'ai criée dans mon lit vers 2h du matin et mes parents m'ont encore engueulée comme presque tout les jeudi lol oui franchement 4 ans qu'on attend et ils peuvent pas nous donner un vrai delena je sature légèrement ok il veulent pas donner aux fans ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils donnent à la team stelena ce qu'ils veulent et à la teeam delena non je trouve ça légèrement injuste surtout que la la team delena a beaucoup plus de fan et que si ça continue à tourner en rond comme beaucoup de fans risque de délaisser la série, voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue bisous!**_

_**sosso : Ahahah tu m'as fait rire tu m'as mal comprise non le chapitre précédent n'était pas le dernier avant l'épilogue c'est celui-ci mais ne t'inquiète pas ma fic contient deux tomes donc elle n'est pas prête de se finir maintenant et merci pour ta review bisous!**_

_**M : Merci beaucoup à toi et pour toutes tes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir voici la suite bisous!**_

_**Alors beaucoup m'on mal comprise, le chapitre d'avant était l'avant dernier ce chapitre est le dernier ensuite il y aura l'épilogue, sinon ça n'a pas vraiment de sens de couper au chapitre précédent lol donc voici l'ultime chapitre et bonnes fêtes de Pâques enjoy!**_

_**Chapitre 40 : Les condoléances et le futur**_

_**L'objet de notre amour n'est-il pas qu'à la fin nous, nous retrouvions et nous disions tout ce que nous nous somme cachés. Peu importe combien on luttera si nos âmes et nos cœurs sont liés jamais, ils ne peuvent êtres délier et se retrouveront toujours.**_

POV Elena

Les perles salées ne cessaient de tomber de mes yeux devenues rouges. La douleur que je ressentais en cet instant précis était comme la promesse que jamais plus je ne serais totalement heureuse, oui je ne le serais plus pas tant qu'il ne sera plus à mes côtés. J'étais donc là allongée sur le lit que je partageais avec le frère de l'homme que j'aimais essayant de fermer les yeux tout en suppliant que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je ne saurais concevoir qu'il ne soit plus à mes côtés. Je serais alors ce drap de toutes mes forces avec mes doigts devenant rouge à force de serrer, encore et encore. J'humectais le drap afin de sentir son odeur que j'avais dispersée dans le lit et , qui allait bientôt disparaitre. Je souffrais tellement, pourquoi Dieu a-t-il décidé d'une fin comme cela entre nous, qu'ais je fais de mal pour ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je donnerais tout, tout ce que j'ai, mon royaume, ma famille, mes souvenirs, ma vie tout ce que j'ai si cela signifiait pousser mon dernier souffle à ses côtés, tout, tout ce que j'ai. Je sortis du lit et me dirigeait vers ma coiffeuse, ouvrit le petit tiroir et en sortie la lettre. Mes doigts tremblaient comme la première fois que je l'avais lu, je vis l'écriture magnifique si trouvant, tes larmes qui était tombées dessus en l'écrivant, mon dieu mon cœur saignait, n'en pouvant plus je tombai au sol, je n'entendis même pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir tellement aucun son, aucune parole ne changerais rien à mon malheur.

- Elena

Je relevais la tête et le vit face à moi genoux à terre, je baissai le regard.

- Elena regarde moi

Il voulait que je le regarde mais je ne pouvais.

- Je t'en prie dit-il hésitant signe que les larmes l'empêchaient de s'exprimer de toute sa voix.

- Je ne peux pas Damon, je ne peux pas car je ne veux pas avoir comme dernier souvenir de toi ce moment d'adieux. Va-t'en s'il te plait !

- Non je t'interdis de parler comme tu le fais, ma princesse reste positive dit-il en riant

- Je ne suis pas ta princesse enfin plus et puis comment peut tu encore rire et être aussi calme alors que tu t'en va dis-je en laissant tomber encore quelques larmes

- Crois moi je souffre seulement une chose me permet encore de rester debout et donc de ne pas m'écrouler et me laisser mourir mon amour.

Je levais alors les yeux surprise et je rencontrai les siens de suite,

- Dam…

- Ne me coupe pas dit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres

- Mais…

- Pour une fois Elena laisse- moi parler sans me couper je promets de t'écouter après ok dit-il en reprenant son souffle à chaque mot qu'il prononcé comme si parler pour lui était devenu la chose la plus difficile à faire. Je ne répondis que par un simple signe de tête.

- Ne me lâche pas du regard Elena, je veux que tu me regarde quand je te parle, car je veux que tu gardes mes mots dans ton cœur jusqu'à mon retour, dit-il tout en joignant l'acte à la parole en me touchant l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur avec sa main.

- Ah ah, apparemment on ne change pas les bonne habitudes, on se retrouve toujours à genoux l'un en face de l'autre. Je savais qu'il disait surement cela pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde régnant dans la chambre et dans nos cœurs respectifs.

- Elena tu m'as appris à aimer comme jamais je n'aurais pensé le faire je ne sais même pas si un jour deux êtres ont pu dire que leur amour était plus fort que le nôtre parce que le nôtre est au-dessus de tout. Peut- être que je dis ça juste par pur égoïsme ou parce que mes sentiments m'aveugle mais peu m'importe je t'aime et cet amour me rend complètement dingue. Tu m'as permis de vivre à nouveaux, de ressentir, de pleurer, de rire à nouveaux. J'ai vu le monde avec d'autre yeux ou peut être qu'avant mes yeux était voilés et que te rencontrer m'a permis de prendre conscience de ce que le monde avait à m'offrir un amour incommensurable, infini parsemé de joie mais aussi de tristesse profonde. Oui cet amour me détruit Elena, jamais je n'aurais pensé infliger autant de tort à ma famille et mon royaume, mais tu vois j'ai appris une chose c'est que peu importe combien tu lutte de toutes tes forces contre ton destin, tu gaspille ton énergie car à la fin le destin gagne peu importe combien de temps il aura mis à te faire fléchir il gagne. C'est pourquoi je n'ai plus voulu lutter contre ce que j'éprouve pour toi, contre l'émotion qui m'envahit à chaque rire que tu me donne à chacun de tes baisés. Je t'aime Elena soit sur de cela et je sais que mon destin est d'être liée à toi dans cette vie ou dans l'autre tu es une des moitiés de mon cœur, la moitié qui me permet de rester en vie. Tu es mon destin alors je n'ai pas peur de partir pendant des années car je sais qu'à la fin je serais avec la femme qui fait battre mon cœur et je le sais car ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement fort que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'es pas mon passé mais celui si m'a conduit vers toi dans mon présent, oui tu n'es pas mon présent, mais celui si nous conduis tous les deux vers notre futur. Le futur est nôtre mon amour dit-il en passant sa main douce sur ma joue humide.

- Je te promets que le futur nous réunira je t'aime amour dit-il en posant ses lèvres humides à cause des larmes qu'il avait versé sur les miennes calques des siennes. Maintenant il faut que je parte dit-il en se levant.

- Non dis-je en me levant et le tenant par le bras

- Il est temps

- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas passer un jour s'en sentir ton odeur m'envelopper, je ne veux pas ne plus voir tes yeux me faisant manquer un battement de mon cœur meurtri. Mon cœur sans toi est faible. Je veux voir à nouveau ton magnifique sourire se dessiner sur tes lèvres qui me rendent addictif. Comment vivre sans tes regards, sans ton rire, sans sentir tes bras fermes autour de ma taille ? Comment veux-tu que je vive sans tes baisés, sans ta peau si douce, sans tes caresses sur mon corps, sans ton sarcasme légendaire ? Toi seul connais ce qui me fait plaisir, ce qui me fait souffrir. Toi seul me connais entièrement. Comment vivre sans toi Damon tout simplement, alors je t'en prie ne me quitte pas. J'en mourrais !

Je le pris alors dans mes bras, le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais mettant toutes les forces me restant, je ne pouvais vivre sans lui il était mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre sans lui mon monde n'a plus aucun sens.

- Je t'aime Damon si tu pars je ne tiendrais pas le coup.

Il se décala un peu afin de prendre ma tête entre ses mains,

- J-a-m-a-i-s plus tu ne parles de cette façon tu dois tenir le coup, sinon je ne pourrais tenir le coup si je reviens à Hosture et que tu n'es plus là, cela voudrait dire que je me suis battu pendant toutes ses années pour rien, car tu ne seras plus de ce monde, quel genre d'amour est-ce alors ? On aura notre fin heureuse je t'en fais la promesse, mais pour l'avoir tu dois me promettre de lutter chaque heure, jour, semaine et année jusqu'à mon retour. Quand je serais partis je penserais à toi quand j'aurais les yeux fermés et quand ils seront ouvert, si deux personnes sont faites pour être ensemble elles le seront peu importe les obstacles au travers de leur route entends-tu ?

- Oui, je te promets Damon de me battre pour notre amour.

- Allez ma belle ferme les yeux maintenant.

- Damon dis-je hésitante

- Fait-le

Je fermais alors les yeux et sentis Damon poser ses lèvres si douce sur les miennes.

- Termine ma phrase ma princesse toi et moi pour toujours et à …

- Jamais dis-je dans un souffle et sentant alors la main de Damon lâcher la mienne.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau il ne restait plus que moi dans cette chambre immense il était partie.

POV Damon

Je l'avais quitté et j'en souffrais comme jamais je n'avais souffert il fallait que je parle loin, l'air de ce château étant devenu irrespirable. Je rejoignis donc à l'extérieur Alaric et Tara ainsi que les autres hommes de mon père prêt à partir dans un régiment loin d'Hosture. De toute façon je n'aurais pu vivre dans un lieu où il met impossible d'être avec elle, j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je dis au revoir à ma sœur et ne fit qu'un signe de tête aux parents d'Elena et aux miens je me contentai juste cependant de poser mon regard ne trahissant aucun émotion sur mon frère. Je l'aimais mais le détestait aussi pour être avec la femme de ma vie.

- Prêt dit Alaric

POV Externe

Le jeune prince regarda la plus haute fenêtre du château et y aperçu la femme faisant battre son cœur à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur cette dernière. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Le jeune homme détourna alors son regard de la fenêtre il était temps qu'il parte.

POV Damon

- Je suis prêt allons y

- Tu ne veux pas savoir quand on reviendra ?

- Connais-tu la réponse ?

- Non

- Alors seul l'avenir nous le dira dis-je en souriant et en partant en galopant, oui l'avenir symbole de mon amour avec Elena.

POV Externe

La jeune femme regardait son prince partir en galopant sur son cheval, il allait lui manquer terriblement. Elle laissa alors couler une dernière larme et se dit que plus jamais elle ne s'autorisera à pleurer tant qu'il ne sera pas à nouveaux à ses côtés. Aucune autre personne n'aurait le droit d'avoir une de ses larmes, elles seraient réservées à l'homme qu'elle aime. Oui quand il reviendra elle pourra enfin pleurer, elle ne voulait pas non plus que les seuls souvenirs de ce dernier est le droit à ses larmes non elle le voulait lui.

Le jeune homme se fit la même réflexion tout en galopant sur son cheval, il ne réserverait ses larmes qu'à l'être faisant battre son cœur et non à une autre personne et encore moins à des souvenirs. Il ne se passerait pas un moment de sa vie dorénavant ou il ne pensera pas à elle, maintenant il ne pensera plus à lui quand il s'engagera dans un combat, non il savait que deux vies étaient en jeu, maintenant il se battait pour eux.

Les deux jeunes amoureux émirent alors dans un souffle une dernière phrase synonyme de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait silencieusement en s'observant à travers la fenêtre de la chambre.

Ils ne savaient pas quand ils se reverraient et si certaines choses seraient différentes, auraient évoluées, ils ne savaient pas ce que le destin leur réservait encore.

Cependant ils étaient sur d'une chose leur amour jamais ne cesserait ou s'affaiblirait au contraire il deviendra de plus en plus fort au fil du temps, le temps renforçait ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Oui ils étaient sur d'une chose, elle dans sa chambre, lui sur son cheval, dans un dernier souffle promesse de leurs cœur, si le cœur de l'un cessait de battre celui de l'autre en ferait de même, ils dirent donc cette dernière phrase à l'unisson,

« Nous sommes liés pour toujours et à jamais ! »

_**Voici le dernier chapitre l'épilogue arrive bientôt, j'attends vos réaction avec impatience et ne vous inquiétez pas le tome 2 est déjà en préparation bisous!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**jolieplante : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolé pour cette fin mais il le fallait pour pourvoir faire une suite qui tienne la route et qui soit vraiment whoua lol sinon voilà l'épilogue et je pense que tu aimeras bisous!**_

_**Saku85 : Alors je tenais à m'excuser j'ai sautée ta review la dernière fois et donc je n'avais pas pu te répondre donc désolé, sinon merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et qui me touche voici l'épilogue et j'espère vraiment que tu l'aimeras bisous!**_

_**o : Merci encore une fois pour ta review c'est très gentil, ah ouais je comprend pour la convention mais vu que ce n'est pas la même organisation qui l'a fait j'espère que se sera bien organisée parce que vu les retomber pour celle de l'année dernière avec Wevenz (dsl je sais plus comment ça s'écrit) pas je me fait un peu de soucie mais bon on verra bien bisous!**_

_**clara : Vraiment merci à toi pour tes reviews qui me touche et oui déchirant et émouvant les adieux du delena mais s'est pour mieux se retrouver lol, je te laisse découvrir l'épilogue qui te répondra sur le temps de la séparation et qui te dira donc à partir de quel moment je commencerait le tome 2 bisous!**_

_**Les Addicts De Damon : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup rire et aussi touchée donc encore merci. Franchement j'espère vraiment que se soit Kath parce que ça m'énerverais vraiment que Damon souffre encore et surtout que Stefan lui fasse ça déjà qu'il l'énerve avec la cure alors là se serait vraiment... Donc croisons les doigts mais e toute façon je suis sûr que Damon prendra le remède Julie a bien dit que dans cet épisode il prendra une décision qui changera son avenir en gros donc voilà peut être qu'il ne veut juste plus souffrir mais bon Damon est tellement complexe comme personnage que peut être qu'il cherchera autre chose et que finalement on le forcera à prendre la cure, bon j'arrête de partir dans mes délires lol et je te laisse avec l'épilogue bisous!**_

_**virginie06 : Déjà désolé de te faire autant pleurer et aussi vraiment merci à toi de continuer à me lire alors que e sais que ce n'est pas cette fin que tu espérais donc vraiment merci et je pense te redonner un peu le sourire sur ma fic avec l'épilogue bisous!**_

_**love-5damon : Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait rie et vraiment rigoler c'est très gentil et je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fiction donc voici l'épilogue en espérant ne pas te décevoir bisous!**_

_**memel : Merci Méline pour ta review et tu auras ta réponse sur l'épilogue en lisant ce dernier lol, de toute façon on aura nos réponses sur tvd bientôt donc j'espère juste avoir une touche de delena mais quelque chose de bien et non le contraire lol même si à chaque bal la plupart du temps le delena a une dispute ou autre. Sinon oui je t'assure chaque jeudi soir donc une heure ou deux heures donc vendredi lol je cris et tout sans m'en rendre compte mais bon mes parents sont là pour bien de le faire remarquer lol bisous!**_

_**Sonia : Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas le tome 2 arrivera bientôt, sinon même si je suis assez deg pour le delena je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder cette série j'y suis tellement accros lol et pourtant j'ai vu je ne sais combien de série mais c'est la seule à me rendre aussi addict il ne manque rien à cetet série à part du delena lol bisous!**_

_**M : Merci vraiment de me poster des reviews depuis le début et à chacun de mes chapitres tu es vraiment une fidèle lectrice et je suis contente de continuer à te donner envie de lire mon histoire, merci vraiment bisous!**_

_**rhinocerosdor : Lol ta review m'a fait sourire merci et le fait que j'ai réussi à te donner la chaire d epoule est très gratifiant pour moi donc merci lol bisous!**_

_**I-R-E : Merci énormément à toi de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire malgré tes révisions ça me touche donc merci et voici l'épilogue que j'espère tu trouveras bien bisous!**_

_**polinette : Merci pour ta review et oui ils se retrouveront mais il y aura encore quelque embuche sur leur chemin et oui sinon pas d'histoire lol mais t'inquiète après tout c'est leur histoire lol bisous!**_

_**Coucou voici l'épilogue qui signe la fin du premier tome D'Hosture j'espère vous avoir séduite et transportée dans mon univers. Un grand merci à vous tous qui m'avez suivis aux lecteurs qui me suive dès le moment ou j'ai posté l'épilogue, merci à ceux qui ont découvert ma fiction et aussi à ceux qui la découvriront. Mais surtout un grand merci à ceux qui ont postés des reviews car même si écrire pour moi est une passion c'esy aussi gratifiant de savoir que l'on nous lis et de connaitre aussi les avis et attentes de chaque lecteur, de plus cela m'a poussé à continuer de poster mon histoire et à poster le tome 2 donc merci à vous qui m'avez montré que ma fiction valait la peine d'être lu, merci aussi à ceux qui n'ont pas posté de review le simple fait e savoir qu'on est lu est aussi vraiment bien.**_

_**Donc merci à tous je suis contente pour toute les émotion que je vous ai procurés c'est très gratifiant pour moi donc merci et rendez vous pour le tome 2 bisous!**_

**Épilogue  
**

Les rayons du soleil venaient réchauffer les joues roses du petit garçon courant à travers les champs en laissant sa main retomber sur chaque tige de blé sur son passage. Le garçon adorait cette sensation de légèreté, le vent qui soufflait et venait jouer avec ses cheveux châtains. A chaque fois qu'il se mettait à courir il essayait de le faire de plus en plus vite. Son souhait était d'arriver à courir tellement vite que ses pieds se décolleraient du sol et qu'il arriverait à s'envoler. Seulement il répétait chaque jour cette même action sans que ses pieds ne décolles pourtant il ne se décourageait pas, il savait qu'un jour il arriverait à s'envoler comme un épervier. Cependant aujourd'hui sa course cessait plus rapidement que d'habitude. Le petit garçon regarda de ses yeux glaces la troupe d'homme qui se dirigeait vers le château d'Hosture là où se trouvait sa maison. Pris de curiosité il partit à leur rencontre, son cœur tambourinant encore dans sa poitrine du à sa folle course. Un homme détenant les mêmes yeux que le petit se figea dès qu'il vit ce dernier. L'enfant et l'homme se dévisager comme s'ils cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient tellement subjugué par l'autre, une voix vint couper leur contemplation respective.

- Eh bien bonhomme comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le petit baissa la tête intimidé, alors l'homme portant les mêmes yeux que le garçon se reprocha de lui et lui tint ce discours,

- Ne baisse jamais la tête devant qui que ce soit et ne soit jamais intimidé peu importe que tu sois haut comme trois pommes c'est de cette façon que tu deviendras un homme et que tu obtiendras le respect que l'on te doit et n'oublie pas seule un personne peut voir nos faiblesses elle se nomme la femme de notre vie dit l'homme en souriant.

- Et ma maman, demanda le petit en rencontrant les yeux azur de l'homme

- Ah… tu peux aussi les montrer à ta maman dit l'homme hésitant et en souriant

- Alors dit- moi comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Wyatt

- C'est un joli prénom

- Merci je sais dit l'enfant

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je me nomme Damon dit l'homme en souriant face à la manière dont le petit c'était venté.

- Et ou vas-tu Damon?

- Je rentre chez moi dit Damon en pointant du doigt le château

- J'habite aussi la bas dit l'enfant en souriant

Damon fût intrigué mais ne le montra pas pour autant il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, non en fait il ne désirait qu'une chose voir celle qui l'avait gardée en vie depuis ses huit années. Il prit donc l'enfant et le mit sur la scelle de son cheval, Wyatt était heureux seulement Flavien lui se posait de plus en plus de question dont une très importante pourquoi cet enfant arborait les même yeux azur que lui.

Tant de questions auxquelles il faudra trouver des réponses. Seulement aujourd'hui il était un homme oui il avait quitté Hosture en jeune homme et revenait en adulte qui serait prêt à tout pour pouvoir gouter à nouveau au bonheur tel était son souhait et sa raison de vivre.

_**Alors cet épilogue j'attend vos réactions avec impatience, dans le tome 2 je mettrais des flashback afin de voir et surtout comprendre ce qu'il sait passée pendant ces huit années l'acteur Uriah Shelton est Wyatt j'espère que vous aimerais si vous regardé sur internet regarder le petit pas maintenant même si il aura cette tête grand voilà bisous!**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Résumé Tome II du Royaume d'Hosture: L'Enterrement**_

Deux êtres que l'on croiraient opposés ne sont que le reflet l'un de l' corps se consumant face à leur passion âmes se promettant de ne jamais briser l'union de leur cœur.L'histoire d'Elena et Damon est à nouveau au cœur de deux amants pourchassée par ce désir de ne faire qu'un, nos deux protagonistes en ce jour n'ont plus qu'un seul objectif s'unir quoi qu'il leur en coûte ne pourra venir à bout de la passion les consumant, leur faisant abandonner royaume, n'est peut être pas le mot après tout leur amour a fait battre un cœur celui de Wyatt.

Plongez-vous à nouveau au cœur de cette bataille des cœurs ou la vie est futile et ou la mort règne dans l'ombre.

Venez une dernière fois arpenter les murs d'Hosture, car à la fin de cette histoire seul un cœur survivra!


	47. Chapter 47

_**Sonia: Merci énormément pour ta review je suis très touchée vraiment et j'espère que tu aimeras vraiment ce tome II voici le fameux prologue bisous!**_

_**memel : Je te remercie Méline tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir et contente que tu apprécie l'acteur que j'ai choisie pour le fils de Damon et Elena voici ta réponse à savoir quand le tome II commencera je dirais maintenant lol bisous!**_

_**rhinocerosdor : Merci à toi pour tout ces compliment qui font vraiment plaisir et voici le prologue de ce fameux tome II que tu apprécierais je croise les doigts pour bisous!**_

_**sosso : Eh oui il fallait à tout prix que je finisse ce tome I avec quelque chose d'assez ouf si je puis dire lol donc voilà c'est La rencontre mdr je te laisse découvir les réponses à tes questions en suivant ce tome II car je traiterais tout les sujets que tu a abordé bon allez je te laisse découvrir le prologue bisous!**_

_**virginie06 : Merci pour ta review et je suis vraiment contente sur le fait que tu continuera à lire ma fiction tu peux pas savoir comment ce la me touche et sur le prénom Wyatt oui moi aussi j'adore ce prénom depuis Charmed lol bon je te laisse découvrir le prologue et aussi découvrir ce qui c'est passé pendant ces 8 années mais également la suite de l'histoire de Damon et Elena bisous!**_

_**clara : Merci pour ta review et oui la fin du tome I et voici le début du tome II qui j'espère te plaira plus que le tome I bisous**_

_**o: Merci pour ta review Océane et puis plus que quelque semaine avant de pouvoir les voir j'ai trop hâte et ce que tu m'as dit sur Ian ne fait qu'augmenter mon envie de le voir lol même si j'aurais aimée aussi que Nina soit là mais bon c'est déjà assez bien comme ça lol bon je te laisse avec l'épilogue de ce nouveau texte que j'espère tu aimeras bisous!**_

_**Love-5damon /merci énormément à toi et comme toujours tes fictions me font réellement plaisir et désolé mais les réponses à tes questions auront lieu qu'au fil des chapitres lol pour être sur que tu lise la suite sadique je sais mdr nan j'espère que la suite te plaira vraiment car j'adore tes reviews constructifs et très touchantes donc merci et bisous!**_

_**Les Addicts De Damon : Merci pour cette review qui me fait encore une fois très plaisir alors Elena s'est que l'enfant est de Damon si il y a une chose dont elle est sur c'est de cela tu verras dans un chapitre se sera traité par contre la surprise sera pour Damon et tut verras les conséquences que cela a eu bon je ne t'en dit pas plus car c'est une partie importante de l'intrigue de ce tome lol bisous!**_

_**Saku85 : Non merci à toi d'avoir lu ma fiction jusqu'au bout et de vouloir continuer à la lire j'espère vraiment que ce tome va te plaire car pour moi c'est très important de faire encore mieux lol bon je te laisse découvrir le prologue bisous!**_

_**polinette : Merci pour ta review et très contente que tu veuille lire la suite c'est vraiment très satisfaisant pour moi lol et pour répondre à ta question oui il s'agit bien du fils de Damon il n'y a pas de doute la dessus je peux te l'assurer bisous:**_

_**M: Mercie encore une fois je te le dit tout le temps lol mais vraiment merci d'avoir lu ma fiction et de vouloir connaitre la suite donc je te laisse avec ce prologue de ce tout nouveau tome que tu aimeras j'espère bisou!**_

_**XxLegend-AutomnexX : Un grand merci à toi tu m'as extrêmement touchée avec tes mots, le fait que tu es ressentis les sentiments de mes personnages et que j'ai réussie à te faire pleurer est vraiment gratifiant pour moi en tant qu'auteur (même si je ne le suit pas encore mais peut être un jour) mais aussi me pousse à vouloir faire encore mieux donc réellement merci à toi et je croise les doigts pour que le tome 2 te plonge encore plus dans mon univers et te plaise plus que le tome 1 bisous et encore merci!**_

_**cyhame : Alors déjà merci pour ta review qui me touche énormément et ne t'inquiète pas ma fiction et terminée seulement depuis quelque semaine. Alors pour le tome 2 ne t'inquiète pas il est en cours d'écriture et je n'ai encore pas posté de chapitre si ce n'est le prologue que je vais poster maintenant donc ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras lire la suite. Merci encore une fois à toi pour ta review et j'espère réellement que le tome 2 te plaira encore plus que le un donc voilà je te laisse avec le prologue de ce nouveau tome bisous!**_

_**Coucou à tous voici enfin le prologue du tome II du royaume d'Hosture j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire et surtout que ce tome II sera meilleur que le précédent car c'est vraiment important pour moi ça montrerais que je me suis améliorer. **_

_**Merci d'avance à ceux qui vont continuer à me lire, mais aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs voilà j'espère continuer à vous transporter dans mon monde!**_

_**PS: Vous préférez que je poste le tome II à la suite comme là ou que je crée une page différente pour le tome II parce que moi ça ne me dérange pas d'écrire à la suite bisous!**_

_**Le Royaume D' Hosture Tome II : L'Enterrement**_

_**Prologue**_

Nous, nous réveillons en pleine nuit, seul le bruit de nos respirations saccadés témoignent de notre présences. Nos deux souffles sont les maîtres de cette atmosphère obscure. J'ai peur et malgré le fait que tu essaie de me rassurer je peux voir ta peur semblable à la mienne.

Nos pêchés nous rattrapent tel un ouragan brisant tout sur son passage.

Les mensonges énoncés avec la bouche se confrontent à la réalité de nos yeux qui se trouvent être le reflet de nos sentiments réels.

Notre amour nous quitte et nous confronte à notre passé.

Mon futur est incertain pourtant je veux continuer d'espérer qu'un jour nos actes seront reconnus et acceptés.

Je suis sur ce lit serrant ce drap noir avec mes mains ensanglantés, du sang.

Je n'aurais jamais penser être celle mettant fin à nos jours pourtant le destin s'est joué de nous.

Ce sang sur mes mains représente la marque de notre péché.

Existe t-il un Dieu ou m'a t-il seulement abandonnés.

Les perles salées coulant le long de mon visage finissant leur course sur ce drap le tachant encore plus au goût de la trahison.

Ce soir je prend la lune comme témoin.

Mon cœur saigne et aucun remède n'existe afin de faire cesser cette lancinante douleur le transperçant seconde par seconde.

Que l'on me châtie à coup de fouet pour me laver de cet infâme acte.

Que l'on m'enterre vivante pour me laver de mon péché.

Que l'on me brûle vivante pour ma trahison.

Je veux juste être punie pour cet acte qui a eu pour effet : le dernier battement de mon cœur !

_**Alors vos réactions? Ce tome sera plus sombre, romantique que le précédent je vous le dis, de plus j'ai déjà écrit la fin et croyez moi je ne compte pas la changer je l'ai dite à ma meilleure amie et elle a approuvée à 100%, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je pense que ce tome II vous surprendra bisous à tous!**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**XxLegend-AutomnexX: Lol tata Marine et bah écoute ta review m'a extrêmement fait plaisir et touchée comme je pense tu t'en doute. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part surtout de prendre le temps de lire ma fiction et de me donner ton avis donc je t'en remercie vraiment beaucoup. J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec la suite de cette fiction et qu'à chaque chapitre tu continueras de vouloirs savoir la suite donc voilà encore merci et à toi et je te laisse découvrir le premier chapitre du royaume d'Hosture II bisous!**_

_**Les Addicts De Damon : Merci énormément pour ta reveiw qui me touche comme toutes tes reviews donc merci à toi de continuer à lire ma fiction et je vais tout faire pour que tu aimes encore plus ce nouveau tome que le précédent voilà je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et j'ai hâte de connaitre ton avis bisous!**_

_**jolieplante : Alors merci pour ta review et pour une de tes question oui, il y aura vraiment plus de delena tu le constatera déjà dans les premiers chapitres de ce nouveau tome par contre la question de savoir s'ils vont ou pas finir ensemble c'est le but de cette histoire dont ce que je peux te dire c'est de continuer à lire ma fiction jusqu'au bout pour découvrir la réponse mdrr bisous!**_

_**clara : Je suis contente de t'avoir un peu intriguée avec ce ce prologue lol par contre ce qui est du point de vue, il s'agit de celui d'Elena donc voilà et je te laisse découvrir la suite avec le premier chapitre de ce nouveau tome en espérant qu'il te plaise et merci pour ta review bisous!**_

_**sosso : Mdrrr ta review m'a fait rire lol oui ce prologue laissé planer des questions mais c'était le but donc je suis contente je te laisse donc découvrir le premier chapitre que j'espère te plaira, merci pour ta review bisous!**_

_**memel : Merci Méline de suivre encore ma fiction j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira plus que le prologue voilà je te laisse découvrir le premier chapitre bisous**_

_**M : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elles esont vraiment importantes pour moi, car ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu continue à me lire donc merci et aussi c'est vraiment whoua quand même que tu compare limite mon histoire à celle de Roméo et Juliette même si je trouve cette histoire quelque fois gnangniante lol merci vraiment et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite bisous!**_

_**virginie06 : Lol ouais il est trop mignon Wyatt alors par contre je suis obligée de te dire que ce n'est pas l'accouchement d'Elena mais un autre fait plus marquant que vous découvrirez dans la suite de l'histoire donc voilà je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre que je pense tu aimeras bisous!**_

_**cyhame : Merci vraiment pour ta review et comme tu le vois je vais continuer ma fiction sur la même page. Vraiment merci à toi de lire ma review et d'aimer mon boulot ça me touche vraiment et de plus il est normal que quand on me poste une review j'y réponde si ce n'est pas le cas c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps ou que sans faire exprès j'ai sautée une review donc tu pux être sur que je répondrais surtout que tu prend le temps de lire ma fiction donc c'est tout à fait normal que je prenne le temps de te répondre, voilà donc merci encore une fois à toi et je croise les doigts pour que tu aimes ce chapitre bisous!**_

_**love-5damon : Merci encore une fois pour ta review qui me touche sincèrement ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que notre écriture est appréciée je te remercie vraiment alors oui ce prologue pose le côté sombre de ce tome c'est vraiment fait exprès et le fait aussi de soulever des questions avec ce prologue était aussi fait exprès mais désolé de te dire que comme beaucoup tu t'est trompée lol et je l'ai fait exprès oui car le prologue n'a rien avoir avec l'accouchement d'Elena mais avec un moment dans le tome qui va en faire pleurer beaucoup j'espère mdrr mais tu le découvrira dans la suite lol bisous!**_

_**rhinocrosdor : Lol oui me revoilà et ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu vas continuer à lire ma fiction donc vraiment merci en espérant que la suite te plaira autant que le premier tome bisous!**_

_**polinette : Lol et bah écoute voilà la suite désolé de pas avoir postée avant mais il fallait que je sache la fin avant d'écrire le début car pour moi si je ne connais pas la fin c'est dur d'écrire quelque chose de cohérent donc je part de la fin comme ça après il ne me reste qu'à faire le chemin jusqu'à celle ci, de plus je suis en pleine révision car mes partiels sont lundi donc je devais révisée donc pas trop le temps d'écrire malheureusement mais à partir de la semaine prochaine j'essaierais de poster plus régulièrement comme avant voilà je te laisse découvrir le premier chapitre de ce nouveau tome bisous!**_

_**Saku85 : Merci, meerci tu peux pas savoir la joie que ta review m'a procurée, je te remercie vraiment et je t'avoue que en réalité j'avais écrit cette histoire avec d'autre prénoms ceux de Flavien et Malvina mais je l'ai postée sur ce site pour voir si j'arrivais à plaire par mon écriture et mon imagination à d'autre et surtout en ne recréant pas vraiment le monde surnaturel dans lequel évolue les personnages de tvd et de voir que ça plait malgré que mes personnages soient humains et que le monde que j'ai crée est appréciée également est très gratifiant et cela me fait moins peur par rapport aux éditeurs, en faite je voulais etre sur que ça plairait et c'est avec des reviews comme les tiennent et qui me touche que j'ai ma réponse donc je te remercie vraiment et je pense suivre ton conseil même si j'ai vraiment peur lol et qu'il faut que je corrige mes fautes avant lol merci vraiment!**_

_**Voilà la suite que vous attendiez désolé de la poster tard mais demain j'ai mes partiels et je devais vraiment réviser donc pas le choix je ne pouvais pas écrire, mais j'ai réussie à trouver du temps pour faire une pause oui car pour moi écrire est vraiment quelque chose qui me repose mdrr pour écrire ce chapitre et vous le poster voilà en espérant qu'il vous plaise vraiment, tout ce joue sur le premier chapitre lol je vous laisse avec mon charabia et vous promet que d'ici une semaine les chapitres seront mis de façon plus régulière bisous!**_

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour du pêché**

_**Peu importe notre envie de lutter contre ce pêché, on ne le peut tant on le désir corps et âme, rien ne sert donc de lutter vainement car à la fin il finira par nous faire plier.**_

POV Elena

Encore un nouveau jour s'en l'être qui fait battre mon cœur telle était la pensée traversant mon esprit alors que je faisais encore et toujours le même rituel depuis des années. Ce rituel consistait à me regarder dans ce miroir appartenant à ma coiffeuse, essayant de ne point verser de larme comme je me l'étais promis. Pourtant chaque jour était plus difficile que le précédent, avant je pensais que la douleur se serait atténuée, mais pourtant elle n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il faut dire que peu importe combien je me promettais de pas penser à lui d'essayer d'effacer juste quelque temps son image de ma tête cela était peine perdue car je ne le pouvais. J'essayais de garder la tête haute, de ne pas m'écrouler pourtant à chacun des mots sortant de ma bouche, à chacun des regards que je laissais traîner son souvenir était présent. Mes gestes étaient envahis de son souvenir, je marchais toute ces années comme dans le but qu'un jour mes foulés ne me mènent vers lui. Un clignement de ma part court fût il représentait un moment pendant lequel mon esprit divaguait jusqu'au sien. C'était une chose que personne ne pourrait changer combien même elle essaierais, mon esprit n'oublierais jamais le souvenir le plus important de ma vie celui de Damon. De plus la vérité est que je ne pouvait concevoir qu'un jour il le fasse.

Cependant malgré tout ce temps passé depuis son départ des sentiments se livrait bataille dans mon cœur. Je devais cette guerre de sentiment à un événement qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment de tristesse, je dirais même de mélancolie au plus profond de mon être, mais qui m'avait aussi rendu plus forte. Mélancolie, car chaque fois que ce petit amour posait ses yeux azurs sur moi, je ne voyais que Damon. Les sourires en coin qu'il esquissait seulement pour moi me rappelait ceux de l'homme que j'aimais. Son habitude à ce vanter et son arrogance était des traits encrés dans la personnalité de Damon. Donc comment vivre chaque jour avec le souvenir de l'être que vous aimez, mais qui n'est point à vos côtés, en sachant qu'il y a un être qui depuis huit ans partage votre vie et qui vous rappel exactement la personne qui est absente et dont vous attendez le retour depuis si longtemps. Comment vivre avec la copie presque conforme de l'être qui vous manque le plus au monde que sans est difficile même de respirer. Pourtant malgré toutes ces interrogations m'assaillant je n'ai pas eu le choix et cela représente pour moi une chance. Oui, car malgré tout ce sentiment de tristesse, ce petit être qui est né du fait d'avoir consumé notre amour avec Damon est la personne qui m'a permis de rester debout et de ne point fléchir comme je pensais le faire quand j'ai vu que Damon ne reviendrait pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Il m'a permis d'être plus forte, de ne point faire attention aux regards, mon enfant m'a permis de rester en vie et de continuer pendant tout ce temps à espérer le retour de son père.

Voilà pourquoi peu importe les conséquences que sa naissance a eut je m'en réjouis, car pour moi Wyatt représente cet amour que j'ai pour Damon, il est là et comme l'amour que je ressens il ne s'en ira point. Il est l'ancre me permettant d'avancer et pour cela je remercie Damon de me l'avoir donné car au moins j'avais encore une personne dans ce royaume pour qui mon amour n'était point entaché de déception !

Alors que je finissais de me préparer tout en pensant à mon fils, on toqua à ma porte

- Entre

- Princesse Elena votre présence est demandée dans la salle de réception

- Savez-vous pourquoi Laeticia ?

- Non princesse, mais votre mère m'a interceptée dans le coin elle semblait nerveuse quand elle ma donnée cette ordre je pense que cela est très important

-Très bien je vous remercie, pouvez-vous m'accompagner un peu de compagnie ne serait point de refus si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-Bien sur princesse avec plaisir !

Elle esquissa un sourire que je lui rendis, nous longions le couloir quand la voix de Wyatt m'interpella, je me retourna et sans plus attendre il courut et vint se loger dans mes bras.

- Tu t'es bien promener mon chérie

-Maman dit-il de manière agacé ce qui me fit rire,

・ je ne promenais pas je m'entraînais pour devenir un

épervier !

- Bien sûr dit-il comme si c'était une évidence

-Wyatt dit Laeticia sur un ton qui se voulait dur mais qui ft vite envahit de douceur,

- combien de fois devais-je vous dire de ne point courir dans les couloirs

Alors que mon amour allait répondre une autre voix le devança et là mon corps prit la forme d'une statue, je n'était point capable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, je retint ma respiration par peur d'avoir imaginer sa voix. Je ne voulais pas encore me faire une fausse joie et me réveiller en constatant que c'était un rêve. Je ferma les yeux priant pour que cette torture que mon esprit s'inflige ne cesse.

-Voyons Laeticia cet un enfant laissez le faire de ce château son royaume dit-il en riant

- Pourquoi me fixée vous comme cela je ne suis pas un fantôme

Stop, me dis-je il fallait que j'arrête je perdais la tête pourtant quand Wyatt descendis de mes bras et que son souffle effleura ma peau mon corps frissonnait, un simple souvenir ne pouvait point créer cela, mais pourtant je e butais à ne vouloir croire qu'il se trouvait à quelque centimètre ma personne.

-Ouvre les yeux mon amour

-Non tu n'es pas réel

-Pas réel, ne sens tu pas quand je fais cela

Il joignit les actes à la paroles et je sentis de bras musclé que j'aimais temps m'attraper la taille fermement, je perdais littéralement la tête.

- Je t'en pris part arrête de me faire endurer cela dis-je à mon esprit

- Je ne partirais pas ouvre les yeux mon amour dit-il en caressant ma joue d'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre tenait toujours vigoureusement ma taille.

- Non pourquoi me faire endurer cette douleur qu'ais je fait ?

Je sentis la main qui était posée sur ma taille remonter dans mon dos et tracer des cercles sur celui ci.

-Ouvre les yeux dit-il d'une voix suppliante

Pourtant malgré tout je ne le fit pas, car je ne voulais être une fois de plus déçut que tout cela ne représente qu'un mirage que me jouait mon esprit fatiguée d'attendre qu'il revienne un jour.

- Ouvre les yeux ou cette fois je partirais et ne reviendra plus dit la voix avec conviction, une pensée traversait mon esprit et malade me susurrant à l'oreille que tout cela n'était peut être pas le fruit de mon imagination que c'était bien réel, mais mon cœur pris le déçut il ne pouvait encore souffrir de mon imagination et me le faisait bien comprendre, ce rêve serait celui qui me ferait perdre réellement la tête malgré que jusque là j'avais tenu le coup pour Wyatt et pour lui et même pour moi même, je n'en étais plus capable.

- Très bien je vais faire décompte, m'éloignant de toi au fur à mesure que je compte si à zéro tu n'as pas ouvert les yeux je partirais définitivement.

- Tu n'es pas réel dis-je avec conviction

-Dix

-Tu n'es pas réel continuais je à répéter avec conviction

- Neuf, je sentis les mains quitter mon corps

-Arrête de parler s'il te plaît

-Huit, je sentis le souffle m'ayant fait frissonner s'éloigner aussi

- Non je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux pour encore une fois être déçut

-Sept la voix commençait à se faire lointaine et je comprenais que tout serais enfin bientôt finit que se supplice cesserait

- Six Elena ouvrez les yeux dit la voix de Laeticia, mais que lui prenez t-il voulait telle vraiment me faire souffrir plus que je le faisais déjà ?

- Cinq

-Non

- Quatre

- C'est bientôt finit, bientôt

- Trois

- Plus que deux chiffres et tout s'arrêtera

- Deux la voix me quittai je le sentais

- Un

- Zéro, elle était partit pourtant je n'ouvris toujours pas les yeux mais la voix de Wyatt me ramena à la réalité tellement il cria

- Mamannnnnnn ouvre les yeux !

Ce fût comme une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps et quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux je vis ceux de mon fils et en levant le regard j'encrais les miens dans ceux de l'homme dont j'avais tant espérer avec hargne le retour, il était là. Son regard était emplit de tristesse et alors que je comprit que tout cela n'était pas encore un rêve je voyais l'homme que j'aimais partir. Sans comprendre je me mis à courir, mon cœur tambourinait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, je ne pensais qu'à lui, lui qui faisait vibrer mon cœur. Sans que je ne sache comment j'avais fait je m'étais logée dans ses bras,

- Ne part pas je suis désolé mais je t'en pris ne me quitte pas à nouveau je ne le supporterais pas une seconde fois dis-je en pleurant.

Oui je pleurais les souvenirs hantant ma mémoire depuis tout ce temps, je pleurais notre histoire et toute la tristesse endurée loin de lui. Je laissais couler ses larmes de rancunes envers nos familles respectives et nos royaume. Je versait des larmes pour avoir eut si mal quand j'ai sut que nos pères ne nous pardonnerez jamais nos actes. Je versait des larmes pour toutes ces années ou j'ai dut être forte pour deux Wyatt et moi, de toute ces nuits que je passais avec Stefan. Je pleurais le fait d'avoir du essayer de vivre chaque jour dans un lieu que mon cœur ne reconnaissait ça, je versais des larmes pou avoir du endurer tout ces événements seul, sans lui pour m'aider à les traverser, j'étais seul et j'avais passé les années les plus dur de tout ma vie, sans aucune réel aide. Enfin je pleurais le fait qu'aujourd'hui logée dans ses bras je me sentait enfin entière et non l'ombre de moi même, j'étais moi cette jeune princesse pleurant le retour de l'homme qui me consumait totalement.

- Elena dit-il avec douceur

-Non s'il te plaît pardonne moi pour tout à l'heure ne me rejette pas

- Elena dit-il en se détachant un peu de mon étreinte afin de prendre en coupe son visage dans ses mains.

- Mon dieu Damon ce que la douceur de tes mains m'avait manqué

- La douceur de ta peau m'avais aussi manqué mon amour

- Promet moi de ne plus jamais me laisser ou si tu le fait de me prendre avec toi ?

-Je t'en fait la promesse

-Merci dis-je rassuré car je savais qu'il ne romprait pas la promesse

-Elena dit-il me regardant sans cligner des yeux

- Je t'aime et je te promet que jamais plus je ne ferais l'erreur de te laisser et cela commence maintenant !

- Comment ça ?

- Vient avec moi, juste une journée, une nuit accepte tu dit-il en baissant le regard comme s'il avait peur de ma réponse pourtant il ne le devait.

- Bien sur dis-je alors qui ré encrait son regard dans le mien, ce qu'il m'avait manqué

-Très bien allons y ma chère

- Mais je vous suit mon cher dis-je en rigolant et enlaçant mes doigts aux siens.

Je savais que ce que je faisais n'était point bien, mais peu m'importe j'avais trop longtemps attendue sont retour. J'avais trop souffert je voulais à nouveau vivre et ne pas essayer de le faire comme ces huit années et Damon était la personne me permettant cela. Je laissais donc pendant une journée et une nuit mes soucis de côtés, ma présence avait été demandée cela m'est égale ils allaient attendre. Je voulais agir pour moi et avec Damon je revivais enfin une chose que je n'est pas faite depuis son départ, même si Wyatt était là. Je savais que je devais parler à Damon à son sujet et je le ferrais, une évidence se heurtait à ma pensée.

Le simple fait était que Wyatt me gardait en vie et que Damon me faisait vivre le père et le fils représentait la bonne combinaison celle de mon bonheur !

Alors ce chapitre? Il y aura des explications entre Elena et Damon et je peux vous dire que cela fera plusieurs chapitres. Et qu'après ces moments échangés les deux vont prendre des décisions qui vont tout changer. Attendez-vous à des pleurs, de la colère, des disputes mais aussi beaucoup d'amour entre les deux lors de ces explications. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience bisous!


End file.
